Moonlight ou la Prophétie de la Lune
by smileofxirwin
Summary: Septembre 2000. Une vague de meurtres s'abat sur Londres et interpelle la communauté sorcière: toutes des femmes, toutes brunes et toutes du même âge. Alors que les Aurors tournent en rond, seule Hermione Granger parvient à une hypothèse, bien qu'elle soit loin de s'imaginer à quel point elle avait raison et tort à la fois. Moonlight ou la Prophétie de la Lune.
1. Chapter 0

**MOONLIGHT**

Bienvenu à toi, humble visiteur et lecteur !

Avant passer aux choses sérieuses, voici deux ou trois points à éclaircir :

Disclamer: les personnages et les principaux lieux d'intrigue ne m'appartiennent pas: ils sont à JK Rowling.

Par contre, l'intrigue en elle-même m'appartient entièrement et sort droit de mon imagination.

A savoir également, cette histoire est aussi disponible sur Wattpad, il n'est donc pas question de plagiat, en tout cas pas si le compte qui publie Moonlight et bien le mien x) J'ai le même pseudo sur les deux plateformes.

Et pour finir, c'est ma première histoire sur l'univers de HP, et, au final, ma première histoire sérieuse tout court. Je prendrais donc très bien toutes remarques, tant qu'elle soit polie et justifiée que vous pouvez laisser en reviews !

Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 0 : PROLOGUE

 _17 septembre 2000_

Les pas de l'ancienne Gryffondor se voulaient doux, mais l'anxiété qu'elle éprouvait les rendaient finalement secs et précipités. Les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie semblaient interminables la nuit, et elle se demandait encore pourquoi sa curiosité et ses décisions prises sur des coups de tête prenaient le dessus sur sa raison. Fichu inconscient, fichues pulsions.

Et fichu Freud aussi, sans lui, elle ne saurait absolument rien de tout ça, et elle le vivrait extrêmement bien.

Elle savait où elle allait, elle savait également que plus personne n'était au travail à cette heure-là, à part elle -évidemment- et quelques Aurors consciencieux qui voudraient résoudre leur affaire au plus vite, -peut-être même celle qu'elle essayait de percer à jour- et dans un calme apaisant. Pourtant, Dieu sait que certains calmes sont tout, sauf idéaux à la réflexion.

Néanmoins, aucun d'entre eux ne viendraient se balader dans ces couloirs, elle en était presque certaine, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder tout autour d'elle tout les dix pas environ, le souffle saccadé et ses jolis yeux noisettes plissés, comme si elle était dans un de ses films d'actions moldus que ces parents avaient l'habitude de regarder.

La vieille bibliothèque du ministère finit par apparaître sur sa droite et elle négligea les quelques pas manquants pour la rejoindre en courant. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement, car toute personne aux alentours n'aurait pu faire abstraction de son allure et son élégance digne d'un pachyderme. Ou d'un Magyar à pointes éventuellement.

La lourde porte en bois grinça sous l'action de la poignée en bronze et bientôt elle retrouva le parquais miteux qui craquait dès que l'ont eut marché dessus. Elle respira pleinement, permettant à la douce odeur des parchemins qu'elle aimait tant de s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et de ne plus en ressortir. Si certaines personnes pouvaient se droguer, se doper ou consommer des substances illégales à en devenir accro, sa drogue à elle était juste là sous ses yeux. Dès son plus jeune âge, sa mère lui avait transmis sa passion littéraire et elle n'avait plus jamais quitté un livre. Rentrer dans une bibliothèque, c'était un synonyme de lâcher prise, un synonyme de liberté, et cela lui procurait toujours la même sensation. Puissance, détermination, courage.

« Un mélange à la fois enivrant et addictif » songea-t-elle le temps d'un instant.

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil en entrant afin de s'assurer que les archivistes et bibliothécaires aient bien disparus de leurs postes et elle se calfeutra rapidement au rayon G.

 _LEGENDES ET CREATURES_

Sûrement un de ses préférés d'ailleurs, avec celui qui regroupait les ouvrages d'Histoire de la Magie, auxquels elle éprouvait une grande admiration.

Discrètement, elle vérifia la position du vieux chaudron à l'entrée du rayon, qui servait d'antivol provisoire aux bibliothécaires qui, se faisant régulièrement dérober des ouvrages rares, avaient décidé d'investir dans de puissants et discrets antivols, actuellement en période d'approbation.

Elle se munit d'un bestiaire -le plus gros qu'elle puisse trouver- et saisit un ancien livre dont le couverture menaçait de tomber avant de s'asseoir à même le sol. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle lit en essayant d'enregistrer le plus d'informations possible et de trouver des comparaisons avec son bestiaire, d'un certain Dragonneau, et finit par lâcher le livre, fatiguée de en rien trouver de concluant.

Pourtant, elle était persuadée que la réponse se trouvait ici, sous ses yeux, tout comme elle était persuadée que les meurtres qui se tramaient dans le Londres sorcier et moldu n'étaient pas de l'ordre de la sorcellerie. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que de nouvelles victimes ne voient le jour et ce temps-là lui était précieux.

Et elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait.

Si ce _quelqu'un_ était plutôt _quelque chose_ ?

Cette idée lui était venue la nuit dernière. C'était sa plus grande crainte, elle en avait peur. Si cette _chose_ n'était pas contrôlable ?

Si tôt qu'elle eut posé le vieil ouvrage sur le sol, un long souffle parcourut le rayon, le plongeant dans une atmosphère froide et inquiétante. La jeune femme avança légèrement sa tête, apeurée, dans l'espoir d'y trouver la cause de cette soudaine froideur mais elle ne récolta qu'un long frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine, inévitablement.

« Ne t'as-t-on pas jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, Granger ? Ne t'as-t-on jamais parlé de Pandore ? Il en a fait les frais au détriment de sa supposée sagesse. »

Un souffle lui chuchota ces mots dans l'oreille, mais lorsqu'elle se releva, haletante et baguette en main, le rayon était entièrement vide et aucun autre antivol ne sonnait. ELLE était là. La chose. Elle l'avait trouvée, Hermione pouvait sentir sa présence, mais n'avait aucune issue.

Le monstre était là, et elle oublia le temps d'un instant tout les sortilèges de défense qu'elle connaissait, tant la panique l'envahissait à ce moment.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin._

Des flash-back traversèrent son esprit et elle ne put les contrôler. Tout les extraits de rapports sur les meurtres défilèrent sous ses yeux, et les photos trouvées dans le bureau de Harry des restes des victimes se frayèrent également un passage dans sa conscience, impuissante.

Elle vit également des images de ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis la Guerre.

La Guerre.

Elle baissa la tête, remarquant ses jambes tremblantes à travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes et voulu partir au plus vite lorsque son attention fut retenue sur le livre. Le souffle avait tourné les pages sans qu'elle n'ait pu mettre un marque-page. Son soupir de désespoir fut coupé par le titre de la page qui se dressait devant elle.

 **Loups-garous.**

Et soudain, le noir et le brouillard l'accueillirent comme deux bons amis.

« Quand on vole trop près du soleil, on finit par se brûler les ailes petit ange ».

 _It was just a whis_ _per_ _._ _Un murmur._

* * *

Voilà donc pour le prologue ! Vous pouvez me laisser vos réactions, hypothèses, questions en reviews, j'y répondrai en postant le chapitre suivant :)


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : Les « aléas » de la vie**

* * *

 _« There was a time,_

 _I used to look into my father's eyes._

 _In a happy home,_

 _I was the king I had a golden throne... »_

 _Don't You Worry Child, Swedish House Mafia_

* * *

 _JUILLET 1996_

Trois. C'était le nombre de bruits distinctifs que l'on pouvait percevoir dans un manoir au fin fond du comté de Wiltshire en Angleterre où actuellement la météo était aussi instable que l'atmosphère de la pièce. Les rafales de pluie s'abattaient méchamment contre les vitres, poussées par la brise et privant ainsi de lumière la plupart du bâtiment habituellement ensoleillé.

Une longue table se dressait dans la salle principale du premier étage, et l'attablée était aussi stoïque qu'une statue de marbre blanc. On n'entendait rien, si ce n'est ces trois bruits.

Boum. Boum clac. Boum. Boum clac.

Lucius Malefoy était difficilement rentré dans la salle en s'appuyant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur sa fidèle canne qui abritait sa baguette au préalable et qui lui était indispensable aujourd'hui. Si le temps n'était pas à son fort en ce moment, c'était également le cas pour les objectifs que s'étaient fixés le grand blond. L'Ordre du Phénix existait à nouveau -il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé, mais il pouvait témoigner de la nouvelle ampleur qu'il avait pris ces derniers mois- et il lui avait particulièrement semblé réactif et entraîné tout-à-l'heure, plus que d'ordinaire même, si bien qu'il lui fut forcé de quitter les lieux quelques temps après, accompagné de trois hommes en moins. Des fidèles, comme lui, plus ou moins contraints d'exercer leurs tâches, et qui ont donné leurs vies dans le but de faire régner l'Idéal du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que certains pensaient au début de l'apogée.

Mais si Lucius avait été désigné comme chef de rang, il n'en était pas moins fier et confiant. Il semblait même être le seul à voir certains aspects défaillants du plan de son Maître, et à se méfier de tous ses ennemies, même les plus anodins et qui paraissent le moins dangereux.

Cependant, il n'en disait mot. Après tout, rendre Lord Voldemort furieux est la dernière chose qu'une personne voudrait faire, Potter y compris, supposa-t-il.

Il redoutait ce moment. Il le redoutait car en tant que chef de rang des mangemorts de Voldemort, c'était le responsable de la mort de trois hommes, de leur clan, qui auraient pu éventuellement être toujours de la partie, s'il avait été un peu plus consciencieux et avait informé le Lord de ses craintes. Et cela, on lui reprocherait, surtout sa _tendre_ belle-sœur, qui avait du mal à digérer et accepter l'obtention du grade de chef de rang par une personne autre qu'elle. Ce rang plaçait en effet Lucius dans les jupons de son Maître, qu'il assistait désormais beaucoup plus.

La jalousie, pensait-il, à en voir les yeux noirs comme l'enfer et injectés de sang de Bellatrix qui ont menacé de sortir de leurs orbites à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la table où la plupart des hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà installés, il ne put que reconnaître certaines têtes, à son plus grand désarroi, car les invités aujourd'hui n'étaient pas des plus tendres. Doux euphémisme quand on évoque les sentiments d'un mangemort, un vrai, cruel et sadique à souhait. Des initiés étaient également présents, soigneusement encadrés par des plus anciens pour éviter toutes questions dérangeantes et permettre un briefing rapide et efficace, d'après une personne responsable de communication au Ministère à Londres.

Plus il avançait, moins il était confiant, mais plus il levait fièrement la tête, afin de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait, après sa fameuse bataille où il avait écopé de blessures dont il ne connaissait pas le contre-sort. Il vit sa femme, à la droite de sa sœur, qui lui envoya un regard sincère et désolé. Cela lui fit plus de peine que cela lui apporta de réconfort, puisque cela aurait du être à lui de lui adresser ce genre de soutient, car c'était lui qui l'avait entraîné dans le mauvais côté.

Un amour à sens unique, d'un homme trop ambitieux envers une femme qui ne cherchait qu'à faire bon exemple après que ses parents aient renié une de ses sœurs aînées.

« Lucius va recevoir un sortilège impardonnable ! Lucius va être puni ! » chantonnait Bellatrix joyeusement en suivant sa progression lente et douloureuse.

Il finit par arriver au bout de la table et s'inclina légèrement, autant qu'il put en réalité, par politesse, attendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prenne la parole. Un long silence couvrit la salle pendant quelques minutes même Bellatrix s'était résolue à patienter sans chanter, mais en gardant toujours un sourire jouissif aux lèvres et d'autres comme Dolohov avaient cessé de ricaner narquoisement.

.

« Je suis déçu, très déçu Lucius. Je pensais que tu étais le plus réfléchi de mes fidèles et voilà que tu reviens d'une simple mission de repérage sans trois soldats qui ont du subir ton incapacité. »

« Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé Maître » annonça Malefoy d'un ton qu'il voulait posé, « nous avons été pris par surprise à l'angle de la septième rue du Chemin de Traverse.

« Avez-vous au moins trouvé le QG de l'Ordre ? » renchérit Voldemort entre ses dents.

« Les choses se sont compliquées Maître, mais nous sommes cependant désormais sûrs qu'il est protégé par un Fidelitas. Nous étions en train d'établir un périmètre de recherche quand Nott a décidé de torturer une Sang Impure, ce qui a dévoilé notre présence et notre position. »

Des rires et des chuchotements retentirent dans la salle, saluant la puérilité de la situation dont le blond faisait part. Nott -le père- était certes réputé pour ce genre d'écarts, mais aucun n'avait réellement déclaré ces activités au Lord, soit n'ayant pas l'audace, mais pour la plupart car ces actes ne leur paraissaient absolument pas anormaux. Cependant, un seul coup d'œil de la part de Voldemort suffit à faire taire la plupart des personnes présentes en quelques secondes.

« Si je comprends bien Lucius, non seulement tu ne sais pas diriger une équipe, mais en plus, tu préfères rejeter la faute sur tes compagnons au lieu d'avouer ta faute ? »

« N..on, absolument pas, je relate simplement les faits sans en déformer la nature, Maître, c'est mon devoir je crois. »

« Je vois. Cela me semble en effet si sincère de ta part. Lucius, nous étions déjà au courant pour le Fidelitas, dois-je vraiment te remettre à ta pathétique place en t'apprenant que tu reviens bredouille d'une mission enfantine avec des pertes en prime ? Ton fils aurait pu faire mieux. Mais puisque nous y sommes, Fenrir, ramène moi notre invité. » ordonna Voldemort.

Sur le qui-vive, le patriarche Malefoy regarda tout autour de lui et son visage finit par se poser sur celui de son épouse, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil et il fit rapidement le lien en voyant sa belle sœur ricaner en la secouant comme un pruneau.

Car il y avait bien une personne pour laquelle Narcissa Malefoy pouvait s'inquiéter à en mourir alors que sa sœur serait en pleine extase à la moindre blessure ou malheur de cette dernière.

Et il espérait de tout cœur que ses craintes ne soient pas vraies.

« Vois-tu, mon cher ami, j'ai récemment observé un certain manque de motivation ou d'envie chez toi, c'est pourquoi je t'ai nommé à la tête d'une unité et confié cette mission, dont tu reviens bredouille avec en prime des fidèles en moins, mais nous nous répétons. Tu comprends bien que la conséquence de tes actes rend une punition difficilement évitable. »

Lucius ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se donner du courage et les ré-ouvra, plein de détermination et d'aplomb, bien que toujours braqués vers le sol, afin d'affronter les sortilèges qu'il espérait finalement recevoir.

« Oh, mais inutile de faire tant de comédie, Lucius, vois-tu, j'ai moi aussi mon propre moyen de pression, et vu que tu as rejeté la faute de ton incompétence sur Nott, je me vois autorisé de rejeter ta punition sur quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne trouves pas ça équitable ? » continua le Mage Noir, en souriant narquoisement.

.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement sur Fenrir Greyback, qui maintenait fermement par les épaules le fils unique des Malefoy. Ce dernier se débattait malgré les liens qui enserraient ses poignets et hurlait à qui veuille bien l'entendre du haut de ses seize ans de le libérer sur le champ. La peur se lisait sur ses traits fins d'aristocrate et des tremblements intempestifs secouaient ses membres, le faisant paraître fou.

Lucius perdit toute trace de raison à ce moment. On pouvait le torturer, mais toucher à sa famille, c'était toucher à son honneur et à sa chair, son sang. Sa famille était la seule chose qui lui restait de précieux et il semblerait que Voldemort le sût aussi.

« Je vous en supplie Maître, ne faites pas ça... »

« Supplie ? Entendez-vous ces mots, mes amis ? Un mangemort ne supplie pas Lucius, et j'espère que ton fils sera un bien meilleur sujet que toi. »

« Il est trop jeune, il se ferait tuer, il vient à peine d'avoir seize ans ! » hurla le père de famille.

« Je sais, je sais cela. Vois-tu Lucius, j'ai beau être un sorcier extrêmement puissant, je ne me permets pas de sacrifier mes troupes ou de potentiels sujets, chose que tu te permets alors que, tout le monde le sait, tu n'es rien, absolument rien. Mais regarde, n'aie aucune crainte, actuellement je te rends une faveur, celle de faire payer tes erreurs à ta place. C'est pourquoi Greyback est allé chercher ton fils. Je lui avais promis une récompense il y a quelques temps et je viens subitement de la trouver. »

Un voile passa subitement devant les yeux de Lucius Malefoy, qui avait encore l'espoir de faire un cauchemar dont il se réveillerait courbaturé et faible, mais avec son fils innocent et hors de danger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et s'approcha doucement de Lucius, se penchant vers son oreille.

« Drago ne va pas devenir mangemort à part entière, il va devenir le nouveau bêta de Fenrir. »

A ces mots, un hurlement se fit entendre dans la salle, suivi des cris de Narcissa qui se leva précipitamment pour courir vers son fils, qui reposait maintenant sur le sol, inconscient. Son visage était cadavérique, comme celui de ses parents, bouleversés et désemparés par la situation. Son épaule saignait abondamment, et laissait apercevoir les traces nettes et fermes d'une puissante mâchoire, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Sa mère pleurait, criait de désespoir face aux convulsions de son enfant et son père laissa deux larmes s'échapper de ses yeux d'acier, habituellement stoïques. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, le dernier héritier Malefoy allait se transformer en la créature la plus redoutée des sorciers, chassée depuis des siècles. Son fils, allait être soumis à un monstre aussi cruel que Voldemort lui-même, et ce n'était que de sa faute. Il le savait, tout comme les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui commencèrent prudemment à sa lever en jetant des regards de pitié et moqueurs à la famille fraîchement rabaissée publiquement.

« On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème Lucius. Je te dis rendez-vous à la prochaine pleine lune, mon cher ami. Narcissa. » finit son Maître en saluant la femme blonde avec un sourire maléfique, les laissant au chevet de leur enfant.

L'enfer commençait, mais c'était à savoir de quel côté il allait le plus blesser. Rester également à savoir de quel côté allait-on se cacher ou de quel côté allait-on se battre.

* * *

 _QUATRE ANS PLUS TARD, 14 SEPTEMBRE 2000_

 _._

C'est dans un soupir incontrôlé qu'Hermione franchit la porte de l'appartement d'Anthony Goldstein. Il était actuellement quatre heures du matin, et la jeune fille venait de passer la plus grande partie de sa nuit au bureau, à remplir la paperasse d'une nouvelle affaire classée. La sous-directrice du Magenmagot avait été remplacée deux semaines auparavant, et avait remis en cause toutes les directives anciennement données notamment le délai de rédaction de rapports d'enquêtes. Et si l'ancienne Gryffondor ne trouvait pas la situation particulièrement dérangeante, bien que fatigante, ses collègues de travail, eux, la trouvait horripilante et inefficace. Comment pouvaient-ils réaliser leur travail correctement s'ils n'étaient pas capable de rester éveillés pendant leurs missions à cause de leurs nuits blanches consacrées aux rapports ?

C'est le message qu'essayait de faire passer les membres du bureau des Aurors à la jeune Granger, qui en plus d'être en cours de formation pour devenir Auror, assurait une fonction au Magenmagot et travaillait ainsi comme agent de liaison. Message qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, puisqu'elle considérait les heures supplémentaires comme du travail en moins pour les jours suivants et par conséquent, des heures de gagné sur les affaires importantes. Mais il lui arrivait parfois de regretter ces paroles, surtout lorsque son état de santé se rapprochait de celui d'un zombie que l'on pouvait voir sur les télévisions moldues.

Hermione Granger s'écroula sur la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café noir à la main, et s'assoupit sans même avoir eut le temps d'y plonger ses lèvres. Elle portait toujours sa tenue de travail, mais avait tout de même ôté ses chaussures et avait adopté des chaussons moelleux, qui soulageaient ses pieds endoloris par la longue journée qu'elle venait de passer. A être trop ambitieuse sur son travail, il arrivait souvent qu'elle néglige son sommeil, au détriment de sa santé, et au grand mécontentement de son petit-ami, qui en plus de s'inquiéter pour sa santé, lui en voulait pour le trop peu de temps qu'elle passait avec lui.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne put s'empêcher, lorsqu'il se leva à six heures trente ce matin-là, de lui secouer son épaule pour la réveiller.

« Hermione, retourne te coucher dans un vrai lit tu vas avoir mal partout là » soupira le jeune blond face à la non réactivité de sa copine, qui grommela dans son sommeil, avant de faire tomber sa tasse à terre, ce qui la réveilla en sursaut. « Vraiment Hermione, il faut que tu te ressaisisses, tu mets ta santé en danger en dormant si peu... Je suis sur que tu sautes les repas au travail en plus. »

« Tout va bien Anthony, vraiment ça va, c'est juste une histoire de paperasse à la dernière minute, ça ira » souffla-t-elle en lançant un Reparo informulé pour réparer sa tasse-.

« Ah bon ? Et bien, laisse moi en douter, veux-tu, cela fait trois mois que tu te négliges totalement, et que tu me négliges moi aussi par la même occasion, tu fais du mal à tes proches Hermione, les Weasley te le disent aussi, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Entre ton boulot au bureau des Aurors et les heures que tu fais en plus ça ne peut plus durer, tu vas bientôt t'écrouler de fatigue ! C'est limite si tu te comportes plus comme une gamine stressée par ses examens et sa vie d'adolescente que comme une jeune femme intelligente et épanouie de ton âge ! HERMIONE ! » hurla-t-il finalement à son interlocutrice, qui se rendormait la main appuyé contre sa joue.

« Qu...Quoi ? N..Non madame le dossier est dans le tiroir du bureau de la secrét... Oh. Désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi avec le boulot et... » balbutia Hermione, luttant contre le sommeil.

« Mais as-tu écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de te dire ? Bon sang Hermione tu vas bientôt avoir 21 ans, t'es plus une gamine ! Tu as un boulot incroyable, des amis qui t'aiment et une situation amoureuse dont tu ne t'occupes plus et qui va droit dans un mur ! C'est pas comme ça qu'une relation est censée fonctionner ! »

« Tu ne m'apprends rien aux dernières nouvelles. J'ai beau être en bonne voie, je n'ai pas encore de travail fixe et il risque de mettre longtemps à le devenir, étant donné la liaison que je veux avoir avec la Justice Magique ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce poste n'a jamais existé et qu'une proposition comme celle-ci venant de la part de Kingsley Shacklebolt vaut de l'or ! Tu es censé me comprendre, tu oublies déjà ta maison à Poudlard ? Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir. »

« Avoir été à Serdaigle n'a aucun rapport avec la situation Hermione » hurla-t-il, « je ne suis pas une putain de machine dont la seule préoccupation est son travail ! »

Un long silence s'abattit dans la cuisine du petit appartement et les deux protagonistes en profitèrent pour se défier du regard et s'envoyer des éclairs dans les yeux.

'

« Je pense que tu es en colère, que tu dis des propos que tu ne penses pas vraiment et que l'on devrait reprendre cette conversation ce soir, quand tu te seras calmé et qu'aucun de nous n'aura des obligations... vingts minutes après » lança finalement Hermione après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

« Et bien, moi je pense que j'en ai réellement marre et que tu devrais mettre à profit les vingts minutes dont tu parles pour prendre des affaires et dégager de chez moi. »

« Pardon ? Tu me mets dehors ? Mais.. tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ? Ton nom ? Enlève moi ce regard outré de ton visage, il est évident que parfois, tu sembles un peu trop t'appuyer dessus et sur celui de ton cher _frère de cœur_ pour parvenir à tes fins Hermione. Tu ne m'écoutes même pas, c'est peut-être parce que je ne suis qu'Anthony Goldstein, ancien élève de la pitoyable maison de Rowena Serdaigle ? »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es entrain de dire ? » s'écria la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux, « je ne suis absolument pas une profiteuse, c'est pas parce que je m'appelle Granger que j'ai eu cette proposition de travail ! C'est pas grâce à Harry que je me suis installée avec toi ! Excuse moi d'aimer mon travail et de vouloir tout faire pour améliorer la communauté magique ! »

« Il semblerait que tu aimes plus ton travail et Potter que moi. Sors de chez moi Hermione, maintenant. C'était la fois de trop. » conclut Anthony d'un air dédaigneux.

La jeune femme laissa s'échapper un sanglot incontrôlé avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche et de se ruer dans la chambre son ancien amant. Elle y rassembla une grande partie de ses affaires, oubliant de vérifier dans certains endroits et rejoignit le hall d'entrée de l'appartement où Anthony l'attendait de pied ferme les bras croisés. Quelques larmes coulaient encore sur les joues de la jeune femme et son ex-petit-ami ne peut que se mordre discrètement la lèvre d'inquiétude à cette vision. Ajoutées aux terribles cernes qu'elle abordait et à son teint encore blafard, Hermione semblait revenir de la Guerre terminée plus d'un an plus tôt. Elle s'avança doucement, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attendre la joue du jeune Goldstein afin d'y déposer un léger baiser et de lui murmurer, comme dans un soupir.

« Au revoir Anthony, j'espère que ce n'est qu'un au revoir »

Elle traîna des pieds et finit par sortir de l'appartement en laissant la porte légèrement ouverte, au cas où son amant changerait d'avis ce qu'il ne fit malheureusement pas.

Ce dernier attendit devant la porte et après avoir entendu le son familier du transplanage, finit par susurrer.

« Je crains que ce ne soit des adieux, Mione. »

.

* * *

 _« ...Those days are gone,_

 _now the memories are on the wall. »_

* * *

Sans traîner, voilà le premier chapitre ! Les autres sont, dans mes souvenirs, plus longs.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

\- Drago mordu par Greyback (ce méchant chien) ?

\- Hermione qui se fait jeter en beauté quatre ans plus tard ?

J'ai préféré poster le premier chapitre avec peu d'intervalle de temps, par conséquent je répondrais aux reviews -si reviews il y a, j'espère quand même...- au début du chapitre 2.

Dans le prochain chapitre : travail, rencontres, larmes et coup de poing :)

Bien à vous !

A.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne risque de ne pas poster la suite avant le weekend prochain, car je suis en vacances.

Je tenais à remercier SwanGranger, qui a gentiment déposé la première review de l'histoire :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : May we meet again**

* * *

« What, what would you say  
If you could say  
Everything you needed to  
To the one you needed to? »

 _Black Butterflies and Deja Vu – The Maine_

* * *

Le bruit lourd singulier du transplanage se fit entendre ce matin-là dans l'atrium du Ministre de la Magie. La jeune femme à l'origine de ce déplacement apparut moins d'une seconde plus tard, renversant au passage le stand de journaux d'un jeune sorcier qui se trouvait devant elle. Des dizaines d'exemplaires de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ éditée le matin même s'envolèrent dans le couloir sombre et atterrirent sous les pieds des employés, pressés d'arriver à l'heure à leur bureau. Hermione balbutia des excuses au journaliste, qui, devenu tout rouge, dégaina sa baguette en vociférant des insultes à la jeune femme, rouge de gêne qui tenta de reculer sous la menace. Avant de recevoir un sortilège, elle sortit à son tour sa baguette et ramassa d'un Accio informulé la conséquence de sa maladresse, qu'elle tendit, hésitante, à son interlocuteur. Une fois que ce dernier eut récupéré son bien, elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse pour rejoindre les ascenseurs de service et se rendre à son bureau.

Arrivés devant ces derniers, elle soupira quand elle vit le nombre de personnes attendant de monter. Même si le trajet durait moins de deux minutes, elle détestait être parquée comme l'étaient les moldus dans le métro londonien. Encore plus lorsqu'elle était obligé de loucher sur une chevelure aussi grasse que son ancien professeur de potions ou sur un décolleté dévoilant la peau fripée d'une employée qui aurait du prendre sa retraite dix ans auparavant.

Merlin qu'elle regrettait les escaliers dans ces moments.

« Mademoiselle, montez-vous ? » lui lança finalement un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, qu'elle identifia rapidement comme Terry McCarther, du département des sport magiques.

La cabine était presque pleine, et McCarther comprit au regard désolant d'Hermione qu'il pouvait fermer les grilles et faire partir l'ascenseur. Elle prendrait le prochain, voire même celui d'après, si cela pouvait lui faire éviter la foule, et c'est donc sans regret qu'elle décida de faire demi-tour pour s'asseoir devant la célèbre fontaine de l'atrium. Sa flegme contrastait avec l'agitation continue des gens qui passaient devant elle, sans lui adresser un regard pour la plupart. Elle croisa celui d'une femme plus âgée qu'elle, où elle put lire de la compassion ainsi qu'une pitié qui se voulait dissimulée. Surprise de recevoir un tel regard, l'ancienne Gryffondor lança un rapide coup d'œil dans la fontaine et mit un certain temps avant de se reconnaître dans le reflet de l'eau.

De profondes cernes habitaient son visage, habituellement rayonnant et son teint était presque aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Ses cheveux étaient secs, mal coiffés et légèrement sales, compte tenu de la douche qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre avant d'être contrainte de quitter l'appartement d'Anthony ce matin.

Son image la dégoutta tellement d'elle-même qu'elle finit par frapper l'eau d'un coup de poing, le troublant et déformant le reflet de son visage.

De nouveau sur ses pieds pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs à présent déserts, elle marchait sans se soucier des gens autour d'elle.

Action qu'elle regretta dix secondes plus tard, lorsqu'elle percuta de plein fouet un passant dans le torse et qu'elle s'étala de tout son long à deux doigts de la grille de l'ascenseur. Elle se releva précipitamment, lançant des regards apeurés autour d'elle et croisa celui du coupable, qui tenait une tasse de café à moitié vide dans sa main gauche, et qui portait également un air coupable.

Pourquoi coupable ?

Simplement parce que l'autre moitié de la tasse à café en question avait redécoré le chemisier blanc d'Hermione.

« Putain mais quelle journée de merde ! » jura la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux et grimaçant sous la douleur de la brûlure

« Il n'est que neuf heures du matin, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu diras ce soir. »

Cette voix, ce visage et cette attitude ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme en face d'elle quelques secondes avant de finalement lancer d'une voix traînante.

« Je te connais non ? »

« En effet. Si tu n'avais pas la mémoire courte, » la jeune femme le foudroya du regard, « tu saurais que nous avons été ensemble à Poudlard . »

« J'aurais pu deviner ça toute seule vois-tu, si je ne te connais pas du Ministère, c'est que je t'ai connu à Poudlard. »

« Blaise. »

Il n'eut pour réponse que les yeux écarquillés de son interlocutrice, ce qui lui coûta un sourire en coin et un léger ricanement. Prévisible.

« Attends, Zabini ? De Serpentard ? Le larbin de Malefoy ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ravi de voir que tu t'en rappelles finalement Granger. C'est fou, moi je ne t'ai pas oublié une seule seconde, il faut croire que tu illuminais ma vie à l'époque. Quant à Drago, non je n'étais pas son larbin, j'avais oublié à quel point les Gryffondors pouvaient être fermés d'esprit. C'était une symbiose vois-tu ? On partageait nos qualités et nos compétences. »

« Ah oui on a vu où cela a mené en effet, quel apport mutuel » se moqua-t-elle.

Leurs paroles ont fini par laisser place à un duel de regards entre les deux protagonistes, suivi d'un long soupir du jeune italien.

« Écoute Hermione, je n'ai aucune envie de t'affronter avec des joutes verbales, j'ai autre chose à faire et je pense que toi aussi. Si tu veux bien m'excuser... »

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, nous ne sommes pas amis. Contente toi de Granger Zabini, cela vaudra mieux. »

« Bien, je te souhaite de passer une bonne journée malgré le début, qui ne semble pas à ton goût. Et tu devrais dormir tu sais, ça t'évitera de ressembler à un mort vivant. A un de ces quatre, _Hermione_ » sourit-il en s'éloignant a grands pas.

Hermione franchit la porte du bureau des Aurors en traînant des pieds et en poussant un énième soupir. Elle se précipita sur la machine à café, qui répondit à sa demande de caféine en lâchant une longue plainte et un nuage de fumée grise. _De mieux en mieux_. Elle tomba lourdement sur sa chaise et frappa soudainement son bureau de son poing avant de lever son regard.

« Et beh... »

Harry Potter, assis en face d'elle à son bureau, la regardait d'un air ahuri et ouvrit la bouche quand il vit son visage, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à sa meilleure amie.

« Je te rassure Harry, tes cernes sont aussi prononcées que les miennes. Mais je devine aisément que ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

Le garçon rougit à ses mots et se frotta nerveusement la mâchoire pendant qu'Hermione nettoyait comme elle pouvait son chemisier. En effet, si les cernes étaient visibles sur la peau naturellement claire du brun, c'était aussi le cas pour le suçon logé dans son cou et le reste de rouge à lèvres sur le coin de sa mâchoire. Certains passaient de meilleures nuits que d'autres visiblement !

« Oh ça, euh, j'ai, euh comment dire, fêté le dernier dossier... »

« Avec Ginny j'espère ? »

« Bien sûr que oui avec Ginny. » il la fusilla du regard « C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses ces derniers mois, notamment que le temps passe vite et que finalement, je n'ai pas vécu ma vie comme je l'entendais depuis la guerre. Alors j'ai pris des mesures... »

« En t'envoyant en l'air au lieu de dormir ? » le coupa sa meilleure amie, hilare.

« ...en demandant Ginny Weasley en mariage » continua-t-il finalement, sourire aux lèvres.

Un silence de quelques secondes tomba dans la pièce où encore très peu de gens étaient présents. La jeune femme en face de lui en profita pour ouvrir sa bouche et écarquiller ses yeux sous la surprise.

« Quoi ? Par. Merlin. Harry ! Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ! »

« Je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête. Enfin non, c'était pleinement réfléchi mais je voulais organiser ça à l'avance, puis je me suis dit que hier était le meilleur moment. »

Il fut coupé par l'entrée fracassante de Ronald Weasley, le frère de sa fiancé et son meilleur ami qui ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard en allant s'affaler à son bureau. Ses deux amis le regardèrent en silence, puis il se tourna vers eux en baillant.

« B'jour, vous parliez de quoi ? »

« Harry s'est fiancé à Ginny hier soir. » lui répondit Hermione après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil rapide en direction du brun pour être sûre de pouvoir l'annoncer au rouquin.

« Ah ouais je vois. »

Harry et Hermione attendirent dix secondes en regardant d'un air narquois leur collègue qui finit par réaliser.

« ATTENDS QUOI ? »

« J'ai demandé ta sœur en mariage hier Ron. » répéta le brun en souriant.

« Oh putain, félicitations mec, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages avec cette furie, bon courage. »

« Ron, ton langage quand même ! » le réprimanda Hermione.

Ils finirent par se lever pour enlacer leur meilleur ami Ron en profita pour se moquer du suçon de sa sœur, apparemment 'difforme' à son goût, Hermione lâcha quelques larmes et Harry souriait, plein de bonheur. Du moins jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie se recule, gênée en se frottant la nuque.

« Je suis désolée de vous demander ça les garçons mais est-ce que je pourrais aller chez l'un de vous deux cette nuit ? Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je suis pas allée dans mon ancien appartement et le temps que je fasse des courses et que je rallume le chauffage, ça sera difficile d'y dormir ce soir... »

Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa les yeux de Harry, qui regarda la fille qu'il considérait comme sa sœur avec tristesse et désolation.

« Tu peux venir quand tu veux Mione, tu le sais, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous. »

« Attendez j'ai pas tout compris, pourquoi tu voudrais rentrer chez toi , vas chez Anthony, c'est là que tu vis non ? »

« Ronald Weasley tu es un imbécile... Je me demande comment tu as pu finir en formation d'Auror des fois » grogna le brun, mécontent.

« Ça va Harry... Si je demande ça Ron, c'est que je ne vis plus chez lui. On s'est séparés si tu préfères » rajouta-t-elle quand elle vit le regard perdu du rouquin.

« Oh désolé, je manque de tact parfois... et um, tout va bien ? Tu peux passer chez moi ou au Terrier, ça fait longtemps que j'y suis pas passé, je t'accompagnerai. »

« Je vais envoyer une lettre à ta mère pour la mettre au courant dans ce cas. Et ça peut aller en vue des circonstances je suppose, et puis... »

On toqua à la porte à ce moment là, et Harry, dont la chaise était la plus près de la porte se leva doucement pour aller ouvrir, laissant lieu à Anthony, avec un sac de sport à la main et qui se frottait la nuque angoissé.

« Je venais déposer ça, Hermione a oublié des affaires ce matin, et je ne savais pas quoi en faire. »

Harry le toisa silencieusement, le regard orageux. Le blond finit par baisser légèrement le sien pour atteindre celui du brun, plus petit que lui et ils se foudroyèrent du regard une quinzaine de secondes, le temps qu'Hermione se lève et les rejoigne, légèrement en retrait et la main posée sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, les yeux plein de larmes.

« C'est bon Harry, laisse tomber. Je te ramènerai le sac ce soir Anthony.

« Non c'est bon » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, « hum, je veux dire, garde le j'en ai d'autres tu sais... »

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Harry repoussa Hermione fermement sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir avant d'envoyer son poing droit sur la pommette d'Anthony, qui choqué, ne répondit pas de suite. Ron se leva et courut pour retenir son ami par les bras, suppliant Hermione du regard quand Anthony s'approcha d'eux à leur tour, poing brandi. Elle les contourna et finit par se planter devant son ex petit ami en sifflant d'une voix menaçante.

« Anthony ça suffit sors de là s'il te plaît. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, je te remercie pour mes affaires, maintenant laisse nous travailler. »

Le blond la fusilla du regard et sortit en claquant la porte. Harry se redressa pour serrer sa meilleure ami dans les bras et Ron essuya délicatement les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, avant que l'estomac de Ron ne se mit à se manifester. Ils pouffèrent tout les trois en cœur et se séparèrent pour laisser le rouquin rejoindre le mini-frigo du bureau.

« Merci beaucoup les garçons, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous des fois... »

« Bah dis toua que chans nous, Harry aurait chamais pu combattre Foldemort en dernière année et ch'aurais redoublé chi tu m'avais pas aidé pour les devouards. »

« Je n'ai absolument rien compris » lança Harry perplexe.

« Ronald Weasley, on ne parle pas en mangeant un sandwich au poulet, regarde tu en as mis partout par terre ! Recurvite ! »

Ron la remercia du regard et finit de manger avec appétit, sous les soupirs de ses amis. On ne changera jamais l'inchangeable.

« Cette journée est vraiment archi pourrie pour l'instant... »

« Et elle va continuer de l'être Miss Granger. Messieurs. » salua Kingsley Shaclebolt en pénétrant dans le bureau. « Je viens avec de mauvaises nouvelles je crains. Deux homicides, datant tout les deux de cette nuit, dont on ne connaît pas encore la cause de la mort, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Les corps sont lacérés de blessures de tout genre, des griffures, des plaies béantes... Pas très joli à voir. J'ai envoyé Turner faire des photos pour vous éviter le déplacement et par conséquent, l'occasion de rendre votre déjeuner. »

« On n'a que ça ? » risqua Hermione.

« Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas grand chose en effet... Nous avons pu déterminer que les deux corps étaient de sexe féminin, la vingtaine à peu près, et avant que vous ne posez la question, nous avons hérité de l'affaire car non seulement les meurtres ont été commis dans le Londres sorcier, mais également parce que l'on pense qu'il a été question de sortilèges et de magie sur les corps, même si cela reste à prouver. »

« Magie Noire ? »

« Nous ne savons pas encore Harry, un médicomage est sur les lieux et, Merlin l'en bénisse, tente de déterminer tout cela ainsi que la confirmation de la cause de la mort. Pas de témoins notables, un passant à retrouver les corps ce matin en allant au travail. »

« Des points communs entre les victimes ? » Ron les avait rejoint, la mine sérieuse et les sourcils froncés.

« Elles ne sont pas encore identifiées, mais elles sont -étaient- toutes deux brunes, la vingtaine et on les suppose sorcières mais on attend toujours confirmation, cela nous aiderait pour l'identification. »

Le bureau fut plongé dans un long silence. Hermione voulut se retourner pour noter les éléments venant d'être dit quand elle vit que tout les Aurors présents aujourd'hui s'étaient rassemblés derrière eux et arboraient tous une mine suspicieuse. Elle fut rassurée de ne pas seule à trouver cette affaire étrange : deux jeunes femmes de leur âge tuées ? Mais dans quel but ? Les meurtres étaient devenus tabous depuis la fin de la guerre, ils en avaient donc que très peu. C'était d'ailleurs son premier cas d'homicide dans sa formation, et le deuxième des garçons, qui avaient pris de l'avance sur elle, qui jonglait encore avec ses études pour intégrer le Magenmagot.

« Rejoignez vos tuteurs pour un débriefing les jeunes. Pas de précipitation mais de l'efficacité d'accord ? Je ne veux prendre aucun risque inutile sur ce début d'affaire. Dès que quelqu'un a du nouveau je veux en être informé. Au travail ! »

Harry sauta de sa chaise et suivi Shacklebolt, son tuteur provisoire dans son bureau. Ron se dirigea vers le sien et Hermione quant à elle attendit que les troupes se soient remis au travail pour bouger à son tour et rejoindre Sarah Fawley, de six ans son aînée et tutrice, avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, si bien que toutes deux avaient fini par développer une amitié en dehors du bureau. Cette dernière avait déjà commencé à prendre des notes et émettre des suggestions sur la suite de l'investigation.

« Des idées Hermione ? »

« Je pensais jeter un œil aux archives pour voir si je trouve une quelconque similitude avec une ancienne affaire. »

« C'est une bonne idée en effet. Cependant ce n'est pas urgent donc va chercher ce dont tu as besoin et reviens travailler à mes côtés, je veux t'avoir sous la main si on a besoin de monde. Je te laisse une bonne demie-heure, je dois me rendre sur place, des photos ne suffiront malheureusement pas. Envoie moi un Patronus codé si tu as du nouveau. »

Sarah s'éloigna et finit par transplaner dans le couloir. Hermione en profita pour descendre aux archives chercher les dossiers qui l'intéressaient.

'

Les archives, moldues comme sorcières, sont réputées pour être des lieux assez lugubres pour la plupart, froids et vides de toute trace humaine. Bien qu'Hermione aime la solitude pour travailler, elle ne resterait pour rien au monde dans les archives du Ministère, bien trop glauques à son goût.

Situées au fin fond du sous-sol à l'abri de la vue de tous, y croiser quelqu'un était synonyme de miracle les employés préféraient y envoyer leur secrétaire s'ils en avaient ou leurs sous-fifres pour éviter d'y mettre les pieds.

La jeune femme se hâta dans les allées sombres pour rejoindre la section des Aurors et des affaires non-classées. Elle avait tout de suite mis les autres de côté, par instinct, mais se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard. Malgré le grand renouveau au bureau des Aurors, elle supposait à tort ou à raison qu'une personne aurait forcément reconnu le mode opératoire durant le briefing s'il lui avait été familier. Armée de trois lourds cartons empilés, elle se remit difficilement en route avec une démarche hésitante due à son manque de vision. Elle soupira d'aise quand elle parvint finalement devant l'ascenseur, essoufflée.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es, mais ta présence ici laisse supposer que tu es une sorcière non ? Tu connais le sortilège de Lévitation ? »

La voix inconnue sortit de nulle part fit sursauter Hermione qui faillit faire tomber en entraînant les cartons avec elle. Calmant les battements de son cœur, elle renchérit une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la vue toujours cachée par la pile de cartons.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes non plus, mais une chose est sûre c'est que je crois que vous n'avez rien à me dire. De plus, j'aurais très bien pu être un sorcier » grommela-t-elle

« Une petite taille, une attitude digne d'une harpie et une voix piaillarde comme celle-ci, tu ne peux qu'être une fille » ricana son interlocuteur.

« Je ne vous permets pas ! Et veuillez bien me vouvoyer s'il vous plaît, je suis Auror ! »

« Tiens donc, on recrute vraiment n'importe quoi de nos jours... quoique tu dois être une stagiaire. Et puis, que vas-tu faire mademoiselle l'Auror, si je continue à te tutoyer ? Tu vas me punir, habillée de ton bel uniforme ? » susurra-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Son ton plein de sous-entendus déclencha une alarme chez Hermione qui décida de réagir, lâchant ses cartons dans la précipitation.

« N'approchez-p... »

C'est bouche-bée que l'ancienne Gryffondor découvrit son ennemi d'enfance, habillé d'un simple polo gris et d'un jean noir. _Il est habillé en civil moldu par la barbe de Merlin -_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement avant de laisser place à sa colère.

« TOI ! »

« Moi ? Toi plutôt, t'es vraiment une Auror en stage ? Sinon bien le bonjour Granger, ravi de voir que tu ne m'aies pas oublié, le contraire m'aurait énormément blessé. »

« QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ? »

Drago Malefoy, sourire aux lèvre, s'approcha d'un pas souple et élégant et se mit à tourner autour de la jeune femme, totalement désemparée par la situation.

« Il se trouve, mademoiselle-je-ne-sais-pas-parler-autrement-qu'en-hurlant, que j'ai une autorisation, signée bien entendu, pour mener des recherches ici, le temps d'un après-midi. Ce qui signifie qu'en ce moment tu es en train de me faire perdre de mon précieux temps, Granger. »

« Qu... Quoi ? Mais c'est.. toi qui... »

« Ah tiens c'est étonnant, quand tu ne hurles pas, tu n'arrives plus à parler » son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il la vit devenir toute rouge, « je te conseille de sortir ta baguette et de dire _Wingardium Leviosa_ en faisant un petit cercle puis en abaissant ta baguette. Je peux te montrer si tu veux, j'ai eu un excellent professeur en première année à Poudlard, une petite peste qui se croyait tout permis et qui a _si gentiment_ montré à toute la classe comment faire, avec son petit air hautain et supérieur et ses cheveux tout bonnement horribles, tu vois de qui je parle ?

« Espèce d'abruti. »

Hermione lança le sortilège informulé, ce qui lui valu le sourire moqueur du blond, et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'ascenseur, encore à son étage dû à l'arrivée de Malefoy. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dépêcha de fermer la grille d'en coup de baguette.

« Au plaisir de vous avoir revue Miss l'Auror-je-sais-tout ! Pense juste à dormir et à être un minimum présentable si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau !» entendit-elle au loin.

« Va mourir en enfer sale serpent. »

 _Mort il ne l'était pas. En enfer par contre, il était déjà le disciple préféré de Lucifer._

* * *

«I lose my voice when I look at you  
Can't make a noise though I'm trying to »

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Qu'en pensez-vous?

\- La rencontre d'Hermione avec Blaise? Puis Drago?

\- La mini baston entre Anthony et Harry?

Dans le chapitre suivant: une enquête, des souvenirs et une Serpentard au Chaudron Baveur !

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées, merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Me revoilà, accompagnée du chapitre 3 !

Chapitre que je pensais beaucoup plus long lorsque je l'ai écrit... Je m'excuse donc de la longueur, mais je vous promets de me rattraper par la suite!

J'ai été agréablement surprise en voyant que j'avais eu des reviews ! Je tenais à vous remercier, et n'hésitez pas à en envoyer, même si le chapitre suivant est déjà paru, que ce soit pour vos réactions, me soumettre vos hypothèses et autres commentaires :)

 **Lalite:** merci beaucoup pour ta review :) ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes bien mon écriture et la façon dont j'ai introduit les persos ! Et si tu aimes bien Blaise et Drago, tu vas être très contente du contenu des prochains chapitres x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Swangranger:** ah oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette première rencontre ! Drago est un peu tête à claque, mais on pardonne au blondinet :) Et pour les réponses à tes questions, il va falloir attendre encore un peu, je vais durer le suspense :p Bonne lecture !

 **Love The Original Family:** merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture :)

'

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Back to our young years**

* * *

« Some saw the sun

Some saw the smoke  
Some heard the gun  
Some bent the bow »

 _Atlas, Coldplay_

* * *

 _._

 _NORD-EST DE LONDRES, 14 SEPTEMBRE 2000_

.

Un gémissement incontrôlé se fit entendre dans une ruelle sombre adjacente à un boulevard bondé dans le nord de Londres. Les passants, pressés comme tout bons londoniens, n'avaient pour la plupart pas la connaissance de ce genre de rue, trop discrètes et trop lugubres pour susciter l'attention d'une personne normale et saine d'esprit. C'était pourtant le cas de Hannah Abbot, jeune étudiante en Botanique à la faculté de magie d'Angleterre.

Après avoir difficilement surmonté l'après-guerre et tout les traumatismes qu'il en résultait, la jeune étudiante avait tenu, comme bon nombre de ses camarades, à passer ses ASPICS, en candidat libre durant l'année et s'était inscrite par la suite à l'université. Elle était devenue une belle femme après la puberté, timide certes, mais toujours totalement assidue et bienveillante.

Cependant ce soir là, son regard s'était arrêté sur l'une d'entre. Elle avait pris la Capworth Street, non loin du Chemin de Traverse, dans l'espoir de trouver un de ces -divins !- restaurants chinois moldus ouverts et lorsqu'elle avait voulu prendre la route pour rentrer chez elle, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter deux secondes, sa boite de nouilles à la main. Juste deux secondes.

Deux secondes qui avaient suffi pour qu'elle y voit une lueur étrange, presque rouge.

Deux secondes qui avaient suffi pour qu'elle mette de côté sa peur permanente et s'y approche, tout de même hésitante.

Deux secondes qui avaient suffi à ce qu'elle disparaisse brusquement de l'avenue principale, les nouilles à présent renversées sur le bord de la route comme seule preuve de son passage.

.

Elle gémit à nouveau sous son agresseur. Une fois entraînée dans la ruelle, sa tête avait heurtée un recoin dur, une gouttière ou une poubelle peut-être, et elle fut prise de nausées au moment où elle se rendit compte de ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Son sang coulait et tâchait indéniablement le bitume, et une odeur âcre commençait doucement à s'élever dans l'air. Elle voulait crier, mais c'était sans compter la puissante main, cloîtrée sur sa bouche, qui l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son.

Sauf les gémissements, qui eux étaient devenu le nouvel ode de Hannah. Ode qui semblait plaire énormément à l'inconnu. D'un point de vue extérieur, il aurait ressemblé à un détraqueur, se rassasiant des doux souvenirs de ses victimes, ne laissant que le pire. A la seule différence que lui se nourrissait de leur douleur, et ne laissait que l'espoir, le même que celui de la Guerre : pur mais vain.

« Alors ma belle, cache-tu la chose que je recherche si passionnément ? Es-tu la personne que j'attends depuis tant de temps ? »

Il enleva sa main du visage de la jeune femme pour écarter délicieusement les pans de sa chemise, dévoilant le soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge de sa victime. Il ne put qu'y laisser une morsure profonde, arrachant un puissant cri de douleur à la fille, qu'il gratifia d'un profond coup de poing, la plongeant dans un état semi-comateux. Un autre gémissement répondit à son acte. Lorsqu'il dégrafa le sous-vêtement puis enleva son pantalon, Hannah se mit à prier pour sortir d'ici vivante. Elle savait tragiquement qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas sans que son agresseur la viole, la torture, mais elle espérait toujours avoir la vie sauve. Elle sursauta d'autant plus lorsque ce dernier grogna d'une voix profonde, détaillant furieusement ses courbes du regard, puis la retourna vivement, laissant sa poitrine nue s'écraser contre le bitume sale et froid.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites, lâchez-moi, LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! »

Elle n'eut qu'un grondement sourd comme réponse. Ne voyant rien de la scène se passait derrière elle, elle ne put qu'entendre les cris de colère de l'homme qui frappa de toutes ses forces dans un conteneur. Puis, une puissante poigne la saisit à la gorge et la retourna à nouveau, avant qu'elle ne sente un objet froid lui sectionner la carotide.

La dernière image que Hannah Abbot vit ce soir-là fut deux iris rouge sang, brillant de rage dans la nuit de Londres.

.

* * *

.

 _12 HEURES AUPARAVANT_

 _._

Hermione soupira devant les trois énormes piles de dossier s'accumulant devant elle. Il était seize heures, et cela faisait donc exactement six heures qu'elle essayait désespérément d'avancer sur son dossier pour l'enquête. Mais rien, le néant. Pas facile de chercher quand on ne sait même pas par où commencer, ni même quand on ne sait pas ce que l'on cherche.

Elle enchaînait soupir sur soupir et bâillement sur bâillement mais ne lâchait rien, s'accordant de rares pauses de cinq minutes le temps d'engloutir un semblant de cookies et deux tasses de café, sous le regard incrédule de Ron, qui travaillait avec son mentor quelques mètres plus loin. Tous attendaient le retour de Shacklebolt -et donc par l'occasion de Harry également- pour se centrer sur leur travail et optimiser leurs recherches. Mais ces derniers se faisaient attendre, et certains Aurors s'inquiétèrent, ne voulant pas affronter une nouvelle fois le scénario d'il y a deux ans, pendant la guerre. Guerre qui, au passage, avait détruit près de 70 % de leur effectif total.

Dès lors que des membres de l'équipe venaient à s'absenter trop longtemps sans prévenir, les autres avaient tendance à vite revenir sur leurs peurs passées et envoyer des renforts, qui s'avéraient inutiles la plupart du temps et revenaient bredouilles et perplexes après avoir subi la tornade que pouvait être Kingsley. Ce dernier, souvent surmené par la pression, avait tendance à relâcher ses nerfs sur son équipe -dès lors qu'elle lui donnait une raison de le faire, comme venir le déranger- ou sur Harry, qui étant son stagiaire, restait à ses côtés toute la journée.

C'est ainsi que trois Aurors attendaient, devant l'horloge centrale du bureau, que sonne quinze heures. Leur chef, dérangé de les voir rappliquer trop rapidement à son goût, avait fixé un seuil de cinq heures, limite durant lesquelles les Aurors en déplacement pouvaient ne pas envoyer de Patronus pour briefer leurs collègues. Ces heures dépassées, une équipe de renfort pouvait alors rappliquer sur le dernier lieu indiqué et prendre les mesures nécessaires ou non. A 14h47 précisément, le bruit familier du transplanage se fit entendre dans le couloir adjacent au bureau, laissant place au son lourd de la porte, poussée fortement par Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry sur ses talons, se recoiffant négligemment les cheveux avec sa main gauche. Sarah Fawley quant-à-elle, pénétra dans l'office une dizaine de secondes plus tard, assurant toujours une démarche noble et un visage impassible. A la vue de son mentor, Hermione se redressa sur ses parchemins, et tendit machinalement un café à la jeune femme et un sandwich encore emballé sauvé des mains de Ron a Harry.

'

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? » se risqua Leo Blundell, un des Aurors qui attendait précédemment sur le qui-vive.

« Difficile d'appeler des nouvelles bonnes quand on traite de plusieurs homicides Blundell, mais nous avons des nouvelles en effet. Harry » lança Kingsley avant de se retourner pour matérialiser un tableau derrière lui.

« Nous avons eu la confirmation du Médicomage, les victimes sont bien de sexe féminin, et présentaient visiblement des cheveux sombres, tendant vers le brun. On connaît également le nom des victimes, Veronica Weding, une irlandaise qui a malgré tout fait sa scolarité magique à Beaux-Bâtons et Stéphanie Roth, dont on ne sait pas grand chose. Les deux femmes étaient âgées de 21 ans. Un troisième cas d'homicide a été déclaré alors que nous rentrions, ce qui explique notre retard. Une autre femme, le mode opératoire est identique, les caractéristiques de la victime également. On pense émettre l'hypothèse d'un tueur masculin, sadique certainement à en juger l'état des victimes, retrouvée toutes pratiquement nues. » résuma le jeune brun.

« Même si l'hypothèse est plausible, nous ne devons pas nous focaliser entièrement dessus » ajouta Sarah, « le mode opératoire semble avoir été pleinement établi, même si les victimes sont difficilement rattachables entre elles, si on exclut la ressemblance physique. Une vengeance amoureuse peut-être ? Elles pourraient ressembler à une ancienne amante. Hermione, on a du nouveau du côté des affaires non-classées ? »

« Je n'ai rien trouvé qui sorte de l'ordinaire et dont le mode opératoire se rapproche de celui-ci. Mais à mon avis, jeter un coup d'œil du côté des affaires classées risquerait de nous prendre une éternité, ces affaires là sont monnaie courante, même chez les sorciers. J'avais toutefois pensé à regarder du côté des affaires moldues, qui, soyons honnêtes, sont beaucoup plus organisés que nous en terme de classement d'affaires. » répliqua la jeune femme, timidement. Les grandes assemblées comme celle-ci ne la mettait jamais en confiance et en tant que stagiaire, elle craignait parfois de devoir prendre la parole, de peur qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

« On ne peut pas trop se calquer sur les moldus, les justificatifs sont toujours difficiles à établir auprès du Ministre, je préfère garder votre proposition de côté Miss Granger et nous aviserons si nous n'avons plus aucune piste. En attendant, le reste du bilan du Médicomage, faites des recherches sur l'entourage des victimes je vous prie, et passez me voir avant d'aller sur le terrain si besoin est. Au travail! »

Il frappa vivement dans ses mains et toutes les personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées autour de lui se dispersèrent et retournèrent à leur poste de travail. Harry parlait avec Ron tout en mâchant son sandwich apparemment apprécié, le rouquin paraissant inquiet de l'affaire sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Voyant l'animosité qui s'était emparée de la plupart de ses collègues de travail, Hermione s'autorisa à pousser un profond soupir et s'enfoncer plus dans son fauteuil de bureau. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir et les récents événements n'arrangeaient pas la situation. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ses deux amis mais ses yeux flottaient et se posaient un peu partout, cherchant un point d'accroche et permettre à son cerveau de se mettre dans un état végétatif.

'

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait une nuit et un repas complets ? »

Hermione mit une bonne douzaine de secondes avant de se rendre compte que la question posée lui était destinée et provenait de sa tutrice, assise à son bureau, sur sa droite. Les deux garçons, toujours à leur bureau, diminuèrent le volume sonore, souhaitant curieusement entendre la réponse de la jeune femme, qui quant-à-elle, se frotta la nuque, légèrement ennuyée.

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que... j'en ai aucune idée, un moment. J'ai dormi une paire d'heures cette nuit mais la nuit d'avant avait été beaucoup plus correcte Sarah, pas besoin de t'inquiéter... »

« Et les repas ? » continua son aînée, préoccupée, en fixant d'une manière un peu trop prononcée le tour de hanche de sa collègue et amie. Elle lui lança par la suite un regard réprobateur, lui indiquant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se dépêche de répondre à sa question honnêtement.

« Beaucoup plus longtemps. Je grignote des fruits et des biscuits mais mon dernier repas, c'était le week-end dernier chez Harry » déclara l'ancienne Gryffondor en baissant les yeux lorsque ces derniers rencontrèrent les opales émeraudes de son ami, qui s'était retourné ayant entendu son prénom. Ce dernier la foudroya du regard et s'apprêtait à répondre à sa meilleure amie quand il fut coupé par la voix grave de Sarah.

« Harry, Ron, amenez Hermione faire un tour et manger pour de vrai et profitez-en vous aussi pour prendre l'air. Ne revenez pas avant demain, il est absolument inutile de vous avoir avec nous si vous n'êtes pas en forme, c'est une évidence. Allez-y maintenant, je m'occupe de Kingsley. Hermione, fais attention s'il te plaît, ni moi ni Kingsley ne tolérons le négligemment de la santé, tu dois te ménager, même si tu as du travail en plus de ton stage. Tu ne pourras bientôt plus suivre le rythme et assumer tes enquêtes si tu continues comme ça, et je suppose que c'est bien la dernière chose que tu souhaites. »

Les deux garçons la remercièrent vivement avant de saisir tout deux, d'une poigne ferme mais chaleureuse à la fois, les avant-bras d'Hermione, le soulevant de sa chaise et la tirant hors du bureau, affaires personnelles en poche grâce à un sort de Harry lancé juste avant de sortir du bureau. Ni lui, ni son meilleur ami ne lâchèrent leur étreinte de la jeune femme, secouée de la tournure de la situation, réfléchissant au fait qu'une minute auparavant, elle était encore sur sa chaise en train de végéter après un dur travail de recherches.

Arrivés devant les ascenseurs dans le couloir, le trio s'arrêta un bref instant, durant lequel Harry arrangera sa tenue et recoiffa rapidement ses cheveux en bataille avant de se tourner vers ses amis, bras tendu et prêt à transplaner.

« Et c'est parti pour un tour au chemin de Traverse »

Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Trio d'or dans le couloir du bureau des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie.

.

* * *

.

« Oh et vous vous rappelez de fois en sixième année où je t'avais fait croire Ron que je t'avais donné le Felix Felicis avant le match de Quiddich ? »

« Un peu que je m'en rappelle ! Même qu'on avait eu droit à une jolie remarque cinglante de Hermione à la suite ! »

Les deux garçons ricanèrent en tapant la table en bois de leur poing tandis que Hermione, a son habitude, se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel, un léger rictus nostalgique au coin de lèvres. Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter tout les trois au Chaudron Baveur après s'être promené le long du Chemin de Traverse et avoir mangé, puis s'étaient installés à une table légèrement en retrait pour être à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs, toujours présents malgré la fait que la Guerre soit terminée depuis plus de deux ans. Ron, Hermione et Harry s'étaient donc accordés un verre de Whisky-pur-feu, qu'ils consommaient joyeusement en partageant des souvenirs de Poudlard, chacun plein de nostalgie à sa manière. Hermione était heureuse, ces moments-là se faisaient malheureusement de plus en plus rares et ses meilleurs amis lui manquaient indéniablement. Sa relation avec Anthony les avait éloignés bien qu'ils continuent à se voir quotidiennement au travail, et elle se rendit compte bien rapidement que c'est à tort qu'elle avait négligé son amitié avec les deux garçons.

« Harry j'ai vingt fois mieux ! Le coup de poing de Hermione à Malefoy en troisième année ! Qu'est ce que ce moment avait pu être jouissif ! » ria le cadet Weasley, entraînant cette fois-ci ces deux amis avec lui.

« C'est vrai que c'était libérateur » accorda la jeune femme, « d'ailleurs en parlant de Malefoy... Je l'ai croisé tout-à-l'heure en revenant des archives, et bien qu'il soit toujours aussi énervant et idiot, j'ai trouvé ça étrange, d'autant plus qu'une heure plus tôt, j'ai croisé Blaise Zabini en me rendant au bureau, ce dernier semblait assez nerveux et pressé. Deux Serpentard en un peu plus d'une heure, sachant que je n'avais revu ni l'un ni l'autre depuis la fin de la Guerre... »

Sa déclaration laissa tomber un silence de quelques secondes, les deux garçons perplexes devant les dires de leur amie. Finalement, c'est Harry qui reprit les rênes de la conversation d'une voix hésitante.

« Étrange ? Ils leur a fallu peut-être du temps avant de se réintégrer dans la société tu sais, bien qu'ils aient été amnistiés à cause de leur jeune âge et du manque de preuves les concernant, ils n'en restent pas moins méprisés par le peuple sorcier. On peut difficilement porter des accusations pour si peu... »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas bien, j'aurais pu croire que tu prenais la défense de Malefoy et de ses potes de Serpy... » ronchonna le rouquin.

« On gardera un œil dessus Hermione si tu y tiens. Et puis déjà, qu'est ce que Malefoy allait faire aux archives du Ministère ? » questionna Harry.

« Il m'a dit avoir reçu une autorisation pour y mener des recherches le temps d'une journée... »

« Les autorisations de visite aux archives ne sont pas rares, je dois bien l'avouer... »

« Um Harry, Ron ? Je vous en supplie soyez discrets, mais c'est pas Pansy Parkinson qui vient de rentrer et se dirige vers le bar central ? » souffla-t-elle, les yeux grand ouverts en coupant la parole à Ron.

Ce dernier, assis ses côtés se pencha légèrement vers elle pour fixer le nouvel individu tandis que Harry lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, et les deux hommes ne purent que confirmer l'identification de Hermione. Pansy, dont la plupart des traits n'avaient absolument pas changés depuis Poudlard- tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du bar claquer à nouveau et retint à nouveau son souffle quand elle vit pour la seconde fois dans la même journée Blaise Zabini se calfeutrer aux côtés de Pansy, assise au bar, et commander à son tour.

'

« Ils ont tous décidé de ré-apparaître aujourd'hui ? » chuchota Ronald.

« Harry a raison, ils se soutiennent peut-être et ont sûrement décidé de se réintégrer ensemble dans la population sorcière... C'est étrange, il m'était déjà arrivé de penser au retour potentiel des anciens Serpentard amnistiés, mais j'aurais presque parié que Pansy nous serait revenue la bague au doigt... »

« Et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle ne l'a pas ? »

Harry, à l'origine de la question, puis Ron jetèrent un œil cette fois-ci sans la moindre discrétion afin de tenter d'apercevoir un bijou à la main de la jeune femme brune quelques mètres plus loin, ce qui leur valut un rictus de la part de Hermione, amusée de leur manège.

« Une Sang-pur, d'autant plus que celle-ci s'appelle Parkinson, ne traînerait pas au Chaudron Baveur si elle était mariée ou même fiancée, cela paraît évident, enfin peut-être pas pour vous... » ajouta-t-elle, incertaine quand au regard perdu que leur lançait ses amis, « Les sorciers de sang pur ont, pour la plupart, beaucoup de principes, c'est pour cela que les femmes, d'autant plus si elles sont mariées, se doivent de ne pas traîner dans des lieux... masculins ? Ça me fait mal au cœur de le dire ainsi, mais l'évolution des mœurs ne semble pas leur poser de problèmes, c'est pour cela que dans certaines familles, les pensées sont vraiment archaïques. De plus, l'arrivée précipitée de Zabini à ses côtés semble confirmer mes hypothèses. »

« Il aurait très bien pu être son fiancé ! » renchérit le brun, perplexe.

« Cela m'étonnerait du père de Pansy. Sa famille fait partie des 28 et la mère de Zabini n'a jamais dit à personne si le père était de sang pur ou non. Je ne pense pas que les Parkinson auraient accepté tel engagement. »

« Hermione, comment tu sais... tout ça ? »

« Le club de Slugh en sixième année, et les livres que je lisais depuis que Malefoy avait commencé à faire des remarques sur mon soit-disant sang impur. Au moins, il ne me reprocherait pas l'ignorance de ses mœurs. » répondit-elle d'une voix traînante.

« Un peu tordue ton histoire tu me l'accorderas... Il vaudrait mieux ne pas tarder à rentrer, il commence à se faire tard et Maman nous attend Hermione. Bonne fin de soirée Harry, à demain. » lança finalement Ron.

'

Les deux jeunes hommes se donnèrent une accolade amicale avant que Hermione n'enlace à son tour le brun. Après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle se retira doucement puis s'accrocha au bras de son autre meilleur ami, qui l'éloigna vers la cheminée du bar pour emprunter le réseau de cheminette. Harry lui, resta deux minute de plus, fixant d'un œil méfiant le couple situé non loin de lui, avant de finalement transplaner chez lui.

.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du bar._

 _._

« Tout va bien ? »

La voix suave qui s'éleva derrière elle fit sursauter la jeune femme, qui posa la main sur son cœur. Ce geste valut un léger rire moqueur à son interlocuteur, qui prit un siège pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et commander au bar.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici, et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

« Pas du tout, tu veux bien m'éclairer ? » demanda-t-il l'air innocent

Une gifle en suivit, ce qui laissa au jeune Zabini une expression ahurie collée sur le visage.

« Ça t'éclaire là ? Je ne rigole pas, Blaise ce n'est pas prudent... »

« Ah parce que tu crois qu'être ici est prudent pour toi ? Tu viens de réapparaître et tu te pointes ici toute seule, c'est rempli de vieux requins... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule Pans' »

« C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter mais je ne risquais rien. Personne ne tentera rien de toute façon, l'ancien 'Trio d'Or' est dans la place aujourd'hui » soupira Pansy, blasée. Son ami se retourna brièvement et aperçut les chevelures familières de ces anciens camarades d'école.

« En effet, oui. J'ai croisé Granger ce matin. »

« Plaît-il ? » répondit la jeune femme brune en inspectant ses ongles.

« Devant les ascenseurs au Ministère. Je l'ai dit à Dray, qui lui est allé aux archives voir la bête. »

« C'est une potentielle ? »

« On ne sait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il y est allé, il avait quelque chose à régler en plus de ça, il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Je le vois ce soir de toute façon. » la rassura Blaise.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer Blaise, ça devient vraiment imprudent de rester là. »

Il sourit en voyant l'air inquiet de la jeune fille, vers qui il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front.

« Merci Pans', fais attention en rentrant, à demain. »

« Demain matin aux aurores, je serais là ton chevet je te promets. Bonne nuit Blaise, sois prudent. »

'

* * *

« Some search for gold  
Some dragon to slay  
Heaven we hope is just up the road

Show me the way, lord, 'cause I... I'm about to explode. »

* * *

C'est un chapitre qu'on pourrait qualifier de transition, l'action ne va pas tarder à arriver (be careful, action is coming x) )

Des réactions particulières ? La scène du début, l'arrivée de Pansy ?

Bien à vous,

A.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

Voici un nouveau chapitre, disponible juste au dessous des réponses aux reviews (de mes trois plus fidèles lectrices, merci pour vos messages les filles !)

 **SwanGranger:** ils ont l'air d'en savoir un peu en effet ^^ Et je suis contente que le scène avec Hannah ait fait peur, c'était le but et ça fait mystérieeeeux. Merci à toi ;)

 **Lalite:** merci :D et tant mieux qu'ils t'intriguent, tu vas les voir souvent après XD et pour les chapitrs, je pense en publier deux par semaine jusqu'à la fin des vacances, ça risque d'être plus compliqué après...

 **Love the Original Family:** Un rapport? Quel rapport? (regard innocent) Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Bisous à toi xx

On se retrouve en bas :)

(et n'oubliez pas, je me nourrit essentiellement de reviews, c'est important qu'il y en ait, ne me laissez pas mourir de faim :( )

'

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Réunion au clair de lune**

* * *

« I laughed and shook his hand  
And made my way back home,  
I searched for form and land  
For years and years I roamed. »

 _The Man Who Sold The World, Nirvana_

'

* * *

'

Dans les escaliers du vieux bâtiment, on n'entendait que les bruits secs des pas et de la respiration -légèrement saccadée par l'effort-, de la seule présence humaine aux alentours. L'atmosphère était froide et humide, et aucune source de lumière n'éclairait la scène seule la lumière de la lune passant à travers le faible nombre de fenêtres permettait de discerner l'ombre du protagoniste, presque arrivé au sommet de l'immeuble. Une fois les dernières marches gravies, il poussa la porte en fer devant lui et se retrouva sur le toit et sous le ciel éclairé de Londres.

Dans un coin il aperçut une ombre accoudée à la barrière et fixant l'horizon. Il s'en approcha, d'un pas plus léger, et se plaça à son tour à ses côtés. Aucun des deux ne parlaient et observaient simplement le Londres sorcier s'agiter sous leurs yeux, en cette fraîche soirée de septembre. Le nouvel arrivant finit par se racler doucement la gorge, ce qui fait relever la tête de son interlocuteur, signe qu'il écoutait sa requête.

« On a des nouvelles ? »

« Il cherche. Il _la_ cherche. Et on ne pourra rien faire d'autre que le suivre si nous ne mettons pas la main au plus tôt sur le reste de la prophétie. »

L'autre frissonna sur ces derniers mots. Ils étaient impuissants et aucun des deux ne supportait d'être mis sur la touche. Ils se devaient d'agir, pour arrêter ce massacre.

« Ne serait-il pas plus simple de le tuer lui ? » suggéra-t-il, hésitant.

« Dois-je te rappeler imbécile, qu'avoir la prophétie est aussi dans nos propres intérêts à tous ? Tout ce que cela nous apporterait ? » répliqua son interlocuteur en grognant.

« Calme, je proposais juste, il aurait pu la garder sur lui. » Il s'arrêta brièvement et reprit d'une voix plus basse « les Aurors ont récupéré l'affaire ce matin. »

Le second, toujours adossé à la barrière, hocha la tête, comme déjà au courant et finit par diriger son regard vers le plus fraîchement arrivé, toujours immobile à côté de lui.

« Je me doute. Deux -enfin trois- homicides passent difficilement inaperçus, d'autant plus qu'elles sont toutes issues de sang sorcier. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ils risquent d'avoir du mal à avancer, _il_ sait prendre ses précautions. »

« Tu oublies leurs dernières recrues il me semble, plutôt coriaces dans le genre non ? »

« Potter et compagnie ? Non, lui et le rouquin n'ont pas l'intellect suffisant pour parvenir à de telles vérités. »

'

Un nouveau silence se fit entendre, l'un attendant la suite de la phrase de l'autre, qui avait détourné le regard vers la lune, dont il ressentait la chaleur dans les veines. Elle était pleine, visible et attractive, alléchante. Ses prunelles grises s'y perdirent pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que son camarade s'agite.

« Je t'en supplie ne fais pas l'ignorant, si eux n'ont pas l'intellect nécessaire tu sais aussi bien que moi que Hermione l'a largement pour trois. »

« Hermione ? Pourquoi tant de familiarité ? Et même si elle sait réfléchir, elle ne fera jamais le lien, jamais. »

« Son aide pourrait nous être précieuse pourtant. » il fixa son ami, qui bien qu'encore en train de fixer la lune, abhorrait à présent un sourire machiavélique. « Je connais cette expression. Tu prépares quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne va pas plaire à tout le monde. »

« En effet, c'est possible. Dis-moi, crois-tu que notre bien aimée Pansy aimerait partager ses quartiers ? »

« Tu veux dire que... Par Merlin mais t'es complètement barge tu le sais ça ? Elle ne voudra jamais. »

« Qui a parlé de volonté ? »

Les deux hommes s'adressèrent un regard complice et s'éloignèrent silencieusement du bord de l'immeuble, jusqu'à arriver à la porte blindée en fer, où ils empruntèrent les escaliers. Ils descendirent ainsi jusqu'au sous-sol, encore plus humide et sale que le reste de l'immeuble abandonné. Leurs capes survolaient à peine le sol, s'imprégnant de temps à autre de l'eau sale résidente sur le plancher qui craquait sous leurs pas. Ils finirent par s'arrêter au milieu du couloir sombre, devant une porte en bois où de longues plaintes se faisaient déjà entendre. Le blond adressa un regard au brun, qui commençait à frissonner d'appréhension en regardant la porte.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent pour cette nuit. Veille aux autres je t'en prie, je repasserai demain matin. »

« Pansy arrivera à l'aube. Bon courage mon pote » son ami le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se retourna près à partir « Eh Drago ! J'ai toujours dit que t'étais pas bien dans ta tête. » reprit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci Blaise, tu me touches. Passe une... agréable nuit » lança-t-il sur un ton ironique, avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire.

'

* * *

'

« Non merci Molly, je vous jure que si je mange une bouchée de plus, je vais finir par exploser. »

« Mais chérie, tu ne t'es même pas resservie ! »

Une fois partis du bar, Ron et Hermione avait directement transplané au Terrier, où les attendait déjà l'épouse Weasley, les mains sur les hanches. Elle s'était empressée de serrer Hermione dans les bras et de claquer ses lèvres contre la joue de son fils, puis était aussitôt repartie en cuisine après avoir gentiment congédié l'amie de Ron qui tenait à l'aider. Ainsi rejetée, cette dernière en avait profité pour aller dire bonjour à tout les résidents Weasley présents ce soir-là, suivie par son ami, déjà bougon à l'idée de devoir supporter ces frères pour une soirée.

Tous avaient finis par se mettre à table quelques minutes plus tard, et bien qu'ayant déjà mangé sur le Chemin de Traverse, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés avec le reste de la famille pour parler avec eux. Après que la matriarche ait lourdement insister, ils apprécièrent avec enthousiasme le dessert préparé par cette dernière, qui avait prit l'assiette des mains de Hermione pour lui remplir convenablement et l'obliger à la finir par la suite. Aux côtés de la jeune fille, Ron ne se faisait pas prier, si bien que son amie lui glissait de temps à autre un peu du contenu de son plat, bien trop rempli pour son estomac, affaibli du manque de nourriture ces derniers temps.

'

Autour de l'attablée, Bill et Charlie discutait vivement, assis l'un en face de l'autre tandis que Fleur, la femme du premier, réprimandait leur fille, Victoire, qui du haut de ses deux mois, s'amusait à lancer des miettes de pain sur Teddy Tonks, qui passait la semaine au Terrier. Hermione finit par se lancer dans une grande discussion avec les frères de son ami sur les réserves budgétaires de Gringotts, où travaillait Bill à présent.

« Dis moi Hermione, les gobelins ont-ils finalement réussi à obtenir un statut juridique approfondi et re-évalué au Ministère ? » demanda Charlie.

« Ils continuent de nous soumettre leurs demandes, mais je n'ai pas une place assez importante au Magenmagot pour te dire ce qu'il en est véritablement... Je pense toutefois que c'est vraiment loin d'être gagné pour eux. » répondit-elle honnêtement.

La jeune femme avait toujours apprécié Charlie, le second fils de Molly et d'Arthur. Lorsque Ron lui avait appris qu'il avait un frère qui travaillait sur les dragons en Roumanie, elle s'y était immédiatement intéressée et ne ratait pas une occasion de lui parler de son expérience à l'étranger dès qu'elle le voyait, quand elle venait au terrier lors de ses années Poudlard et qu'il était également présent. Pendant leur cinquième année, Ron avait éprouvé une profonde jalousie envers son frère aîné qui d'après lui, lui avait volé sa meilleure amie. Il avait finalement renoncé à ses « gamineries » comme lui répétait souvent Hermione, une fois qu'il eut remarqué que c'était plus les dragons que Charlie qui intéressait son amie.

.

« J'ai entendu parlé de cette affaire d'homicides cet après-midi Ron, Hermione, êtes-vous sur l'affaire en ce moment ? » finit par questionner Bill, alors que sa femme envoyait sa fille et Teddy se coucher.

« On l'a récupérée ce matin oui » avoua son frère « et vous vous doutez bien que... »

« Que nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler » le coupa Hermione en le fusillant du regard. « l'affaire est pour le moment gardée confidentielle pour ne pas que la presse s'en mêle et inquiète la population sorcière, nous avons besoin de calme pour enquêter et troubler les gens est par conséquent, à éviter absolument. »

« Je ne demandais pas d'informations supplémentaires ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que chaque homicide sorcier inquiète depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre... J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas l'oeuvre d'un fanatique. »

Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes, Molly comprise, tous méditant sur les paroles de l'aînée de la fratrie. L'arrivée d'un fanatique comme l'avait pu être Voldemort en pleine période de reconversion politique et juridique et de reconstruction aurait un impact terrible sur la population sorcière de Londres et d'Angleterre, et Hermione frissonna rien qu'en n'y songeant une dizaine de secondes.

« Bon, les enfants, ils se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer chez vous avant de tomber de fatigue demain matin. Hermione ma chérie, ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans la chambre de Ginny ? »

« Pas du tout Molly, merci encore d'avoir accepté au dernier moment, j'en suis navrée. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises jeune fille, allez au lit ! Ron, sois poli, lâche cette assiette s'il te plaît et accompagne Hermione ! »

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir et se résigna à se lever et de tendre ironiquement son bras à sa meilleure amie, ce qui lui valu un raclement de gorge énervé de sa mère et un gloussement de Hermione, qui lui envoya un clin d'œil en s'accrochant à lui. Ils s'élancèrent en direction des escaliers, sourire aux lèvres avant que Ron se décide finalement à attraper son amie et la jeter sur son épaule, puis sur le lit de sa sœur, une fois arrivés à l'étage dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, tournée vers la jeune fille, qui abhorrait toujours ce sourire heureux sur son visage.

'

« Tout ça m'avait manqué tu sais » dit le rouquin.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Nos vacances ici, au Terrier, nos années à Poudlard, notre innocence... Ce sourire que tu portes maintenant. Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu arrêtes Hermione, » ajouta-t-il en voyant son amie effacer son rictus, « bien au contraire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue sourire comme ça. Depuis Poudlard. »

« N'exagère pas, à t'entendre, on dirait que je fais la gueule depuis trois ans.. » grommela la jeune femme.

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Il est vrai que tu souriais, mais pas de cette façon insouciante et comme si tu n'avais que le poids de l'air sur les épaules. Tu devrais être comme ça bien plus souvent. »

« Je sais bien... mais les choses ont changé, nous avons grandi et nous avons beaucoup plus de responsabilités qu'avant. J'aimerais tellement retourner dix ans en arrière Ron. »

« Je sais Hermione, je sais... Cette enquête ne me plaît pas du tout, il y a quelque chose de pas clair dedans. »

« Je pense la même chose. Les témoins vont bientôt venir à manquer et nous n'avons presque rien... Ce qui m'horripile encore plus, c'est de ne pas savoir où donner la tête alors que la population sorcière compte sur les Aurors pour résoudre les crimes... »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas venir dormir avec moi ce soir. On sera moins triste comme ça, ça nous rappellera nos années collèges et en plus on dormira mieux, ce qui serait utile pour mieux réfléchir demain. Après tout, je sais de source sûre que la nuit porte conseil. » lui intima le rouquin.

« A bon ? Tiens éblouis-moi, qui a pu te dire quelque chose de si sensé ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Oh mais tu dois la connaître, une jolie jeune femme brune à la chevelure indomptable comme son caractère de lionne qui nous embête tout le temps et qui a une passion incomprise par tous pour les bouquins poussiéreux ! Aie ! » cria-t-il lorsque son amie lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est pas de ma faute si tu es inculte ! »

« Allez viens montons dans ma chambre, fais juste attention à ne pas faire de bruit, faudrait pas réveiller ma mère. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça Ronald Weasley on aura tout vu ! Même un Vert Gallois est plus discret que toi ! »

'

Son ami mit sa main contre sa poitrine et feint une expression à la fois choquée et vexée, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de la jeune femme, qui dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas rire aux éclats. Les deux adultes, tels des adolescents, reprirent le chemin des escaliers afin d'accéder à l'étage supérieur, où se situait la chambre de Ron. Leurs tentatives de calfeutrage s'avérèrent désastreuses et tout deux se demandèrent une fois arrivés comment les parents du rouquin n'avaient pas encore débarqué dans la chambre de ce dernier pour les réprimander, ce à quoi Ron avait répondu que cela été probablement dû à la vieillesse et leur début de surdité.

« Si jamais ils avaient eu le malheur de t'entendre, je n'aurais pas parié cher sur ta vie » s'esclaffa Hermione une fois la chambre insonorisée.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'ils dorment dans ce cas » lui sourit le rouquin aux joues rougies par l'effort et le rire.

Il s'approcha doucement de la brune et posa son regard sur son visage pour l'observer un moment. Ses yeux, rougis par la fatigue, brillaient encore, témoins de leurs rigolades et ses fossettes demeuraient présentes, soutenues par les lèvres étirées de la jeune femme, qui n'avait cessé de sourire depuis être sortie de table. Elle finit par pousser un grand bâillement, dont Ron se moqua légèrement avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras et de s'allonger dans son propre lit, sa meilleure amie toujours accrochée à son torse. Les yeux clos, cette dernière leva doucement sa tête vers celle du rouquin, qui posa ses lèvres brièvement à la commissure des siennes avant de reposer sa tête à côté d'elle et de jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Dors Hermione, je te promets que je n'aurais pas bougé quand tu te réveilleras. »

Et c'est finalement sur ces paroles qu'elle se laissa attirer dans les bras de Morphée, quittant le temps d'un instant ceux du jeune Weasley.

'

* * *

'

Ginny Weasley entendit Harry arriver avant même qu'il ne passe la porte d'entrée. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était extrêmement à cheval sur les horaires qu'il fixait et disait à sa copine, mais également grâce au bruit singulier du transplanage qu'elle perçut dans le couloir, devant la porte d'entrée. Quand elle était passée au Terrier quelques heures plus tôt voir sa mère et son père, elle avait surpris ce dernier parler avec Bill, son plus grand frère, d'une nouvelle grosse enquête au bureau des Aurors elle avait donc décidé de l'attendre ce soir-là pour manger, se doutant que le brun serait éreinté en rentrant du travail et apprécierait sa compagnie le temps d'un repas au calme.

Elle avait la chance d'avoir pu continuer le Quiddich après Poudlard, à un poste d'Attrapeuse -à la plus grande fierté de Harry- chez les Harpies de Holyhead, une des plus grandes équipes féminines, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir des horaires moins restreintes et denses que son petit-ami -maintenant fiancé- bien qu'aussi intenses. Elle disposait néanmoins d'assez de temps dans sa journée pour se reposer et de faire quelques exercices supplémentaires avant que Harry ne rentre tard le soir du ministère.

Le jeune Auror se voulait discret et Ginny l'avait bien compris. Une fois la porte refermée, elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit de pas sur la moquette de leur appartement londonien et décida de jouer le jeu en se replongeant dans son livre, feignant de l'avoir entendu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'était installée sous un plaid sur le canapé du salon, ses longs cheveux roux dépassant par dessus l'accoudoir, ce qui la rendait parfaitement visible à quiconque se situait dans la hall d'entrée.

« Salut toi. Comment va la future madame Potter en cette douce soirée de juillet ? »

Le fait qu'elle l'ait entendu précédemment n'empêcha pas son corps de frissonner et de sursauter légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix douce et suave de son fiancé au creux de son oreille. Elle pencha la tête un maximum en arrière et rencontra les yeux rieurs et brillants de Harry, qui la regardait d'un air profond et énamouré. Le tableau de cette scène aurait valu la peine d'être pris en photo, songea la jeune rousse, tellement il retranscrivait la relation entre le couple, seulement à travers un jeu de regards. Ginny finit par adresser son plus beau sourie au brun, qui lui rendit, toujours accroupi à ses côtés.

« Fort bien, elle vous attendait de pied ferme. Monsieur Potter, je vous aime énormément, mais vous me faites voir le monde à l'envers » rigola-t-elle la tête toujours à l'envers en sentant le sang commencer à affluer dans sa tête.

« Je pense que si tu commençais déjà par te redresser et relever ta tête de cette position désagréable, autant pour elle que pour ta nuque, tes problèmes devraient s'arranger. » lui lança-t-il à son tour, une moue amusée sur le visage.

Suivant ses conseils, la jeune femme se leva du canapé, toujours enroulée dans son plaid, et se rapprocha de son interlocuteur à présent redressé, jusqu'à se glisser au creux de ses bras. Bien que ce dernier n'était pas très grand, il dépassait tout de même Ginny d'une demi-tête, qui rehaussa donc un peu les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de son compagnon.

« En effet. Vous réglez la plupart de mes problèmes monsieur Potter, je dois bien l'avouer... »

« Je suis toujours là à votre service Madame. »

« Et bien, petit elfe de maison, c'est toujours Mademoiselle pour l'instant, veuillez respecter les clauses officielles je vous prie. » répliqua-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

« Plus pour longtemps je vous assure. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'un elfe de maison puisse faire ça... »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il fondit sur ses lèvres sauvagement, provoquant un soupir de surprise et de bonheur chez la jeune femme, qui répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Satisfait, le brun passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever, faisant tomber le plaid à terre et sans décoller leurs lèvres, ils prirent ainsi la direction de leur chambre. Lorsqu'ils s'endormirent, les bras dans l'un de l'autre ce soir-là, aucun des deux n'avaient avalé un semblant de nourriture. Mais ils étaient heureux, ils étaient ensemble.

.

.

Le bruit pénible du réveil retentit le lendemain matin à sept heures dans la chambre du brun, qui grommela fortement avant de porter une main sur l'objet pour l'éteindre. Satisfait par le retour du calme, il se réinstalla contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux avec l'espoir de pouvoir finir sa nuit, jusqu'à sentir de doux baisers dans son cou et en haut du dos. La rousse à ses côtés, parfaitement réveillée, en était l'auteur et tentait d'empêcher son fiancé de se rendormir.

« Monsieur le paresseux, il faudrait que vous daignez bouger, sinon quoi vous allez passer votre matinée à râler parce que vous n'aurez pas eu le temps de prendre votre café avant de partir au boulot. » lui susurra-t-elle tout en caressant son épaisse chevelure noire, qui dépassait de la couette.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un grognement vulgaire avant de se retourner et de presser son corps contre celui de la jeune femme, nue sous les draps.

« 'cor un peu... t'es toute chaude, le monde extérieur est trop froid pour moi. »

« Harry, on est en début de septembre, il fait encore au moins vingt-cinq degrés dehors ! » scanda sa fiancée, estomaquée par son argument.

Elle-même étouffait sous la couette ce matin, mais le manque de vêtements l'avait rendu trop frileuse pour dormir dessus cette nuit. Avec Harry blottit contre sa poitrine, elle n'allait pas tarder à mourir de chaud, ce qui la poussa à agir.

« Au fait chéri... Une chouette a cogné à la fenêtre il y a une dizaine de minutes. Je ne l'ai pas faite entrer parce que j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes, mais il me semble avoir reconnu la chouette de Kingsley... Ca m'avait l'air tout de même urgent, elle semblait agitée. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Harry pour qu'il saute du lui, entraînant la couette sur son passage -cette dernière provoqua sa chute sur la moquette de la chambre, et qu'il se rue vers le salon, vêtu de son plus simple appareil, dans l'espoir d'y trouver la chouette de son supérieur. Il déboula vers la baie-vitrée, cherchant une trace de l'animal avant de se figer brusquement, la main sur la vitre.

« Merlin mais... Kingsley n'a pas de chouette personnelle, c'est toujours Ron ou un oiseau du Ministère qui apporte les messages.. » songea-t-il avant de se retourner.

Ginny se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui, appuyée contre le mur de la pièce à vivre et dévisageait le brun de haut en bas, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sans même avoir pris la peine d'enfiler quelque chose, elle se retourna et prit la direction du couloir, tout en regardant son fiancé.

« Bien, maintenant que monsieur est réveillé et est maître de ses esprits, je peux aller prendre ma douche en toute sérénité. »

« Laisse la porte ouverte ! » répliqua Harry, tout sourire lorsqu'il aperçut sa fiancée nue dans le couloir « Merlin, cette fille aurait vraiment dû aller à Serpentard... » murmura-t-il avant de suivre la rousse et se rendre à la salle de bain à son tour.

Et merde tant pis pour le café.

.

* * *

« Who knows? Not me,  
I never lost control.  
You're face to face  
With the man who sold the world. »

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Autant vous l'annoncer joyeusement, c'est le dernier chapitre assez court avant un moment, car les deux chapitres suivants font près de 8000 mots (oups)

Vos théories se confirment-elles? Vous en avez d'autres? Je suis assure que vous n'en êtes pas au bout de vos peines x)

Bon alors que pensez-vous de nos petits Drago et Blaise qui complotent? Du reste?

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! (whaow +1 pour le mot inexistant) Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de reviews au chapitre précédent, il vous a moyennement plu ? LEEEEET ME KNOW ! Je posterai certainement ce week-end.

Bien à vous !

A.


	6. Chapter 5

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **J'avais dit que je publierai dans la semaine, il est dimanche après-midi, certes, mais je suis dans les temps x)**

 **J'ai -malheureusement...- pris du retard dans l'écriture, et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir carburer cette semaine, excusez-moi d'avance si vous n'avez pas deux chapitres la semaine prochaine :(**

 **DOOOONC, as promised, voilà un chapitre plus long, avec beaucoup plus de dialogue et beaucoup moins de descriptif :D**

 **3 reviews sur le dernier chapitre à l'heure où j'écris et poste ce chapitre, je peux comprendre, c'était loin d'être le meilleur, je pense que celui-là vous plaira un peu plus :)**

 **Sans plus tarder, RAR !**

 **SwanGranger:** Oui, en général, les prophéties, ça complique l'existence... Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime :D Et oui, tu as vu Ron il est tout gentil tout mignon, je suis gentille avec lui, alors que dans les bouquins, c'est loin d'être mon personnage préféré XD

 **Lalite:** Je tiens à dire que ta review est de loin la meilleure pour l'instant ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait rire XD Dans le bon sens du terme bien sûr! C'est une théorie tout à fait intéressante, assez farfelue comme je les aime, mais je te rassure, aucun traffic d'organes n'est en jeu dans cette histoire. Tu en apprendras plus dans ce chapitre et le suivant, dis moi si tes hypothèses ont évoluées en review ou message ! Et tant mieux que tu aimes Drago et Blaise, c'est le meilleur duo de l'histoire x)

 **Lilaaaas:** Salut, merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente que tu les adores, et tu n'es pas prête de les détester ;) Pour les résumés c'est une bonne idée je vais en faire un juste là:

'

 **DANS LES ÉPISODES PRÉCÉDENTS:** Hermione, Ron et Harry travaillent au bureau des Aurors. Depuis deux jours, d'étranges crimes -trois- sont recensés et nos héros font face à des victimes de sexe féminin et brunes, d'à peu près leur âge. Parallèlement, Hermione, puis le trio, rencontre trois ex-Serpentard, qui n'avaient pas été vus depuis la fin de la Guerre. Ces derniers ne semblent pas être revenus pour rien et complotent autour d'une prophétie, dont tout nous est inconnu.

Je vous dis bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

Et n'oublie pas les reviews :) *grand sourire*

'

'

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : The Curse**

* * *

 **.**

« So come rain on my parade  
'Cause I want to feel it  
Come shove me over the edge  
'Cause my head is in overdrive. »

 _Doomed, Bring Me The Horizon_

**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**

* * *

« On a un problème. »

La voix douce mais ferme de Hermione résonna dans le bureau quand le Survivant y fit son entrée. Il avait exactement sept minutes de retard -exceptionnel de sa part- à cause de sa douche _prolongée_ ce qui lui avait fait raté le premier briefing de la journée, commencé légèrement avant l'heure officielle. Toutefois, l'ancienne Gryffondor semblait être là depuis un moment, à en juger l'état de son bureau, déjà enseveli sous des tonnes de parchemins et de dossiers. Toutes les personnes présentes ce matin-là portait un air grave sur leurs visages, y compris Ron, qui lisait attentivement un rapport d'un collègue, soucieux. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Harry tenta de voir son patron, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas présent actuellement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je... On... Il y a une nouvelle victime... » souffla-t-elle.

« On connaît son identité ? » demanda-t-il, en tentant de garder un visage neutre et de masquer sa colère et son inquiétude.

« Justement, il est là le problème... »

'

Gênée, elle se tordit sur sa chaise et essaya d'éviter le regard inquisiteur de son meilleur ami, qui s'était assis au préalable à côté d'elle et la fixait à présent de ses grandes orbes émeraudes. Harry put voir que ses ongles étaient rongés, signe qu'elle était véritablement angoissée et ne maîtrisait pas la situation actuelle. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il aimait beaucoup chez elle, ce perfectionnisme qu'elle possédait, afin d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres et ainsi gérer et contrôler ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. La voir dans un tel état ne rassura en aucun point le balafré, tant la situation lui parut déconcertante.

« Hermione. Qui est-ce ? » insista le brun.

« Hannah. Hannah Abbot. »

Le visage du garçon, déjà pâle naturellement, perdit toute petite trace de couleurs y résidant. Hannah faisait partie de leur promotion à Poudlard et avait appartenu à la maison Poufsouffle. Bien qu'assez timide, elle avait fait preuve d'une loyauté débordante en cinquième année en rejoignant l'armée de Dumbledore et était particulièrement connue du trio pour sortir avec Neville, camarade des garçons, qu'il voyait toujours régulièrement depuis la fin de la Guerre.

« Je veux un rapport extrêmement précis sur les recherches ayant été menées cette nuit Hermione. Maintenant. »

« Très bien... Le corps d'Hannah a été retrouvé hier soir, vers dix-neuf heures, dans une poubelle d'une rue moldue mais adjacente au chemin de Traverse. Le mode opératoire coïncide avec celui des trois autres victimes. La cause de la mort est très probablement, comme les autres, une section de la carotide et de la jugulaire : précis, propre et efficace, aucune trace de magie ne semble avoir été repérée d'après les sourciers magiques. Physiquement, Hannah a quelques points en communs avec les autres filles, comme la couleur de cheveux principalement. Elle a été retrouvée complètement nue. Également.. » raconta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Par Merlin... On a des nouvelles de Neville ? »

« Ron est allé le voir tout à l'heure avec Léo pour le lui annoncer, ne m'oblige pas à devoir raconter ça je t'en prie... »

« Non, non je t'en fais pas. » la rassura-t-il « Hermione ? Hannah a bien redoublé sa première année non ? » reprit-il quelques instants plus tard, la main grattant sa barbe de trois jours.

« Oui parce que ses parents divorçaient et qu'elle avait des problèmes, quel rapport ? » demanda-t-elle, troublée.

« Ca veut dire qu'elle a le même âge que Stéphanie Roth, Janet Morris et Veronica Weding... Hermione, je veux que tu me suives immédiatement. » lança-t-il sèchement, un regard venimeux en sa direction.

'

La jeune femme haussa délicatement un sourcil, avant de se redresser pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise et de croiser les bras en toisant d'un œil mauvais le brun.

« Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je suivre sa seigneurie ? Je ne suis pas une de tes sous-fifres Harry je te prie de mieux me parler. De plus, j'ai du travail, donc si tu as une piste, exploite la tout seul et vient m'en parler quand tu auras avancé ! »

Il empoigna sa meilleure amie par le coude et la leva brutalement de sa chaise.

« Hermione, j'ai pas envie de discuter là, tu me suis, maintenant. »

« Harry James Potter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me lâcher immédiatement sans quoi tu risques de te prendre un sortilège en pleine tête. Où veux-tu que l'on aille avec le travail que l'on a ? »

« Dans le bureau de Kingsley. »

Intriguée, elle finit par le suivre, avec mauvaise foi néanmoins, et ils rejoignirent le bureau de leur patron, situé de l'autre côté de la grande salle où ils travaillaient. Harry y rentra, sans frapper au préalable, et fit face à Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui haussa les sourcils à son tour quant-à son impolitesse. Le Survivant pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre, suivi d'une Hermione beaucoup moins sereine que lui, qui salua timidement son supérieur.

« Bonjour Miss Granger. Potter, puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous amène si _précipitamment_ dans mon bureau ? »

« Je dois vous parler de l'enquête en cours, et j'ai, à l'issu de cette discussion, une requête à vous demander. » dit-il, en prenant un siège.

« Je vous écoute, puisque cela paraît si important. Asseyez-vous Granger. »

« Je n'ai aucune information supplémentaire, je n'ai simplement que relayé les faits. J'ai découvert en arrivant ce matin, qu'une nouvelle victime avait été trouvée, Hannah Abbot. Cette fille était dans notre promotion avec Hermione à Poudlard, mais en réalité, il s'avère qu'elle avait redoublé sa première année, à sa demande personnelle, à cause d'une histoire familiale qui lui avait coûtée trop d'heures de cours et avait causée son échec aux examens de fin d'année. En me rappelant de ce fait, j'ai établi un troisième point commun entre les victimes : l'âge. J'ai regardé avant de partir hier le rapport du médicomage et il est formel : toutes étaient brunes. Les dossiers des victimes stipulent tous la même chose. Nées en 1979. Toutes des femmes, toutes brunes, toutes âgées de 21 ans.

Reste encore à savoir pourquoi 21. Si l'on part sur l'hypothèse du pervers sadique, il y a peut-être un lien avec une personne qu'il a connu, une ancienne amante ou relation de cet âge comme l'avait proposé Sarah, les scénarios sont vagues. Mais si l'on part sur tout autre chose, et c'est là que ça devient intéressant. En réalité, le nombre 21 a une signification en numérologie et dans tout ce qui touche à la divination. On le caractérise comme étant un nombre doté d'une consonance presque divine, symbole de chance, d'harmonie, qui provoquerait le triomphe, la gloire. »

.

Hermione le fixa d'un air ébahi. Depuis quand Harry Potter parlait-il avec autant de prestance et savait-il autant de choses ? Qui, de plus est, touchent à la divination, matière devenue complètement obsolète à Poudlard ? Devant elle, Kingsley écoutait avec attention, mais laissa apparaître de l'étonnement à travers ses yeux.

« Avant que tu ne te méprennes, Hermione, c'est une amie de Ginny qui lui a offert un livre sur ce thème il y a quelques temps. Et cette signification, aussi étrange qu'elle puisse être, et en réalité commune au monde des moldus. Le livre témoignait du travail d'un arithmancien qui avait demandé conseil à un mathématicien, son équivalent chez les moldus donc » rajouta-t-il vers son patron, qui paraissait légèrement perdu.

« C'est un excellent travail Harry, reste à trouver quelle hypothèse semble la plus juste ou en trouver encore d'autres... Il nous reste un très long chemin à faire, ne chômez pas ! En ce qui concerne une éventuelle prophétie, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Une dernière chose monsieur, vous aviez demandé... »

« C'est vrai, je m'excuse, je vous écoute. »

« C'est lié à l'affaire bien évidemment. En fait... nous sommes le 16 septembre aujourd'hui. »

Les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce levèrent un sourcil interrogateur vers le protagoniste, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait advenir de la suite de sa demande.

« Oui mon garçon, et ? »

« J'y ai pensé hier soir quand Ginny m'a demandé si j'étais bien allé chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hermione. Qui va faire 21 ans dans trois jours. »

.

Un lourd et long silence tomba dans l'office, durant lequel Harry fixait d'un air soucieux sa meilleure amie, qui se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle n'avait en aucun cas fait le lien entre les événements et s'était même demandée quelques instants plus tôt ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là, lorsque Harry parlait. Elle détenait sa réponse, et évidemment, cette dernière n'allait pas lui plaire, elle le sentait fortement.

« Que me demandez vous exactement ? » en regardant respectivement les deux Aurors, et plus particulièrement la jeune femme, encore plus gênée à présent.

« Une protection rapprochée. Que vous pouvez obtenir sans peine, puisque Hermione a le titre de héroïne de guerre. De plus, j'aimerai, si vous me l'accordez, qu'elle soit écartée des enquêtes et sorties sur le terrain, le temps qu'on... »

« Harry ! C'est une blague j'espère ! » cria-t-elle en se levant de son siège.

« Absolument pas. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles et te perdre Herm', tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste avec Ginny maintenant. »

« Ce n'est PAS une raison de me mettre sur la touche : déjà que Sarah m'a demandé de travailler au bureau hier et que le terrain m'a manqué, tu crois vraiment que tu vas me cloîtrer ici ? »

« Miss Granger, rasseyez-vous et calmez-vous je vous prie. Potter, je comprends votre point de vue, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire sans son accord. »

« Accord que vous n'aurez certainement pas ! A part me rendre paranoïaque, cela ne servirait à rien. Harry, j'ai tout comme toi, suivi un entraînement spécial à l'IFA* qui me permet de me défendre si jamais on m'attaque. » renchérit-elle en direction de son meilleur ami.

« Tu es inconsciente Hermione, on commence à faire le lien entre tout ça, et toi, tu veux courir des risques inutilement ? Regarde l'état des victimes, un petit Expelliarmus ne te servira pas contre ce criminel. »

« Et oui, et les Aurors, tu vas les sortir d'où ? De ta poche ? Réfléchis un peu, nous sommes tous pris par cette affaire et nous travaillons tous d'arrache-pied, personne n'aura envie de jouer aux gardes du corps une fois leur service terminé. Donc les seuls qui restent sont ceux qui sortent de l'école, autrement dit qui n'ont aucune expérience sur le terrain. Ça ira Harry je t'assure. »

« Sur ce point-là, miss Granger a raison, je n'ai aucun effectif à fournir, les équipes sont assez préoccupées par cette affaire. La seule solution à votre problème Potter, serait de vous porter garant et d'assurer cette mission, avec l'aide de Weasley, s'il est d'accord. » continua Kingsley, d'un ton plus posé.

Sa déclaration laissa place à un hochement affirmatif du brun qui lui confirma que le rouquin serait partant. À côté d'eux, Hermione était désemparée et tentait difficilement d'interrompre les deux hommes, désormais en grande discussion sur l'organisation et les précautions à prendre. Elle fixait toujours Harry d'un air paniqué, et après s'être fait ignorée une énième fois, elle hurla, laissant échapper des sanglots vraisemblablement plus proche de la rage et de la colère que la tristesse en soit.

« CA SUFFIT ! TOI ! » cria-t-elle en direction de son ami, « tu ne me dicteras ma vie en AUCUN point, il en est hors de question ! Et vous, vous ne pouvez rien faire sans MON accord. Quand bien même Ron et Harry partagent ma vie depuis dix ans, je ne veux pas qu'ils passent leur temps à me suivre, et que je ne dispose plus d'une once de vie privée, c'est ridicule ! »

'

Sous ses cris, les deux hommes arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent la jeune femme, qui, les joues rouge de colère, tentait de sécher ses larmes tant bien que mal et les toisait d'un œil mauvais. Elle finit par se lever de son siège et de sortir de la pièce précipitamment en prenant tout de même soin à ne pas claquer la porte. _Kingsley reste quand-même mon supérieur._

Cependant, elle n'alla pas bien loin, puisque quelques mètres après, une forte poigne s'abattit sur son épaule et la retourna, la plaquant par la même occasion contre le mur du couloir. Elle se retrouva face à un Harry, _pas content du tout_ qui la regarda méchamment en l'empêchant de partir et qui le plaqua avec plus de poigne lorsqu'elle se débattit.

« Alors premièrement, tu vas te calmer immédiatement et descendre d'un ton, parce que je ne pense pas que _cette_ attitude soit digne de toi, surtout t'adressant à ton patron et à moi-même. Deuxièmement, depuis quand es-tu si égoïste ? Depuis quand tu tiens à vivre ta vie sans te préoccuper de ceux autour de toi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais proposé de me libérer de mes heures libres après celles de travail pour te surveiller, au détriment de ma vie de famille si j'étais égoïste ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'avec Ron, nous allions te laisser sans défense à l'extérieur, alors qu'un _sociopathe_ court toujours dehors et pourrait en avoir après toi ? Tu crois pas qu'on a assez souffert pendant la guerre ? Qu'on a pas perdu assez de monde ? Comme Fred, comme Rémus, Sirius ou Tonks ? Va demander à Ron s'il a envie que tu te fasses torturer, violer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, par un gars lambda et qu'on retrouve ton corps le lendemain. Alors oui Hermione, s'il faut que je vienne te hanter dans ton sommeil pour que tu dises oui et que tu donnes ton accord, je le ferais sans hésitation. Parce que tu n'es pas toute seule et que nous, nous ne faisons pas preuve d'égoïsme à l'instant même. »

La claque qui suivit s'abattit sur la joue du garçon sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la voir venir. Il porta sa main à sa joue, rougie sous le coup, et se la frotta doucement, fusillant du regard la jeune femme outrée devant lui.

« Moi égoïste ? Mais tu t'es pris pour qui, espèce d'abruti ? Tu crois vraiment que si j'étais égoïste, j'aurais tout plaqué avant la septième année ? L'école, mes ASPIC, mes parents qui sont toujours en Australie ou encore mon copain hier ? Et que la guerre ne m'a pas touchée à moi ? »

« Alors accepte » murmura-t-il.

« Non Harry. Parce que pendant que vous serez derrière mon dos, c'est d'autres femmes que moi qui se feront agresser en pleine rue, et ça je ne le supporterai p... »

« ACCEPTE ! » la coupa-t-il sèchement en haussant la voix. Elle allait pour s'enfuir en courant quand une voix doucereuse se fit entendre non loin d'eux dans le couloir.

« S'il te plaît Hermione, accepte ce qu'il te dit. Je ne veux pas avoir à perdre quelqu'un que j'aime encore une fois. »

Derrière Harry s'était rapproché Ron, qui la dévisageait à présent d'un air triste et désolé, ce qui la poussa à rejeter brutalement le brun pour rejoindre ses bras, qui l'enveloppèrent immédiatement.

« Je n'ai pas entendu toute votre conversation, mais le peu que j'ai compris m'a fait faire le lien entre toi et l'enquête en cours. Hermione, je te jure que si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour te préserver, nous le ferons. Après, il suffit simplement qu'on en parle pour fixer des limites afin que tu aies toujours des moments seules si tu le désires, mais tout s'arrange et se discute ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle se détendit sous les bercements et les paroles du jeune Weasley, et sous l'œil agacé du balafré, qui grommela quand il la vit hocher doucement la tête. Normalement, c'est lui qui consolait la brune quand cette dernière se disputait avec Ron, pas l'inverse. Il croisa le regard réprobateur de son meilleur ami et hocha les épaules comme seule réponse à son collègue et ami avant de se rendre à nouveau vers le bureau de Kingsley pour lui faire part de l'évolution de la conversation et finaliser les derniers détails, laissant ses deux amis au milieu du couloir.

C'était le début des ennuis.

'

* * *

'

L'épuisement, au final, c'est comme le sommeil, ça se décline. Toutefois, s'il existe une grande complexité sur ce qu'est le phénomène du sommeil, la déclinaison de l'épuisement, elle, semble être plus facile à comprendre. Il y a des étapes, des degrés et des extrêmes que l'on peut facilement éviter en principe, grâce aux signes qui en témoignent. Il est facile d'en donner une définition objective, mais chacun l'interprète et le ressent d'une manière différente. Par exemple, deux personnes peuvent dire qu'elles sont 'épuisées' alors qu'en réalité, elles ne seront pas au même stade de fatigue puisqu'elles ne le ressentent pas de la même manière. L'une sera peut être éprouvée de la journée qu'elle vient de passer au bureau à travailler, l'autre le dira après avoir fait un marathon durant lequel elle s'est fait renversée par une voiture puis est sortie de l'hôpital avec une cheville et un bras dans le plâtre.

Et bien, chez nous, c'est pareil, à la seule différence que vous n'entendrez jamais l'un d'entre nous dire qu'il est fatigué, à la seule exception d'une seule et unique fois tout les trente jours. Parce qu'une fois que vous avez goûté à cette _délicieuse_ sensation qu'est la souffrance endurée toute une nuit, le matin, quand vous tentez de vous relever, la définition subjective de l'épuisement s'écrit toute seule dans un coin de votre tête.

Lever un doigt vous semble impossible, tenir debout encore plus et ouvrir les yeux reste le challenge le plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donné d'accomplir. Le poids des paupières, pourtant infime en réalité, vous pèse tellement, que lorsque finalement les pupilles apparaissent, nous n'avons qu'une envie : les refermer. Respirer aussi est difficile, surtout pour les plus jeunes, ils suffoquent et ça les fatiguent encore plus. C'est véritablement un enfer sans nom. Enfin si, il y en a un, mais rien que de le prononcer donne des frissons à quiconque a le malheur d'être assez proche pour l'entendre.

Lycanthropie

Quel sale mot. Et pourtant, je pourrais vous en dire des choses sur les lycans, je commence à bien maîtriser le sujet. Tous les avantages qu'ils possèdent, tous les inconvénients, j'en passe... En réalité, ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'il existe deux types de lycans. Comme chez les humain normaux, il y a des lycans sorciers et des lycans-tout-court. Rien avoir avec le statut de sang initial, juste une question de conservation d'énergie quantique lors que la transformation. Des mots bien compliqués pour une situation qu'il l'est tout autant. Il est parfois possible qu'un sorcier mordu se réveille avec une double malédiction : sa lycanthropie ET sa perte de magie. Et la rémission est d'autant plus dure pour un sorcier, qui a des difficultés à se servir de sa magie les heures qui suivent.

Nous sommes loyaux entre nous, bien qu'il y ait des tensions dans la meute. Cependant, si l'ennemi attaque, nous ne formons plus qu'un et cette sensation est celle que je préfère. Comme dans chaque meute, il existe une hiérarchie. Au sommet, il y a l'Alpha -et sa compagne s'il en a une-, puis viennent les Bêtas, qui ont une place plus ou moins importante aux côtés de l'Alpha. Nous agissons selon un code, posé il y a de ça plusieurs centaines d'années, et qui, en soi, rajoute simplement des règles et devoirs supplémentaires à ceux des sorciers.

Nous avons tous une histoire. Très peu de lycans sont nés comme ça. Nous, nous avons vécu normalement pendant le début de notre existence. Jusqu'au premier jour du reste de notre vie. Moi, je me suis fait transformé pour mon meilleur ami et pour fuir ma famille, et c'est la plus belle décision que j'ai eu prise, par loyauté. Certains n'auront pas eu le droit de choisir cependant.

En bref, c'est un monde bien compliqué en soi. Et encore, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines, car si la Guerre ne nous a pas énormément touchés, les temps sont troubles, et notre avenir n'a jamais été aussi incertain qu'aujourd'hui.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Un long gémissement s'échappa de derrière la lourde porte en bois , témoignant du réveil de l'italien. En quelques secondes seulement, la porte s'ouvrit et une personne se tenait au chevet du noir, une main posée sur son front accompagnée d'un tissu humide. Les paupières pourtant toujours closes, il sourit en sentant la présence à ses côtés, devinant aisément son identité, qui se confirma quand cette dernière murmura doucereusement en sa direction.

« Blaise ? Tu m'entends ? »

Elle poussa légèrement l'épaule de son ami, qui garda un léger rictus sans bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, la brune finit par soupirer et s'asseoir par terre. Quand il fut certain qu'elle regardait ailleurs, il entrouvrit un œil, leva discrètement sa main gauche et l'aplatit sur sa cuisse.

« Bouh. »

Elle sursauta tellement fort qu'il ne put que rigoler, doucement puis en grimaçant en vu de son état, de la réaction de la jeune fille, qui se contentait de le fusiller du regard.

« Tu es un idiot et un imbécile. »

« Et toi, ma très chère Pansy, tu es susceptible. Regarde, ton chevalier servant préféré vient de se réveiller et nécessite toute ton attention à présent. Travaille femme » dit-il en ouvrant les bras et en rigolant ouvertement.

« Plutôt la belle au bois dormant oui. Et le misogyne il peut aller se faire voir, je vais plutôt aller rejoindre Smith à côté et m'occuper de lui, il sera très content de me voir et beaucoup plus reconnaissant des soins que j'aurai à lui fournir. »

Le noir se redressa aussi rapidement qu'il put et saisit le bras de la brune avec un regard noir qui lançait des éclairs. Cette dernière sourit largement, avant de finalement se rasseoir à ses côtés et lui bander ses blessures.

« Et bien, Blaise, on aime pas Zacharias ? Il est très gentil pourtant. » ricana-t-elle alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur et d'agacement.

« Aïe ! Et fais attention quand même je te rappelle juste que j'ai mal vraiment partout... Tu as vu Drago ? »

« Umhumh »

« Il faudrait que je le rejoigne, tu sais où il y est allé ? » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

« Hop, hop, hop, jeune homme, tu ne vas rejoindre personne, du moins pas avant une bonne heure, tu n'as pas fini de récupérer, certains os ne se sont pas encore ressoudés. Et pour ta gouverne, il est parti travailler, par conséquent ta présence n'est pas requise. »

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération en dévisageant Pansy du regard, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Elle lui rendit le coup d'œil puis se leva, époussetant sa robe.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te stupéfixer Blaise, ce serait tout de même dommage d'en arriver là. Reste tranquille, et attends d'être totalement rétabli avant de partir. Je t'ai laissé un thermos de café sur le bord. On se voit plus tard. »

« J'adore quand tu me donnes des ordres, ça te donne un côté sex.. Et Pansy attends ne part pas si vite ! » essaya-t-il de se rattraper, vainement, en agitant son bras valide.

'

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un ricanement provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce. Bien que des murs séparent Blaise de l'autre individu, ce premier émit un grognement grave et faible, mais qu'il était sûr que le destinataire avait entendu.

« Attention Smith, je n'ai pas atterri à Serpentard pour rien mon pote, tu devrais surveiller tes arrières... »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Drago ne se rende compte que ma loyauté est supérieur à la tienne, vieux crevard. »

Cette fois-ci, les grognements s'intensifièrent d'avantage. Blaise finit par apercevoir son interlocuteur, qui s'était rapproché de lui, dans l'ombre de la salle.

« Il y a deux choses que j'ai de Drago et que toi, stupide loup, tu n'as pas. Un, sa reconnaissance parce que je suis son premier bêta. Deux, son amitié tu crois vraiment qu'il va s'épauler sur un vulgaire Poufsouffle ? Drago Malefoy ? Un tantinet ridicule tu ne crois pas ? Mais ne pleure pas Zachari chéri, tu joueras toujours le rôle du petit toutou bien soumis qui n'arrive pas à séduire la fille qui lui plaît » cracha l'italien, avant que Smith ne se jette sur lui, furieux.

Ils se battaient tout deux du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en un lendemain de pleine lune. Leurs os encore fragiles rompaient sous le moindre coup de poing ou de pied trop violent et le sang ne tarda pas à apparaître des deux côtés. Sous la douleur et la rage, ils n'entendirent même pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir en grinçant, puis claquer contre ses gongs.

« Il suffit. »

.

La voix tonna et résonna dans la salle humide et glauque puis fit s'immobiliser les deux hommes à terre. Le silence qui pesait à présent rendait l'atmosphère encore plus froide qu'auparavant, et était troublé par le bruit de quelques gouttes d'eau qui tombaient, s'échappant du plafond et s'abattant sur la dalle sale. Ils tournèrent la tête à l'unisson vers l'entrée et aperçurent deux figures loin d'être inconnues. Pansy Parkinson était revenue et se tenait à droite de la porte, légèrement en recul derrière le grand blond, qui toisait la scène d'un œil impassible et ne trahissant aucune émotion. Drago Malefoy finit par faire un pas vers eux, toujours la tête haute et avec noblesse, sans les lâcher des yeux. Blaise voulut se mettre debout pour se mettre à ses côtés, là où était sa place mais le blond lui intima d'un regard mauvais de se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit, penaud. Désormais séparés, il se tourna vers Zacharias, qui, toujours à genoux, fixait Pansy derrière lui.

« Regarde moi. »

Blaise frissonna rien qu'en entendant sa voix. _Déranger le rejeton Malefoy un lendemain de pleine lune était à proscrire de toute urgenc_ _e_ _,_ se dit-il. Smith releva la tête et l'affronta du regard, avec affront et arrogance mais aussi avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

« Pathétique. Fais au moins semblant de cacher tes émotions Smith, on pourrait presque croire que tu voudrais me provoquer » railla-t-il, « Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous battiez, alors que la dernière pleine lune date d'il y a moins de six heures ? »

L'ancien Poufsouffle ne lui répondit pas, mais ne baissa pas le regard cette fois-ci. Il se tourna donc vers son meilleur ami, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Le schéma habituel, rien de grave. » avoua-t-il. Il croisa durant quelques instants le regard de la seule femme présente dans la pièce, qui le fusilla amèrement des yeux.

« Je vois. Rien qui ne vous oblige à vous battre n'est-ce pas ? Vos baguettes. »

Blaise le regarda d'un air ahuri. Il comprit que son meilleur ami réclamait leur baguette pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se soigner, cependant, il était surpris d'échopper du même sort que son adversaire alors qu'il occupait une position particulière auprès de Drago, qui dirigeait leur meute. Il lut un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de Smith, et il aurait bien eut l'envie de se lever pour lui remettre une droite. Pansy portait un rictus satisfait également et le regardait à présent avec une moue amusée sur le visage.

« Bien fait » articula-t-elle vers lui, veillant à ce que les deux autres ne voient pas son manège.

Le noir grommela avant de finir par sortir sa baguette de ses affaires et la tendre au blond, qui bien à son habitude, n'avait aucune expression visible sur le visage.

« Bien. Smith, j'aurais besoin de toi cet après-midi, tu peux rentrer chez toi, je t'enverrai un hibou. On y va. » finit-il en regardant Blaise, qui se leva et marcha sur ses talons vers la sortie du bâtiment où ils transplanèrent, Pansy fièrement accrochée au bras du blond, comme à son habitude.

Une fois arrivés, Blaise reconnut rapidement les locaux de leur base et plus précisément le bureau spacieux de Drago, qui s'installa sans ménagement vers son fauteuil. Il s'assit à son tour en face du blond, Pansy à sa gauche, et attendit les paroles de son ami sans bruit.

.

« On passe à l'action ce soir. » l'informa-t-il.

« Pour la prophétie ou pour Granger ? » demanda curieusement le noir.

Un ricanement aigu s'échappa involontairement des lèvres du blond, qui reprit vite contenance. Pansy, quant-à-elle, regarda les deux hommes les yeux grand ouverts, complètement perdue.

« Non pour la prophétie, il reste beaucoup de détail à régler concernant l'autre sujet, d'autant plus qu'on vient de me dire, juste avant que je vienne te chercher, que la vieille jouvencelle a été placée sous protection rapprochée. » souffla-t-il

« Ils savent ?! »

« Je ne pense pas, ils ont juste dû faire le lien parce que Grangie est brune et correspondait de près ou de loin aux victimes. »

« Bien. Comment nous y prenons nous pour la prophétie ? »

« On va rentrer par effraction dans le Ministère. » lui répondit Pansy, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. « Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Granger ? »

« Oh rien, Pansy, rien. Ne t'occupe pas des affaires des hommes... » susurra Blaise en levant fièrement la tête.

Drago sourit face à cette déclaration et son ton. Ils allaient avoir du pain sur la planche.

.

* * *

.

« Sarah ? »

Adossée à sa chaise et devant son bureau, l'interpellée leva la tête, faisant craquer sa nuque, en direction de sa stagiaire, assise au bureau d'en face et entourée d'une montagne de parchemins abhorrant un visage désespéré. Ne pouvant pas se déplacer pour interroger quelques témoins et avancer sur l'affaire des quatre crimes, Hermione avait été condamnée à rester travailler au Ministère, où sa tutrice la rejoignait quand sa présence n'était pas requise à l'extérieur. Elles étaient actuellement seules mais s'activaient chacune de son côté, profitant du calme pour être d'autant plus efficaces.

« Quand tu as une intuition, généralement, tu la suis directement, tu temporises ou tu préfères l'ignorer et te concentrer sur du concret ? » demanda Hermione, hésitante.

L'aînée sourit devant sa candeur et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux dans le but de la rassurer.

« Je suppose que cela dépend du type d'intuition si c'est quelque chose de totalement farfelu je temporise sérieusement, sinon je la suis. Tu sais, les intuitions sont plutôt instinctives, et bien qu'il soit normal de les analyser, elles sont rarement inutiles. »

« Disons juste que j'ai peur du résultat. »

« Si c'est par peur, ne temporise pas, tu vas tourner en rond. Il y a d'autres détails plus importants à gérer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu voudrais me faire part de quelque chose ? »

« Non, je ne voudrais pas te mêler à tout ça... Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien d'illégal ou d'irréfléchi ! » ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit le visage de Sarah s'orner d'un regard inquiet.

« Je te fais confiance Hermione, mais fais attention je te prie, nous n'avions pas eu d'affaire aussi sérieuse depuis la fin de la Guerre... »

La cadette hocha prudemment la tête puis enfila son gilet avant de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce, pomme à la main. Elle allait pour poser sa main sur la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la bousculant et la faisant reculer de quelques pas.

« Oh Hermione désolé, je ne savais pas que tu serais juste derrière, tout va bien ? »

.

Ron s'avança vers elle quand il vit que celle-ci se tenait douloureusement le nez. Il lui lança un sort pour la soulager et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en s'excusant à nouveau. La jeune femme lui sourit avant de se retourner vers la porte, où elle se retrouva face à Harry, appuyé contre l'encadrement de cette dernière.

« Tu sortais peut-être ? »

« Ah bien, puisque tu m'en parles, oui j'allais justement aller faire un tour en boite de nuit, je suis sûre qu'à seize heures, il y en a un sacré paquet d'ouvertes, je rencontrerais peut-être le super criminel qui sait, et je vous ramènerai son caleçon en souvenir promis. »

Furieuse, elle bouscula le brun et s'élança à grands pas dans le couloir.

« Hermione, où vas-tu ! » cria Harry.

« Pendant que tu m'emmerdes, moi, j'essaie de travailler et là je vais aux archives Potter » lui cracha-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Une fois arrivée à son lieu de destination, elle vérifia qu'elle était bien seule -elle n'était pas à l'abri d'y recroiser Malefoy- puis s'autorisa quelques larmes, tout en se dirigeant vers la section des enquêtes des Aurors. _Maudit sois-tu_ _Potter_ _,_ se dit-elle intérieurement.

Elle regarda avec curiosité quelques cartons sur des enquêtes non résolues, lorsqu'un détail d'une affaire lui sauta aux yeux. Une photo, datant d'il y a une cinquantaine d'années, d'une victime de sexe féminin reposait au milieu d'un dossier.

« Sarah, j'espère que tu as raison et que mon intuition est bonne » pria-t-elle.

Elle prit la photo, la dédoubla magicalemment et mit sa copie dans le carton de l'affaire en cours. De là, elle prit un parchemin et une plume, y rajouta des éléments provenant de la boîte et donna le tout à un hibou du Ministère, qui dormait sur une étagère.

« S'il te plaît, va donner ce colis à Myriam Faith, elle habite Londres. »

Le hibou partit d'un grand coup d'aile et attendit que Hermione lui lance un sortilège pour qu'il puisse sortir du Ministère et aller rejoindre la destinataire.

Satisfaite, Hermione rangea les dossiers correctement avant de se diriger vers la sortie des archives, où elle vit Ron, assis sur une chaise des archives, l'attendant à l'entrée. Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement mais finit par se diriger vers son ami, qui lui rendit un sourire gêné.

'

« Désolé tu sais de qui l'ordre vient... J'ai tout de même préféré te laisser faire ce que tu avais à faire et t'attendre ici. »

« Merci Ron, ça me touche. Par contre Harry vient de dépasser la limite du raisonnable, on avait discuté de tout ça pourtant ! »

« Il t'aime Hermione, et quand on aime, on ne compte pas. Je ne te l'apprends pas je suppose, en fait, c'est vraiment dur de t'apprendre quelque chose... »

Sa déclaration déclencha un rire cristallin chez sa meilleure amie qui le fit sourire à son tour alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers l'ascenseur.

« Tu es bête Ron, vous m'en apprenez tous les jours pourtant, petits monstres intempérants que vous êtes ! Et puisqu'on en parle, qui a le privilège et l'honneur de me ramener chez moi ce soir ? »

« Harry... Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de ma sœur, il a l'intention de rester cette nuit... » dit Ron, en se frottant la nuque, gêné.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange le plus. Que Harry me gonfle au plus haut point ou que Ginny risque de m'en vouloir parce que son fiancé reste chez moi. »

« Elle ne t'en voudra jamais si ça concerne ta sécurité. Même si ça ne la concernait pas d'ailleurs, elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. »

Ils continuèrent à parler ensemble durant leur trajet jusqu'à leur retour aux quartiers des Aurors. Ron se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et laisser passer Hermione, s'inclinant sur son passage, la faisant rire aux éclats alors qu'elle lui gratifia une tape amicale sur l'épaule. La plupart de leurs collègues étaient rentrés entre temps et l'atmosphère calme de l'après-midi avait laissé sa place au raffut des comptes-rendus, briefings et autres discussions concernant de près ou de très loin l'affaire en cours.

Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau où elle récupéra ses biens et salua Sarah, qui lui répondit par un clin d'oeil amical, un sourire malicieux scotché sur les lèvres. Elle chercha Harry du regard, mais ne le trouvant pas, décida de s'avancer vers le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt où elle vit en effet le garçon en pleine conversation avec son patron. Décidant d'attendre la fin de l'entretien, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et mangea _enfin_ sa pomme avec appétit.

Elle releva le regard quand elle vit deux pieds plantés devant elle et croisa celui de Harry, qui la regardait avec une lueur de questionnement dans les yeux.

« Je t'attendais. On peut y aller ? » s'expliqua-t-elle en se relevant.

« Quand tu veux. Transplanage d'escorte par contre. »

« Oui, bien sûr, où avais-je donc la tête ! » répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

'

Une fois chez Hermione, les deux adultes, passèrent la soirée à jouer à la bataille explosive, aux échecs et à regarder la télé. Bien qu'Hermione soit réticente au départ, elle était finalement bien trop contente de pouvoir regarder la télé avec quelqu'un d'autre que Pattenrond car ses amis, Ron en particulier, avait encore du mal à se faire à la technologie moldue.

Ils finirent par commander une pizza, qu'ils savourèrent littéralement, n'ayant que trop peu d'occasions d'en manger, puis Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre pour la nuit. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et, voyant Harry s'installer sur le canapé, se dépêcha de fermer sa porte.

« Collaporta. »

Elle murmura l'incantation vers la porte à l'aide de sa baguette puis s'activa silencieusement dans sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle sortit un sac de son placard, qu'elle agrandit magicalemment et remplit de toutes les affaires qu'ils pourraient lui être nécessaire. Ne pouvant pas mener ses recherches comme elle l'entendait, Ron et Harry constamment sur son dos, elle avait décidé de se rendre au Ministère de nuit -violant au passage une bonne dizaine de lois-, et d'avancer son travail à la bibliothèque. L'interdit lui provoquait de l'adrénaline mais avait aussi ce côté inquiétant qui l'avait fait hésité, avant qu'elle ne décide de se jeter à l'eau. Elle était sur une piste bien trop grosse bien que tirée par les cheveux au premier abord, par conséquent, elle ne voulait pas que quiconque soit au courant avant que l'hypothèse soit éclaircie.

Une fois ces affaires prêtes, elle s'assit sur son lit et attendit en regardant son radio-réveil sorcier toutes les trente secondes.

23h.

'Si ce _quelqu'un_ était plutôt _quelque chose_ ?'

23h15

'Les corps, tous retrouvés nus et lacérés de griffures et autres marques'

23h30

'L'arme du crime : un objet tranchant. Chaque fois la même exécution : la gorge tranchée.'

23h45

'Tuées la nuit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.'

00h00

 _Time out._

.

À tâtons, elle s'avança vers la sortie de sa chambre en prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer la porte en la déverrouillant. Une fois dans le salon, elle constata avec soulagement que Harry dormait à poings fermés sur son canapé et en profita pour sortir discrètement de son appartement afin de transplaner. Elle décida néanmoins de ne le faire qu'une fois, pour éviter que le bruit ne réveille son protecteur de la soirée.

La jeune femme se retrouva dans l'atrium du Ministère et se dépêcha de se cacher des potentiels regards inquisiteurs, toutefois très peu nombreux à cette heure-ci.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la bibliothèque du Ministère, elle était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il allait arriver. Les risques qu'elle avait pris.

Elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle ne rentrerai pas chez elle ce soir-là, ni le suivant, ni encore celui d'après.

« Ne t'as-t-on pas jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, Granger ? Ne t'as-t-on jamais parlé de Pandore ? Il en a fait les frais au détriment de sa supposée sagesse. »

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le premier souffle, se leva précipitamment quand elle entendit ces mots. Ne trouvant pas l'émetteur, ses jambes se mirent à trembler intempestivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur les pages fraîchement tournées de son livre.

Hermione tomba à terre à ce moment-là, inconsciente.

'

« Quand on vole trop près du soleil, on finit par se brûler les ailes petit ange » chuchota une douce voix rauque à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Petit ange ? C'est mignon comme surnom ça, monsieur l'insensible. Tu aurais pu lui provoquer une crise cardiaque je pense. »

« Le problème c'est qu'au début, avant que tu ne me rejoignes Blaise, je n'étais pas seul. C'est lui qui a manifesté sa présence à la demoiselle, il a simplement déguerpi quand il m'a vu. »

« Tu as vu qui c'était ? Il a fui comme un lâche ? »

« Gabriel. Et crois-moi, ce n'était pas de la lâcheté. Nous ferrions mieux de partie au plus vite, avec cette petite chose en plus. » susurra la voix suave du blond, le regard fixé sur le corps à ses pieds.

Au même moment, à l'appartement d'Hermione, le Survivant se réveilla et se redressa violemment, victime d'un cauchemar. Il ne prononça qu'un unique mot. Un nom.

« Hermione. »

.

* * *

« I'm sorry but it's too late  
And it's not worth saving  
So come rain on my parade  
I think we're doomed. »

* * *

'

*IFA : Institut de Formation des Aurors

→ Vous pouvez également relire le prologue pour avoir plus de détails sur la dernière scène, je n'ai pas trop voulu me répéter.

Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! Alors dites-moi :

\- Harry ? Vous avez le droit de le frapper avec des coups de bâtons, il est déjà balafré alors un peu plus, un peu moins (rire démoniaque)

\- L'enquête ?

\- Le monologue du milieu de chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Absolument pas prévu à la base, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympathique x) d'ailleurs, pensez-vous avoir deviné de qui il s'agissait ?

\- Le retour de Blaise et Pansy, l'introduction d'un nouveau perso : Zacharias Smith (ouioui le petit con de l'armée de Dumbledore)

\- Et on finit sur la scène du prologue ! Tiens, des idées sur qui pourrait être Gabriel ?

 **QUESTION IMPORTANTE :** Avez-vous besoin que je rajoute la traduction des paroles des chansons en dessous ?

Dites moi touuut ça en review et je vous offre Blaise ET Drago sur un plateau d'argent XD

Bien à vous :)

A, as always.


	7. Chapter 6

BOOOONJOURRR !

Here is the chapter 6, tout en beauté, tout en révélations ! (c'est un de mes préférés héhéhé)

Avant de commencer, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : j'ai eu comme prévu une semaine ultra chargée et je n'ai absolument pas avancé le chapitre 8 (800 mots c'est pas très folichon tout ça) donc je ne posterais qu'un chapitre cette semaine, et je vais **essayer** de le boucler avant de poster le 7 !

 **RAR:** (4 reviews sur ce chapitre, coeur sur vous !)

 **Lalite** : Ouiiiii Zacharias hahaha mais il est à Poufsouffle alors on peut le pardonner ! Et pourquoi notre duo de choc s'intéresse à Hermione ? A je sais pas du tout *regarde ailleurs d'un air innocent* tu le sauras très bientôt !

 **Lilaaaas** : (à chaque fois je compte le nombre de a dans ton nom pour bien l'écrire x)) ) et noooon faut pas les détester c'est le meilleur duo de l'existence HP ;) Merci à toi, bonne lecture :)

 **SwanGranger:** Contente que tout t'aies plu ! J'espère que celui là te plaira aussi ! Quant à Hermione je suis d'accord, elle s'affirme en tant que femme indépendante (on a pu voir que c'est un joli échec d'ailleurs hahahaha) Bonne lecture, merci à toi :)

 **Mariane03:** c'est très gentil à toi, je suis contente que ça te plaise :) et oui j'ai horreur des fics où t'es directement plongé dans l'histoire sans aucune indication spatio-temporelle, et puis le suspens c'est cool aussi ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, n'hésite pas si tu as des questions :)

.

Précédemment: Après qu'Hannah Abbot aie été retrouvée morte, Harry a réussi à faire un véritable lien entre les victimes et pense qu'Hermione est en danger. Il place donc une protection autour de la jeune femme et de son domicile pour tenter de la protéger un maximum. Cette dernière, convaincue de la véracité d'une intuition, décide d'aller au Ministère en pleine nuit pour être seule et fait un drôle de rencontre qui tourne assez mal...

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : Réveil parmi les loups**

* * *

« Toi mon frère dis-moi pourquoi

La vie continue sans moi.

Dis-moi pourquoi j'étais là,

Un jour, au mauvais endroit. »

 _Un jour au mauvais endroit, Calog_ _e_ _ro_

 _._

* * *

.

Réveillé en sursaut, il se leva d'un bond avant d'être pris par un vertige qui manqua de le faire tomber à terre. Le brun chercha ses lunettes dans la précipitation puis se rua difficilement dans le couloir, tout en hurlant d'une voix éraillée à en faire pâlir un mort.

« HERMIONE ! HERMIONE JE T'EN SUPPLIE, LEVE TOI ! »

Il percuta la porte de la chambre de la propriétaire de l'appartement et entra en trombe dans la pièce, en cherchant l'interrupteur. La lumière qui jaillit finalement l'aveugla quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne puisse que contempler le désastre qui s'étalait face à lui.

Le lit de sa meilleure amie était défait et vide.

Tout comme la chambre, le vestibule, la salle de bains et le salon, vides de toute autre présence humaine hormis la sienne. Le brun tomba à genoux, paumes au sol, et cria toute son amertume au monde dans un hurlement duquel s'échappait des larmes. Il n'avait pas refait de rêves prémonitoires depuis la Guerre. Depuis Voldemort.

Il pleura un long moment dans la même position, impuissant et brisé en murmurant le prénom de sa meilleure amie en boucle, entrechoqué de sanglots incontrôlés.

Il se releva, en trébuchant sur le parquais maintes fois, et s'avança du mieux qu'il put vers le lit, où il trouva une enveloppe blanche toute simple. Ses pleurs redoublèrent alors et à la douleur se rajouta la colère, la rage qu'il venait de ressentir en voyant l'objet d'une couleur beaucoup trop pure pour ce qu'il contenait. _Elle savait._

Lui ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle savait. Elle savait que, quoiqu'il arrive cette nuit-là, elle ne serait sûrement plus là à son réveil à lui. Elle savait les risques, mais elle les avait tout de même pris, comme une enfant. Il n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il se contenta simplement de regarder l'écriture souple et soignée d'Hermione, qui avait simplement annoté un mot sur la blancheur du papier. Un mot écrit à l'encre noire.

« Harry »

Avant de s'effondrer, il tenta de transplaner hors de ce lieu de malheur. Lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol, il ne savait même pas s'il avait réussi son transplanage, s'il était sain et sauf ou désartibulé sa vue était brouillée par les larmes et la douleur déjà trop importante dans son cœur pour qu'il la ressente autre part. Il savait juste qu'au moins sa tête était parvenue à bon port quand il remarqua entre ses larmes qu'il était bien au bureau des Aurors, destination souhaitée au départ. Il savait également que des gens se trouveraient au bureau à cette heure-là. C'est pour cela qu'il parvenait à sentir des pas se précipiter à ses côtés, tandis qu'il essayait de lever péniblement sa tête. Cependant, la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire, c'est murmurer encore une fois ce prénom. Son prénom.

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 _De toute les personnes sur Terre, il a encore fallu que tu sacrifices une personne de ta famille Harry. Incapable._

Il était six heures ce matin-là.

'

* * *

.

La première chose qu'Hermione sentit à son réveil fut un puissant mal de tête qui lui ôta immédiatement l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Des enclumes semblaient avoir élu domicile dans son crâne pendant son sommeil et se manifestaient à présent avec joie et bonne humeur, ce qui fit pousser un couinement à leur hôte.

Décidant d'essayer d'ignorer la douleur, elle tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, mais elle n'en gardait qu'un souvenir très flou. Beaucoup trop flou. C'est pourquoi sa première déduction ce matin-là, fut qu'elle avait rêvé, et qu'elle s'était piteusement endormie dans son lit lorsqu'elle attendait minuit pour quitter sa demeure.

Sauf que, lorsqu'elle se décida finalement à soulever ses paupières, elle ne vit pas sa chambre et sa bibliothèque présente en face de son lit habituellement. Elle n'était même pas chez elle, ou chez Ron et Harry.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec ces maisons là d'ailleurs. La jeune femme était entourée de murs hauts en bois, où d'énormes fenêtres permettaient à la lumière d'entrer en abondance dans la pièce, qui semblait au premier coup d'oeil être une immense pièce à vivre. Elle aperçut des divans face à elle ainsi que de grands meubles, en bois également, disposés dans la salle, qui lui paru chaleureuse.

Elle voulut donc se redresser par la suite, mais ne put ignorer sa migraine qui lui provoqua soudainement de puissants vertiges, l'obligeant à se tenir la tête d'une main, et se stabiliser de l'autre.

« Attends, recouche-toi, tu es trop faible pour te lever. Voilà bien, pose ça sur ta tête, ça ira mieux. »

'

La voix, sur sa droite, murmura une incantation et elle sentit instantanément la douleur diminuer. Elle bredouilla des remerciements avant de tenter d'apercevoir la personne à qui elle devait ces soins. Cette dernière, qui semblait avoir compris ses intentions, se leva d'elle-même pour se rasseoir par terre, devant l'ancienne Gryffondor, qui la regarda alors de ses grands yeux noisettes.

« Pa..Parkinson ? »

« Bonjour. Tu peux m'appeler Pansy tu sais, je préfère largement. Je suis contente de voir que tu ailles plutôt bien. Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement, consciente des maux de tête de son interlocutrice.

« Tu as changé, vraiment. » grimaça Hermione.

La brune face à elle esquissa un faible sourire face à sa réponse.

« De toutes les questions que tu aurais pu me poser, tu me réponds ça... » elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre, d'une voix vide, « Il en faut parfois peu pour changer une femme, tu sais. Tu n'as pas de questions ? »

« Où suis-je ? »

Elle n'eut que pour première réponse un silence, tombé après sa question, pendant lequel Pansy sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Je suis désolée, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas une question à laquelle je puisse répondre, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça... Je peux juste te dire qu'ici, tu es en sécurité et que je ne suis pas ton ennemie. »

« Hier soir, j'étais au Ministère, à la bibliothèque précisément, non loin du département des Mystères. Je cherchais des indices pour une enquête et puis... j'ai un énorme trou noir. » bredouilla-t-elle, « tu sais quelque chose ? Où m'as-tu trouvée ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aies ramenée la nuit dernière, j'ai été prévenue à ton arrivée parce que tu avais besoin de soins. J'ai attendu le reste de la nuit jusqu'à maintenant que tu te réveilles pour voir si tout allait bien. »

« Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui m'a ramenée, qui aurait pu... »

'

Elle fut coupée par le bruit sec de la porte de la pièce qui s'ouvrit en trombe et claqua sur le mur d'à côté. Le choc de la porte contre le mur fut si brutal qu'il fit tomber bouger une table basse quelques mètres plus loin et fit tomber ce qui semblait avoir été un verre d'eau posé dessus.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Oups le verre, désolé Pansy ! »

La brune mit une main sur son visage en soupirant profondément, ce qu'Hermione interpréta comme un moyen d'exprimer sa lassitude sans dégâts. Le trouble-fête qui venait d'entrer s'avança dans la vaste pièce d'un pas enthousiaste et Hermione ne put que reconnaître à son grand malheur, le grand noir qu'elle avait vu trois jours auparavant.

« Salut Grangie ! Heureux de te revoir, bien que tu ne sembles pas être fraîche et dispose. Reparo ! Aguamenti ! Voilà ton verre d'eau est à nouveau prêt à être consommé, ce fut un plaisir ! Salut chérie. » sourit Blaise Zabini quand il vit Pansy se lever et se diriger vers lui.

Cependant, la réponse qu'il obtint ne fut pas celle qu'il avait imaginé, à en voir son expression après que son amie lui ait violemment plaqué sa main contre sa joue.

« Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Comme. Ça ! En plus, tu viens nous déranger et tu fais du bruit, alors qu'elle a mal à la tête ! Dégage de là espèce de véracrasse. » répliqua la jeune femme entre ses dents.

« Non, ordre de tu-sais-qui. Je dois attendre qu'elle soit à nouveau sur pattes, et lui amener. Je la brieferai en chemin. »

« Bien. Dans ces cas-là assieds toi le plus loin possible et tais-toi. Granger, essaie de te redresser toute seule doucement. »

'

La jeune femme s'exécuta douloureusement afin que la brune lui procure ses derniers soins. Quand il s'avérait de soigner des blessures, Hermione était vraiment contente d'être une sorcière entourée de magie. Sa rémission chez les moldus auraient été trois fois plus longues, alors que dans son cas actuel, après quelques enchantements de Pansy, elle se sentait de nouveau d'aplomb. Elle remercia la jeune femme, qui lui rendit un sourire plus sincère et franc que les précédents.

« Je t'en prie, c'était un plaisir. Ça fait du bien d'avoir une présence féminine par ici, ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. Abruti, c'est bon. Fais attention, elle est encore fragile ! »

Elle se retourna vers l'italien resté en retrait pour lui adresser ces dernières paroles, avant d'aider Hermione à se mettre sur pieds. Blaise s'approcha d'elles et tendit gentiment son bras à Hermione, qu'elle accepta après un temps d'hésitation, non sans lui avoir adressé un regard noir et plein de méfiance. Ils sortirent ainsi de la Grande Salle -comme l'avait surnommée Hermione, et se dirigèrent vers les couloirs inconnus du mystérieux endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas, je te propose de faire une rapide visite des lieux. Enfin, je doute que cela t'importune vraiment, vu la curiosité dont tu as toujours fait preuve. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de poser des questions à Pansy. »

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de hausser les épaules par pure rancune. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir où elle avait atterri, afin de s'en échapper au plus vite. Le noir la guida rapidement au milieu des couloirs avant de s'arrêter avant une large porte, dont le bois contrastait avec le gris terne des murs autour.

« Avant de te montrer ça Granger, j'aimerais qu'on soit d'accord sur quelques points. Premièrement, je t'ai -en partie- sauvée la vie hier soir, tu m'es donc redevable, mais vu que je suis une très gentille personne, ta dette sera payée si tu restes sagement à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que l'on ait fini. Ensuite, il faut que tu saches que toutes les personnes présentes ici, parce que oui, nous sommes un certain nombre, le sont de leur plein gré, pour des raisons que tu connaîtras dans quelques instants. Ne prends pas cet air effrayé, je fais juste de la prévention. Tu te rappelles de quelque chose en ce qui concerne hier soir ? »

« Euh.. c'est vraiment vague, ça revient comme des flashs à certains moments. »

« Bien dans ce cas, allons-y. Ne crains rien, tant que tu es à mes côtés tu ne risqueras rien. »

'

Lorsque le jeune homme se remit en route vers la porte, Hermione fut contrainte à le suivre, tenant son bras, mais ce la ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir les jambes tremblantes suite au discours de Blaise. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter sur ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière ces murs et se rapprocha inconsciemment du noir une fois que ce dernier poussa la porte de son bras libre. Auparavant dans l'obscurité des couloirs, elle fut, comme dans la Grande Salle, éblouie par le flux de lumière. Une fois ces iris habitués à tant de clarté, elle ne put qu'observer le spectacle se déroulant sous ces yeux.

Si elle avait trouvé la pièce précédente immense, ce n'était rien comparé à celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Bien que toujours en hauteur, elle s'étalait également en longueur et était aménagée différemment selon les endroits. Mais ce qui attira plus particulièrement l'oeil d'Hermione, ce fut la vingtaine de personnes présente dans la salle. De tout âge, ces dernières s'adonnaient à des activités variées, même si la plus grande majorité était rassemblée au milieu et encourageait deux garçons de son âge, qui se battait à mains nues. Bien qu'elle fut estomaquée par ce spectacle, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait ici d'un entraînement et que les jeunes adultes clôturèrent assez vite leur combat en se sautant dessus joyeusement.

La pièce était si vivante et grande qu'Hermione ne savait plus où en donner la tête. De grandes bibliothèques se dressaient d'un côté, elle reconnut des espaces qui avaient été aménagés pour les duels -avec baguette-, des bancs et des arbres avaient également leur place dans un endroit reculé, plus au calme. Et finalement, elle remarqua le grand escalier. Observant la scène de hauteur, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'immense escalier double présent dans la salle, qui dominait l'organisation de cette dernière. Elle se pencha délicatement, appuyée contre la rampe pour observer de plus près l'ambiance chaleureuse et simple de ce qui semblait se rapprochait d'une petite ville rassemblée dans une seule et unique pièce, bien qu'énorme.

« Bienvenue au Terrier, miss Granger. »

Bouche-bée, la jeune femme adressa un regard à Blaise, qui ne put que rigoler en voyant son air ahuri. Elle replaça son regard en contre-bas lorsqu'elle entendit un petit cri aigu et vit un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas dépasser la dizaine d'années, qui jouait avec ce qui semblait être un louveteau. Si Hermione se sentit sourire à cette scène, mais elle le perdit très vite quand elle vit le louveteau prendre une apparence humaine et quelques personnes de la pièce venir le féliciter et le prendre dans leur bras.

'

« Mais qu'est ce que... »

« Quoi donc ? » lui demanda Blaise.

« J'ai rêvé où un loup vient de prendre l'apparence d'un gamin de huit ans ? » hallucina-t-elle.

« Disons que c'est plutôt le garçon, Nate, qui a repris son apparence humaine après s'être transformé en loup. »

« Mais comment peut-il déjà être un Animagus ? À cet âge-là ! »

« C'est tout simplement parce que ce n'en est pas un. »

Cette révélation fit écarquiller les yeux d'Hermione. Elle observa la scène quelques instants de plus avant de se reculer précipitamment de la rambarde.

« Vous..je...vous êtes des loup-garous ! »

« En effet. Nous le sommes tous ici. Mais tu ne risques rien, je t'assure. »

« Je ne risque rien ? Je ne risque rien ?! C'est une blague j'espère ? Je suis je-ne-sais-où dans une salle remplie de loup-garous, je suis la seule humaine dans les alentours et je ne risque rien ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! » lui répondit-elle, en haussant la voix.

« Et bien, déjà, tu n'es pas la seule 'humaine', Pansy n'est pas une louve. Par contre moi j'en suis un. Donc si tu pouvais éviter de nous déshumaniser, ça m'éviterait d'avoir des envies subites, tu sais comme te sauter dessus » susurra-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, avant de se reprendre quand il vit l'air effaré de son interlocutrice. « Je rigole. Néanmoins, ce sera la règle numéro 1 : ne jamais dire que nous ne sommes pas humains. Nous le sommes, c'est juste qu'une fois par mois environ, le temps d'une seule nuit, nous nous transformons. Tout comme vous, nous sommes libres de toute action et pensée, nous avons juste quelques besoins supplémentaires. Ce que tu as pu voir, ce sont nos rejetons. Il arrive que deux parents ayant le gène actif du loup aient des enfants qui se transforment à n'importe quel moment en louveteau inoffensif. Ils arrêtent ces transformations à la puberté, où ils deviennent de vrais loup-garous. »

« Je sais ça, Lupin m'avait expliqué le véritable fonctionnement d'un loup garou à la fin de la troisième année... Mais ça veut dire... C'est vous qui êtes responsable de tout les meurtres ! »

« Ah oui ce cher Lupin... Un bon gars. Et c'est la raison de ta venue ici, nous ne sommes pas suicidaires au point de faire venir tout le Londres sorcier en ces lieux. Suis-moi, c'est ce dont nous allons parler ensuite, mais dans un lieu plus... approprié. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je faire confiance à un loup-garou ? » s'exclama-t-elle en croisant ses bras, effrontée.

« Merlin, que tu es difficile. Ne crois-tu pas que si je n'étais pas digne de confiance, je ne t'aurais en aucun cas montré tout cela et que tu ne serais pas encore entière à mes côtés ? Je sais que j'ai été à Serpentard mais tout de même ! Contente-toi de me suivre, Granger, cela t'évitera bien des ennuis. »

'

* * *

'

Au même moment au Ministère de la Magie, l'ambiance générale était électrique. Tous avaient été informés de la disparition d'Hermione Granger grâce à la lettre -laissée par cette dernière- trouvée sur le corps inconscient de Harry à son arrivée. Ron et d'autres Aurors qui n'étaient pas encore présents avaient été appelés en urgence pour une réunion avec Kingsley. Le rouquin avait été interrogé maintes et maintes fois sur les habitudes, autres domiciles et autres informations concernant Hermione, étant le plus proche d'elle en attendant que son meilleur ami se réveille.

La matinée fut éreintante et laborieuse pour tous mais personne ne trouva d'indices supplémentaires sur la mystérieuse disparition de l'une des leurs. Aucun anti-vol magique n'avait été déclenché, aucune trace de lutte était présente, de même pour toute trace de magie. De plus, personne n'était présent au moment de sa disparition, par conséquent, les Aurors n'avaient aucun témoin à interroger et disposaient donc pour seul indice la lettre de la jeune femme. Leur patron était furieux du manque d'avancement et le faisait ressentir à toute personne se tenant trop près de lui.

C'est pour cela que Ron décida de s'échapper quelques minutes aux alentours de midi, après s'être assuré que sa présence n'était requise nulle part, et décida de rendre visite à Harry, qui n'avait pas manifesté le moindre signe de vie depuis six heures.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry remuer après quelques minutes passées à ses côtés, il attrapa un verre qu'il remplit d'eau avant de lui tendre d'une main, accompagné de ses fidèles lunettes rondes. Il lui laissa le temps de retrouver ses esprits et de resituer d'éventuels événements en tête puis se mit à lui parler, d'une voix douce et fraternelle.

« Salut le Survivant, comment tu te sens ? »

« Ça peut aller... Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? » balbutia le brun encore sonné.

« Tu as transplané ce matin au Ministère en pyjama en train de faire une sorte de crise de panique absolument effrayante d'après ce que les autres racontent et tu t'es évanoui quelques instants plus tard. Il paraît que tu hurlais littéralement en te tenant la tête et en lâchant des sanglots abominables. »

« Je me rappelle seulement avoir fait un cauchemar monstrueux avec Hermione qui se faisait attaquer... Tout va bien de son côté Où est-elle d'ailleurs? »

'

Nerveusement, Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux flamboyants en se mordant légèrement la lèvre supérieure.

« En réalité... quand tu es arrivé ce matin tu tenais dans ta main une lettre encore fermée qui, d'ailleurs, est toute froissée par la force de ta poigne. Tu ne l'as pas lâchée avant de tourner de l'oeil mais tu murmurais son prénom et... »

« Ron, où est Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux face à l'air qu'abhorrait son ami.

« On.. ne sait pas vraiment. Nous avons ouvert l'enveloppe et découvert un mot de sa part, stipulant qu'elle avait une piste importante et qu'elle devait la suivre mais.. elle est venue ici sans prévenir personne Harry ce n'est pas ta faute, elle t'avait drogué. Elle est introuvable depuis que tu es là. Tu.. devrais peut-être la lire, nous avons eu du mal à cerner certains passages. »

Harry lui tendit brusquement sa main, en le fixant dangereusement, des éclairs dans les yeux. Le roux fit demi-tour afin de retourner à son bureau pour chercher l'objet voulu, puis revint dans la pièce adjacente où son ami l'attendait toujours dans la même position. Il lui glissa le parchemin dans la paume ouverte et prit un siège en attendant. Harry scanna du regard la lettre face à lui, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de commencer sa lecture en sortant la lettre de l'enveloppe.

'

« _Harry,_

 _Il y a deux scénarios possibles si tu lis cette lettre. J'espère que ce n'est pas le premier, dans quel cas je serais partie en n'étant pas suffisamment discrète et t'aurais réveillé au passage. Cependant il y a énormément de chances pour que ce ne soit pas le cas vu ce que je t'ai fait boire hier -désolée-. Si c'est tout de même le cas, je t'en supplie ne me suis pas. J'ai besoin de deux heures tranquille, seule, pour réfléchir._

 _Le deuxième cas lui, serait que tu aies retrouvé ce bout de papier en te levant et en me cherchant. Dans ce cas, écoute moi bien :_

 _J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Un détail en réalité, mais qui est sur le point de changer la donne, je le sens, c'est trop fort pour être une intuition sans queue ni tête. Je suis au Ministère dans la bibliothèque à côté du Département des Mystères. En travaillant tout à l'heure, j'ai examiné les preuves à nouveau puis je suis redescendue aux archives. Il se peut qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai trouvé une correspondance._

 _Je sais que Kingsley m'avait dit de ne pas le faire, mais j'ai tout de même envoyé deux échantillons à une amie travaillant dans un laboratoire moldu. Le premier vient d'une affaire non classée qui date d'avant la première guerre, à l'époque où vos parents étaient à Poudlard, et le second provient du corps de Janet Morris. Si j'ai raison, elle va établir une correspondance et lorsque tu recevras les résultats (une chouette noire te les apportera si elle ne me trouve pas), il faudra agir au plus vite._

 _Pour faire clair, on a retrouvé des poils sous les ongles de Morris. Nous n'avons pas trouvé ça suspect dans le sens où,_ _certainement_ _violée, la victime aurait pu vouloir se défendre et en arracher. Mais ayant un mauvais pr_ _e_ _ssentiment, j'ai voulu vérifier et en effet, dans la fameuse affaire que j'ai retrouvée, j'ai également trouvé des poils que j'ai vite fait d'envoyer. Harry, Ron ou quiconque lise ceci en premier : ce n'est peut-être pas un meurtrier. Ou du moins pas sous sa forme humaine. C'est un animal, une créature qui est à l'origine de tout ça, ça coïncide avec le mode opératoire. Cette histoire est beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle en a l'air, ne la néglige_ _z_ _pas._ _Il y ait de fortes chances pour que j'ai raison si vous êtes en train de lire ça en ce moment._

 _Ne vous en faites pas trop pour moi, je pense avoir vu bien pire, donc je m'en sortirai. N'oubliez pas ma maison à Poudlard._

 _Je vous aime. Ne faites rien de stupide, je compte sur vous._

 _H. »_

 _'_

« Ne faites rien de stupide, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a cru qu'elle faisait en partant seule ! » clama le brun, furieux, en jetant la lettre par terre.

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle disait tout ça par lettre, imagine si elle t'avait vraiment réveillé et que tu avais découvert tout ça, ça me déconcerte un peu... »

« C'est Hermione, elle ne laisse rien lui échapper. Elle savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ne revienne pas, et sa disparition aurait été catastrophique pour l'avancée de l'enquête...En plus, maintenant que j'y pense, mon soda avait vraiment un goût bizarre hier soir, j'avais mis ça sur le fait qu'il y avait trop longtemps que je n'en avais pas bu..Vous avez mis en place des équipes de recherche ? »

« Oui, le Ministère a été fouillé de fonds en combles et des patrouilles circulent sur les axes principaux pour tenter de la retrouver... Même si je pense que chercher sur les grandes rues ne sert à rien. »

« Il faut que je parle à Kingsley. » répondit Harry en se levant du canapé sur lequel il avait été déposé.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur supérieur quand quelque chose retint l'attention du rouquin, qui donna un coup de coude à son camarade. Sur le bureau de Harry se trouvait une buse noire, qui semblait les épier de là où elle était. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment de l'oiseau afin de récupérer son message à la serre avant de l'ouvrir prudemment.

« Lis le Harry, nous l'attendions. » tonna la voix sourde de Kingsley derrière lui.

La jeune homme ouvrit le message et commença à lire à voix haute.

'

« _Hermione, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider, n'hésite pas à l'avenir, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu trouveras les résultats d'analyse au dos, j'ai fait au plus vite_ _bien que le résultat me paraisse vraiment bizarre_ _!_ _Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir confondu deux pièces à conviction ?_ _Bien à toi, Myriam F. »_

 _'_

Les mains tremblantes, il retourna la feuille de papier avant et resta bouche-bée devant le résultat. Autour de lui, les Aurors s'agitaient, anticipant la suite du contenu du message avant que Ron ne le pousse discrètement pour qu'il finisse de lire.

« Résultats d'analyse du patrimoine génétique de la pièce à conviction 6006543, 70.3 % Homo sapiens sapins eurasien (homme), 29.7 % Canis lupus (loup). »

Un silence de mort tomba le temps de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce comprennent de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Harry plaqua la feuille sur son bureau en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

« Des loup-garous. Ce sont des loup-garous. » murmura Ron.

Cependant, personne n'eut besoin que cette annonce soit faite à voix haute. Ils l'avaient tous bien compris, et fermaient tous les yeux à présent, digérant difficilement la nouvelle qui venait de tomber.

'

* * *

'

Hermione marchait en traînant des pieds derrière Blaise, qu'elle suivait à travers les longs couloirs du Terrier. Encore sous le choc depuis la révélation du jeune italien, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imposer une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps, craignant un revirement soudain de situation, dans lequel elle ne serait pas en moyen de se défendre.

Parce que le pire dans l'histoire n'était pas de se trouver au sein d'une meute de loup-garous dans un lieu inconnu, mais bien de se trouver au sein d'une meute de loup-garous dans un lieu inconnu _sans baguette._

Elle s'était aperçue précédemment que cette dernière n'était plus à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire dans une poche adaptée sur sa cuisse droite. Sa première réaction à ce constat fut un battement de cœur loupé, suivi d'une augmentation subite du rythme de ce dernier. Puis elle eut envie de pleurer, mais retint ses larmes avec le semblant de dignité qu'il lui restait. Il y avait bien des cours de magie sans baguette à l'IFA, mais bien qu'Hermione soit brillante, elle n'était jamais arrivée à lancer plus qu'un Stupéfix, et encore elle ne l'avait réussi qu'une fois seulement.

Depuis, elle était prise d'une crise de panique intérieure. Elle suivait toujours Blaise on ne sait où -peut-être dans les cuisines pour qu'il la mange toute crue, ou un lieu pour la tuer, comme les autres- et sans sa baguette, qui était son seul moyen de survie, elle était damnée. Elle avait pensé à fuir, puisque le jeune homme qui l'escortait ne semblait pas vérifier qu'elle le suivait toujours, mais cette idée lui était très rapidement sortie de la tête il est bien connu de tous que les loups -garous ou non- possèdent un odorat fortement développé, et qu'ils l'auraient retrouvée en quelques minutes à peine. Si ce n'est moins.

« Je pourrais au moins savoir où nous allons ? » tenta-t-elle finalement.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et Hermione, je te le répète, tu n'as rien à craindre, Pansy ne t'aurait pas laissée partir avec moi sinon. » lâcha le noir dans un soupir d'agacement.

« Peut-être qu'elle est corrompue. »

Il s'arrêta net en entendant sa phrase, si bien que la jeune femme manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui et n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard noir lançant des éclairs.

« Écoute moi bien Granger, tu as beau avoir peur et être sous protection, cela ne n'empêche pas de t'égratigner un peu si tu manques de respect à certaines personnes, Pansy comprise c'est clair ? »

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'un grondement sourd émanait de son corps à l'instant même, ce qui fit qu'elle hocha rapidement la tête, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas bien singulier.

« Tu viens de dire que j'étais sous protection. Je peux savoir qui m'as _si gentiment_ pris sous son aile ? Et contre qui ? »

« C'est lui. »

Le noir lui désigna une porte du menton, juste à sa gauche. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une pièce lors de leur discussion, et elle se tenait désormais devant une grande porte d'un bois beaucoup plus foncé que les précédentes et ornée de motifs et gravures sur toute la hauteur. Après l'avoir longuement détaillée, elle replaça son regard dans celui de Blaise, qui la fixait étrangement.

« Nous sommes en retard, nous ne devrions pas trop traîner. Hermione, une dernière chose. Quand je parlais de respect tout-à-l'heure... Sache simplement que tu ne dois pas en manquer face à lui. C'est d'ailleurs la première personne à qui tu dois faire preuve de dévouement. »

« Comment pourrais-je faire preuve de dévouement si je ne connais même pas l'identité de la personne ! Et Zabini, je te l'ai déjà dit, ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, nous ne sommes pas amis. »

« Nous allons être amenés à nous côtoyer régulièrement, autant t'y habituer. Allons-y à présent. »

'

Blaise poussa la lourde porte et ils pénétrèrent tout les deux dans la pièce mi-éclairée. Hermione, déjà impressionnée devant la structure de la Grande Salle et de la pièce où elle s'était réveillée, resta bouche-bée quand elle observa celle-ci. Elle s'avérait être un bureau, où, comme les autres pièces, le plafond était très haut et donnait ainsi une grande prestance au lieu. De somptueuses bibliothèques ornaient les murs, toujours en bois brun foncé, et des lustres, bien qu'éteints actuellement, flottaient dans les airs à deux mètres de sa tête. Devant elle, se trouvait un immense bureau, où reposait des tas de parchemins et de dossiers diverses. Elle nota également la présence d'un grand piano à queue, noir comme l'ébène, dans un endroit reculé de la pièce, juste sous une fenêtre -la seule- qui éclairait la moitié de la pièce.

« La ponctualité est-elle une notion qui fasse partie intégrante de ton vocabulaire Blaise ? »

« C'est à la belle au bois dormant qu'il faut poser la question votre altesse, je suis qu'une pauvre âme innocente qui fait de son mieux pour servir votre Majesté. »

Hermione sursauta vivement lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave s'élever dans le bureau. Elle se retourna tout aussi rapidement vers Blaise, qui avait répondu à l'interpellation qu'une voix mesquine et ironique, tout en s'affalant sur un sofa en velours bordeaux présent à côté d'une bibliothèque.

Elle fronça les sourcils en tentant de trouver le responsable de son sursaut à travers la pièce. Dans son observation, elle s'était avancée dans la zone éclairée par les vitraux au fond de la salle, ce qui lui rendait la tâche plus difficile du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et relève légèrement le regard vers les étagères des rayonnages, où elle discerna plus ou moins distinctement une chevelure singulière qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien à son plus grand désarroi.

'

« Malefoy, tiens donc. » chuchota-t-elle dans sa barbe.

'

C'est quand ce dernier se redressa qu'elle remarqua qu'il se tenait en réalité sur une petite mezzanine qui faisait le tour entier de la pièce, passant au dessus de la porte et devant la fenêtre, et dont l'escalier se situait à ses cotés. Le grand blond les rejoignit d'une allure féline, sans quitter la brune des yeux, laquelle se contentait de le regarder d'un air hautain et dégoûté, qui s'assombrit lorsqu'elle aperçut sa baguette entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il passa devant la fenêtre, la lueur vive du soleil troubla la vision de la jeune femme, qui dut les fermer un court instant pour retrouver une image nette. C'est quand elle les rouvrit qu'elle s'aperçut que son ennemi d'enfance se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle et la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu en es donc un aussi... Fabuleux. »

« Je t'avais dit que nos chemins se recroiseraient assez vite. Bonjour Granger. » susurra-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, rends moi ma baguette et laisse moi partir d'ici. »

Blaise avala de travers les grains de raisins qu'il était en train de manger, toujours dans le sofa, et toussa bruyamment. Son ami, quant-à-lui, se contenta d'agrandir le sourire déjà présent sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien, Granger, tu es une petite chose exigeante. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es ici chez moi et que tu as déjà abusé de mes services depuis la nuit dernière ? »

« Blaise m'a enlevé hier soir et tu oses me parler de services ? »

« Blaise était présent, mais c'est moi et moi seul qui est prit la décision de te ramener en ces lieux hier soir. Sache simplement que sans cette intervention, tu aurais été tuée par le meurtrier que tu recherches tant. »

« Toi en l'occurrence. »

Drago inspira profondément devant l'insolence dont la jeune femme faisait preuve. Blaise profita de ce moment pour se lever tout en se raclant la gorge, pour l'inciter à garder son calme.

« Bien, puisque nous en sommes ici, nous allons mettre quelques points au clair. Tu sais ce que nous sommes tous ici, et vu la réputation que tu as, tu dois savoir quelques notions sur l'organisation d'une meute non ? »

La brune acquiesça alors que les iris du blond se rétractèrent.

'

« Il y a donc trois types de loups. Il y a les Oméga, comme notre cher professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal de troisième année, qui font pour la plupart meute à part et vivent seuls. Ensuite viennent les Bêtas. Blaise en est un, et tout les loups présents ici que tu as pu voir en sont également. »

« Sauf toi je suppose. » soupira Hermione, blasée.

« Sauf moi en effet. J'appartiens à la troisième catégorie. Vu que ta supposition est juste, tu dois également savoir qu'il est de nature consciente et prudente de ne pas provoquer un Alpha n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle se contenta de lui rendre son regard froid avant de renchérir, d'une voix qui se voulait posée et ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Je ne te provoque pas Malefoy. La seule chose que j'aimerai savoir, là maintenant, c'est pourquoi je suis ici, devant toi, ma baguette à TA main et qui est à l'origine des meurtres sur lesquels j'enquête. »

« J'hésite encore sur le choix de l'adjectif qui te qualifierait le mieux. Stupide, effrontée, capricieuse ou téméraire. Il semblerait qu'au moins, tu peux être sûre que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé en t'envoyant à Gryffondor. Assieds-toi. »

Le regard qu'il lui envoya à ce moment sembla dissuader la jeune femme de contester son action. Sous l'oeil gris métallique de son hôte très peu charmant, elle s'installa, le plus lentement possible, sur un des fauteuils disposés devant le bureau et croisa les jambes, sans quitter le blond des yeux. Elle sentit Blaise se rapprocher d'elle et se placer sur sa gauche, juste derrière elle, tandis que Drago fit le tour de son bureau avant de s'y asseoir, toujours avec cette prestance habituelle.

« Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions. Mais tu entends bien qu'y répondre aura un prix. Tâche alors d'en limiter le nombre. »

« Un prix ? » dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« Tu en sauras plus au moment voulu. Attention, tu viens déjà de poser une question sans le vouloir, sache qu'elle sera tout de même comptabilisée. » sourit-il narquoisement, tandis que Blaise riait franchement.

« Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Tout à fait Granger, ça t'en fait déjà deux. »

'

Le soupir d'énervement qu'elle poussa alors ainsi que ses joues cramoisies témoignaient de la colère d'Hermione, qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

« Pourquoi ne me rends-tu pas ma baguette Malefoy ? »

« Cesse de prononcer mon nom avec tant de dédain veux-tu. Je la garde pour des raisons évidentes. Blaise a laissé sa baguette sur la table à côté du sofa, et bien que j'ai la mienne sur moi, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que tu es Hermione Granger, et je n'ai pas envie que ce bureau devienne un champ de bataille, car il le serait devenu quand tu aurais pointé ta baguette sur moi. As-tu une question un peu plus intelligente ? »

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir, pourquoi tu étais là ? »

Blaise jeta un regard entendu vers Drago, qui haussa à peine le sien pour le regarder.

« Nous avions à faire au département des mystères, et n'ayant pas obtenu d'autorisation pour m'y rendre, nous nous y sommes rendus la nuit dernière. En revenant, les poches vides Granger, rassure-toi, nous sommes passés devant la bibliothèque et j'ai entendu du bruit. L'odeur singulière d'un loup m'est apparue alors que je m'en approchais, je suis donc rentré et je suis tombé nez-à-nez avec ton potentiel agresseur. Pris par surprise, il a rapidement fui et j'ai fini par sauver une sauvageonne qui avait tourné de l'oeil avec mon preux chevalier. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui tue ces femmes à Londres ? » répliqua-t-elle, avec un air suspicieux.

« Je ne te le dis pas, je te l'affirme, crois-moi ou non. Nous pensons que c'est la personne que tu as rencontré hier qui en est à l'origine. »

« Qui est ? »

« Gabriel Greyback. »

« Pardon ? » questionna Hermione, abasourdie.

« Gabriel. Ou si tu préfères le fils de Fenrir Greyback, le méchant chien-chien qui a voulu te mordre au manoir Malefoy il y a deux ans et que tu as stupéfixé après qu'il ait tué Brown. »

« Je...j'ignorai qu'il avait un fils. »

« Il en a un. Gabriel a deux ans de plus que nous et est le produit d'un viol. Au début de la Première Guerre, son père a agressée une moldue, de la famille d'un Sang Impur. Il est né loup-garou et cracmol, ce qui fait qu'il a vécu dans l'ombre toute sa vie, jusqu'à l'année dernière. »

« Pourquoi une si soudaine apparition ? »

'

La jeune femme gesticulait discrètement sur sa chaise, totalement mal à l'aise. Greyback l'avait toujours effrayé durant ses années collège, et il était responsable de la mort d'une de ses amies de dortoir, Lavande. Bien qu'elle avait du mal à supporter cette dernière, surtout lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Ron, sa mort lui avait déchiré le cœur. On n'oublie pas 6 ans de vie commune en dortoir si facilement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, et croisa ceux du blond en face d'elle en les rouvrant, qui semblaient la sonder et lire en elle comme un livre ouvert.

« Sais-tu comment on devient un alpha Granger ? » demanda-t-il, toujours en la fixant intensément.

« Pas vraiment... une question de caractère avant la transformation ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Il y en aurait trop dans ce cas. Tout les loups transformés sont des Bêtas, et parmi eux, il y a un Bêta... particulier. La main droite dé l'Alpha si tu préfères. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de devenir Alpha par la force, il faut que ce fameux Bêta tue son Alpha. »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir... » bredouilla Hermione, perdue.

« Son père a été tué par son Bêta. Gabriel aurait pu en devenir un si son père était mort naturellement, mais ça n'a pas été le cas, et il cherche à se venger maintenant. »

« Et il se venge en tuant des femmes ? »

« Nous y voilà... » murmura Blaise, resté en retrait.

« Non. Il les tue à cause d'une prophétie. La prophétie de la Lune. »

'

* * *

*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*

« Les cafés, les cinémas  
Je n'y retournerai pas  
Ma vie s'est arrêtée là  
Un Jour au mauvais endroit. »

*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*

* * *

*roulement de tambour final* Voilààààààààààààààààààà !

J'espère qu'il y aura des réactions, parce qu'avec tout ce que je révèle dans ce chapitre XD

\- la scène du début avec Pansy Hermione et Blaise ? Vous l'aimez toujours mon Blaisounet ?:D

\- Harry et Ron qui ont compris pour les lycans ? (même si c'est grâce à Hermione bon ok)

\- le retour des confrontations entre Drago et Hermione ? Je sais pas vous, mais ça m'avait manqué quand même :3

\- Gabriel ? Vous aviez deviné quelques détails le concernant ?

\- Et enfin la prophétie ? Faites moi part de toutes vos impressions !

JE VAIS VOUS PROPOSER UN TRUC : si jamais il y a **plus de 5 reviews** sur ce chapitre avant la publication du prochain chap (mardi ou mercredi) je vous dévoile 5 faits et anecdotes sur la fiction et son écriture !

A vos claviers :)

Bien à vous,

A.


	8. Chapter 7

**BOOOOOONJOUR !**

 **Tout d'abord: apologies.**

 **Parce que j'avais dit que je posterai mardi ou mercredi, qu'il est 01H00 de la nuit de samedi à dimanche (oups) et que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais dans la mouise parce que, et bah... j'avais pas avancé le chapitre 8. DOOOOONC cela fait six heures d'affilé que j'écris, j'ai fini le 8, j'ai corrigé le 7 (bon avec des gros yeux, il est fort probable que des fautes m'ait échappées) et donc je poste enfin alléluia !**

 **Vous allez voir pour ce chapitre, je me suis transformée en Trelawney et je vous ai pondu une prophétie qui déchiiiiire (bon c'était l'avis ultra objectif, notez l'ironie, de ma propre personne et de ma meilleure amie, qui m'a dit qu'elle était vraiment cool), je vous en prie, faites moi du mal et dites moi la vérité en review je me vexerai pas. Maybe j'abandonnerai mes études et j'irai à Douai pour écrire des poèmes, comme Rimbaud. Ça tente non? Mouais non, j'aime trop le Sud pour faire ça de toute façon x)**

 **BON ENSUITE RAR AS ALWAYS I LOVE YOU:**

 **Swangranger: ah bah oui bien sûr, les meilleurs moments, c'est ceux avec Dragounet ! Sauf pour ce chapitre... Mouahahah ;) Pansy et Blaise vous réservent bien des surprises aussi ! Et oui pour finir j'aime bien les têtes à claque, et puis il faut dire que même dans les livres et les films, Harry est tout bonnement insupportable, il se devait de l'être ici aussi XD Merci de reviewer à chaque chapitre c'est génial :)**

 **Lilaaaas: c'est bon tqt j'ai le truc, je sais combien il y en a maintenant, plus besoin de compter x) je suis super contente qu'il t'aies beaucoup plu, et si tu aimes Hermione avec les serpentard, tu vas être gâté, ils s'avèrent qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien après ;) voilà la suite j'espèce qu'elle plaira !**

 **Nedwige Stew: ahah première review de ta part, bienvenue :D J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci et n'hésite pas à poster un review sur celui là ! xx**

 **Lalite: oui les révélations ahah il y en a encore ici, j'espère qu'elles seront à la hauteur de tes attentes x) et oui Drago et le respect ça fait 42, mais les confrontations entre lui et Hermione ne sont pas prêtes d'être terminées (d'ailleurs, dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre à ce propos !) Bisous !**

ET COMME PROMIS

il s'est avéré que j'ai eu 4 reviews sur le dernier chapitre, et une autre sur l'avant-dernier ! On va dire que ça compte bien sûr, ça reste une review (une gentille en plus :) :) ), donc voilà les 5 faits et anecdotes sur l'écriture de l'histoire !

 **1.** C'est ma première fanfiction sur HP, la deuxième que je poste (bon j'ai abandonné l'autre y'a trois ans au chapitre 3, personne ne m'en a voulu *facepalm*)

 **2.** Mon personnage préféré pour le moment dans l'histoire, c'est Blaise. (c'est d'ailleurs lui qui est à l'origine du monologue du chapitre 5, vous vous en rappelez?)

 **3.** Je ne sais toujours pas si je fais une happy ending ou non. (j'ai une fin en tête, mais je ne sais pas si elle plaira à tout le monde, à voir)

 **4.** L'idée de la fiction, et donc de mettre Drago et Blaise en LG m'est venue avant que je voie qu'il y avait eu une théorie au sujet de la lycanthropie de Dray, démentie par JK. Oupppssss sorry not sorry JK, still friends?

 **5.** J'ai mis 20 ans avant de trouver un titre. Vraiment, je changeais, genre tout les jours. Je me suis décidée quand j'ai posté le prologue sur , après avoir fini d'écrire le chapitre 5. Mon histoire avait donc pour titre initial "Untitled" et était enregistrée sur mon ordinateur avec comme nom de dossier "dmhg" Quelle originalité, ça gâche direct le ship x)

XD N'hésitez pas à réagir à ces faits aussi, en reviews, en MP, comme vous voulez !

 **On se voit en bas !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : La Prophétie de la Lune**

* * *

.

« And all these sorrows I have seen  
They lead me to believe  
That everything's a mess  
But I wanna dream »

 _Dream, Imagine Dragons_

 _._

 _Et tous ces problèmes que j'ai vus_

 _Ils m'amènent à penser_

 _Que tout est un bordel_

 _Mais je veux rêver._

* * *

.

« La quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione abasourdie.

« La prophétie de la Lune. » répéta Drago, d'une voix plus posée et douce.

« Il y a maintenant plus de 50 ans, une Trelawney a prédit une prophétie sur la famille Greyback, depuis ces derniers tentent tout pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne se réalise pas. »

Elle alterna son regard entre Blaise, à l'origine de cette dernière phrase, et Drago, toujours adossé à son fauteuil. Aucun des deux ne parlait à présent et cela eut pour simple effet d'énerver encore plus la seule femme présente dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait _l'amabilité_ de m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit par Merlin ! »

Blaise garda le silence, tandis que le blond, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, reprit, nonchalant.

.

« C'était l'objet de notre visite au Ministère hier soir. Tous les loup-garous en ont déjà entendu parler, mais beaucoup ne savent pas vraiment de quoi il en est, si ce n'est qu'elle annoncerait la fin des Greyback. »

« La fin des Greyback ? Et donc, comment ça ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« J'y viens, calme. La prophétie, dans ses grandes lignes, indique qu'une femme, l'enfant de la Lune, mettra fin à la dynastie suprématiste des Greyback. Un peu comme celle sur Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres si tu veux. »

« Voldemort, Malefoy, il s'appelle Voldemort. Cela voudrait dire que le fils Greyback est prêt à tuer toutes les femmes qu'il soupçonnerait... C'est une coïncidence si toutes les victimes ont 21 ans ? »

« Non, la prophétie est assez claire là-dessus : elle a donné des caractéristiques sur l'enfant de la Lune. C'est une femme, évidemment, qui a achevée ses vingts premières années et sorcière. » expliqua Blaise.

« Cela veut dire que hier soir, votre fameux Gabriel était à la bibliothèque et voulait me tuer ? C'est ridicule, je veux dire, je n'ai même pas 21 ans ! » contesta la jeune femme, en croisant ses bras.

« Te tuer, peut-être pas. Te surveiller, sûrement. Tu es connue, Granger, et la popularité engendre plus de torts que de biens. Ta vie est exposée par les médias, et tu peux être sûre qu'il est un lecteur fidèle à la plupart d'entre eux. » ricana Drago, « Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as donné une interview à la Gazette l'an dernier. »

« Oui, tout comme Harry et Ron, c'était pour la commémoration de la Guerre. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai même pas eu le choix à vrai dire. »

« Assez pour qu'on puisse savoir que tu es un ' _joli bout de femme aux cheveux bruns',_ _'sorcière accomplie et talentueuse'_ et que ton anniversaire est demain. » cita Blaise sur un ton ironique.

« Mais comment cette prophétie a-t-elle pu refaire surface ? » redemanda Hermione, tourmentée.

« Depuis que la Guerre est finie, il semblerait que l'héritier Greyback s'y concentre assez sérieusement à nouveau. Et des rumeurs disent que l'enfant de la Lune doit fêter ses 21 ans sous une nouvelle ère. Nous sommes en 2000, et je pense que nous pouvons considérer un nouveau millénaire comme telle. »

« Parce que maintenant, vous écoutez des rumeurs sur des choses aussi importantes ? » répondit-elle au blond.

.

Parce qu'après tout, les rumeurs ne sont pas réputées pour être des sources fiables et durables. Surtout en ce qui concerne des meurtres et une prophétie. La jeune femme songea le temps d'un instant à l'affaire qu'elle avait retrouvée aux archives et se demanda si elle avait à faire la-dedans. Peut-être s'agissait-il de Fenrir Greyback, avant la Guerre.. _D'ailleurs, qu'était-il devenu ?_

« Granger, cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de poser une question et je veux que tu me répondes la vérité. Juste une seule question d'accord ? Tu n'en as posé beaucoup plus. »

Drago se leva suite à son interrogation afin de s'approcher d'elle. Elle l'imita mais resta tout de même devant son fauteuil, se contentant de le suivre des yeux. Ce n'est qu'une fois le blond devant elle qu'elle détourna le regard une paire de secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Pose-la, j'aviserai ensuite. »

« Possèdes-tu une tâche de naissance sur ton corps dont la forme ressemblerait à un croissant de lune ? »

Il la sondait si profondément à l'aide de ses deux orbes d'acier que cela lui provoqua un long frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Hermione déglutit péniblement en réfléchissant à sa réponse. Il était vraie qu'elle possédait une tâche de naissance sur son corps et qu'elle s'était toujours demandée sa provenance, ce à quoi sa mère lui avait répondu que cela était du à ses fortes envies de chocolat durant sa grossesse. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais prêté d'attention particulière à la forme de cette dernière, qu'elle ne pouvait voir qu'en se regardant dans un miroir.

« C'est possible. Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis la femme de la prophétie ? » rétorqua-t-elle finalement, méfiante.

« C'est possible. Montre la moi. » ordonna le blond face à elle.

« Non, c'est ridicule ! Totalement absurde même ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais liée à tout ça, je l'aurais su bien avant que vous ne m'en parliez ! Tenez, Pansy est brune elle aussi, et elle aura bientôt 21 ans, ça pourrait très bien être elle ! »

« Non, Pansy n'a aucune marque quelconque sur son corps. » souligna Blaise.

« Montre-la moi Granger. » insista Drago, le regard dur.

« Je veux voir cette prophétie dans son intégralité s'il te plaît. »

« Montre-la moi ! »

Un grondement sourd lui répondit cette fois. Stupéfaite, elle s'arrêta immédiatement de parler pour fixer l'homme en face d'elle les yeux grand-ouverts. Sentant de l'agitation derrière elle, elle se retourna légèrement, et vit Blaise, agité, qui finit par se mettre à genoux devant eux, tête baissée.

.

« Je ne peux pas, d'accord ? Elle n'est pas située sur une partie du corps exposée naturellement si tu préfères, et par conséquent, non je ne te la montrerai pas. Ni à toi, ni à lui. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Blaise, « et Malefoy, arrête ça tout de suite, le pauvre il est en train de souffrir ! »

« Il ne souffre pas. C'est le loup qui sommeille en lui qui montre sa soumission lorsque je suis en colère. C'est donc de ta faute s'il est dans cet état. »

« Ma faute ? Je suppose, s'il est TON Bêta, que c'est TOI qui l'a mordu, ce n'est en aucun cas ma faute ! » s'indigna Hermione, les joues rouge.

« Si tu le dis. Blaise, je veux que tu amènes Granger à la bibliothèque de l'aile Est et que tu lui montres ce qu'on a sur la prophétie, maintenant qu'elle est complète. Après cela, je veux qu'elle voit Pansy. Si elle refuse de me faire voir quoique ce soit, elle la lui montrera à elle. Partez maintenant. »

Sous ces ordres, Blaise se redressa et indiqua d'un signe de tête la porte à Hermione, qui se mit à le suivre d'un pas lent. Arrivés à l'entrée de la pièce, Blaise franchissant le seuil, elle se retourna vivement vers l'intérieur de la salle, cherchant à nouveau le blond du regard.

« Malefoy. » clama-t-elle, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au fond de la pièce, éclairé par la lueur du soleil.

« Granger. »

Son ton laissait indiquer qu'il l'écoutait, bien qu'il ne s'était pas tournée en sa direction, toujours occupé à fixer un point par l'unique fenêtre de son bureau.

« Tout-à-l'heure, tu as laissé sous-entendre que je t'étais redevable pour t'avoir posé quelques questions d'une banalité absolue. Même si j'estime avoir payé une partie de ma dette en répondant à ta question, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment dans ta petite tête de Serpentard. »

« Banalité hein. Ah les Gryffondor et leur sens de la loyauté si prononcé. J'y réfléchirai Granger, tout dépendra de ta coopération. Maintenant, pars, Blaise t'attend. »

Et c'est ainsi que pour la troisième fois de la matinée, Hermione suivit le jeune homme noir dans le dédale de couloirs du lieu qu'il appelait le Terrier.

.

* * *

.

« Je veux une liste de tout les loup-garous répertoriés d'Angleterre, et préparez d'avance celle d'Europe si nous ne trouvons rien de concluant dans la première. Blunder, Turner et Fawley, nous mènerez des patrouilles de recherche : j'en veux une à l'appartement de Granger et dans la bibliothèque du Ministère. L'autre fera des recherches sur ces chiens. Cherchez les détails, ne revenez pas les mains vides. Potter, Weasley, dans mon bureau. Exécution ! » ordonna Shacklebolt en frappant dans ses mains.

Les effectifs eurent vite fait de se disperser sous la commande des trois patrouilleurs désignés par le chef des Aurors. Une fois l'effervescence passée, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers son bureau, toujours avec un profond air d'inquiétude siégeant sur leurs traits. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Kingsley était déjà assis sur son large fauteuil et relisait la lettre précédemment reçue de la part d'Hermione.

« Vous avez là une amie bien têtue. » commença leur supérieur, « j'hésite fortement entre la remercier profondément pour l'intelligence et la logique dont elle a fait preuve, et la réprimander sérieusement pour le fait qu'elle m'ait délibérément désobéi au sujet de l'implication des services moldus. »

« Je pense, avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, que sans son intervention, bien qu'exécutée sans autorisation valable je vous l'accorde, nous n'en serions pas à ce stade de l'enquête. Nous n'aurions même jamais fait le lien. »

« Vous avez raison Weasley... Même si toutefois, je pense que l'idée d'un animal aurait fini par nous sauter aux yeux, vu les corps lacérés que nous retrouvons. Cependant ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous êtes ici. Avez-vous remarqué un comportement étrange chez Granger récemment ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Toujours aussi préoccupée par ses études et le travail, si ce n'est qu'elle a rompu avec son petit-ami, Anthony Goldstein, il y a deux jours. » enchaîna Harry.

« Goldstein vous dites ? Bien, je pense qu'une visite de courtoisie s'imposera plus tard, vous vous en occuperez. Nous devons la retrouver au plus vite, car si elle est vraiment tombée dans les mains de loup-garous, je crains que d'ici demain, nous soyons bien obligés de vérifier les registres d'hôpitaux et les services de morgue. »

« Vous avez un don pour rassurer les gens Monsieur, qui est assez incroyable, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un vous l'a déjà dit. » répondit Ron avec ironie.

« Monsieur, si ce sera tout, nous allons nous retirer et nous rendre chez Goldstein pour l'interroger au plus vite. Si vous pourriez nous dupliquer la liste des loup-garous du pays et nous l'envoyer par hibou, cela nous avancerait... »

« Je n'avais pas tout à fait fini Potter, mais je vous promets d'aller au plus vite. Comme vous le savez, les prochaines élections du nouveau Ministre officiel approche, et le Magenmagot s'est prononcé hier soir. Ma candidature a été retenue pour le dernier vote, ainsi que celle du directeur du département de la Justice Magique, ce qui signifie que si je venais à remporter l'élection, je ne pourrais plus assurer mon poste. »

« Mais jusqu'à présent, vous faisiez parti de ceux qui gouvernaient en tant que Ministre temporaire monsieur, et pourtant cela ne vous empêchiez pas de... »

« Comme vous l'avez assez bien dit, Weasley, j'étais assisté par plusieurs autres personnes à ce poste provisoire. Ici, il est question d'un poste officiel, comme l'eut été Cornélius Fudge, avec des conseillers certes, mais qui me prendra tout mon temps, avec pour prime des horaires abominables. » ria Kingsley.

.

Les deux amis rirent doucement à leur tour, assez gênés. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient là, tout les deux devant leur patron, Ron reprit d'une voix hésitante.

« Je vois... Pourquoi nous le dire en privé dans ce cas ? »

« J'y viens. Harry, garçon, et toi aussi Ron bien entendu, depuis la Guerre, vous en avez impressionné plus d'un par ici, d'une part par votre implication, et d'autre part par la masse de progrès assez importante que vous avez fait en très peu de temps, ce qui promet un avenir plus que prometteur. Par conséquent, j'ai soumis une requête au Magenmagot, qui l'a acceptée et approuvée. Pour vous éviter un quelconque remplacement avec un chef dont vous n'auriez pas l'habitude et dont les méthodes bouleverseraient peut-être la symbiose de l'équipe, j'ai décidé de te nommer temporairement à mon poste Harry. Je te connais bien, depuis un certain temps maintenant, et le fait d'avoir été avec moi pendant ton stage t'a fait connaître la manière dont je travaille et dirige l'équipe. Compte-tenu de ta jeunesse et ton manque d'expérience, tu seras secondé par l'auror Fawley et tu continueras toujours des missions sur le terrain avec Ron, qui possède également le droit et même le devoir de te conseiller dans ta mission. »

« Quoi ? Mais monsieur, je ne suis diplômé que depuis un an et demi seulement et je... c'est aussi grâce à Hermione que nous sommes bons, sans elle nous ne serions rien... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mon garçon. Cependant, la liaison que votre camarade souhaite avoir entre le bureau des Aurors et la Justice Magique l'empêche de répondre à une telle fonction. Mais je n'ai pas encore remporté ces élections, ne vous inquiétez tout les deux, ce n'est pas le moment. Je te formerai pendant le temps qu'il nous reste Harry, n'aie crainte. Et puis, je serai toujours au Ministère si vous avez des questions. »

« C'est un grand honneur, beaucoup trop grand même... » balbutia Harry.

« Ça va faire du bruit également... Vous pensez que les autres l'accepterons ? » demanda son ami rouquin, songeur.

« Fawley est aussi là pour ça. Elle était tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que Harry ferait un très bon Chef des Aurors, même si je dois avouer, qu'elle t'a trouvé un peu jeune pour reprendre les rênes si tôt Harry. »

« Elle n'est pas la seule, j'ai encore du mal à faire cuire des pâtes avec l'aide la magie, comment voulez-vous que je dirige correctement une équipe ? »

« Tu apprendras mon garçon c'est aussi simple que cela. Acceptes-tu ? »

.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa dans la pièce, durant lequel Kingsley ne lâchait pas le brun des yeux, qui lui, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. À ses côtés, Ron paressait nerveux et touchait sans arrêt les mèches rousses qui lui octroyaient le visage. Finalement, le brun releva la tête, et regarda son supérieur, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« J'accepte. »

.

* * *

.

*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤*¤o.o¤

« Merci Susan, tu peux disposer maintenant, on se revoit au repas ce soir. »

« Bien. A toute à l'heure Blaise. »

La brune, après avoir déposé son panier sur la table, fut congédiée et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la porte d'une autre salle du Terrier, dans laquelle Blaise avait amené Hermione. Cette dernière leva les yeux suite à l'échange entre les personnes en face d'elle, action que Blaise nota et ne se pria pas de lui faire remarquer.

« Un problème peut-être Granger ? »

« Tant de politesse sortant de ta bouche m'écœure en réalité. Et Susan Bones ? Vraiment ? »

« Sache _Hermione_ qu'avoir été à Serpentard ne m'empêche pas d'avoir reçu une éducation propre aux Sang-Pur et par conséquent, de savoir me comporter poliment et avoir de la conversation, chose que tu ne sembles pas avoir. Et puis, oui Susan, au Terrier, on ne tient plus compte des maisons à Poudlard si telle était ta véritable question. »

« Tu te permets de me le reprocher, mais toi aussi tu me juges. Et les apparences sont bien trompeuses des fois. Et tiens, pourquoi Susan ne serait-elle pas l'enfant de la Lune ? »

« Parce que c'est déjà une louve. » répondit Blaise sans réfléchir avant de s'insulter mentalement.

« PARDON ? L'enfant doit être transformé en loup-garou ? Je... Dis moi que c'est une blague. »

.

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine avant de le toiser d'un mauvais œil. Il soupira puis se leva afin d'attraper un vieux livre sur une des très nombreuses étagères présentes dans la pièce et de revenir s'installer en face d'elle.

« En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Non, la femme de la prophétie n'a pas besoin d'être mordue, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle a déjà le gène de la lycanthropie, ce dernier n'étant juste non actif, et non détectable par les moyens communs. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que je suis une louve ? »

« Si c'est bien toi dont parle la prophétie, c'est possible. Mais il est normal que tu n'en saches rien, car comme je viens de dire, le gène n'est pas actif. Il se manifeste autrement, comme par des sautes d'humeur, des insomnies à l'approche et pendant la pleine lune... ça te dit quelque chose dans ton cas ? »

« Pas vraiment non... Peut-être les insomnies et encore, tout le monde en fait, et la plupart du temps, c'est à cause du travail. »

Elle tenta vainement de se rappeler d'un quelconque événement ou comportement l'ayant marquée, ce qui la rassura au fur et à mesure tandis que Blaise semblait réfléchir de son côté.

« Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai délibérément omis de te parler, et maintenant que j'ai face à moi une Hermione Granger calme et attentive qui semble disposer de toutes ses capacités cognitives, je suppose que tu dois être au courant.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

Il ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains puis le tourna vers elle afin qu'elle puisse lire la page qu'il lui montrait. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait.

.

 _« L'enfant de la Lune_

 _._

 _Un jour viendra où l'enfant de la Lune naîtra,_

 _des entrailles de Gaïa sous la douce brise d'Ouranos._

 _Cette fille, dont la malédiction repose sur les fines épaules,_

 _s'épanouira dans une nouvelle ère, ses vingt premières années écoulées._

 _Seul espoir à la tyrannie de l'Ombre et de ses persécuteurs,_

 _elle s'alliera au premier traître,_

 _dont les orbes rappelleront les esquisses de la Lune_

 _qui les regardera s'unir en se retirant des yeux de tous._

 _Ensemble, leurs pouvoirs ne seront que plus forts,_

 _et ils parviendront à vaincre l'Ombre,_

 _la Lune en son sein, et le Soleil à sa main._

 _Mais prenez garde, car la malédiction levée,_

 _la malchance n'en sera pas moins._

 _Les camps seront divisés, et bien des cœurs déchirés. »_

 _._

« Je... Waouh... Vous avez réussi à tout interpréter ? » questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

« Absolument pas, on en est bien loin. Nous n'avions que des parties, des vers manquaient, c'est pourquoi nous étions au département des Mystères. Je ne m'étais concentré que sur la première strophe, mais je dois t'avouer que Gaïa et Ouranos... »

« Deux figures de la mythologie grecque, Ouranos est le père de Chronos, et donc le grand-père de Zeus... Il symbolise le ciel, tout comme Gaïa symbolise la Terre... L'enfant serait donc né sur Terre, ce qui n'est même plus logique tant c'est évident, mais sous la brise d'Ouranos... Un événement venteux, ou une catastrophe naturelle peut-être. D'ailleurs... »

« D'ailleurs quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le 19 septembre 1979, il y a eu un ouragan non loin de Londres. »

« Ta date de naissance je suppose... Cela coïnciderait en effet. »

Hermione jeta un regard apeuré au noir, qui releva le regard et resta immobile sous l'océan de sensations qui déferlaient dans ses yeux noisettes. Sous l'air stupéfié de Blaise, elle reprit.

« Blaise, je n'ai pas envie d'être liée à tout cela, si tu savais ! Après la Guerre et les horreurs que j'y ai vu, je ne pourrais pas affronter ça à nouveau. »

Sous les larmes menaçant de couler de la jeune femme, Blaise s'empressa de poser une main sur les siennes, jointes sur la table, et de les presser doucement pour la rassurer.

« Et là, tout va bien d'accord ? La prophétie stipule bien que vous serez deux, tu n'affronteras pas ça toute seule. »

« J'avais Harry et Ron avant... »

« Et là, tu auras quelqu'un qui t'aime et que tu aimes à tes côtés. » rétorque le noir.

.

Il croisa le regard interrogateur et perdu d'Hermione et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui c'est ça le détail que j'avais omis. Deuxième strophe, dernier vers, ma petite Grangie. Tu connais beaucoup de manière de s'unir ? »

« Je l'avais compris au sens d'unir nos forces, pas comme un mariage ! T'es malade ! »

« Je ne parlais pas du mariage. Dis moi, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que nous sommes des sorciers ? » dit-il avec ironie avant de continuer lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard noir, « t'as-t-on déjà parlé de la meilleure manière d'unir des forces magiques chez deux sorciers ? »

« Tu vas me parler de magie noire, je me trompe ? » soupira la brune, en appuyant son menton sur sa main accoudée sur la table.

« Non encore raté... Chez les sorciers, la force magique est décuplée lors d'un acte charnel. Oh Grangie, je t'en prie, nous unissons notre magie lorsque nous couchons ensemble ! » ajouta-t-il alors qu'Hermione le regardait avec un rictus mêlant à la fois dégoût, surprise et effroi.

« Mais t'es complètement barge, je couche pas avec n'importe qui ! Il existe d'autres moyens ! »

« D'autres moyens pour quoi ? »

La voix traînante de Drago Malefoy se fit entendre dans la pièce, faisant se retourner Blaise et Hermione, assis à leur table. Le blond était suivi de près par Pansy et d'un petit elfe de maison qui se cachait derrière ses jambes. Hermione reprit sa position initiale en grommelant la présence non désirée de jeune homme, tandis que le noir à ses côtés, sourit grandement à ses deux amis.

.

« Dray, Pans' venez donc, nous étions justement en train de parler des exploits de Grangie au lit. »

La concernée l'assomma avec le livre posé sur la table, et Pansy étouffa un rire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus. Que tu parles de cul avec Granger, ou qu'elle ait osé te frapper avec un livre. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un rictus amusé sous l'œil neutre de Drago. Ce dernier adressa un regard en coin à Blaise, qui lui indiqua la chaise en face de lui avant de lui tendre la prophétie, qu'il relut en entier. Pansy s'assit à l'attablée à son tour, son elfe toujours près d'elle.

« Loki, tu voudrais bien prendre les mesures de miss Granger et lui faire une tenue correcte pour ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Même dans son intégrité je ne la cerne pas. » gronda Drago à propos de la prophétie. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Nous pensons plus ou moins avoir trouvé la symbolique de la première strophe... A noter qu'il y a eu un ouragan le jour de la naissance d'Hermione. »

Drago tiqua lorsque l'italien employa le prénom de la jeune femme, mais ce dernier fut le seul à le noter. Il se mit alors à regarder la brune profondément avant de se tourner vers Pansy.

« Pans', peux tu amener Granger derrière une étagère ou je ne sais où qu'elle te montre sa fameuse lune. Laissez vos baguettes sur la table, on est jamais à l'abri d'un Impérium ou autre sortilège mal placé hein Granger ? »

« Mais tu es complètement malade mon pauvre. » lui répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

.

Elle se leva précipitamment, suivie de Pansy, qui l'attira à l'abri des regards indiscrets des garçons, dans un recoin éloigné de la salle.

« Je peux me retourner et surveiller si tu veux. » proposa l'ex Serpentard, amicalement.

Hermione déclina poliment puis ôta son haut nerveusement. Sa peau claire et laiteuse, à laquelle se rajoutaient des grains de beauté discrets, firent un peu jalouser Pansy, qui se calma cependant rapidement lorsqu'elle vit le regard nerveux de la femme en face d'elle, qui semblait être mal à l'aise. Elle la rassura en posant une main sur son épaule dénudée, avant de lui proposer de l'aider, ayant compris ses intentions. Hermione hocha la tête négativement à nouveau puis porta ses mains à son dos pour enlever son sous-vêtement. Elle pivota légèrement vers la gauche pour montrer son profil droit à Pansy qui resta estomaquée devant la beauté de la femme se trouvant face à elle. Dans la continuité du reste du corps, sa poitrine avait la même couleur, sans aucune marque de bronzage qui viendrait presque perturber l'harmonie des couleurs de sa peau. Et surtout, une petite marque brune ornait le dessous de son sein droit, dans la zone habituellement cachée par le bras. Invisible de l'œil de la personne qui la portait, la marque avait la forme d'un croissant de lune et serait presque passée pour un tatouage, si l'on ne la savait pas naturelle.

« Elle est magnifique... Tu l'as depuis ta naissance ? »

« Je ne sais pas, petite, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention. C'est quand j'ai grandi et que ma poitrine s'est... um développée que je l'ai aperçu grâce au reflet d'un miroir. » lui expliqua Hermione d'une voix neutre et vague.

« Bien je te laisse te rhabiller, je vais rejoindre les garçons. Rejoins-nous. »

Elle se hâta pour revenir à la table où les attendaient les deux hommes. La jeune femme retrouva Blaise concentré sur l'ouvrage devant lui et prenant des notes sur un parchemin à côté tandis que Drago, fidèle à son habitude, était affalé sur la table en somnolant à moitié. Ce dernier daigna tout de même lever la tête à l'approche de sa meilleure amie, qui s'assit à ses côtés.

« Alors ? » lui demanda-t-il sans attendre.

« Et bien, si vous êtes sûr que la femme de la prophétie a une marque en forme de lune, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur son identité. Même sans me la montrer, si tôt qu'elle eut ôter son haut, toute personne aurait compris et n'aurait pas eu besoin de voir la suite. Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? » reprit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Les deux hommes la regardaient sans répondre, incrédules, avant que Blaise ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

.

« Granger a enlevé son haut ? »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, bravo Blaise. »

« Où est-elle ? La marque je veux dire. » renchérit Drago.

Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers Blaise pour attraper le livre qu'il inspectait précédemment. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle le reposa sur la table.

« C'est écrit dans la prophétie Drago. Comment pouvais-tu savoir que l'enfant avait une tâche de naissance en croissant de lune alors que ce n'est pas stipulé dans ce bouquin alors que sa localisation y est sous-entendue. »

« Lors de ma dernière discussion avec Aurora Sinistra. Je lui avais demandé si par tout hasard, elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette prophétie. Il s'avère que son oncle est un des nôtres, par conséquent elle a partagé les quelques recherches qu'elle avait fait à ce sujet. Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« 'La lune en son sein' c'est cela pas vrai ? Elle a une tâche de naissance sur le sein... Je n'ai jamais vu ça... » susurra Blaise, estomaqué.

« Intéressant. Ça explique bien des choses... Gabriel est au courant, c'est pour cela qu'on retrouve les victimes à moitié voire totalement nues. » reprit Drago.

« Pans' où est Hermione ? »

« Elle se change, elle arrive. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle incita ses camarades à se taire pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Cependant, seul le plus profond des silences répondit à sa demande, ce à quoi ricana dangereusement l'héritier Malefoy.

« Tiens, tiens. Ne sentant plus le _doux parfum_ de la demoiselle, je suppose que la lionne est partie en mission de sauvetage. Que dirais-tu d'une chasse au chaperon rouge, Blaise ? »

.

* * *

.

Le poing de Harry s'abattit plusieurs fois vivement sur la porte de l'appartement 5. Après les dernières recommandations de Kingsley, le brun, accompagné de Ron, s'était déplacé jusqu'au lieu de résidence d'Anthony Goldstein, dans l'espoir d'obtenir des renseignements sur Hermione, toujours introuvable après plus de huit heures de recherches. Le temps allait bientôt commencer à leur manquer, c'est pourquoi les deux ex-Gryffondor se trouvaient, à ce moment-là, dans un état de fatigue et de pression conséquent, qui se pourrait très rapidement se traduire par un manque évident de self contrôle.

Après avoir insisté deux fois, la porte finit par s'ouvrir et laisser place à la silhouette massive du jeune blond, qui se frottait les yeux, légèrement rougis.

« Et bien Goldstein, on a oublié de se réveiller ce matin ? » se moqua Ron.

« Weasley. Potter. Que me vaut le désagrément de votre visite ? »

« N'oublie pas que contrairement à toi qui semble ne rien glander, nous sommes en service. Par conséquent tu es en train de t'adresser à deux Aurors, surveille ton langage veux-tu. »

« Je reprends dans trois quarts d'heure donc j'étais revenu chez moi faire une sieste. Que voulez-vous ? »

« As-tu vu Hermione ce matin ou la nuit dernière ? » demanda sans plus tarder le rouquin.

« Hermione ? Non pas du tout, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est quand Potter m'a gentiment envoyé son poing dans l'arcade. Pourquoi il y a un problème ? Elle va bien ? »

« Elle semble avoir disparu depuis cette nuit. Tu n'aurais pas entendu quelqu'un en parler, au travail, dans ton cercle d'amis ? » lui répondit encore Ron.

Le blond s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte en se passant une main sur la figure, songeur.

« Non je n'ai rien entendu. Est-ce en rapport avec l'affaire que le bureau des Aurors tentent d'étouffer ? »

« Lâche ton boulot et la Gazette trente secondes Anthony. Écoute, la situation commence véritablement à devenir critique, si jamais tu sais quelque chose à son sujet et que tu hésites à nous le dire, fais-le, ça pourrait lui sauver la vie... »

« Je vous assure que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles ! Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais vous dire de plus sur ça... A vrai dire, j'ai parlé d'elle pas plus tard qu'avant-hier soir, moment où j'ai recroisé un ami du collège, Zacharias Smith, vous vous en rappelez ? Ça faisait très longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus et... »

« Abrège. » le coupa Harry, ennuyé.

« J'y viens, détends-toi ! Il m'a posé des questions au sujet d'Hermione. Des questions très banales certes, mais il a insisté sur plusieurs points particuliers, j'ai trouvé ça étrange au début mais bon, vous connaissez Zacharias, il est aussi violent qu'une Niffleur, je me suis dit qu'il devait vouloir de ses nouvelles. »

« Des points particuliers comme quoi exactement ? » continua le brun tandis que Ron alla réceptionner une chouette du Ministère qui s'était engouffrée dans le bâtiment.

« Ses études, sa situation, des renseignements qui, maintenant que j'en parle, me paraissent de plus en plus tordus... Il m'a demandé son signe astrologique ! »

Harry lui lança un regard des plus interloqués. Son _signe_ _astrologique_ _?_

.

« Tu sais pourquoi ? » continua-t-il.

« J'ai pensé au début que c'était parce que juste avant, je lui avais dit qu'on ne sortait plus ensemble, et vu qu'il avait des vues sur elle au collège... Peut-être veut-il tenter le coup maintenant. »

« Et tu as répondu à toutes ses questions ? »

« A part pour le signe astrologique où je me suis contenté de sa date de naissance parce que je ne m'en rappelais plus du tout, oui. Mais pour ma défense, c'était une conversation normale entre amis, le reste des questions étaient d'un ordre courant. Sans oublier que c'est Zacharias, il ne tuerait pas une mouche. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dit ça d'ailleurs... »

« Tu as eu parfaitement raison Goldstein, c'est toujours mieux que rien, merci pour tes réponses. » annonça Ron d'une voix dure, avant de congédier leur témoin et de s'éloigner, son collègue sur les talons. « Harry, je viens de recevoir la liste érigée par Blundell. Devine qui fait parti des loup-garous recensés d'Angleterre ? »

« Smith ? C'est une blague ? » s'exclama le brun.

« Hélas, je crains fort que ce ne soit pas le cas... »

.

* * *

.

La respiration saccadée et le bruit des pas d'Hermione résonnaient dans le dédale de couloir habituellement silencieux. Ce contraste était loin de passer inaperçu cependant, et heureusement pour elle, elle n'entendit ou ne croisa personne dans les environs lors de sa course effrénée.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule ombre au tableau.

Elle ne savait _absolument_ pas où elle allait.

Le problème dans l'histoire est qu'elle était rentrée dans ce lieu inconsciente, par conséquent elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit par lequel elle était arrivée. Elle dut faire un choix rapidement avant de se faire retrouver, mais l'hésitation ne fut pas bien longue, en raison du faible nombre d'opportunités se présentant face à elle :

Soit elle partait le plus vite possible de l'endroit où elle était et elle tentait de trouver une issue.

Soit elle se cachait et attendait que quelqu'un se daigne à partir., dans tel cas elle le suivrait.

Cependant, c'est que depuis son arrivée au Terrier, elle n'avait croisé personne qui semblait vouloir ou devoir sortir de cet endroit. En même temps quand on jetait un œil attentif à leurs ressources et à tout ce qu'ils possédaient... Son choix s'était donc naturellement porté sur la première proposition qui, bien que plutôt irréfléchie, semblait être sa seule issue désormais.

Évidemment, elle avait pensé à transplaner. Dès que Pansy l'avait quittée en réalité. D'ailleurs, quand elle s'est rendue compte de la naïveté dont l'ex-Serpentard avait fait preuve en pensant qu'elle les rejoindrait l'avait étonnamment surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel relâchement de leur surveillance à son égard. Si tôt que cette dernière eut prononcé ses mots, Hermione avait décidé qu'elle ne la suivrait pas et s'éclipserait en douce une fois leurs dos tournés.

Second bémol : ils n'allaient pas apprécier sa fugue.

Troisième bémol : Drago allait être furieux.

Déjà qu'à Poudlard, il n'était pas sympathique, parfois pour des raisons moins évidentes que d'autres, on vous l'accorde, le trait du loup-garou n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Elle avait lu à ce sujet après une discussion avec le professeur Lupin. Les Alphas ont le sang très chaud et peuvent rapidement perdre le contrôle comme passer en trois secondes de la joie à une colère terrible.

En soit, ils étaient tout à fait _lunatiques,_ sans mauvais jeu de mots.

En somme, si sa mission d'évasion échouait, il allait littéralement la tuer.

Essoufflée et pantelante, elle fut contrainte à s'arrêter - _s'écrouler_ \- et se réfugia dans un renfoncement de mur qu'elle trouva quelques mètres plus loin. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle commença à parler toute seule à voix basse pour mener son raisonnement à terme.

« Ok Mione, réfléchis vite et bien. Tu te retrouves dans un endroit infesté de chiens excepté toi et la meilleure amie de ses toutous, sans baguette. Qu'est ce que Harry ferait dans un moment pareil ? Je suis sûre que Kingsley lui-même serait totalement désemparé. Il faut que je trouve une sortie ou une zone de transplanage. Le problème étant de croiser quelqu'un... je ne rivalise pas avec un loup-garou sans baguette je dois trouver autre chose... Le feu ? Bonne idée en soit, mais absurde en ce qui concerne la discrétion... »

« On apprécie sa balade nocturne ? » résonna une voix traînante non loin de sa cachette.

 _Oh non,_ pensa-t-elle, _pas cette voix, pas maintenant, pas ici_.

.

Une forte poigne l'attrapa par le col de son haut noir et la souleva sans peine pour la jeter sur le mur d'en face. Son dos entra en collision avec la pierre froide puis s'étala sur le sol dans un bruit sourd auquel se mêlait le gémissement de la jeune femme. Quelques secondes après, remise de son choc, elle osa lever les yeux vers son agresseur, et croisa sans surprise le regard glacé de Drago Malefoy, qui n'avait rien de chaleureux, déjà assez froid habituellement. Difficile de dire si la température de la salle était descendue de dix degrés à cause de ses orbes, ou au contraire montée de dix à cause de la fureur s'échappant de son corps.

 _Il était vraiment furieux._

 _._

« Quand je te parle, tu me réponds. Premièrement. Ensuite j'aimerai mettre plusieurs choses au clair, tu me suis ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse d'Hermione, il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans les côtes, la refaisant tomber contre le mur, elle qui s'était redressée péniblement.

« J'ai dit, tu me suis ? » répéta-t-il, en levant son pied en guise de menace.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle piteusement.

« La nuit dernière, pathétique sotte que tu es, je t'ai sauvée la vie en t'évitant une mort certaine dans les mains du plus grand sociopathe du moment. Je t'ai ramenée dans mon repère parmi ce qui forme aujourd'hui ma famille, te dévoilant un secret énorme alors que tu es une putain d'Auror. Famille qui t'as soignée, nourrie, fait visitée humblement les lieux et instruit alors que tu fais partie du clan ennemi qui persécute les lycans depuis des milles et des cents et tu la remercie comment ? En t'échappant lâchement alors que je t'avais demandé une chose ce soir. Rester le temps que cette affaire s'éclaircisse. Tu ne manques d'absolument rien ici, tu n'es - _pas encore_ \- séquestrée dans une chambre, enchaînée ou quoi que ce soit et tu fuis ? Gryffondor lui-même a honte de toi en ce moment. Et là, tu geins comme un animal sur le sol sans réagir. Comme un chien soumis en fait. C'est ça que tu veux Granger, être ma petite chienne ? »

Elle lui cracha sur les pieds en guise de réponse, puis essaya de se relever. Elle dut recommencer plusieurs avant d'arriver à se tenir sur ses deux pieds et d'affronter son regard en relevant le sien, le blond la dépassant d'une bonne tête et demie.

« Plutôt mourir que d'être ton chien sale Mangemort. »

.

Elle ne se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé ensuite que lorsqu'elle mit sa main à sa bouche, à nouveau au sol. Malefoy l'avait frappée sans ménager sa force, et elle pouvait à présent sentir un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de sa main. Elle gémit et retint un sanglot, le blond se délectant de ce spectacle.

« Ce n'était pas prévu Granger, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu prononces cette phrase, qui n'aurait jamais du ne serait-ce qu'effleurer tes lèvres, _chienne_. » il s'agenouilla devant elle puis saisit son menton entre sa main gauche, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, « Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux méchants chiens _Hermione_ ? On les dresse, on les mate, on les soumet. Tu m'as demandé en sortant de mon bureau tout à l'heure ce que tu me devrais et bien tu as ta réponse, tu vas être mon petit jouet, jusqu'à ce que tu saches respecter ceux qui ont une classe supérieure à la tienne. Je te souhaite bienvenue dans ton enfer personnel ma chère. »

Sur ces mots il se leva et partit sans même adresser un autre regard vers l'ex-Gryffondor, toujours agonisant sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se retint pas et pleura de grosses larmes de colère et de douleur à la fois. Elle s'était embourbée dans un terrain miné et dangereux, et à présent, elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait en sortir.

.

* * *

« Oh the prettiest of lights that hang the hallways of the home  
And the cries from the strangers out at night  
They don't keep us up at night  
We have the curtains drawn and closed. »

 _Les plus belles lumière accrochées dans les couloirs de la maison_

 _et les cris des étrangers dehors la nuit,_

 _ils ne nous gardent pas dans la nuit._

 _Parce que nous avons les rideaux tirés et fermés._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous propose qu'on joue au jeu des sept familles, qu'en dites vous ?

Vous avez la famille :

1\. 'Je suis totalement con mais je le vis bien' (coucou Anthony)

2\. 'Tout le monde a envie de me frapper mais je suis beau donc ça passe' (salut Drago)

3\. 'Apparemment je suis intelligente, mais les décisions réfléchies c'est pas mon fort'

4\. 'Je suis un Auror précoce mais vu que je suis l'Elu bah j'en suis le Chef'

et bon on va dire que c'est tout pour le moment x)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La fin des explication sur la prophétie ? La prophétie en elle-même ? Des idées ? (j'ai été surprise, j'ai à la fois été rapide et lente à écrire la prophétie, c'était long de vérifier que tout marchait bien)

La marque d'Hermione ?

Anthony ? Non vous savez quoi ? Dites rien sur lui économisez-vous, mes propres persos me désespèrent. Zacharias aussi, je pense qu'on peut le mettre dans la première famille ça lui ira bien !

La fin ? Mouahahahaha sinon il est gentil le blond hein juste un peu... impulsif ? *regard d'ange*

Dites moi tout en reviiiiiiiiiewwws :) :)

Des bisous !

A.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine (dernière des vacances pour ceux qui sont encore à l'école malheureusement) mais bon vous les terminez avec joie puisque voici le chapitre 8 (humhum)

C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit, et un des plus difficiles aussi, il ne se passe pas graaaand chose, il est encore une fois plus ciblé sur les relations inter-personnages. (si vous n'aimez pas Blaise et Pansy, je suis désolée, ça risque d'être un pequeño ennuyant...)

J'avais toutefois quelque chose à vous expliquer, de triste, mais il faut bien que je passe par là un moment donc s'il vous plaît, lisez ça.

 **TO READ CAREFULLY:** et bien il se passe que nous sommes le 2 septembre (bientôt le 3 puisque je poste le soir) et que, comme la plupart d'entre vous, c'est la rentrée demain pour moi. J'ai passé mon bac S en juin, que j'ai eu haut la main et maintenant, je vais intégrer ce qu'on appelle des CPGE donc des classes prépa qui comme leur nom l'indiquent, préparent aux gros concours en France. Si vous avez déjà entendu parler de ces classes, vous savez sûrement qu'elles demandent énormément de travail, et qu'il sera compliqué, TRÈS compliqué pour moi d'écrire des chapitres le soir en rentrant dans ma petite chambre d'internat. Je n'ai pas du tout le syndrome de la page blanche, bien au contraire, j'ai plein d'idées à organiser, mais je vais cruellement manquer de temps... Je l'avais dit dans le premier chapitre en plus, que le temps serait notre pire ennemi... Et bien voilà :/ J'essaierai si je peux de continuer à écrire, mais ne me gronder pas si vous attendez la suite, c'est pas que je ne veux pas je vous jure... Mes études passent quand même avant une petite fiction à laquelle je tiens quand même beaucoup. Surtout que le chapitre 9 comporte actuellement... moins de 300 mots. Ouais jetez moi des tomates, mais entre les valises à faire, les devoirs à faire (j'avais des devoirs ouioui) et tout le reste, ça devenait tendu tendu...

J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur, mais en tout cas, **je n'arrête pas la fic** , il y aura une suite, mais je ne sais juste pas quand elle arrivera :) Merci !

 **RAR** :

 **Lalite** : et bah oui c'est tendu, heureusement ce serait trop facile sinon mouahahaha j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

 **SwanGranger** : Je suis contente que tu aies ressenti cette intensité entre Dray et Hermione, c'était vraiment ce que je voulais obtenir en écrivant, de l'intensité, mais pas nette, il y a toujours du flou, puisque l'on ne sait pas tout des personnages encore ! Mais pour se rebeller, elle se rebellera ne t'en fais pas, simplement, peut-être pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines. Et pour Blaise et Pansy, te voilà servie et resservie hahaha je les aime bien ces deux-là. Merci pour être encore là !

 **Lilaaaas** : Je suis contente que tu adoooooooores XD Mais Drago est relou, tu peux le dire x) il a ses raisons toutefois, même si on ne les connaît pas toutes encore. Mais idem, pour Blaise et Pansy, vous en demandez, en revoilà :D je pense que ce chapitre te plaira bien :) Dis moi tout ça !

 **lisou** : merci pour ta review elle est super constructive ! J'ai essayé de mieux relire ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ira mieux, mais j'ai la fâcheuse tendance de faire des lapsus... tout le temps. Même à l'oral, c'est vraiment bizarre des fois x) Je suis contente que le début te plaise, je suis encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir publier la suite très rapidement :/

 **Nedwige** **Stew** : ohhhhh merci pour ta review elle est adorable ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant :) xx

 **EliseL05** : Contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite, bonne lecture ;)

Précédemment: Pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la Prophétie de la Lune, Blaise et Hermione sont allés à la bibliothèque, où les indices mènent fortement à penser qu'Hermione est l'enfant dont parle la prophétie. Harry et Ron continue leur enquête pour tenter de la retrouver, et sont remontés jusqu'à Zacharias Smith, un loup de la meute. Après avoir montré sa tâche de naissance aux trois Serpentard, Hermione a tenté de fuir du Terrier mais a croisé Drago sur le passage. Elle a pu faire plus ample connaissance avec ses poings et le mur. (ouah j'aime mon humour)

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Be our guest**

* * *

« There's all sorts of shapes that I bet you can make

When you had to escape, say the word.

Well I know that getting you alone isn't easy to do

But with the exception of you I dislike everyone in the room. »

 _Stop the World I Wanna Get Out With You, Arctic Monkeys_

 **.**

 _ **{Il y a toutes sortes de formes que je parie que tu peux faire**_

 _ **Quand tu veux t'échapper, dis le moi.**_

 _ **Je sais que t'avoir seule n'est pas chose facile,**_

 _ **Mais, à l'exception de toi, je n'aime personne dans la salle.}**_

* * *

.

Le sol était de plus en plus dur et froid au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, interminablement. Hermione n'avait pas bougé depuis que son bourreau l'avait laissée pour morte en plein milieu du couloir, le visage en sang et le dos plus que mal en point. À même le sol, elle s'était mise à apprécier la fraîcheur de la pierre humide et n'avait pas tardé à fermer les yeux pour mieux la ressentir, et puis pour plusieurs autres raisons. Trop nombreuses à son goût.

L'humidité du sol était entretenue par ses larmes, mêlées au sang, qui coulaient le long de ses joues meurtries tandis qu'elle se remémorait difficilement les derniers événements. Quatre jours auparavant, elle vivait encore chez Anthony, dormait dans des draps souples et contre un torse chaud et chaleureux qui vous empêchait de cauchemarder dès lors que vous fermiez les yeux. À présent, elle reposait par terre, dans une de ces galeries interminables, et fermait les yeux en ayant pour seul confort une robe de sorcière trop fine pour la réchauffer et qui pourtant, s'avérait être la seule chose qu'elle avait encore en possession.

Elle avait mal, elle avait froid, elle avait envie de hurler son malheur à la première personne qu'elle voyait, elle avait envie de pleurer jusqu'à aller mieux - _quelle naïveté_ -, elle avait tout simplement envie de vomir.

24h qu'elle n'avait pas avalé un semblant de nourriture, ayant déclinés les sandwichs que Zabini lui avait proposés à la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur la prophétie et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Mais la bile lui remontait sans cesse en gorge depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Tellement elle trouvait la situation absurde, paradoxale, tellement elle la trouvait improbable.

'

« Allez Grangie, lève-toi. »

 _'_

 _Elle_ , Hermione Granger, sorcière dont les parents sont moldus et dentistes, dont les médias s'accaparent l'image sans cesse, et ce depuis son adolescence, à travers la personne de Harry, son meilleur ami, le Survivant, l'Elu. _Elle,_ la jeune femme studieuse et acharnée, dont tout le monde jalousait les résultats, mais se moquaient éperdument de sa façon de travailler ou de son physique, moins avantageux à l'époque, puis surtout dont l'adolescence avait été endommagée par ce Mage Noir qui les poursuivait sans cesse.

 _Elle_ serait donc à l'origine d'une prophétie ? Qui plus est, semblait être vitale pour les lycanthropes ? Mis à part Rémus, elle les considérait tous de la même façon que Fenrir Greyback, c'est-à-dire d'une manière déplorable. Elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans un lieu qui lui était encore inconnu -était-elle en Angleterre au moins ?- entourée de cette espèce qui semblait sorcière dans son ensemble, avec à sa tête l'une des personnes les plus détestables qu'elle ait connue.

'

« Granger, bouge. »

'

Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas _vraiment_ été un mangemort à part entière, Drago Malefoy restait toujours le fils de son père, qui est ce qu'il est, et son ennemi de toujours. Il avait beau avoir été jugé, innocenté, sa mère avait beau avoir sauvé la vie de son presque frère et lui-même aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort, c'était _lui et lui seul_ qui lui avait fait autant de mal dans ses années à Poudlard. Les remarques cinglantes sur son statut de sang, sur ses dents, ses cheveux, sur sa passion à lire et sa soif d'apprendre. Dans ce cas, personne n'avait eut besoin de le forcer et de l'obliger à prononcer ces mots. Tout aussi détestables que sa propre personne.

Pourtant elle avait voulu essayer. Quand elle se retrouvait malencontreusement en binôme avec lui en cours, elle s'efforçait de lui parler gentiment, de ne pas le sous-estimer comme elle avait tendance de le faire avec la plupart de ses camarades durant les expérimentations - _parce qu_ ' _on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même_ -, rien n'y faisait. Les efforts duraient au maximum le temps d'une ou deux heures, une maigre collaboration pouvait s'apercevoir avec un minimum d'attention, mais c'est tout. Si tôt sortis, le sourire narquois et mauvais ré-apparaissait sur ses belles et fines lèvres et les insultes et remarquent coulaient à nouveau à flots. Vers la cinquième année, elle s'était plusieurs fois étonnée elle-même en le fixant un peu trop longtemps, s'attardant sur les traits fins de son visage ou sa musculature prenant forme au fil des années. Il était beau et avait un charisme indéniable, c'était une évidence, mais le charme s'évanouissait en quelques millièmes de secondes dès que de dernier ouvrait la bouche plus de deux secondes et souriait d'un rictus tordu et malveillant.

Et même maintenant, quatre ans plus tard, il était toujours la source de ses malheurs et cauchemars.

'

« Bon je ne répéterai pas une quatrième fois, debout ! »

'

Hermione sursauta quand elle prit conscience de la voix qui s'adressait à elle dans son dos, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle du meilleur ami du blond. Elle tenta lourdement de se redresser, mais totalement vidée de ses forces, retomba vainement sur le sol, tâchant sa robe avec son sang présent sur la pierre du sol. Blaise soupira et finit par se baisser et la soulever avec ses bras comme s'il portait un vulgaire sac de quelques kilos à peine. Déconcertée par la force du noir, Hermione se risqua à ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il la portait, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, et s'était remis à marcher dans une direction inconnue. En tournant légèrement la tête, elle remarqua la présence de Pansy, qui marchait à côté de Blaise en silence, soucieuse.

« Tu l'as mis en colère Grangie. Et crois-moi, un Malefoy en colère fait les mêmes dégâts qu'un ouragan partout où il passe. Il t'a frappée ailleurs qu'au visage ? » demanda comme si de rien n'était Blaise.

« Je... Dos, côtes » articula douloureusement l'ex-Gryffondor.

À ses mots, Pansy les doubla rapidement et héla la première personne qu'elle trouva, qui s'avéra être une femme qui semblait plus âgée qu'eux et qui se rendait dans la direction opposée à la leur.

« Toi, j'ai besoin que tu ailles à l'étage du dessus et que tu me ramènes des serviettes propres, des bandes et du Poussos dans mes quartiers, maintenant. »

« Non mais tu... »

« Fais ce qu'elle te dit. » la coupa Blaise, sans s'arrêter.

À la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, la femme inclina la tête et se hâta dans la direction demandée. Pansy la remercia et rattrapa son ami en trottinant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Les autres t'obéissent ? » demanda faiblement Hermione à son porteur.

« Être le second de l'Alpha permet quelques avantages. Bien que certains ne les prennent pas au sérieux et se font ratatiner par sa seigneurie Drago après. »

« Ça Blaise, ça n'arriverait pas si tu n'étais pas une grosse cafteuse et un enfant qui s'amuse de la souffrance des autres. » le charria Pansy.

« Moi ? Mais non Pans' il y a une erreur de jugement, je n'emmerde que toi. »

'

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans l'aile où vivait Pansy, laquelle était beaucoup plus chaleureuse et accueillante que la plupart des couloirs de ces lieux le parquais habituel et la pierre avaient été remplacés par une moquette assez épaisse, et la lumière était plus tamisée que dans les autres salles. Blaise s'avança vers un canapé dans le salon pour y déposer Hermione délicatement. Pansy quant-à-elle, se dépêcha d'aller dans une salle adjacente, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bassine d'eau chaude dans ses mains, au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme rencontrée dans le couloir. Cette dernière s'empressa de donner le matériel rapporté à Blaise et ressortie aussitôt en grommelant de légères insultes envers les deux ex-Serpentard.

La douleur ressentie précédemment et la fatigue avait eu l'effet d'anesthésier d'Hermione, qui luttait terriblement contre le sommeil. Cependant une fois installée sur le canapé plus que confortable, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer doucement ses paupières, ne laissant passer qu'un trait de lumière. Elle réussit à apercevoir une cascade de cheveux noirs près d'elle, juste avant d'être prise par un puissant sentiment de froid, qui lui glaça l'échine. Ses frissons alertèrent la jeune femme qui la soignait, si bien qu'elle se mit à la recouvrir d'une couverture du canapé et de lui jeter un léger sortilège de rafraîchissement.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » chuchota Blaise, resté en retrait derrière elles.

« Elle commençait à avoir de la fièvre, je lui avais lancé un sortilège pour la prévenir, les frissons m'ont indiqué que mon action n'a pas été inutile. Ça devrait aller maintenant, il faut juste qu'elle se repose. » lui répondit-elle tout en lui administrant la potion restée dans ses mains.

Hermione se débattit faiblement quand le liquide entra dans sa gorge, le goût étant tout bonnement horrible et cela lui donna l'impression d'être encore plus mal en point qu'auparavant.

« Pans' je veux pas être rabat-joie, mais on est vendredi aujourd'hui, et Drago a insisté tout-à-l'heure pour qu'elle soit présente, tu devais d'ailleurs lui faire une robe adéquate. »

« Remettons les choses dans l'ordre et à leur place tu veux bien ? » souffla-t-elle bruyamment, énervée « Premièrement, je ne devais pas lui faire de robe, Loki s'en charge, il a pris ses mensurations je ne suis pas encore bonne à tout faire et que Merlin m'en préserve ! Deuxièmement, il est hors de question qu'elle y aille si elle est toujours dans cet état. Et puis, tu tiens vraiment à l'amener alors qu'elle ne connaît rien à vos traditions et ne connaît personne ici à l'exception de Dray, toi et moi ? »

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à lui donner plus de Poussos ou une autre potion stimulante ! »

« Blaise Zabini ! Tu ne veux pas que je lui donne une potion aphrodisiaque tant qu'on y est imbécile ? » cria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Ce dernier s'approcha de deux pas vers elle, un sourire bien significatif sur ses lèvres.

« Non celle là, tu peux la garder pour ce soir, quand on sera tout les deux dans ta... Aïe ! » couina le noir lorsqu'il se reçut le flacon de potion dans la figure sous les rires de la Gryffondor.

« Je... Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble tout les deux ? »

'

La voix rauque et vidée d'énergie d'Hermione se fit faiblement entendre dans la pièce pendant que Blaise se frottait le torse en couinant et que Pansy le foudroyait du regard. Sous les mots de la lionne, cette dernière se retourna vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Pardon ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble tout les deux ? » répéta Hermione, hésitante.

« Quoi.. ? Je.. nous ? Non !

« Sortir ensemble, on dirait qu'on a dix ans. » ricana Blaise.

« Oh, pardon, j'avais cru... enfin avec les remarques de Blaise aujourd'hui, je pensais que vous étiez plus proches que de simples amis. »

« Oh mais crois-moi Granger, on l'est ! Surtout la nuit, nos libidos s'expriment encore mieux en général. »

« Blaise, la ferme. » répondit l'ex-Serpentard entre ses dents.

'

Le tableau qu'ils offraient était amusant à regarder. Hermione, toujours allongée sur le canapé, s'était légèrement redressée malgré ses courbatures et observait désormais le couple en face d'elle avec une grande attention et curiosité, bien qu'un léger rouge habitait ses joues, témoignant de sa compassion envers l'autre jeune femme et les remarques qu'elle subissait. Cette dernière, définitivement cramoisie, s'était éloignée de son camarade d'enfance et menaçait de lui relancer la potion s'il continuait dans cette lancée. Blaise lui, abhorrait toujours son rictus au coin des lèvres, et sondant profondément Pansy du regard, les yeux brillants de passion.

« Étonnamment, j'aurais plus pensé que tu finirais au bras de Malefoy Pansy. »

« Je l'espérais également quand j'étais plus jeune. Je regrette un peu cette époque, je suis tombée bien bas maintenant. » sourit-elle malicieusement sans que le noir s'en aperçoive.

« Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas _Parkinson_. Surtout lorsque tu es autant voire plus consentante que moi pour ce genre de choses. »

« Et comment c'est arrivé ? Vous deux je veux dire. » rétorque rapidement Hermione avant que Pansy ne balance une énième pique.

Les deux concernés se turent à l'annonce de la question et la fixèrent d'un air surpris. Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cette question, la jeune brune bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant que Blaise se décide à intervenir.

'

« A vrai dire... il y a une explication assez simple à tout ça. Tu vois Hermione, le désavantage d'une louve en général, c'est qu'elle n'a ses périodes de chaleur qu'une fois par an, deux peut-être exceptionnellement. C'est évidemment différent chez les lycans, mais ça affecte parfois la libido des femmes. Et bien au contraire, tu peux considérer que Pans' elle, attire les mâles parce qu'elle est tous les jours en chaleur. Alors forcément, vois-tu... » lui expliqua-t-il en se baissant rapidement à la fin pour éviter le Poussos qui lui arrivait dessus à nouveau.

Il ne put malheureusement pas éviter Pansy qui lui sauta dessus à son tour pour le frapper de ses petits poings sur son torse.

« Pansy chérie, arrête tu me chatouilles. » se moqua-t-il en riant.

'

Elle se leva, furieuse, sous ses ricanements et se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce tandis qu'il se relevait, époussetant son t-shirt de particules apparemment invisibles aux yeux d'Hermione, qui avait assisté à la scène d'un œil incrédule.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarre vous deux... »

« On est pas bizarre Grangie, on couche ensemble. Enfin appelle ça comme tu veux après tout. »

« Et pourquoi toi et pas un autre ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces questions ? Il n'y a absolument rien de romantique dans cette histoire, il est vrai que Pansy a nombre de prétendants ici, car elle est la seule sorcière sans un quelconque gène de lycans ici. Simplement, Drago a tout bonnement interdit à quiconque de la toucher sans son accord, prétextant qu'elle était ici pour des raisons particulières et non pour se faire sauter dessus par nos hormones débordantes certains sont vraiment lourdingues avec ça à la longue. Et donc pour moi, il faut dire qu'être le meilleur ami de Drago et celui de Pansy m'a autorisé certains avantages. Même si je suis sûr qu'il est au courant, je suis censé obéir aux mêmes règles que les autres, mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit. C'est tout de même la raison pour laquelle on se cache et qu'on ne sort pas publiquement ensemble comme tu dis si telle était ta question. »

« Tu admets donc que tu aimerais bien plus ? » sourit-elle, d'un rictus presque amical.

« Évidemment. J'ai acquis ce côté possessif symbolique des lycans, provenant du loup. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on désire, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord si on en avait l'occasion, vu ses réactions... Quand bien même, il me faudrait la permission de Dray. »

« Sa permission ? »

Le noir s'agenouilla devant elle alors qu'elle le fixait d'un œil surpris.

« Oui, un Bêta ne peut avoir de 'compagne' sans l'autorisation de son Alpha. Nous vivons sous des codes. »

« Mais c'est absolument horrible ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Ah, Granger la justicière est de retour. Tu veux faire un truc contre ça, comme pour les elfes de maisons ? La SALE c'est ça ? » ria-t-il sous son regard mauvais. « Rassure-toi, en général, ils la donnent, à part si ton Alpha en question a des vues sur la demoiselle. Ou le damoiseau »

Son rire cristallin et contagieux finit par donner le sourire à Hermione qui l'encouragea à continuer du regard.

« La relation entre Dray et Pans' a été mal comprise par tout le monde à Poudlard. Tous pensaient qu'elle voulait mettre le grappin dessus, mais il s'est avéré que c'était le contraire. Bien qu'il est vrai qu'elle ait eu un petit béguin pour sa gueule d'ange durant les deux premières années, elle s'est vite fait à l'idée que leur relation n'avait pas l'amour pour but final, et aujourd'hui encore, Dray la considère presque comme sa petite sœur. Tu comprendras que ça, ajouté au fait que Drago soit encore plus possessif que toi et moi réunis -supposons que tu le sois un minimum-, rend la chose en peu compliquée en terme d'accord de relation. »

« Si tu ne lui demandes pas tu ne le sauras jamais. » rétorqua la sorcière avec évidence.

« Après Granger la romantique et Granger la justicière, voici Granger la conseillère. T'as pas mieux à faire ? »

« Euh... pas vraiment non, je suis bloquée ici je te rappelle. »

« Bien vu. Bon à présent, une sérieuse discussion s'impose. Je viens de te dire que nous vivions sous des codes. Et bien, en plus de ces derniers, une meute a toujours pour habitude d'en voter d'autres, ce qui fait toute sa singularité et par conséquent, la différencie des autres. Tu me suis jusque là ? » reprit le noir.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur à son tour et s'assit plus confortablement sur le canapé.

« Oui, même si je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir... Je doute que tu veilles me fournir des informations confidentielles sur votre meute. »

« Détrompe-toi Grangie, elles n'ont rien de confidentiel, les autres meutes sont au courant si elles veulent l'être. Je te disais ça car nous avons toujours profité d'être une petite meute pour être toujours proches et amicaux entre nous. Tu comprends bien qu'avec Drago à sa tête, cela ne peut que se traduire par des petites... réunions. »

« Des réunions vraiment ? » Hermione leva un sourcil moqueur.

« Le genre de réunions qu'il y avait à Serpentard. On discute certes, on règle des problèmes certes, mais avec trois verres de Whisky Pur-Feu devant nous, des cigarettes, des filles » ajouta-t-il, lui rendant son air moqueur « et récemment, Pansy a demandé à Drago d'organiser un bal pour fêter l'équinoxe*. »

« L'équinoxe ? Mais ça se fête vraiment ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Absolument pas. Sauf que l'on ne contredit pas Pansy lors de ses débuts de cycle si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Nous ne fêtons habituellement que le solstice, et Mademoiselle a décrété que c'était injuste de fêter l'un et pas l'autre. » soupira-t-il désespéramment, faisant sourire la sorcière en face de lui.

« Je suppose, en vu des dernières discussions, que ce fameux bal, c'est ce soir ? »

« En effet. Pansy pense qu'il vaut mieux te briefer avant d'y aller, puisque tout le monde doit obligatoirement être présent et que tu risques d'être le principal sujet de conversation ce soir. Malgré ce que je viens de te dire, ça reste une soirée mondaine, où Dray a gardé l'habitude de conserver les règles pédantes des réceptions aristocratiques. En somme, celles des cérémonies de Sang-Purs. »

La sorcière ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant fixer un point sur le mur en face et afficher un air sérieux, qui montrait l'étendue de sa réflexion. À ses côtés, Blaise attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse et lui réponde, tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à sa montre en platine, qu'il portait sur son poignet gauche.

« Je n'ai pas vu votre meute dans son intégrité et n'ai aucune idée de votre nombre, mais vous n'êtes pas tous de Sang-Pur je me trompe ? Je veux dire... ce serait vraiment compliqué, à moins d'avoir transformer la moitié de la population des Sang-Pur d'Angleterre ! » finit-elle par répondre.

« Non, tu as raison. Mais il y a deux choses tout à fait évidentes à savoir sur nous, je vais profiter de ta question pour te l'expliquer plus amplement. Tout d'abord, je n'ai aucun besoin de te rappeler notre condition, ainsi tu avoueras sans trop de problème qu'avec le gène lycan, il est totalement superflu et absurde de critiquer ne serait-ce qu'un statut de sang. Je veux dire, que tu sois Sang-Mêlé ou Né-Moldu, tu es un loup-garou, ça réduit quand-même vachement la pureté de ton sang. Enfin, plus vraiment pour nous, mais c'est ce que pensent tous les autres, toi compris, ne nie pas. Et puis ensuite, n'as-tu pas remarqué l'élément principal présent dans toutes les pièces que tu as vues ? Quelque chose que tu appréciais beaucoup à Poudlard ? »

« Les bibliothèques... » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Exactement les bibliothèques. Sans compter en plus dans la Grande Salle, la présence d'échiquiers, de zones de combats... il y a même quelqu'un qui se charge de l'éducation des plus jeunes. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, sache simplement que c'est l'une des choses qui comptent le plus aux yeux de Drago. Le savoir. C'est notre force principale, en plus de savoir se battre en tant que sorcier, nous savons nous battre en tant que loup, que moldu. Nous savons comment les autres guildes vivent, comment ils se battent, comment ils réagissent. Nous connaissons leurs coutumes, leurs règles, leur mode de vie. Nous savons survivre sans baguette, nous maîtrisons l'Occlumencie et la Légilimancie et certains arrivent même à résister à l'Impérium. C'est notre plus grande force, et nous sommes devenus très bon grâce à ça. Tous les livres que tu as pu croiser, plusieurs personnes les ont lus, j'en ai moi même lu énormément durant les deux dernières années. Tu peux donc comprendre que tous ici connaissent les coutumes et mœurs des Sang-Pur sur le bout des doigts, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. »

Hermione en resta bouche-bée. Elle savait Drago appliqué et sérieux -après tout, il avait toujours été dans le top 5 à Poudlard- mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le soit autant. Néanmoins, sa stupéfaction resta brève, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'à présent, la majorité, si ce n'est la totalité, des personnes présentes ici savaient plus de choses qu'elle en avait jamais su. Son esprit de compétition ne l'avait jamais quittée, si bien qu'elle bougonna en répondant à Blaise.

« Très bien, dans ce cas ramène-moi un bouquin sur vos mondanités barbantes, bien que j'en connaisse déjà la plupart. Histoire que je ne me fasse pas remarquer dès la première seconde ce soir. »

« Oh, je pensais que c'était un caractère des Gryffondor, de se pavaner devant tout le monde et de se faire remarquer. » se moqua-t-il.

« Pas de cette façon. Et puis, c'est plus commun aux Serpentard et à votre stupide fierté. »

« Toujours moins stupide que votre courage. »

Pour la seconde fois de l'après-midi, la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy résonna dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, et pour la seconde fois, Hermione et Blaise tournèrent la tête pour le regarder, l'un d'un air agacé et apeuré à la fois, et l'autre en souriant légèrement, qu'il perdit lorsqu'il vit le rictus amusé sur les lèvres de Pansy, toujours derrière le blond. Cette dernière lui lança un regard malicieux avant de se rapprocher volontairement de leur meilleur ami au visage toujours neutre et vide de toutes émotions.

« Je cherchais Pansy pour lui demander comment se déroulait l'organisation des derniers préparatifs et imprévus, » commença-t-il en regardant l'ex-Gryffondor du coin de l'oeil, « quand cette dernière m'a fait part d'égards de conduite envers elle-même, tu vois de quoi je parle Blaise ? »

« Non ça ne me dit rien. » dit-il en fusillant du regard la brune.

« Vraiment ? Aucune raison que cela ne se reproduise donc ? » reprit le blond d'une voix égale.

« Aucune. »

« Parfait. Comment va le vilain petit strangulot ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir suite à son interrogation, -purement rhétorique de plus est- tandis que Pansy s'approchait à nouveau d'elle pour reprendre sa température.

« J'aurais pu aller mieux si tu savais retenir tes pulsions. » cracha la sorcière visée.

« Fais attention, si tu continues à me tenir tête comme ça, ces pulsions pourraient s'avérer être d'autant plus efficaces et te faire plus que du mal Granger. Elle pourra être sur pied dans deux heures ? » continua-t-il à l'attention de Pansy.

« La potion a bien fait son effet, sa température a baissé. Par contre, il faudra qu'elle soit vraiment prudente, ces blessures ne seront pas tout à fait consolidées. Je vais m'occuper de ses migraines en priorité. »

« Bien, merci Pans'. Je te laisse la préparer en plus, Blaise et moi avons à faire. Loki apportera vos tenues dans une heure. »

« Merci Dray, a toute à l'heure. » finit-elle.

Les deux hommes prirent congé, non sans un regard mauvais de la part du noir, auquel Pansy répondit d'un sourire éclatant en haussant les sourcils. Une fois sortis, cette dernière alla attraper une autre potion sur une étagère qu'elle tendit à Hermione pour qu'elle l'avale sans tarder.

« Dis Parki.. euh Pansy pardon, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda cette dernière hésitante.

« Tu peux, je te répondrais en fonction si j'en ai envie. » lui répondit l'autre sorcière d'une voix égale.

« Oh... et bien j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Blaise avant toi et je me demandais simplement.. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée avec eux ces deux dernières années alors que tu n'es pas comme eux ? »

Pansy poussa un long soupir tout en continuant à s'activer à chercher une potion non loin d'elle.

« Après la Guerre, j'ai eu... une énorme dispute avec ma famille lors d'un repas et je me suis faite jetée comme une malpropre juste après. J'ai voulu me réfugier chez Blaise sauf qu'une fois arrivée chez lui, c'est Drago qui m'a accueillie. Il m'a dit que Blaise était occupé dans sa chambre, et après une longue discussion entre nous deux, il m'a proposé de le suivre. »

« Tu savais à ce moment ? Je veux dire, qu'ils étaient... »

« Non. » la coupa-t-elle, « En réalité, pendant que je discutais avec Drago ce jour-là, Blaise était dans sa chambre en train de subir la torture de la transformation, seul. Dray venait de le mordre juste avant que j'arrive et avait insonorisé la pièce, c'est quand le charme a rompu et que les hurlements de Blaise ont retenti dans tout le manoir qu'il a consenti a m'expliquer, pendant que je tentais tant bien que mal d'aider son premier Bêta. »

« Et ça ne t'as pas fait peur ? » s'étonna Hermione.

Pansy attrapa une fiole qu'elle examina attentivement avant de s'approcher encore une fois d'elle.

« Bien sûr que si. C'était la première fois que quelque chose m'effrayait autant, je ne suis pas une peureuse d'ordinaire. Surtout que j'avais eu ma dose d'émotion pour la journée à mon goût. Sur le coup, Drago était vraiment embêté, parce qu'en plus de devoir gérer Blaise, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de me laisser partir, pour peu qu'à cause de la peur, j'en vienne à les dénoncer ou parler d'eux... Nous avons donc fait une sorte... d'échange. Je ne disais rien et restais avec eux et en retour, il s'engageait à subvenir à mes besoins et de me faire suivre une formation accélérée de Médicomage. »

« Vraiment ? C'était une autre question que je voulais te poser d'ailleurs. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas faire d'études après Poudlard. »

Hermione attrapa le verre que lui tendait la sorcière en le regardant d'une façon septique. Pansy avait dilué un fond de potion dans du jus de citrouille au préalable, ce qui lui laissait fortement penser à quel point la potion était imbuvable.

« Cul-sec, ça passera sans doute mieux. Et oui en effet, il était initialement prévu que je ne continue pas mes études et que je me marie presque directement en sortant de Poudlard, comme toute bonne fille de Sang-Pur. Enfin, je connais des femmes qui ont fait des études et avaient un travail, mais mes parents n'étaient pas du même avis, et je n'étais pas du genre à les contrarier à l'époque. Jusqu'au jour où ils m'ont mis dehors et que je me suis retrouvée face à un Blaise qui hurlait de douleur en se tordant dans tous les sens, alors que j'étais devant lui, à genoux, et tout à fait impuissante. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela d'une manière si forte et je ne veux jamais le revivre un jour, d'où ma demande subite à Drago. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour ça que depuis ce jour, je suis au chevet de Blaise à chaque lendemain de pleine lune, parce que même deux ans et une formation après, je me sens toujours aussi coupable. »

Après avoir grimacé pendant les trente secondes qui ont suivies l'ingurgitation de la potion, Hermione était à présent bouche-bée devant la révélation de la sorcière. Cette dernière avait fini par s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé et la regardait d'un air à la fois triste et nostalgique.

« C'est... vraiment courageux de ta part. Merci Pansy. » admit-elle, en lui souriant vraiment, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« De quoi ? D'avoir répondu à ta question ? »

« D'avoir été honnête. On ne se connaît pas vraiment, tu n'étais pas obligée de l'être. »

« Qui te dis que je l'ai vraiment été ? Dois-je te rappeler ma maison ? » répondit l'ex-Serpentard narquoisement.

« Tu l'étais vraiment. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Quant au Choixpeau, tu peux être sûre qu'il t'a envoyé à Serpentard juste à cause de ta famille et de ton sang. Tu as toutes les qualités d'une Gryffondor. »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... »

Et les deux femmes échangèrent une autre fois un vrai sourire, aussi sincère pour l'une que pour l'autre.

* * *

« … Et à présent, trouvez moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur Zacharias Smith ! Blundell, je voudrais te parler deux minutes. »

Harry descendit de la chaise d'où il venait de faire son premier briefing sans l'aide ou la présence de Kingsley -bien que celle de Ron, qui se tenait debout à ses côtés fut indispensable. L'Auror interpellé précédemment par le brun s'avança vers le duo la mine sérieuse, un carnet dans les mains.

« Potter ? »

« Je voulais savoir si la liste que tu nous as envoyé tout-à-l'heure était complète, ou si tu avais des doutes et incertitudes quelconques sur un ou plusieurs cas. » s'expliqua-t-il.

« Puisque tu me le dis, je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris à un moment. Dans ma liste, j'ai bien spécifié la date de recensement, qui est normalement obligatoire, et l'origine de la transformation quand nous la connaissions. Vous savez tout deux qui est Greyback, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu une confrontation dans le passé. Et bien, quand on entend tout ce qu'il se dit sur lui et sa fâcheuse tendance à mordre, je trouve ça surprenant qu'il n'y est pas beaucoup de victimes recensés. »

« Elles ne sont pas recensées ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas. Soit les rumeurs sont fausses, ce qui pourrait être le cas étant donné le ramassis de conneries qui circule au Ministère, soit elles ne sont effectivement pas recensées. »

« On estime le nombre de non-recensés à combien ? » questionna à son tour Harry, soucieux.

« Encore une fois, nous n'en savons rien. Les loup-garous recensés sont ceux qui ont été aperçus ou sont vraiment connus, ou ceux qui sont déjà passé à Sainte Mangouste pour une demande de traitement. Mais vous comprenez bien qu'il est beaucoup plus évident pour un loup-garou de vivre caché, ne serait-ce que pour l'obtention d'un travail. Ils sont plus que marginalisés. »

« Notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de troisième année était un loup-garou, et je crois bien qu'il n'a été découvert qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire... Enfin, seul Dumbledore et Rogue savaient à propos de sa condition. »

Le rouquin continua alors de lui expliquer l'épisode du Saule Cogneur et de la Cabane Hurlante. Son meilleur ami paraissait vraiment soucieux et réfléchissait, une main collée sous le menton, se grattant discrètement sa barbe de deux jours.

« Tu vois, il vivait bien mieux caché, tout le monde a commencé à le juger par la suite. Harry ? Tout va bien ? » se risqua Léo Blundell.

« La liste est beaucoup trop vague pour nous faire une idée réelle de la situation... On a aucune idée de proportions. »

« Tu oublies qu'on a tout de même Smith. D'ailleurs Léo, tu avais noté quelque chose à son sujet sur la liste ? » lui demanda Ron.

« Comme un certain nombre, non rien. Pas de date de recensement, on ne sait pas qui l'a mordu ou pour quel motif. Aucun traitement suivi à Sainte Mangouste. Juste avant que vous ne m'interpelliez, j'étais en train de chercher qui l'avais identifié. »

Les trois hommes se déplacèrent vers le bureau de l'Auror, envahi de parchemins de tout genre. Blundell continua de fouiller rapidement pendant que Ron et Harry attendait, lorgnant sans discrétion les parchemins qui leur passaient devant le nez.

« … Et voilà. Margaret Smith. Sa grand-mère donc. Elle possède le troisième œil, et avait affirmé avoir vu son petit-fils se faire transformer. Le cousin de Zacharias est donc allé chez lui afin de détromper sa grand-mère, mais l'a surpris en fin de transformation un lendemain de pleine lune. Ça s'arrête là. »

« Les gens sont vraiment inconscients de se rendre chez un potentiel loup un lendemain de pleine lune ! » s'écria Ron.

« Trouvez-le moi. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est devenu Greyback depuis la fin de la Guerre ? » cria finalement Harry pour que tout les Aurors l'entendent.

« Il est mort il me semble. On a trouvé sa dépouille quelques jours après le fin de la Bataille de Poudlard, je vais chercher le dossier ! » lui répondit tout aussi fort Turner.

Il se leva et partit vivement en direction des archives, tandis que le duo soupira en même temps.

« Un élément de moins, un... » murmura Ron, « c'est dans ces moments-là que j'ai envie de sauter sur Hermione pour qu'elle trouve une solution. »

« Je n'abandonnerai pas Ron. S'il faut que je torture Smith, je le ferais. Il est hors de question qu'on ne retrouve pas Hermione, et j'aimerai d'autant plus qu'elle soit saine et sauve. »

* * *

« Putain j'ai le trac. Tu le crois ça ? »

« Je t'ai connue plus battante et polie que ça Hermione, tu me déçois » lui répondit Pansy sarcastiquement.

Après leur discussion, elles s'étaient mises à se préparer pour la fameuse soirée de l'équinoxe. Bien qu'Hermione ait trouvé l'idée complètement stupide, voir l'enthousiasme de Pansy lors de leur préparation l'avait fait rire. Dès lors que Loki était rentré dans le salon de la jeune femme, accompagné des tenues des deux sorcières, elle s'était mise à sautiller dans tout les sens, et ne s'était calmée qu'une fois la porte franchie, habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Elle avait à présent revêtit un parfait masque d'indifférence, ou aucune émotion n'était visible, et marchait la tête haute, rien ne trahissant son excitation sinon ces pommettes légèrement plus rouges que prévu avec le blush. Et ce masque, Hermione le jalousait vraiment. Si elle avait été calme dans les appartements de sa nouvelle amie, elle était maintenant dans un état où son appréhension était hautement palpable, et se triturait régulièrement les doigts, témoignant de son angoisse.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être sur le point de pénétrer dans l'antre des serpents figure toi » se plaignit-elle en traînant des pieds.

« Hum, c'est plus l'antre du loup qu'autre chose quand-même. »

« Pansy ! Tu ne me rassures pas là ! »

« Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais les loup-garous sont capable de ressentir les émotions, calme toi où tu vas tous me les émoustiller. » indiqua la brune, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vais mourir ! »

Les conseils vestimentaires et esthétiques de Pansy s'étaient avérés bien utiles précédemment, quand Hermione avait du enfiler sa robe. Sa robe était d'un vert sapin qui imposait le respect tout en restant doux et non extravagant mais une fois sur elle, elle avait été incapable de savoir quel type de chaussures, quelle coiffure et quel maquillage adopter. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait sentie des mains appuyer sur ses épaules pour la forcer à s'asseoir, et que Pansy lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux, et de ne les rouvrir qu'après son autorisation finale. La sorcière s'était prêtée au jeu, et fut littéralement estomaquée lorsque Pansy eut fini de la toucher. À son plus grand plaisir, elle ne portait que très peu de maquillage ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner et de mascara et ses lèvres légèrement brunies par du rouge à lèvres tandis qu'une touche de blush faisait ressortir ses pommettes. Ses cheveux avaient été magicalement remontés en un chignon bas, d'où s'échappaient des mèches venant encadrer son visage. Pansy avait vite fini de se préparer pendant qu'elle s'examinait toujours dans le miroir placé devant elle puis finalement, après avoir enfilé une paire de chaussures convenables, les deux femmes s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie, et avaient emprunté les couloirs pour se rendre vers le lieu de la soirée.

Hermione, commençant à être peu à l'aise, avait repris une conversation plus joyeuse avec Pansy pour se détendre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elles ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs -à son plus grand plaisir- et avaient fini par se retrouver devant les fameuses immenses portes en bois de la Grande Salle, où l'ancienne Gryffondor avait commencé à exprimer son appréhension d'une manière plus franche.

« Bon, avant qu'on ne s'enracine ici, je te propose qu'on rentre ? » lui dit Pansy d'une voix ironique, « il est bientôt 19h, et il ne faut pas que l'on rentre en même temps que Drago. »

« Encore un privilège de sa seigneurie ? »

« Tu peux voir ça comme ça si tu le souhaites » ricana-t-elle, en s'avançant pour pousser les portes.

Si les pieds d'Hermione avaient été ancrés au sol pendant les deux dernières minutes, il fut impossible pour elle de ne pas s'avancer une fois que la sorcière eut ouvert les portes. L'ambiance de la salle était telle qu'elle s'empressa, bien que toujours prudemment, de s'avancer jusqu'à la rambarde pour voir le spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, quelques mètres plus bas. Toutes les bibliothèques avaient été écartées -certaines semblaient même avoir disparues-, l'estrade réservée aux duels avait elle aussi disparue, et c'était également le cas des échiquiers et autre zone de la Salle. Il ne restait plus que des tables dans une partie de la pièce, auxquelles se rajoutait un bar et plusieurs buffets devant lesquels bavaient plusieurs adolescents. L'autre moitié de la salle était entièrement vide si l'on omettait les petites tables hautes et rondes sur le bord où étaient disposées des flûtes de champagne. _Sûrement la piste de danse._

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle aperçut avec étonnement Blaise, dont elle n'avait pas perçu la présence plus tôt, qui parlait avec Pansy, bien que cette dernière soit, encore une fois, à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler.

« Allez quoi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, bien que je pensais entièrement tout ce que j'ai dit. D'ailleurs regarde, j'ai arrêté Loki juste avant qu'il ne vienne dans tes appartements pour voir la couleur de ta robe et que je puisse lui demander de me faire une chemise de la même couleur. Regarde on est accordé comme ça ! Salut Herminione, je dois dire que tu es extrêmement belle ce soir. » ajouta-t-il en voyant la sorcière se rapprocher.

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin débile Blaise, j'espère que tu en es conscient au moins. » grogna Pansy.

« Tu dis toujours ça. Si mesdemoiselles veulent bien se donner la peine, il nous faut descendre avant que sa Majesté Blondie ne débarque. Il était en rogne quand je l'ai quitté, alors ne l'énervons pas davantage, voulez-vous. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione réalisa quelque chose qui la fit pâlir instantanément. Elle allait devoir descendre ces escaliers, dont elle avait vanté la prestance par deux fois déjà, droits et interminables, avec ses talons, qui, bien qu'assez bas, restaient tout de même un handicap sérieux, surtout lorsque vous vous appelez Hermione Granger et que vous disposez de deux pieds gauches. Blaise, qui avait semblé remarquer ce qui la tracassait, lui tendit amicalement son deuxième bras, le gauche, l'autre étant déjà occupé par Pansy. Elle l'accepta timidement, et le noir poussa doucement les deux femmes à avancer et à amorcer la descente vers le reste de la meute, alors rassemblée en bas sur la piste non loin des tables.

Extrêmement tendue au début, Hermione se détendit au fur et a mesure, fermement agrippée au bras de Blaise, qui ne brochait pas et tendant l'autre main vers la rampe, prête à se rattraper en cas de glisse. Un petit coup d'oeil en coin l'informa que Pansy, qui portait cinq centimètres de talon de plus qu'elle, se débrouillait impeccablement, toujours en abhorrant que pour seule émotion visible la fierté, et que Blaise, souriait, tout aussi fier, si ce n'est plus. Alors qu'ils entamaient les dernières marches, une voix forte et rieuse retentit dans la salle, faisant sursauter Hermione que le noir rattrapa en la tirant à l'aide de son bras.

« Bah alors Zabini, on vient bien accompagné dis-moi ! »

« Que veux-tu Ashton, ça doit être grâce à cette prestance que j'ai et que tu n'auras jamais. » sourit-il à l'inconnu qui se précipita sur lui pour le bousculer joyeusement.

Un louveteau, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Nate, le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu lors de sa précédente visite, se joignit à eux et gambadait en sautillant dans leurs jambes. Hermione eut peur que les deux adultes, jusqu'ici pas si matures que ça, le blessent, mais ces derniers le virent et firent plus attention dans leurs mouvements. Elle rigola franchement lorsqu'elle vit l'air absolument blasée de Pansy devant leurs gamineries, et cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et les montrant de la main, comme pour se justifier de leur action.

Les conversations reprirent bon train quand tout à coup, toutes se stoppèrent, Hermione légèrement en retard, ne sachant pas à quoi ce silence était du au départ. Elle se rendit à l'évidence lorsqu'elle vit apparaître une chevelure blonde en haut des escaliers, qui sonda la foule du regard, avant d'entamer sa descente, sans un seul rictus présent sur le visage. Bien qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à supporter la présence de son ennemi, d'autant plus depuis qu'il l'avait jetée contre le mur, elle dut admettre qu'il avait toujours gardé cette classe naturelle qu'il avait déjà au collège. Toujours la tête haute, l'allure souple et presque féline, le visage neutre et surtout des vêtements impeccables. Sauf ces cheveux, qui bien que lui donnant un air royal, étaient toujours ébouriffés en une cascade de mèches blondes qui lui retombaient sur tout le front, presque sur ses yeux. Yeux qui étaient toujours aussi gris, et qui n'avaient pas lâchés une seule seconde la meute.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, tous s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, plus par respect que par soumission, le plaçant ainsi en plein milieu de la foule, juste devant Blaise, Pansy et elle. Un petit rictus put se voir sur son visage lorsque son regard se posa sur ses meilleurs amis et qu'il remarque l'assortiment de couleur de leur tenue de soirée, puis son regard se posa sur Hermione, qu'il sonda de la tête aux pieds avant d'agrandir son sourire et de lancer, sans la quitter des yeux :

« Que la fête commence ! »

* * *

And I don't wanna lie but I don't wanna tell you the truth

Get the sense that you're on the move and you'll probably be leaving soon

So I'm telling you,

Stop the world cause I wanna get off with you.

 ** _{Et je ne veux pas, mais je ne veux pas dire la vérité_**

 ** _Je comprends que tu es en train de bouger et que tu vas bientôt partir._**

 ** _Donc je te le dis._**

 ** _Arrête le monde parce que je m'en aller avec toi.}_**

* * *

* **équinoxe** : c'est le 'contraire' du solstice. Si cela ne vous aide pas car vous ne savez pas du tout ce qu'est le solstice (je vous comprendrais ne vous en faites pas) je vous propose une petite définition issue de Wikipédia (je cite mes sources c'est important) :

Un **équinoxe** est un instant de l'année où le plan équatorial terrestre traverse le Soleil ; changeant d'hémisphère céleste. Ce jour-là, le Soleil est exactement au zénith sur l'équateur terrestre.

Pour faire très simple, c'est un événement lié au changement d'hémisphère du Soleil, ça ne met pas en jeu madame la Lune, alors les loup-garous sont contents contents :)

Pour alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Beaucoup de discussion entre Hermione et Blaise/Pansy à leur tour, on en apprend plus sur les deux, ensemble et séparément. Une idée de ce que peut bien être la dispute avec sa famille dont parle Pansy ?

Zacharias le boulet ? (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne... euh perd pardon)

Le chapitre suivant sera sur le bal :)

Laissez moi des reviews, j'y répondrais en message privé quand je le peux, sinon les autres devront patiemment attendre le prochain chapitre...

Je vous souhaite une bonne reprise, et une bonne continuation !

Bien à vous,

A.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9: De découvertes en découvertes**

 **(**

 **)**

SALUUUUUUUUUT ! JE SUIS DE RETOUR POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR !

Ah ff. net m'avait manqué et vous aussi d'ailleurs :( J'ai vraiment carburé aujourd'hui, n'ayant pas pu écrire hier (devoirs encore et toujours) je me suis levée avec un objectif : clore le chapitre ou du moins l'avancer jusqu'à la presque fin. Mais j'ai passé toute ma soirée dessus et donc j'ai même pu vous le poster maintenant ! Pardonnez les fautes de syntaxe et d'orthographe que vous trouverez, je m'en excuse, mes petits yeux sont très fatigués de cette journée pas ultra reposante ^^

Que vous dire de plus... j'espère que vous allez bien, que vous me suivez encore et tout va bien dans votre vie ! J'ai répondu à la plupart des reviews en PM (merci beaucoup à vous !) sauf une ou deux auxquelles je vais répondre tout de suite là maintenant :)

 **Olivia:** Merci à toi ! Je suis vraiment contente que tout te plaise et j'espère que tu nous suis encore, moi et les lycans ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

 **Disclamer (ça faisait longtemps haha)** : si l'univers et les perso sont made in JKR, l'intrigue est entièrement sortie de mon imagination parfois douteuse, merci de respecter et de ne pas plagier. Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas, as usual !

Dans les chapitres précédents: après s'être enfuie de la bibliothèque pour tenter de s'évader, Hermione s'est faite rattrapée par Drago, qui loin d'être dispo à une conversation calme, l'a passée à tabac. Furieuse, elle refuse d'adresser plus de trois mots à ce dernier, mais en profite pour parler et faire plus ample connaissance avec Pansy et Blaise. Les deux sorcières se préparent alors pour la soirée et rentrent dans la Grande Salle, où les festivités commencent.

'

* * *

« All the battles, all the wars, all the times that you've fought  
She's a scar, she's the bruises, she's the pain that you brought  
There was life, there was love  
Like a light and it's fading out »

 _Toutes les batailles, toutes les guerres, toutes les fois où tu t'es battu,_

 _Elle est une cicatrice, elle est les contusions, elle est la douleur que tu as apporté_

 _Il y avait de la vie, de l'amour_

 _comme de la lumière, et c'est en train de disparaître._

Broken Home, 5 Seconds of Summer

* * *

'

Après la déclaration de Drago, les convives crièrent en levant leurs mains et se hâtèrent vers le bar, où quelqu'un servait déjà des Whisky Pur-feu en quantité assez impressionnante. À son tour, Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'attraper le blond par le bras et de l'entraîner vers la boisson. Les deux sorcières restèrent un moment immobiles sous le bruit de fond, provoqué par les exclamations des uns et des autres, l'une regardant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle avec des yeux surpris et l'autre, plus habituée, qui semblait attendre le retour de ses amis.

« La plupart des gens semblent vraiment enthousiastes à propos de l'équinoxe... » commença naïvement Hermione.

À ses côtés, Pansy la regardait d'un air à la fois ahuri et rieur.

« Attends, tu penses vraiment que les gens sont venus ici pour célébrer l'équinoxe ? Pour ton information, cet événement date de la semaine dernière approximativement, c'était juste un prétexte pour qu'on se réunisse tous. Regarde les, ils sont tous heureux. Un sur-lendemain de pleine-lune, cela semble irréel n'est-ce pas ? » lui répondit-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

Blaise réapparut le temps d'un instant, durant lequel il tendit un verre à Pansy, puis re-disparut aussitôt sous les yeux interloqués d'Hermione, qui finit par sourire et répondre à l'invitation indirecte de la brune, qui voulait bouger et rejoindre les autres. Elle se mit donc à la suivre, à travers les larges tables en bois foncé jusqu'à rejoindre ce qui s'apparentait à un comptoir faisant office de bar, où un groupe de trois sorciers ricanaient, chopes à la main, et où un autre s'affairait à les servir. Le pauvre garçon réalisait des aller-retours quasiment sur place pour remplir les verres qu'on lui tendait et qui semblaient se vider un peu trop rapidement. Interloquée, Hermione s'accouda sur le comptoir, précédée de Pansy, qui s'était installée en hélant le serveur de la soirée.

'

« Ils ont une sacrée descente... ils sont totalement inconscients ou bien c'est un privilège de lycan ? » questionna-t-elle sans tarder.

« Il faut bien plus qu'une dizaine de verres pour qu'un sorcier lycanthrope devienne saoul. Déjà qu'en temps normal, la magie présente dans notre corps absorbe et limite certains effets de l'alcool, le gène ne fait qu'amplifier les choses. Après tout, nous rendons service aux compagnies et industries d'alcool, nous sommes... de fidèles clients.

\- Oh je vois... » elle regarda à nouveau, toujours estomaquée devant leur consommation beaucoup trop précipitée à son goût, avant de tourner la tête et d'examiner en détail le serveur. « Dis Pansy, le gars qui est en train de servir, ce n'est pas...

\- Zacharias Smith ? » la coupa-t-elle, « Si, tout à fait. Il a bien trouvé sa vocation, tiens donc, Blaise serait ravi de le voir à cette tâche. »

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les fines lèvres de son homologue vert et argent, sourire qui s'amplifia lorsque le garçon s'approche enfin d'elles, le haut des pommettes légèrement rougis par la chaleur et son affairement. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'Hermione, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait perdu des couleurs et s'était empressé de détourner son regard du sien. Il finit par bredouiller quelques mots envers Pansy, la suppliant des yeux pour qu'elle commande quelque chose et ainsi mettre fin à son supplice incompris. La Serpentard se régala donc de faire craquer ses doigts tout en prolongeant vulgairement le temps d'attente de Zacharias, le faisant ainsi trépigner sur place.

« Um... Que me conseilles-tu Zach ? Un bon simple Whisky Pur-Feu ou bien un peu d'originalité avec une Tequila Sunrise ? Oh attends, Blaise m'a demandé de la bière, ramène moi en une chope s'il te plaît. Et du jus de citrouille pour toi Hermione, l'alcool risque de te tuer avec le stock de potions que tu as dans le sang. » finit-elle sous l'oeil perdu de son amie.

« Je... Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis Poudlard, pourquoi m'a t-il regardé comme ça ? Enfin si on peut appeler ça regarder... Et vous avez des alcools moldus ? » s'étonna la brune.

« Nous n'avons pas gardé que les traditions et habitudes des Sang-Purs tu sais, la plupart des gens ici sont Sang-Mêlés. Et puis, nous ne conservons que les meilleures choses appartenant aux deux mondes après tout. Il faut savoir tirer profit de tout, c'était l'une des phrases mères de Serpentard. Quant-à ce cher Smith, c'est principalement à cause de lui que tu es là. Tu savais qu'il était allé gratter des infos auprès de ton ex-copain comme le gentil toutou qu'il est en prétextant que tu lui plaisais ? Ah ce cher Zacharias, une vraie pépite trouvée au fond du puis.

\- Qu..Quoi ? Il est allé voir Anthony ? Mais quand ça ?

\- Ah Granger, toujours inquisitrice avec tes questions... Si j'ai bien suivi, c'est arrivé le jour même ou le lendemain de votre rupture, il l'a croisé au Ministère. Enfin croisé.. c'était bien prémédité tout de même, n'oublions pas que ce cher petit n'obéit qu'aux ordres de Drago. »

Elle fut coupée par le retour du concerné, qui déposa les boissons devant elles avant de s'extirper au plus vite, le rouge aux joues après avoir vu le clin d'oeil de Pansy à son égard. Maugréant sur l'ancien Poufsouffle et son ravisseur, Hermione s'acharnait méchamment sur sa paille, sirotant malgré tout son contenu de mauvaise grâce.

'

« Bien à mon tour de poser des questions maintenant. Je suis bien trop contente d'avoir une présence féminine sensée par ici donc profitons-en. Alors comme ça, tu es sortie avec Anthony Goldstein, le fameux préfet de Serdaigle... Allez, dis-m'en plus ! » rajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'air interrogateur de sa voisine.

« Oh et bien... pour tout avouer, je me suis toujours dit que l'homme idéal à mes yeux aurait été à Serdaigle, puisque son intelligence, son goût au travail et sa curiosité auraient fait qu'il se serait intéressé à mes projets personnels comme professionnels et surtout, qu'il aurait partagé -ou du moins compris- mon attachement au travail. La réalité vous rattrape parfois un peu trop vite, cela a finit par coincer pendant un moment et à force de tenter de passer au travers, ça a finit par exploser disons. Rien de bien passionnant en soit je crains.

\- J'ai connu plus joyeux en effet, mais j'ai vu bien pire, si cela peut te rassurer. J'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais avec Weasley ou Potter par contre, il faut croire que j'ai eu tort. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Blaise était persuadé qu'à Poudlard, tu te tapais les deux en même temps. C'était une petite anecdote histoire que tu arrêtes d'avoir une image juvénile et innocente de cet énergumène dans ta tête. Et quand on parle du loup... » ricana l'ancienne Serpentard en se tournant légèrement vers le reste de la salle.

En effet, si Hermione n'avait pas vu Blaise, elle aurait très bien pu l'entendre. Bras dessus, bras dessous avec le garçon qu'ils avaient croisés en descendant, Ashton, les deux sorciers se déplaçaient tant bien que mal en tanguant dangereusement vers le sol et finirent par arriver, saufs mais pas forcément sains, auprès des filles, où le noir accepta avec un grand sourire le verre que lui tendait sa copine d'un air indifférent.

'

« Par-fait, cette soirée est parfait ! Parfaite » se corrigea-t-il, provoquant le fou rire de son camarade, aussi ébréché que lui. « Pansy, mon cœur, que dirais-tu d'aller là-bas et de danser un peu ?

\- Blaise, dans l'état dans lequel tu es, danser risque d'être compliqué pour toi actuellement.

\- Danser comme les autres, sûrement pas, mais on peut danser autrement tu sais, du genre à l'horizonta... AIE mais ! »

Le coup de poing porté par la sorcière dans son ventre n'était que futile, mais il suffit à faire verser des larmes de crocodile au concerné, faisant redoubler de rire Ashton, qui s'était adossé à la chaise d'Hermione naturellement. Pansy soupira de désespoir, et après avoir lancé un regard désolé vers son amie, se leva en soutenant Blaise et sortit de la salle en quelques instants. Peu rassurée à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans la gueule des _loups_ , Hermione jeta un œil inquiet autour d'elle pour sonder les environs et son regard rencontra celui joueur et brillant du jeune sorcier restant, qui s'empressa de lui tendre la main.

« Je t'accompagne ? Je t'assure que je suis bien plus frais et dispo que ne l'était Blaise, je ne suis pas une mauviette en beuverie. Tu veux faire quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il, sans cesser de sourire.

Ce sourire.

'

Précédemment, Hermione n'avait pas forcément prêté beaucoup d'attention aux gens présents dans la salle, mais elle restait persuadée que ce jeune homme lui était inconnu. _Elle l'aurait remarqué à Poudlard_ pensa-t-elle. Le sorcier en face d'elle n'était pas très grand, bien qu'il la dépassait de plus d'une demi-tête et était habillé d'une chemise entièrement noire, dont le manque de lueur faisait aisément ressortir la teinte noisette de ses yeux, malgré le léger voile présent à cause de l'alcool. Hermione s'y perdit le temps d'un instant, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas croisé de si beau regard depuis un long moment. Ses cheveux, dont la couleur s'apparentaient à la sienne, bien que légèrement plus sombre, lui tombaient sur le visage en cascade de boucles indisciplinées. Elle lui renvoya à son tour un sourire timide mais chaleureux, et accepta sa demande en saisissant sa main, jusqu'alors tendue en sa direction et restée en suspens le temps de sa courte contemplation.

« Hermione c'est ça ? Nous n'avons pas été présentés comme il se doit je le crains, Ashton Clare. Je suis américain de base, mais je me suis perdu sur le continent européen sitôt avoir eu quitté l'école et être devenu majeur.

-Ilvermorny n'est-ce pas ? »

'

Un nouveau sourire flamboyant apparut sur son visage et fit encore plus briller ses yeux clairs.

« En effet. C'est rare de croiser des gens la connaissant. Vous êtes à la hauteur de la réputation que l'Angleterre vous porte, Miss Granger. »

Le rouge monta brièvement aux joues de la Gryffondor, qui reprit, décontenancée,

« Je n'ai pas l'envie ni la force de danser maintenant, cela t'ennuie si nous nous asseyons sur une table à côté ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je n'aurais sûrement pas pu assurer une danse digne de ce nom de toute façon, l'alcool reste encore présent en quantité non négligeable dans mon sang au moment où nous parlons.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise non plus. Mes courtes expériences de danse remontent au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lors de ma quatrième année à Poudlard, et mon cavalier et moi-même avons tout deux bien vite abandonnées l'idée de danser sagement lorsque nos obligations nous l'ont permis ! »

'

Les deux jeunes sorciers discutèrent de bon train un long moment durant lequel aucun des deux ne se soucia un instant de l'ambiance qui les entourait. Ashton hélait de temps en temps un de ses amis qui allait au bar pour qu'il leur rapporte de quoi boire et Hermione, lorsqu'elle ne regardait pas le jeune homme, ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la piste de danse improvisée où évoluait des couples depuis le début de la soirée. Elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre exact de réfugiés présents au Terrier, mais elle avait parfois l'impression qu'ils étaient des centaines et que tous ici semblaient insouciants et heureux. Un soupçon jalouse, mais surtout nostalgique, la sorcière se remémorait tristement certains précieux moments de son enfance, qu'elle avait partagé avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Malgré le danger avec lequel ils devaient vivre, Poudlard restait les meilleures années de sa courte vie, grâce à tous les enseignements qu'elle avait pu en tirer, que ce soit moraux ou par sa scolarité. Et elle était certaine que ses meilleurs amis diraient la même chose.

L'après-guerre les avait d'abord énormément rapproché, quand Ron avait perdu son frère, puis quand Harry s'était remis avec Ginny mais au final, bien qu'ils soient encore amis malgré tout, l'âge adulte avait fini par les rattraper et leurs moments passés à trois se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Pourtant, ils ne lui avaient encore jamais autant manqué qu'en ce moment même, où elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Elle sortit brusquement de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle sentit une main tapoter doucement son épaule, la faisant ainsi sursauter.

'

« Oh pardon Hermione, tu semblais être partie vraiment loin... Je vais te laisser et rejoindre des potes au bar, je crois que Drago veut te parler, vu les regards noirs intempestifs qu'il m'envoie depuis cinq minutes. Bonne chance et à plus tard ! »

Sitôt qu'il eut commencé à s'éloigner, Hermione croisa le regard du blond, debout à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle et commença à se tortiller nerveusement sur son banc lorsqu'il amorça un premier mouvement en sa direction. Elle fut grandement tentée de se lever et fuir mais décida finalement de jouer la carte fierté mal placée et de relever le menton bien haut, de manière à toiser Malefoy du regard le plus malveillant qu'elle put adopter.

S'installa alors un duel de regards entre les deux protagonistes, désormais assis l'un en face de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'abhorrait plus un seul rictus sur le visage et les quelque gens autour finirent par s'éloigner prudemment de leur table, conscients de la tension qui s'en émanait. Après s'être regardé une bonne paire de minutes dans le blanc des yeux, Hermione finit par détourner le regard vers la foule en une moue dédaigneuse et poussa un long soupir.

'

« Je peux voir que tu ne perds pas ton temps. Retenue contre son grès dans un lieu inconnu, Hermione Granger n'aura tenu que quelques heures avant de sauter sur le premier mâle à sa disposition. » susurra son ennemi sur un ton malsain en souriant.

« Tu reconnaîtras au moins que je ne suis pas là de mon libre arbitre, ce qui ne fait que confirmer que tu es un genre de sociopathe lunatique et schizophrène et qui de plus est, un grand maniaque du contrôle. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. Passe tout de même une bonne soirée _Malefoy._ »

Alors qu'elle allait pour se lever, une forte poigne s'abattit sur son poignet et la maintint sur la table en bois. Elle osa brièvement lever les yeux vers son bourreau, dont les yeux rayonnait de colère, ce qui témoignait de l'envie qu'il avait de se lever à son tour pour la remettre à sa place. Cependant, il n'en fit rien et se contenta de reprendre d'une voix trop posée et articulée.

« Tu reconnaîtras à ton tour que tu n'es qu'une gamine stupide qui ne comprend absolument rien aux règles de hiérarchie, puisque apparemment, s'être pris une raclée n'a pas suffit à te remettre à ta place. De plus, tu aurais pu te passer du _lunatique_ , je pense qu'il est strictement inutile de te rappeler notre condition à tous ici, et par conséquent l'absurdité de tes qualificatifs. »

'

Sa raison lui hurlait de s'échapper au grand galop ou de se taire tout simplement. Intérieurement, elle était terrorisée et paralysée par la peur. L'épisode de tout à l'heure restait douloureux, autant mentalement que physiquement, et l'étau qu'elle ressentait dans son ventre ne faisait que se resserrer encore plus au fil de la conversation. Cependant, rancunière, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son interlocuteur, d'une voix doucereuse et la plus ironique qu'il soit.

'

« Vous m'excuserez, _votre Seigneurie_ , mais il m'était impossible d'employer à la fois le mot schizophrène et le mot bipolaire pour caractériser la même personne, vous savez, nous parlons là de deux maladies mentales très graves et non associables. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'opter pour le mot lunatique en substitution, mais n'y voyez aucun manque de respect ou trace d'ironie, bien entendu. Il me paraît également bon d'ajouter que je ne suis pas une louve, mais une simple et bonne sorcière, voilà pourquoi votre hiérarchie, vous pouvez vous la mettre là-où-je-pense. »

A ce moment, sa raison eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'à la mort, sa conscience de sauter des chutes du Niagara la tête la première et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements, mais elle n'en montra rien et ne se laissa pas démonter, adoptant une face neutre et attendant -avec grande appréhension- la réaction du grand blond en face d'elle. Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se contracter plus fort autour de son bras frêle et lorsqu'elle vit une lueur dangereuse passer à travers ses iris, qui étaient à présent du gris le plus orageux qu'il existe. Elle regretta encore plus quand elle aperçut le sourire en coin qui apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres. _Par Merlin._

 _'_

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire 'Quiddich', il se leva brusquement, l'entraînant avec lui par son bras toujours captif de sa poigne. Une fois remise de son énorme sursaut du à son action soudaine, elle fut contrainte de la suivre et se retrouva rapidement au milieu de la Grande Salle, entre trois couples, le bras gauche toujours emprisonné par la main droite de Drago, dont l'autre main venait de se déposer _sur sa hanche_ , en frôlant son rein.

Ce geste eut raison de faire écarquiller les yeux de la brune, qui tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte du blond, sans grand succès.

« Peux-tu, une fois dans ta misérable vie, arrêter de te débattre comme si tu étais une sauvage et tenter de paraître un minimum civilisée ? » déclara-t-il en la dévisageant ennuyeusement.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire, mais bordel lâche moi immédiatement et tu... »

Elle fut coupée par le commencement d'un nouveau morceau de musique, plus doux à son plus grand dam, mais très mystérieux et à la limite du glauque, qui n'eut pour conséquence que les premiers pas de son partenaire, qu'elle fut une fois de plus, obligée à suivre, pour ne pas paraître ridicule aux yeux de tous.

.

« Laisse moi deviner. » reprit la Gryffondor soudainement, en faisant une pause pendant quelques mouvements, « tu m'as amenée ici pour que tout le monde nous regarde et que je sois contrainte à te suivre dans tes mouvements comme le petit chien que je ne suis pas ?

\- C'est une chose que j'apprécie assez chez toi Granger, tu comprends vite. Par contre, tu parles beaucoup trop, et ce depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Et bien tiens, Poudlard, parlons-en ! Comment veux-tu que je te montre du respect, alors que pendant des années, tu t'es amusé à te moquer de moi, autant sur le physique que sur mes capacités intellectuelles, en prétextant une certaine supériorité du sang ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Maintenant la supériorité du sang n'entre même plus en jeu, puisqu'il semblerait que le mien soit finalement plus pur que le tien.

\- Tes capacités intellectuelles » répéta-t-il ironiquement, « mais voyez-vous ça, Granger et le comble du narcissisme. Parle autant que tu veux, mais maintenant fillette, les rôles sont inversés. Tu as peut-être un sang moins pourri que le mien, mais je connais dorénavant beaucoup plus que tu n'as jamais connu et j'ai lu beaucoup plus de livres que tu n'en as vu dans toute ta vie. Mais continue, je t'en prie, c'est divertissant. »

Cette déclaration, sortie sur un ton neutre et naturel, eut le même effet qu'un uppercut balancé en pleine tête pour Hermione. Cela eut pour effet de la laisser bouche-bée, si bien qu'elle manqua même de trébucher au moment où Drago décida de la faire tournoyer sur elle-même.

.

D'un œil extérieur, ils apparaissaient simplement comme deux partenaires dansant énergiquement malgré la lenteur du tempo, mais il suffisait de s'approcher à quelques mètres pour voir que la vérité était tout autre. Leurs pas se faisaient lourds, remplis d'une tension mauvaise et électrique les ongles d'Hermione s'accrochaient quand elle le pouvait sur l'épaule et le cou du sorcier, qui sans grimacer pour autant, avait une prise ferme sur la taille de sa partenaire. Une parfaite allégorie de la destruction. Sur un rythme qui s'apparenterait presque à un tango ils évoluaient dangereusement, la passion et la douceur en moins, la plus grand des mépris en plus. La haine brillait dans le regard caramel de l'un, le chaos dans les iris métalliques de l'autre et ils dansaient, en cherchant à se faire du mal, autant par leurs gestes que par leurs expressions meurtrières à chacun.

Pourtant, aucun des deux n'a cherché à stopper leur affront. Si la musique semblait interminable, leurs regards ne s'étaient pas décrochés un seul instant, exceptés les fois où Drago la faisait tournoyer brièvement pour mieux la ramener douloureusement après, en faisant claquer ses talons contre le parquais épais de la salle. La musique finit enfin par s'arrêter, ainsi que le couple sans trop tarder, l'un en face de l'autre à moins d'un mètre de distance. Hermione s'inclina, plus ironiquement que par réel respect envers la prestation, et rougit lamentablement quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux sur la piste et observés de tous. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains une paire de secondes, soupira un bon coup et releva les yeux, pour affronter une énième fois le regard lourd et sombre du blond.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, ta petite supercherie a peut-être convaincu les autres, mais je n'oublie pas l'épisode du couloir tout à l'heure. A ce propos, j'aimerai récupérer ma baguette. Je suis une sorcière aux dernières nouvelles, donc elle m'est nécessaire dans la vie quotidienne, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te l'expliquer, tu connais déjà, n'est ce pas ? » réclama-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il franchit le pas qui les séparait afin de la surplomber de toute sa hauteur et de murmurer à son tour, les yeux mi-clos de mépris.

« Il se trouve que tu n'es pas en réelle bonne position pour négocier. Tu la récupéreras quand je l'aurais décidé, et quand tu ne seras plus un danger pour les autres accessoirement. En attendant, je sais très bien que tu te débrouilleras parfaitement bien sans.

\- Je ne suis un danger pour personne ici. La seule personne que j'ai menacé depuis que je suis arrivée ici, Malefoy, c'est toi. Pour une fois que je peux inverser les rôles, tu comprends.

\- Non justement je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises que, de toutes les occasions qui se sont présentées depuis nos 11 ans respectifs, celle-là est la pire que tu aies pu choisir. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'il suffit d'un instant où je perde le contrôle un peu trop subitement pour que je te transforme en nourriture pour chiens. Ta supposée intelligence est un mythe en plus d'être insolente et irrespectueuse, tu es stupide Granger. Grandis un peu tu ne penses pas ? Que je puisse avoir l'impression de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Goyle ou Crabbe ! »

'

Elle avala l'insulte avec un peu de difficultés, ce qui lui fit baisser considérablement le timbre de sa voix.

« Tu me compares à Goyle vraiment ? Et bien, cela doit vouloir dire que tu n'es pas trop loin non plus alors. As-tu peut-être déjà oublié que j'ai réussi à décrypter en cinq minutes ce que tu n'as pas réussi en deux ans à propos de la prophétie ? Je n'aime pas étaler ce que les autres appellent mes exploits du passé de l'avant-guerre Malefoy, mais je peux te jurer que je ferais l'effort de te les raconter si tu oses prononcer ses mots une fois encore. Sur ce, je m'en vais trouver bien meilleure compagnie que toi. Je suppose qu'il est déplacé de te souhaiter de mourir pendant ton sommeil cette nuit donc je me contenterai de te quitter sans plus de formalités. »

Une fois de plus, lorsque la jeune sorcière voulut se retourner et rejoindre Pansy et Blaise, assis à une table, une main agrippa son poignet pour la retenir en arrière.

« Quoi encore ?! » demanda avec fureur Hermione.

'

Drago ne lui répondit pas, occupé à fixer la grande horloge présente au dessus de leurs têtes. Elle suivit son regard et vit les aiguilles magiques se mouver avec grâce. 00H01.

« Bon anniversaire Granger. »

Lorsqu'elle rebaissa la tête du plafond pour regarder le lycan, il avait déjà disparu.

'

* * *

'

« Nous avons un problème.

\- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? »

Le jeune homme noir se contenta de serrer ses lèvres entre elles avant de les humidifier lentement, sans lâcher le couple évoluant des yeux, une fiole de potion revigorante dans la main.

« Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal chez eux.

\- Euh.. Tu veux dire, l'affreuse tension sexuelle présente entre ces deux et de leur _danse_? » répondit Pansy, hésitante.

« Oh non, non. Non. Ce n'est pas de la tension sexuelle. C'est plus que ça. Pourtant cela nous faciliterait bien des choses je dois avouer. »

Elle poussa un fort soupir en regardant Blaise et s'écria :

« Zabini, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ou tu vas encore tourner longtemps autour du pot ?

\- Raaah mais regarde attentivement ! C'est loin d'avoir une dimension sexuelle, j'ai vu Dray danser sur des musiques vingt fois plus sensuelles avec des dizaines de nanas mais je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ! Que ce soit avec lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, ce truc a carrément l'air d'avoir une dimension surnaturelle !

-Une quoi ? T'es sérieux là ? Je veux dire... Ils semblent danser avec leur haine mutuelle, cependant il n'y a rien de vraiment surnaturel là-dedans... »

Ce fut au tour du sorcier de soupirer avant de se mettre la tête entre ses mains, ses avant-bras appuyés contre ses genoux.

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas... C'était comme si... Oh merde. Merde merde merde ! »

'

Il se leva avec précipitation et se rua hors de la salle, passant devant une Hermione choquée de son attitude alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux, qui se retourna vers Pansy, une moue interrogative sur le visage, à laquelle son amie ne put que répondre par un haussement d'épaules. Elle avait arrêté de suivre les théories farfelues de Blaise depuis bien longtemps. Même si elle devait bien avouer que le spectacle qu'ils avaient tous eu sous les yeux le temps d'une danse, bien que possédant un côté animal, était d'une grandeur époustouflante.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais aussi bien danser. » tenta doucement Pansy.

Cela faisait à présent un bon quart d'heure qu'Hermione était revenue s'asseoir auprès d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot, se contentant comme Blaise avant elle, de croiser ses bras appuyés sur ces genoux et de fermer exagérément ses lèvres en fixant un point dans le vide. Sous les mots de l'ancienne vert et argent, elle détourna son regard pour la foudroyer un instant et céda face au visage impassible et pas le moins offusqué de Pansy.

« Je ne le savais pas non plus. Au moins aura-t-on pu trouver la première qualité notable de Blondie. Il sait mettre un pied devant l'autre. Whaou, quel homme ! » ironisa-t-elle devant la moue amusée de son amie.

« Blondie vraiment ?

\- J'ai hésité une seconde avec Barbie, mais tu n'aurais pas compris l'allusion.

\- Barbie ? C'est pas les poupées pour Moldus ça ? » s'esclaffa Pansy.

Un rire cristallin sortit alors de la bouche de la Gryffondor et vint résonner contre les murs aux alentours. Elle tenta de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour freiner son entrain, mais Pansy la rattrapa plus vite que prévu et à elles-deux, elles firent se retourner la plupart des gens présents dans la salle, qui les regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

'

« Par. Merlin mais comment tu connais ?

\- Une petite Sang-Mêlé m'en a parlé l'autre jour ! Ne me dit pas que tu en avais aussi quand tu étais petite ?

\- Oh que si et pas qu'une ! D'ailleurs, sitôt revenue chez moi après la rentrée en première année, j'ai pris la plus moche d'entre elles pour la renommer Drago. Encore au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est la seule qu'il reste dans ma chambre chez mes parents et dès que j'y vais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui jeter quelque chose dessus... » avoua Hermione, toujours en riant de bon cœur.

A cette annonce, les cris et rires des deux filles redoublèrent et Pansy finit par se laisser tomber à terre tellement les spasmes la secouaient.

Si les deux femmes ne s'appréciaient pas du tout dans leurs années collège, cette époque-là était révolue et se trouvait bien derrière elles.

'

* * *

'

Les pas nonchalants du sorcier finirent par le mener au bar, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Blaise. Serrant des poignes sur son passage aux hommes et adressant quelques sourires polis et amicaux aux femmes, il se fraya un chemin entre eux et arriva sans trop tarder au comptoir, moins bondé, où il prit place et héla son Bêta préposé au service des boissons. Une énorme pinte de Whisky devant lui, il se retourna à moitié sur sa chaise de bar pour tenter d'apercevoir son meilleur ami parmi les gens assez proches de lui, mais sans succès. Résigné, il resta assis, à siroter agréablement son verre sans fond, lorsqu'une tête aux cheveux noires de jais fit son apparition à quelques centimètres devant lui, lui faisant froncer les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Jake.

\- Draco ! Il faut absolument que je...

\- Recule. » le coupa froidement l'Alpha, les orbes devenues plus grises suite à son ordre.

'

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement où Jake, le jeune loup-garou, écarquilla les yeux et recula précipitamment de deux pas et baissa le regard, un peu perplexe et apeuré.

« C'est bien mieux tu ne trouves pas ? Maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce qui t'amène ici, à 00h30, et qui devrait nécessiter toute mon attention ?

\- Oh euh.. oui, en réalité je suis désolé de te déranger si tardivement, mais nous avons des ennuis. Enfin plutôt, nous serons _potentiellement_ sujets à de gros ennuis incessamment sous peu. » corrigea-t-il en voyant le blond lever un sourcil d'interrogation.

Ce dernier posa sa pinte sur le comptoir et se retourna à nouveau vers son Bêta, accoudé sur ses propres genoux.

« A quel propos ?

\- Zacharias Smith. »

'

Un glapissement se fit entendre juste derrière Drago. Le concerné, qui jusqu'alors allait pour servir quelqu'un, avait entendu le début de l'annonce de Jake et par conséquent, l'évocation de son nom. Conscient d'avoir été entendu, il se figea quand il commença à voir les épaules de son Alpha se retourner en sa direction, et prétendit partir pour accomplir sa tâche initiale précipitamment, avant d'entendre la même voix froide qui s'était adressée à son camarade précédemment.

« Smith. Reviens ici. Ecouter une conversation plus ou moins privée est déjà impoli, fuir alors qu'on s'est fait prendre est pitoyable. As-tu la moindre idée de quoi il parle ? »

Les mots choisis étaient tranchants et Zacharias eut toute la peine du monde à ne pas partir en courant dans sa chambre. Il se redressa jusqu'à être parfaitement droit et répondit de la voix la plus neutre qu'il put adopter.

« Vraiment pas la moindre. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de grosses missions, et je ne suis pas vraiment sorti depuis, à part pour courir le matin comme tous les jours et avant-hier, pour parler à Anthony, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Mais là encore, j'ai été parfaitement prudent.

\- Il l'a été, Drago. Mais cela reste à propos de cet épisode... En fait, mon jumeau m'a dit que les recherches sur Hermione Granger commençaient à avancer, puisqu'ils étaient allés voir Anthony Goldstein et avaient obtenus des renseignements. » ajouta Jake posément.

« Quel est le problème ? On s'attendait à ce que les Aurors débarquent chez Goldstein non ?

\- Le problème, patron, c'est qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet énergumène balance le nom de son meilleur ami dès le début de l'interrogatoire...

\- PARDON ? »

Smith ne parvint pas à cacher son étonnement, ce qui lui valu une fois de plus, un regard noir de la part du sorcier blond, qui cependant ne s'attarda pas sur sa personne et renchérit d'une voix mauvaise.

'

« Son nom n'est pas si important, tant qu'il n'a rien dit de trop compromettant par la suite.

\- Justement, il l'a présenté comme inquisiteur dans ses questions, ce à quoi Goldstein a rajouté que cela devait être du à la _grande affection_ qu'il portait envers Granger au collège, et qu'il prétendait vouloir sortir avec elle en ce moment ! »

Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bafouilla quelques mots difficilement compréhensibles.

« Mais... Non je.. Ce.. c'est même pas vrai ! C'était un béguin au collège mais rien de sérieux j'ai déjà tout oublié d'ailleurs ! Je me suis contenté d'aller droit au but c'est tout, je pensais qu'Anthony me connaissait mieux que cela, j'ai seulement dit ça pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect justement, c'était une sorte d'alibi !

\- Je suis désolé Zach, mais c'est malheureusement loin d'être le pire...

\- Jake. »

La voix menaçante de Drago refit son apparition. Sentant la colère et la chaleur monter douloureusement, il avait clos ses yeux quelques secondes pendant la justification pitoyable de Smith et désormais, il fixait de la même intensité le pauvre Jake, qui perdit ses moyens devant la couleur des yeux de son Alpha.

« Zacharias est un loup-garou déclaré au Ministère depuis trois mois, par son cousin et sa grand-mère, atteinte du troisième œil. Je suis désolé Zach, mais si le ministère commençait à te chercher sérieusement, ton nom est maintenant placardé dans tout les coins de rue du Londres sorcier...

\- Qui s'occupe de cette histoire ?

\- C'était normalement le département du contrôle et de la régulation des créatures magiques mais comme l'affaire n'avait pas avancé d'un iota depuis sa déclaration, c'est Potter qui l'a reprise, et l'a reliée aux meurtres des sorciers et sorcières de Gabriel... »

Étrangement, la question de Drago avait été posée calmement et sans débordements. La réponse de Jake les avait plongés tout les trois dans le silence le plus absolu, lui debout les bras ballants toujours face au blond, qui lui semblait être en pleine réflexion. Le dernier était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement et avait du s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Ses traits étaient fermés douloureusement et laissaient entrevoir des larmes qui s'écrasèrent sur le bois ciré du bar. Au son des sanglots, Drago sortit de sa torpeur et regarda le jeune sorcier brièvement avant de se lever et de le rejoindre de l'autre côté du bar, en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

'

« Eh... Regarde moi. »

La voix rauque mais étonnamment douce de Drago fit relever la tête de Zacharias, encore tari dans ses émotions jusqu'alors. Ce dernier le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus en secouant nerveusement sa chevelure blonde cendrée.

« Ils m'ont trahis Drago. Tous. Sans exception.

\- Hé gamin. Regarde autour de toi. Tu vois tous les gens qui sont présents ? Tu sais ce qu'ils représentent tous pour toi ?

\- C'est ma seconde famille.

\- C'est ta famille tout court Zach. La plus précieuse que tu possèdes, celle qui ne te trahira jamais. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit par ici ? »

L'ancien Poufsouffle renifla faiblement et détourna légèrement le regard vers les gens présents près du bar.

'

« On n'abandonne jamais sa famille.

\- Et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Smith. Jamais. Ni Jake, ni Ashton, ni Pansy, ni Blaise, même si vous avez des différents. Alors gamin, sèche tes larmes et relève toi, on a un Survivant à pulvériser. »

Le son faible mais présent d'un rire parvint alors aux oreilles de Drago, qui sourit et serra fortement le blond dans ses bras.

« Je sais que je suis autoritaire, peut-être un peu trop parfois je l'accorde, mais vous comme moi savez que ce n'est pas pour rien. Par contre, je ne suis pas là que pour vous gueuler dessus, je vais partie intégrante de cette géante famille et vous pouvez venir me voir autant de fois que vous le voulez. Je te jure qu'on trouvera une solution gamin. »

Il relâcha finalement son étreinte et alla pour s'éloigner du bar lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

« Oui Smith ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler gamin, j'ai à peine dix jours de moins que toi ! »

Drago sourit et se retourna vers lui, un rictus amusé sur le visage.

« C'est comme ça que j'aurais appelé mon frère si j'en avais eu un, _gamin._ »

Et Zacharias sourit à son tour, sans plus aucune trace de larme sur le visage.

'

* * *

'

La porte de la bibliothèque claqua violemment contre le mur, laissant passer une bourrasque d'air accompagnée d'un Blaise Zabini perturbé. Ce dernier se précipita dans la salle de travail pour y déposer ses quelques affaires et se dirigea tout aussi rapidement à travers les rayons pour y retrouver l'objet de ses recherches. Ses yeux noirs parcoururent les dizaines et dizaines de parchemins empilés sur les étagères, avant de prendre logiquement celui du dessus et d'y pointer sa baguette, le bras fébrile.

« Lumos. Revelio. »

La prophétie dans son intégrité refit apparence devant ses yeux. Il lit entre les lignes jusqu'à arriver à un passage qui lui fit fermer douloureusement les yeux.

« Bordel de merde. Je... Par le caleçon de Merlin. »

Il retourna en traînant des pieds dans la salle de travail, où il regarda à nouveau les notes laissées auparavant par Hermione et lui même au crayon à papier. Il soupira avant de s'armer à son tour avec de quoi écrire et entoura deux vers de la seconde strophe avant d'hésiter encore quelques secondes et de finalement y ajouter au coin : « Drago ? »

 _[elle s'alliera au premier traître,_

 _dont les orbes rappelleront les esquisses de la Lune]_

 _'_

 _'_

 _'_

* * *

You've gotta let it go, you're losing all your hope _  
_Nothing left to hold, locked out in the cold _  
_You painted memories then washed out all the scenes _  
_I'm stuck in between a nightmare and lost dreams.

[…] I'm here alone inside of this broken home.

'

 _Tu dois le laisser partir, tu perds tout ton espoir_

 _Plus rien ne te tiens, enfermée dans le froid_

 _Tes souvenirs peints, délavés de toute couture_

 _Je suis coincé entre un cauchemar et des rêves perdus._

 _Je suis ici, tout seul, dans cette maison brisée._

* * *

FANGIRLAGE INTENSE SUR DRAGO AUTORISE DANS 3, 2, 1 : *-*

Alors ce retour vous a plu ? J'ai essayé de miser sur différentes émotions, j'espère qu'elles seront assez bien ressorties chez vous, dites moi :)

\- Alors Barbie Drago ? Ca vous a fait rire ?

\- Hermione et Pansy ? Girly power ?

\- Le Dramione ? En voici en voilà, peut-être pas comme vous l'imaginiez, mais je n'ai pas envie que l'histoire tourne autour de la romance uniquement... Vous verrez la suite des événements :D

-Vous aimez bien Ashton et Jake ? (alala souvenez-vous d'Ashton, j'aime les perturbateurs !)

-Et la prophétie ? Heureusement que Blaise est là alallalaaaaaaaa, vous étiez quand même nombreux à avoir deviné cette partie, mais pas tout (mouahahahahha)

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre petit avis, même si vous lisez trois mois après, les chapitres seront un peu longs à arriver, et vous savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un petit message dans ma boite mail comme quoi une review a été postée !

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié, je ne vous oublie pas, et je ne vous oublierai jamais.

A vos gentilles (ou méchantes?) reviews, bien à vous,

A.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde, et bonne année à tous ! Tous mes voeux de bonheur et de réussite !

Ceci étant fait, je voualis m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai été assez débordée pendant les fêtes, et j'ai pris du retard dans tout: mes études, mon histoire, et le temps de trouver des idées, de tout mettre en lien, de l'écrire, de corriger tout en bossant mes cours... c'était plutôt intensif , je m'en excuse encore.

J'ai répondu aux reviews par MP, mais ayant eu deux reviews anonymes, je vous réponds ci-dessous ! J'espère que vous allez tous aimer ce chapitre, un peu long en description, mais où il se passe quand même des choses ! :D

 **RAR:**

mel : Coucou et merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chap' te plaira, bonne lecture :)

Marina: Salut! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite x) Les relations entre les personnages sont les choses les plus compliquées à tenir dans une histoire à mon sens, puisqu'elles sont en évolution continuellement, et j'avoue que parfois, ce n'est pas évident de trouver le devenir de certaines... Là encore, j'espère que je ne décevrai pas :) Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

 **Précédemment** : Durant le bal de l'équinoxe organisé par Pansy, de grandes discussions ont eu lieu; Hermione a fait la connaissance d'Ashton, un ancien étudiant d'Ilvermorny, la gueguerre avec Drago continue. Les aurors cherchent activement Zacharias, qui a parlé avec Drago de l'enquête. Blaise commence à faire des liens avec liens entre la prophétie et la condition de son meilleur ami et d'Hermione.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **.**

Just a couple kids on a summer street  
Chasing around to a flicker beat  
Making mistakes that were made for us  
We brushed them off like paper cuts

 _Last Young Renegade, All Time Low_

* * *

.

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Hermione quelques heures plus tard. Après avoir entrouvert les yeux, elle s'empressa de pousser un grognement intempestif et se retourna sur elle-même, totalement enroulée sous ses couvertures. Les souvenirs de la soirée passée précédemment lui revenaient en mémoire au fur et à mesure de son réveil ce qui n'eut pour conséquence que l'émission d'un énième soupir suivi immédiatement d'un temps d'arrêt chez la jeune femme, qui se releva alors rapidement en se posant des milliers de questions.

Que faisait-elle ici ?

Comment la soirée s'était-elle terminée pour qu'elle atterrisse ici ?

Ou encore mieux, comment par Merlin pouvait-il y avoir des rayons de soleil alors qu'elle était dans une grotte aux dernières nouvelles ?

Elle se débarrassa sans tarder des grosses couvertures la recouvrant et sauta hors du lit pour se rendre là où les doux rayons matinaux s'infiltraient naturellement. Elle fit alors face à ce qui semblait être des volets intérieurs, tout en bois et légèrement fendus en leurs centres, mais qui refusèrent de s'ouvrir lorsque Hermione tenta de les pousser. Ne voyant pas de poignée ou autre renforcement lui permettant de tirer, elle décida d'abandonner l'ouverture des volets et de parcourir sa chambre du regard.

Aucun doute sur la nature de la pièce, elle était persuadée d'être dans des appartements privés. Les finitions des meubles apparaissaient très nettement malgré la faible luminosité et étaient impeccables, tout comme le reste du mobilier y demeurant. Un sofa traînait à l'opposé du lit, gigantesque en réalité maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dedans et encore une fois, une petite bibliothèque en verre était présente, entourée de deux fauteuils qui paraissaient plus que confortables, eux-mêmes près d'une grande cheminée en pierre grise qui contrastait beaucoup avec le bois foncé constituant la pièce. La seconde chose qu'elle tenta de faire fut évidemment d'ouvrir la porte, mais comme elle s'y attendait, la poignée ne bougea même pas sous son action.

'

« Totalement paranoïaque celui-là... » bougonna-t-elle.

Bon il est vrai qu'elle pouvait admettre que si jamais la porte avait été ouverte, elle se serait précipitée en dehors de la pièce, mais quand il est question d'orgueil, il vaut mieux éviter de chercher des noises à quiconque.

Privée de sa baguette, elle n'avait aucune notion du temps et donc de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. La luminosité se faisait de plus en plus présente dans la pièce, et poussée par la curiosité, la sorcière décida de retourner près des volets pour tenter de les ouvrir définitivement et cette fois-ci sans échec.

Suivant son instinct, elle posa ses mains encore chaudes sur le bois et ferma les yeux tout en les déplaçant, à la recherche du moindre détail qu'elle aurait pu manquer. Son auriculaire droit finit par buter sur une irrégularité en profondeur dans le bois, qui lui fit rouvrir puis plisser les yeux afin d'en distinguer la nature.

'

C'était un loup miniature, gravé à la main et au couteau de poche si l'on se fiait aux contours et la précision limitée. Il était totalement invisible si l'on ne connaissait pas son existence et respirait la magie, une magie électrisante qui intrigua pleinement Hermione, qui ne retira pas sa main de l'invagination, absorbée par la présence de l'élément dans le matériau.

Peut-être tenait-elle alors le secret de l'ouverture. Fonctionnait-il à l'aide d'un sort ? D'une pression bien placée ? Magie du sang ?

« Malefoy est tellement tordu par moment qu'il aurait très bien pu avoir un mécanisme comme celui-ci chez lui, cela paraissait évident. » chuchota-t-elle à elle-même, « A moins que cette magie... _Finite Incantatem_ »

Le volet ne bougea absolument pas sous cette incantation, mais le flux de magie qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir de sa main s'était comme réveillé et incendiait à présent la sorcière, qui, une fois les yeux à nouveau clos, chuchota :

« _Alohomora »_

Le volet grinça et s'inclina légèrement vers elle, qui recula alors d'un pas en murmurant toujours des enchantements le plus bas possible, suivant l'impulsion donnée par la magie dans le bois.

« _Open Sesame. Finite Incantatem. Revelio. »_

Soudain assez brusquement, un relief sortit du bois et apparut devant la jeune femme qui s'empressa alors d'ouvrir les pans de bois en entier, inondant la pièce, auparavant faiblement éclairée, d'une lumière pure qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis deux jours. Les volets laissaient place à une sorte de trou, lequel était entièrement constitué de verre, excepté le sol, qui s'apparentait finalement assez à une minuscule véranda forgée dans le mur et à une hauteur vertigineuse. Hermione se hissa sur le rebord du muret et des volets afin d'observer le paysage présent sous ses yeux.

Elle pouvait alors deviner la fraîcheur de cette matinée, grâce à l'épais brouillard qui se levait à peine et révélait au fur et à mesure une forêt peuplée d'une grande diversité d'arbres, la plupart au feuillage humide de rosée, tout comme la terre bien meuble à leur pied. Elle perçut soudain un vif mouvement à l'extérieur sur sa droite qui faillit lui faire rater un battement de cœur avant qu'elle en puisse déterminer la nature. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua que cette agitation était causée par un louveteau, qui sautait joyeusement dans une grande flaque de boue.

Il avait un pelage très clair, d'un gris pur, malgré la boue qui commençait à causer un changement de couleur prononcé de sa robe. En s'inclinant un peu, la sorcière put apercevoir deux jeunes femmes qui ne lui paraissaient pas inconnues, qui regardaient le petit d'un œil désapprobateur mais bienveillant à la fois, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Plus le temps passait, plus elle voyait leurs allées et venues et finalement, une quinzaine de minutes après, elle s'esclaffa lorsqu'elle vit Pansy, qui semblait fâchée, courir après un loup adulte très sombre qui tenait en bouche un sac en toile. La Serpentard semblait crier assez fort, même si elle ne pouvait l'entendre, puisque le louveteau s'était arrêté net dans son escapade boueuse pour la regarder, sa petite tête inclinée sur le côté. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant cette scène, surtout lorsqu'elle eut deviné -sans peine- l'identité du loup fauteur de troubles.

 _Ainsi même sous forme de loup, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher des noises à Pansy._

 _'_

« Plutôt fascinant comme spectacle n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme sursauta brusquement avant de se retourner, le regard noir, et fusiller le grand blond adossé au mur à deux mètres d'elle, son sourire narquois sempiternel collé aux lèvres. Furieuse de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver et de s'être fait surprendre, elle croisa les bras et se retourna face aux vitres.

« Je ne peux pas me défendre sans baguette. Imagine si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui me voulait du mal, j'aurais été incapable de me défendre.

\- Tu ne crains rien ici. Encore moins si tu es dans mes appartements. »

Un air suffisant apparut alors sur le visage de la sorcière qui regardait encore les chamailleries de Blaise et Pansy dehors. Cette dernière avait enfin récupéré son sac et se faisait à présent bousculée gentiment par le loup.

Ainsi cette pièce faisait partie des appartements de Malefoy... Et ces protections étaient plus ou moins son oeuvre également.

« Comment es-tu rentré ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus posée.

« Par la porte. »

« Malefoy sérieusement. »

« Tu dois en avoir une petite idée puisque tu es là. » répondit-il en montrant la véranda de la tête. « La question serait plutôt Granger, comment toi, tu as réussi à arriver ici. »

« Et la réponse est simple Malefoy : par la porte. »

'

Il sourit et s'avança vers elle pour regarder à son tour la scène externe. Le louveteau du début avait rejoint Blaise et tout deux s'amusaient à attaquer Pansy à coups de langue, ce qui n'avait que pour conséquence des hurlements aigus de cette dernière dès qu'elle se faisait malencontreusement toucher.

« Ca m'écorche la langue de te dire ça Granger, mais j'avoue que tu m'épates. La magie sans baguette n'est pas à la portée de tous, surtout quand elle est aussi pure à l'origine.

\- Tout les remerciements vont vers l'IFA, qui m'a formée pendant ces deux années et à qui je dois tout mon mérite blablabla, franchement, en toute honnêteté, lancer un Alohomora n'est pas ce qui demande le plus de concentration. »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le blond qui mit quelques secondes à lui répondre, occupé à fixer l'extérieur en contractant sa mâchoire.

« Tu as vraiment utilisé Alohomora pour ouvrir ces battants ? Ce sortilège qu'on apprend en quoi ? Première, deuxième année peut-être ?

\- En partie oui. Mais pas que si cela peut rassurer sa seigneurie. Ce n'était pas de la magie blanche. » rétorqua la sorcière en faisant allusion aux battants récemment ouverts.

« Je ne t'apprendrais pas qu'il existe différents types de magie. Mais celle utilisée ici, n'a pas été crée, elle était présente initialement. La magie que les sorciers manipulent, la magie blanche comme tu l'appelle, la noire ou encore la rouge sont des magies... disons artificielles. » il marque un temps d'arrêt durant lequel il jette un coup d'oeil bref vers son interlocutrice, qui hoche discrètement la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer, « elles sont crées lors d'un enchantement ou d'une incantation par le sorcier lui-même, en puisant autour de lui. Et autour de nous, parmi tant d'autres, il y a la magie des éléments. Cette forme de magie est l'une des plus pures qu'il existe au monde. L'eau, le feu, le vent, et toutes les matières qui composent la terre ont au fond d'elles une once de magie, parfois infime, qu'il est possible de réveiller et de manipuler, seulement à bon escient, comme de la magie blanche en somme. C'est pour cela qu'il est plutôt remarquable d'arriver à contrer cette forme de pouvoir avec des sorts d'une banalité affligeante et qui relève de l'ordre de la magie blanche. »

Drago Malefoy se retourna alors et posa sa main sur le bois des volets repliés en inspirant profondément et en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bourgeons de fleurs apparurent sous ses doigts et la pierre de la terrasse se réchauffa, diffusant une chaleur agréable dans la totalité de la pièce.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ? » finit par demander Hermione, estomaquée devant les prouesses de son ennemi.

« Je t'explique. Puisque tu fourres ton nez partout, autant d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de manière plus civilisée. Il est fréquent de trouver des loup-garous pratiquant ce style de magie, car malgré notre statut de sorcier conservé, nous ne pouvons pas nier que notre magie n'est plus la même. Pas plus faible, mais changée. Utiliser une baguette est restée dans nos coutumes et dans nos habitudes, mais il arrive qu'il y ait des jours où manipuler et toucher la magie telle qu'elle est nous procure plus de sensations, nous nourrit plus spirituellement. »

.

A nouveau, il posa sa main sur la vitre, laissant le bruit extérieur pénétrer dans le faible espace dans lequel ils se tenaient tout les deux. Hermione eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit des jappements et le son des plaintes de Pansy et se détendit par la suite, appréciant le bruit de l'air et du doux vent survolant les cimes. Les aboiements du louveteau se transformèrent soudain en éclat de rire et les deux sorciers purent observer, avec amusement, la nudité du petit garçon redevenu humain qui se rua alors à l'intérieur, prit par le froid.

« Il est de quel couleur ton loup ? »

Le blond montra un vrai sourire avant de se retourner et prendre la direction de la porte, en intimant Hermione de le suivre.

« De quelle couleur crois-tu qu'il est ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Celui de Blaise est presque entièrement noir donc peut-être que tu es dans ces normes-là. Rémus Lupin avait une robe très foncée aussi. A moins que tu ne sois un loup blond ? » la nargua-t-elle.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais non, mon loup n'est pas blond. Les loups soient nuancés en gris, c'est l'une des caractéristiques des lycans sorciers en règle générale.

Les deux protagonistes quittèrent les appartements du sorcier et marchèrent un moment silencieusement dans les couloirs. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se rendaient et suivait par conséquent Drago, en restant légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Placée là où elle était, elle pouvait exagérément se moquer de la démarche princière du blond en l'imitant piteusement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, mais dès lors qu'ils rencontraient quelqu'un dans le couloir, elle reprenait une allure normale et essayait de sourire poliment, ce dont Drago finit par se moquer à son tour quelques minutes plus tard.

'

Après avoir tourné à l'angle d'un couloir, ils débouchèrent alors sur une des entrées du Terrier. Surprise qu'il l'ai amené dehors, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et regarda le lycan à côté d'elle comme s'il venait de se faire assommer par un alien.

« Tu m'as vraiment amenée dehors ? Tu as déjà confiance en moi ? Je pourrais transplaner. »

« Si tu veux rentrer, il n'y a aucun problème Granger. Et non, retire toi tes idées tordues de la tête, je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Je pensais juste que tu étais assez intelligente pour avoir compris les enjeux et que manifestement, tu aurais compris que l'on ne te voulait pas de mal ici. » rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione fut coupée par l'arrivée soudaine de Pansy, les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés, qui adressa un regard suppliant à son meilleur ami, dont le sourire s'agrandit. Tandis qu'ils parlaient, ou plutôt, que la Serpentard désespérée tentait d'obtenir de l'aide pour récupérer ses affaires et pouvoir rentrer calmement, l'ancienne Gryffondor, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de regarder les deux jeunes sorciers, un regard envieux sur le visage. Elle avait l'impression de se voir, quelques années auparavant, discuter avec Harry quand Ron la charriait un peu trop et qu'elle voulait du soutien auprès de son presque frère pour rendre la pareille au rouquin. En effet, la scène était presque similaire, si ce n'est que la différence de taille entre Pansy et Drago était beaucoup plus significative que celle de Harry et elle-même. Elle avait déjà pu le constater, le blond avait indéniablement grandi depuis Poudlard et devait aisément atteindre le mètre quatre vingt-cinq. Et malgré les épreuves difficiles qu'il avait subi, et dont il gardait encore quelques marques et traits, il abhorrait maintenant un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant un vrai sourire, sincère, qui révélait une fossette sur sa joue gauche et qui lui donnait un air enfantin, lui faisant perdre son apparence plus âgée.

« Calme-toi Pans', plus tu vas t'énerver, plus il va t'embêter. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. » finit-il par lui sourire, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Pompom ne va pas tarder, ne la fait pas attendre s'il te plaît. On se voit tout à l'heure.

\- Très bien... Tu as plutôt intérêt à récupérer mes affaires pendant ce temps-là ! » souffla la brune, résignée.

Elle claqua un baiser sur la joue du grand blond, serra Hermione dans ses bras brièvement et repartit d'un pas pressé vers l'intérieur, en frissonnant à cause du froid. Ils restèrent debout immobiles quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Hermione semblait ébahie et regardait l'endroit où avait disparue sa nouvelle amie il y a peu.

« Attends, attends. Pompom ? Comme Pompom Pomfresh ? L'infirmière de Poudlard ? C'est un loup-garou? Mon dieu je...

\- Bon sang arrête avec tes questions veux-tu ! Oui c'est Pomfresh et non avant que tu ne tombes dans les pommes comme la grande fille courageuse que tu es, non ce n'est pas une lycanthrope, elle rend seulement visite à Pansy deux fois par semaine pour l'aider avec ses cours de Médicomagie et lui permettre de pratiquer sans danger. » la coupa-t-il, grognon.

« Oh.. J'avais oublié ce détail... Ca fait beaucoup de découvertes et révélations en très peu de temps, je ne peux pas me souvenir de _tou_ _t_ ! Il y a moins de trois jours, les deux seuls loup-garou que je connaissais était le professeur Lupin et Greyback !» insista-t-elle devant l'air blasé du sorcier.

« C'est cela... Je passe la matinée avec toi aujourd'hui mais avant cela, j'ai une petite affaire à aller régler à l'intérieur, je serais rapide. Tu peux m'attendre par-là, Blaise traîne dans le coin et ce périmètre est assez sûr.

\- Très bien. »

'

Elle alla pour faire volte-face et s'avancer dans la forêt quand Drago l'attrapa par le poignet subitement. Prise d'un sursaut, elle retourna le buste en sa direction avant de l'interroger du regard.

« Pas de bêtises Granger. J'ai des yeux partout. »

 _Quel toupet,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de jurer intérieurement alors qu'il s'éloignait. Elle fixa encore un instant la silhouette du sorcier finit par disparaître dans l'angle du couloir lorsqu'elle sentit la brise souffler dans ses cheveux et qu'elle réalisa alors qu'elle était enfin à l'extérieur. Un grand sourire s'empara alors de ses lèvres et elle s'engagea dans le chemin en terre situé devant elle, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui qu'elle avait observé précédemment par la fenêtre. Même malgré ses journées de travail plutôt intenses, elle ne supportait pas rester enfermée trop longtemps et prenait toujours le temps d'aller s'aérer l'esprit, même si cela signifiait de rester cinq minutes devant l'entrée des toilettes permettant d'accéder au Ministère. Alors à ce moment, c'était comme si elle revivait, littéralement.

'

Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, elle trouva une petite clairière peu éclairée, où elle vit des herbes hautes bouger à sa gauche, ce qui lui fit avoir un grand mouvement de surprise. Lorsque le bruit des végétaux bougeant laissa place à des petits jappements, Hermione cessa de reculer, à moitié rassurée en reconnaissant la présence d'un loup. En effet, une poignée de secondes plus tard, deux loups sortirent des fourrés et furent aussi surpris qu'elle lorsqu'ils la virent, ne s'attendant clairement pas à trouver quelqu'un -surtout Hermione- devant eux à ce moment-là.

La sorcière, quant-à-elle, resta ébahie devant la hauteur des loup-garou. Elle qui les imaginait de taille similaire aux loups normaux, même après les avoir vu de là-haut ! En les observant mieux, elle remarqua la couleur significative du pelage de l'un d'entre eux, noir charbon mais n'arriva pas à déterminer l'identité du loup gris louvet à ses côtés.

« Euh.. Blaise ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Aussitôt son nom prononcé, le concerné redressa ses oreilles avant de se métamorphoser à nouveau en son apparence normale, s'esclaffant devant la gêne de la jeune fille qui se retrouva face à lui, alors nu comme un vers.

« Pardon princesse, désolé d'avoir ruiné ton innocence ! » sourit-il avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de la sorcière. Il s'agenouilla dans les herbes, à côté de l'autre loup. « Tu peux t'approcher de lui, il ne te fera rien. Essaie de deviner qui cela pourrait être ! »

Poussée par la curiosité, elle s'exécuta timidement jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de l'animal, qui se léchait exagérément les babines, faisant glousser Blaise à côté. Hermione regarda alors le loup-garou dans les yeux et fut surprise d'y retrouver une teinte marron familière, qui pétillait encore, malgré la forme non-humaine de l'individu. Elle sourit alors à son tour avant de lui caresser doucement la tête et fourrer ses mains dans les épais poils de l'encolure, y cherchant de la chaleur. Le lycan décida de repasser sous sa forme humaine à ce moment, ce qui n'eut pour conséquence qu'un paysage plutôt étrange, où Hermione avait les mains autour de la nuque du jeune américain qui souriait de toutes ses dents, aussi nu que son camarade auparavant.

'

« ASHTON ! Imbécile ! »

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur tout en charriant encore la sorcière, vexée, qui croisa les bras après s'être violemment dégagée, un léger rictus néanmoins toujours présent au coin des lèvres.

« Au fait, je ne vous ai jamais posé la question, mais comment cela se fait-il que vous puissiez vous changer comme bon vous semble ? Je pensais que ce n'était possible qu'en période de pleine lune... et il me semble que tu me l'avais confirmé Blaise.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai. En réalité, il n'y a pas beaucoup de loup-garous qui arrivent à pouvoir se changer comme cela. C'est Drago, qui a eut l'idée après une énième pleine-lune, d'essayer d'utiliser la magie présente autour de nous pour la métamorphose, dans le but de tenter de rendre nos transformations moins douloureuses.

\- Grâce à la magie des éléments ?

\- Exactement _princesse_ » reprit Ashton en rigolant sur l'emploi du surnom, « Dray et Blaise ont bossé longtemps sur ça et ils commencent à faire partager leurs découvertes. Tu viens d'ailleurs d'assister à ma première métamorphose !

\- Toutes mes félicitations Ash ! » se moque-t-elle gentiment avant que le brun ne se mette à la pourchasser, toujours vêtu de son plus simple appareil.

Blaise se tordait de rire devant la gêne manifeste d'Hermione, qui tentait plus au final de mettre de la distance entre elle-même et le jeune homme, hilare, à quelques pas derrière elle.

« Allons Hermione, ne sois pas timide ! A moins que ce soit simplement parce que tu n'as pas la vue de derrière ? Je peux courir à reculons si tu veux, je savais que mon sublime postérieur te plaisait, il suffisait de demander ! »

'

Leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la petite clairière avant d'être couper soudainement par des mouvements au bout du chemin. Les trois têtes se retournèrent derechef vers les troubles fêtes et aperçurent alors un louveteau, différent de celui qu'Hermione avait vu tout à l'heure, fonçant droit vers eux. Elle fit un pas en arrière, par pur réflexe, tandis que Blaise s'avança puis s'agenouilla en ouvrant ses bras. Le petit redoubla alors d'efforts pour se jeter au final sur le noir qui bascula sous l'impact, en s'esclaffa.

« Bah alors Lulu ? De retour sur pattes à ce que je vois ! Je suis content de te voir va. Retourne par là-bas, tu devrais faire attention avant de t'éloigner comme ça. »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait discrètement volé la baguette d'Ashton et avait habillé les garçons de simples pantalons noirs par gêne pour le petit garçon. Le bouclé lui sourit lorsqu'elle lui rendit l'objet en bois.

« Je ne pense pas que Drago tarde trop à te la redonner. Tu devrais rejoindre Lucie. » rajouta-t-il en désignant le louveteau qui repartait vers le chemin, vers un autre loup qui l'attendait alors, le regard fixé sur le petit groupe.

Lucie ? Alors le petit garçon s'avérait donc être une fille ? S'interrogeant encore sur le pourquoi du comment il lui avait demandé ça sans pour autant bouger d'un centimètre, elle se fit pousser gentiment par Blaise.

« Tu t'enracines princesse. Ils t'attendent. »

Alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas hésitant, elle put observer d'un meilleur œil les deux loup-garou en face d'elle. La petite louve s'était assise à côté du plus grand, et remuer doucement la queue, comme un chiot. A côté d'elle, un loup blanc, plus grand qu'Ashton et probablement que Blaise, la regardait s'approcher, impassible. Si sa blancheur était inhabituelle, et contrastait vraiment avec l'environnement aux alentours, ses yeux, eux, étaient d'un gris profond et légèrement bleuté. Elle ne put que deviner l'identité de l'animal, bien qu'elle eut déjà quelques soupçons sur celle-ci. Une fois arrivée devant eux, elle s'inclina doucement pour caresser la tête de la prénommée Lucie avant que cette dernière ne se relève et reparte en trottinant, immédiatement suivie par Drago, toujours sous son apparence de loup. Il se retourna brièvement pour regarder la sorcière, qui compris alors qu'il l'intimer de les suivre.

Le trio s'engagea dans une partie plus profonde de la forêt, où les rayons du soleil passaient plus difficilement à travers le feuillage et donnaient en conséquent une atmosphère tamisée. Lucie s'amusait à sauter de rocher à rocher et manqua plusieurs fois de glisser sur la paroi encore humide et lisse de certains. Le sorcier lycan finit par la rappeler à l'ordre d'un jappement sourd et la petite repartit plus calmement après lui avoir donné un coup de langue sur le bout du nez. Hermione respira pleinement l'air frais plusieurs fois, et rigola lorsque Lucie s'amusa à passer sous elle et slalomer entre ses jambes.

'

« Vous ne faites pas très peur quand même pour des loups-garou. Enfin, je veux dire... Les deux seuls que j'ai vu n'étaient pas aussi amicaux, joyeux... insouciants. C'est un spectacle bien plus beau comme ça. »

Personne ne lui répondit. _Encore heureux, le contraire aurait plutôt été inquiétant,_ songea-t-elle. Le blond marchait toujours, les oreilles dressées en avant. En réalité, ils ressemblaient pleinement à des loups normaux dans la silhouette. Ils conservaient leurs iris colorés, possédaient des caractéristiques communes à leur version humaine. _Presque comme des animagus._

« Sauf que nous n'en sommes pas. »

Hermione arrêta de marcher et écarquilla des yeux en regardant Drago, puis tout autour d'elle avant de revenir sur lui. Venait-il tout juste de lui parler ? Elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu une voix lui répondre, mais un loup était biologiquement incapable de parler. Le concerné s'arrêta alors également avant de la fixer, sans aucune autre réaction.

« Est-ce que je rêve ou tu viens de me répondre à une question que je n'ai pas formulée oralement ? »

Drago reprit sa route, une oreille néanmoins tournée dans la direction de la sorcière qui leva les yeux et les bras au ciel en soupirant.

« Génial, maintenant il fallait en plus que j'entende des voix dans la forêt, il manquait plus que ça !

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de toujours te plaindre Granger, tu avancerais mieux dans la vie. »

De nouveau, la jeune femme sursauta avant de rattraper son ennemi en quelques foulées et de lui crier dessus.

« AH ! Je savais que je ne devenais pas folle ! Mais.. comment peux-tu arriver à me parler alors que tu ne peux pas parler ? Enfin je veux dire tu as des cordes vocales et le loup aussi, mais il n'est pas capable de parler comme les...

\- Tais-toi Granger par pitié. On est dans ta tête. » la coupa-t-il.

Elle se tut durant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre, moins sûre d'elle.

'

« Dans ma tête ? Mais je maîtrise l'occlumencie depuis trois ans maintenant, et jamais personne n'a réussi à briser mes barrières mentales sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit en plus de lire dans mes pensées.

\- Granger, Granger, Granger si tu n'existais pas on aurait du t'inventer. Et encore quel cadeau. Non ce n'est pas de l'occlumencie, c'est premièrement un privilège d'Alpha et c'est uniquement possible avec la magie dont je t'ai parlé précédemment. Et puis tu penses tellement fort que n'importe qui pourrait t'entendre en s'approchant un peu.

\- Très bien puisque tu peux me répondre, j'ai une question dans la tête depuis qu'on est partis... C'est ta fille ? » demanda Hermione en montrant la petite Lucie du menton.

Cette dernière marchait bien devant eux et s'arrêtait souvent pour renifler les arbres. Elle s'était même retrouvée nez-à-nez avec un lièvre à un moment donné sauf qu'il est encore difficile d'établir lequel des deux a été le plus surpris. Elle trottinait maintenant la truffe collée au sol et s'éloigna alors un peu plus du chemin suivi par les deux sorciers, qui continuaient leur discussion.

« Non ce n'est pas ma fille. C'est... enfin qu'importe. Le fait est que je l'ai recueillie à sa naissance, sa morte étant morte en couche et je l'élève depuis ce jour, avec l'aide de Blaise et Pansy.

\- C'est étrange que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je suis arrivée... Elle reste tout de même ta fille, puisque tu l'élèves.

\- C'est plus une louve de la meute que ma fille a proprement parlé. Elle n'a que quatre ans, je ne vais pas la trimballer partout, elle s'ennuierait à mourir, elle reste avec une dame du Terrier et je le rejoins le soir.

\- Où est-elle passée ? »

Hermione tourna sur elle-même sans apercevoir la petite tache grise autour d'eux ce qui eut raison de l'inquiéter, contrairement au blond qui ne semblait pas du tout préoccupé par la situation.

« Elle n'est pas loin. Elle suit une odeur sûrement. Tiens regarde elle va bientôt être sur le chemin. »

Et en effet, une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, la petite déboula d'un bosquet et courut droit vers eux, la queue en l'air. _Encore un privilège d'Alpha_ pensa Hermione, dubitative. Elle remarqua cependant assez vite que Lucie portait quelque chose dans sa gueule et crut sentir son cœur arrêter de battre lorsqu'elle le déposa devant elle.

'

C'était une chemise. Sa chemise en réalité. Elle la portait pendant sa recherche aux Horcruxes avec les garçons alors qu'ils auraient du être en septième année à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement eu le temps de revenir chercher leurs affaires ou faire leur valise correctement après s'être fait attraper par les raffleurs. Par Greyback d'ailleurs. Elle s'agenouilla et caressa gentiment la tête de la louve avant d'attraper le bout de tissu et de le porter à son visage. Il sentait la boue et l'humidité, mais n'était pas dans un état déplorable. Elle sentait le souffle de Drago juste derrière son épaule. Il restait immobile et ne touchait un mot, mais elle savait qu'il avait compris l'origine de cette découverte.

« Nous sommes dans la forêt de Dean n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle n'avait pas quitté le vêtement du regard en lâchant cette phrase, trop absorbée par les souvenirs qui s'en dégageait.

« En effet. Je me suis dit que tu aurais bien aimé revenir ici, mais je peux comprendre que cela fasse ressortir de trop mauvais souvenirs, on peut faire demi-tour si tu veux.

\- Non ça va... J'aimerai bien voir ce qu'il reste de cet endroit. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le lieu où le Trio d'Or avait vécu durant leur fuite et chasse aux Horcruxes. La petite colline apparut alors devant eux, mettant Hermione au bord des larmes. L'endroit avait bien changé en trois ans, leur tente avait disparut, ce dont elle n'attendait pas moins, et il restait seulement quelques babioles sous des tas de feuilles, que Lucie s'amusait à déterrer avec joie. Le pied d'Hermione vint alors buter contre un objet, qui bougea hors des feuilles sous l'impact. Son cœur manqua alors de cesser de battre pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle se baissa doucement et attrapa le médaillon argenté au sol. La sorcière venait de retrouver les fragments du médaillon de Serpentard.

Le souvenir de Ron et Harry revenant en conquérants armés de l'épée de Gryffondor et de l'Horcruxe détruit lui revint en mémoire, la faisant sourire dans sa contemplation.

« J'ignorais que vous l'aviez laissé là, cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences très graves si un Mangemort s'y connaissant un minimum avait mis la main dessus. »

La voix du blond résonna encore dans sa tête et elle ne put que hocher la tête verticalement.

« Nous avons eu tellement de mal à le détruire que nous nous ne voulions plus l'avoir un instant de plus. Il a causé de si gros dégâts...

\- Quoi Weasel le lâche un dégât ? De tels propos sortant de ta bouche m'étonnent.

\- Idiot tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et comment es-tu au courant de cette histoire ?

\- Réfléchis Granger. Primo on est pas très loin du Terrier, et même si tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, on avait déjà commencé à s'y réfugier pendant les vacances de septième année avec Blaise, qui n'était alors pas encore transformé. Segundo, je sais que Rogue était intelligent, mais penses-tu vraiment qu'il est été capable de vous trouver, toi et Potter au milieu de cette énorme forêt, tout seul ? »

'

A sa question, la brune leva un sourcil insolent et lui jeta un regard blasé.

« Harry a eu accès à ses souvenirs avant qu'il ne meure et c'est le portrait de Phineas Black qui lui a communiqué notre position.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un portrait a pu vous trouver, grâce à un bout de paysage qu'il a aperçut pendant dix secondes ? Il a simplement pu dire que vous étiez dans une grande forêt. Et j'ai eu pour mission de voir s'il s'agissait bien de celle-là. Quant aux souvenirs, je ne pense pas que mon parrain soit assez stupide pour y afficher des information pire que confidentielles sur ma condition qui auraient bien pu me coûter ma vie !

\- Tu exagères. Ta vie vraiment ? Juste d'apparaître sur les fichiers du Ministère.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Ma vie en l'air. Désolé de te l'apprendre Grangie, mais presque aucun lycan du Terrier n'est déclaré. Nous voulons pouvoir vivre la vie que l'on entend sans difficultés ou jugements. »

Hermione resta bouche-bée face à cette annonce. Elle qui pensait que Ron et Harry cherchaient activement Malefoy... Ils ne devaient même pas savoir qu'elle était avec des lycans, à part si Myriam avait répondu à son hibou.. Chose qu'elle espérait fortement.

« Malefoy ? Est-ce qu'ils me cherchent ? »

Un silence lui répondit avant que le blond ne se décide à parler, ou du moins, parler dans sa tête.

« Ils essaient mais ne savent pas grand chose. Granger, puis-je simplement te rappeler quelque chose ?

\- Euh.. Oui ?

\- Te rappelles-tu de notre petite altercation dans le couloir récemment ? Je trouve quand même que je ne respecte pas trop ma parole pour l'instant en ce qui concerne la condition que tu méritais, donc s'il te plaît, ne me mets pas en colère, avant que les choses se fâchent et que je change soudainement d'avis. »

La sorcière déglutit péniblement sa salive tandis qu'il faisait volte-face.

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? »

Elle se fit quelques pas en sa direction, le regardant flairer le sol.

« Parce que j'ai accordé une seconde chance à tout les gens dignes de la recevoir. Je ne pouvais pas faire exception. Ne me le fais pas regretter. »

'

Leur conversation fut soudainement coupée par des bruits de feuilles mortes agitées et des petits couinements derrière eux. Les deux sorciers se retournèrent vivement sur le qui-vive, pensant que Lucie s'était fait mal par mégarde dans les tas de feuilles imposants autour d'eux. Dire qu'ils furent surpris fut un euphémisme lorsqu'ils aperçurent alors la petite louve, à l'affût avec une patte avant repliée sous elle comme un chien de chasse, face à un autre louveteau, visiblement intimidé par la situation. Légèrement plus grand que Lucie, ce dernier possédait une robe sable, presque dorée, et différente de celle qu'Hermione avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Quand il leva une patte afin d'entamer un pas vers la louve, un grondement sourd retentit dans les environs, faisant détaler quelques oiseaux qui nichaient dans les arbres. La Gryffondor mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce son provenait de Drago, dont les poils s'étaient hérissés et qui était sur le qui-vive, attendant la prochaine réaction du louveteau étranger, sans le quitter des yeux. Le concerné hésita, sa patte toujours en l'air, comme Lucie qui n'avait pas changé de position depuis le début de la confrontation, et finit par la poser devant lui, incertain. Dès qu'elle eut touché le sol, le loup blanc se rua vers lui, lui fonçant totalement dessus. L'inconnu tenta alors de faire demi-tour et de détaler, mais il n'eut à peine le temps d'amorcer son geste qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol, la tête à quelques centimètres à peine des mâchoires puissantes de l'Alpha et son corps prisonnier sous la masse de ce dernier. S'en suit alors un étrange silence, entrecoupé de grognements, plaintes et autres couinements accompagnés de légères morsures de la part du plus grand.

 _Ils communiquent_ , en déduisit Hermione.

'

Elle fit signe à Lucie de revenir un peu vers elle, légèrement en retrait, mais la petite ne recula seulement que de deux pas, et se coucha ensuite pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la scène par dessous. Drago choisit ce moment pour se redresser, tout en continuant de dévisager le louveteau d'un œil mauvais, et gronda jusqu'à ce qu'il s'inclina et se couche devant lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux filles et amorça un pas vers elle, avant d'être interrompu par la voix d'Hermione.

« Qui est-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il tout seul ici ? »

L'inconnu reprit sa forme humaine et fendit le cœur de la jeune femme quand elle le vit, assis par terre, le souffle court et tremblant de peur.

« Il vient d'une autre guilde. Celle de Gabriel plus précisément. Il s'est fait jeté dehors par le premier Bêta. Son père si j'ai bien compris.

\- Mais par Merlin, Malefoy tu ne peux pas le laisser ici tout seul, c'est un enfant, à peine plus vieux que Lucie ! Merlin mais comment peut-on abandonner son fils à cet âge là ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas cracmol, et que ce n'est plus considéré comme moldu non plus. »

Sa révélation laissa Hermione bouche-bée. Drago venait de reprendre sa forme humaine, aussitôt suivi par Lucie, contente de pouvoir l'imiter, et se rhabilla à l'aide de sa baguette, alors attachée à son bras à l'aide d'un bout de tissu. Il lança le même sort à la petite fille avant de se baisser et de la mettre sur ses épaules. Fatiguée du long périple mené, elle s'appuya immédiatement contre la chevelure du blond et ferma les yeux tandis que son tuteur reprit la direction du chemin.

'

« Drago Malefoy ! Tu ne vas pas laisser ce gamin ici, sachant qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir, qu'il n'a aucun vêtement et ne contrôle pas ses transformations ! C'est un sorcier pardi ! Un né-moldu, comme moi, comme certains sorciers du Terrier ! »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se précipita vers lui et se plaça devant, l'empêchant d'avancer.

« Ecoute-moi ! Il est hors de question que je laisse un enfant perdu ici. Alors si tu veux rentrer, que grand bien te fasses, mais ce sera sans moi.

\- Granger, je viens de te dire de ne pas me mettre en colère. A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment finir...

\- S'il te plaît, on parle d'une vie humaine... » le coupa-t-elle, affrontant son regard noir.

Elle sentit qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes quand elle l'avait coupé et elle remercia Merlin que Lucie soit sur ses épaules, sinon quoi elle savait qu'il l'aurait frappée, ou violentée d'une quelconque autre manière. Elle venait de remettre son autorité de chef de meute en question devant un garçon d'une guilde adverse et elle s'en mordait les doigts. Comprenant qu'elle s'était rendue compte de la portée de son acte ainsi que de sa mauvaise posture, il grogna alors que ses yeux se teintaient de noir. Il allait parler lorsque Hermione fit quelque chose qui le stoppa dans tout mouvement.

'

Elle venait de se laisser tomber à genoux devant lui, le regard dirigé vers l'enfant étranger qui tremblait toujours -de froid ou de peur- quelques mètres plus loin, avant de le relever et de regarder son ennemi droit dans les yeux, puis de les fermer.

« S'il-te-plaît Drago. Ne le laisse pas là. »

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule puis un murmure s'éleva sur la colline.

« Bien. Cependant, il est sous ta responsabilité. Je ne veux pas le voir. »

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il s'était déjà éloigné vers le chemin du retour. Elle soupira avant de se relever et de faire signe au garçon de venir la rejoindre. Il s'exécuta, fébrilement et sourit une fois arrivé près d'elle. Un sourire plein de reconnaissance, d'espoir, et d'excitation, qui malgré toute sa sincérité, ne parvint pas à sortir Hermione de sa torpeur.

Elle venait de s'incliner devant Drago Malefoy, Alpha d'une meute de loup-garou sorciers, et par conséquent, indirectement, de prêter allégeance en se soumettant. Elle était finie.

'

'

'

Underneath the lights of a motorway  
That's where I go to keep your ghost away  
We used to be such a burning flame  
Now we're just smoke in the summer rain

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce dixième chapitre ! J'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire et à enchaîner les actions entre elles, ce qui explique aussi le fameux retard (chapitre qui aurait du être publié pendant les vacances...)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :)

\- Vous vouliez du Dramione ? En voici en voilà un chapitre presque entier ! Entrecoupé par Ashton je l'avoue mais j'aime ce petit gars haha

\- Lucie ? Des théories ? Un nouveau petit personnage qui se rajoute à la meute :D

\- 'L'étranger' ?

\- La fin du chapitre ? Je vous promets qu'Hermione n'est pas une petite femme soumise dans cette histoire, il faut simplement faire la part des choses entre la civilisation humaine et celle des loups, qui est beaucoup plus hiérarchisée que la nôtre, mais sans pour autant que ce soit sexiste ou quoi. Juste primitif. Vous verrez quand viendront les autres Guildes, il existe des femelles Alpha.

N'oubliez pas, je me nourris en reviews, soyez gentils (:

Bonne semaine !

A.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

 **La toute première chose que j'ai à vous dire en tout premier : je suis désolée pour le retard de trois mois !**

 **C'est pas très drôle, je suis navrée, mais pendant les vacances d'hiver, j'ai passé mon temps à dormir et à hiberner (entre deux DM et cours à réviser ô joie) et je n'ai pas eu le coeur d'écrire. J'ai pensé à vous, aux plus fidèles revieweuses surtout, puisque je ne connais pas les fantômes, mais j'ai préféré prendre du recul, réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Et je me dit qu'au final, j'ai assez bien fait, puisque quand j'ai rouvert ma page Word pour commencer à écrire le chap 11, tout était limpide, et je me suis régalée à l'écrire. D'ailleurs, je vous le poste bien plus tôt que prévu à la base, mais j'ai passé une presque nuit blanche à écrire et j'ai prit une belle avance ! (profitez, ça ne m'arrive jamais sinon)**

 **C'est pourquoi j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Pour essayer de me faire "pardonner", j'ai écrit environ 2000 mots de plus, et c'est du bonus draconien haha. Et la seconde bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis en vacances d'été cette fois ci dans 8 semaines et que je pourrais écrire de manière beaucoup plus régulière !**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! (Et merci à tout le monde pour les reviews !)**

 **RAR anonymes :**

 **Marina:** Tu voulais Harry et Ron ? Je t'ai entendue :p j'espère que ce passage sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Quant à Hermione, j'aime le fait qu'elle soit une battante dans les bouquins, mais c'est compliqué de le faire ressortir pour le moment dans sa condition, en tout cas elle s'épanouira plus tard je te rassure. Bientôt même ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

 **Oophe:** Salut et merci pour ta review ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de la lire je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise bien alors merci pour tout tes compliments :) Pour le temps de publication, je sais bien qu'il n'est pas fluide, j'en suis absolument navrée, cependant, étant en études supérieures, il est compliqué pour moi de sortir mon ordi du placard pour des raisons autres que le travail, alors écrire n'est possible que pendant les périodes de vacances... Où j'essaie de poster le plus possible, mais jusqu'à présent, impossible d'écrire plus d'un chapitre, en sachant que le temps de préparation, de relecture, de correction est également très prenant... J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre te plaira :)

"

"

* * *

Help me, it's like the walls are caving in  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
But I just can't  
It isn't in my blood.

[Aidez-moi, c'est comme si les murs s'effondraient. Parfois, je me sens abandonner, mais je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas dans mon sang.]

.

In My Blood, Shawn Mendes

* * *

'

"

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

L'air frais de septembre avait fini par laisser place au mistral d'octobre et à ses usuels rideaux de pluie l'accompagnant fidèlement si bien que depuis quelques jours, personne n'avait eu l'audace de passer trop de temps dehors, exceptés les éventuels sorciers devant effectuer leurs rondes. L'agitation au sein même du Terrier était par conséquent plus importante. Les enfants, bien que peu nombreux, chahutaient dans les dédales de couloirs et il était fréquent d'entendre des grognements ou des cris visant à rétablir le calme aux alentours.

A quelques mètres de la grande salle, le bruit sonore d'un bâillement se fit entendre dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, suivi de peu par un claquement provoqué par le poids des livres juste déposés sur la table. Le jeune garçon aux chevaux châtains adressa un regard d'excuse à la personne en face de lui, et jeta un œil sur les ouvrages fraîchement arrivés, en essayant tant bien que mal de se ressaisir et de garder ouvertes ses paupières lourdes.

« Tu n'arrives toujours pas à bien dormir ? »

.

La voie douce et chaleureuse de son interlocutrice fit sourire doucement le jeune sorcier, qui frotta l'arrière de sa nuque, gêné de la préoccuper. En effet, depuis son arrivée dans le territoire étranger comme il aimait l'appeler, trouver le sommeil n'était pas tâche aisée et la fatigue commençait à se marquer plus nettement sur son visage. Des cernes bleutées perçaient sous ses yeux noisette et il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'un temps d'adaptation un peu plus long que la normale... Mais ne t'en fais pas trop, tu sais, j'ai... connu pire.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas souvent inutilement Louis, j'ai eu beau fermer les yeux et passer sous silence ce sujet plusieurs fois, il reste quand même préoccupant. Je t'ai ramené ça. Et avant que tu ne dises quelque chose, » ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester, « sache que ce n'est pas un médicament ou quoique ce soit pour une personne malade, c'est à base d'herbe et seulement trois gouttes suffiront à t'aider, mais ne te forceront en rien. On verra si ça marche, sinon je devrais être obligée de te donner une potion plus forte bonhomme. »

Il sourit face à la tirade de la jeune femme en face de lui et lui lança un regard bienveillant avant de saisir le flacon puis de se lever de sa chaise pour lui poser la main sur son bras.

« Merci Hermione. Je veux dire, merci, vraiment. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi mais...

\- Mais rien du tout Louis. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser des gens en difficulté derrière moi. Je suis presque sûre que tu le savais même avant que je ne te le dise n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment pourrait-on ne pas savoir une telle chose à propos d'Hermione Granger, le cerveau du Trio d'Or, sans qui Harry Potter n'aurait pas jamais pu combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » s'exclama-t-il alors d'une voix théâtrale, une main sur le cœur.

Elle gloussa en le voyant faire la comédie puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux en guise d'avertissement.

« N'oublie pas Ron. Il est ce qu'il est, mais jamais nous n'aurions pu faire ça sans lui non plus. C'est un grand sorcier. »

.

La nostalgie s'empara d'elle pendant quelques instants où elle se remémora ses aventures avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle poussa un long soupir avant que Louis ne lui tire doucement sur la manche.

« Tu les retrouveras un jour, je te promets. Je t'aiderais. Mais t'as plutôt intérêt à ne pas disparaître ensuite, puisque je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans mon professeur préféré !

\- N'aie pas de craintes à ce sujet mon grand. D'ailleurs, si on s'y remettait ?

\- Je pose juste un véto sur la Botanique, je sature vraiment... Combien de temps as-tu du supporter cette matière si on peut en appeler ça une ? » demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

« Jusqu'aux BUSE, en cinquième année donc... Tu n'es plus obligé de continuer après. Mais courage, tu as un niveau très acceptable en potions et tu es excellent en Métamorphose. Ça va venir petit à petit.

\- Je désespère juste un peu... Quant aux potions, j'ai peut-être un niveau acceptable, mais il reste purement théorique puisque je n'ai absolument jamais touché de chaudron de ma vie. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui commença à marcher en direction de la fenêtre, les yeux déjà rivés dehors.

« Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose Louis ? Il y a deux semaines quand tu es arrivé ici, et je suis navrée de devoir en rexpliquer les causes, c'est parce qu'on venait de deviner que tu étais un sorcier et que ta famille venait de te renier. Il y a deux semaines, tu es entré ici pour la première fois, et tu as ouvert ton premier livre de sorcellerie, tu as découvert tes premières photos sorcières, as apprit ce qu'était Poudlard, les matières qu'on y enseignait... En deux semaines, tu as rattrapé le niveau atteint en presque un an par les premières années en Métamorphose, tu sais lancer plusieurs sortilèges et tu connais quelques bases élémentaires de Potions. À côté de ça, tu dévores tout les soirs des dizaines de livres comme l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , les _Contes de Be_ _e_ _dle le Barde_... Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as ? » lui demanda-t-elle toujours en souriant.

« J'ai 12 ans ! » gloussa à son tour le blondinet, une main devant ses lèvres pour tenter de cacher sa gêne devant le portrait dressé par la jeune femme.

« Sans compter toutes les biographies et les rapports de guerre que tu as lu également... Même moi je n'aurais jamais été capable d'un tel exploit, et tu sais que certains ne se gênaient pas de me qualifier de rat de bibliothèque... Tu as un grand talent bonhomme. Mais rien ne sert de se précipiter ainsi, il te reste de belles années à vivre et des tas de choses à apprendre peut-être, mais que tu auras largement le temps de découvrir. Et puis qui sait, un jour tu arriveras même à te faire des copains ! »

.

La jeune femme lâcha un rire quand elle vit la tête du petit garçon à l'annonce de sa dernière phrase, qui affichait clairement un air paniqué et dépité à la fois. Néanmoins, Louis s'avança vers elle et la serra un moment contre lui, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille et sa tête sous le menton de celle d'Hermione. Elle ne le dépassait seulement que d'une tête et demie malgré leur différence d'âge mais il appréciait ce rapport, car elle n'était pas trop grande pour le surplomber, comme le faisait Drago les rares fois où il le croisait.

« Allez file bonhomme. Vas prendre l'air un peu mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. Ton loup a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes depuis le temps. »

Il hocha la tête avant de se séparer d'elle et de quitter la pièce, deux livres néanmoins glissés sous le bras. Hermione resta quelques minutes de plus devant la fenêtre puis revint s'asseoir devant la longue table en bois où elle ouvrit un livre de Sortilèges spéciaux utilisés en Asie. Elle tourna certaines pages et finit par relever la tête pour la poser contre sa main, accoudée sur la table.

.

/

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » lâcha-t-elle en fixant un rayon plus loin sur sa droite.

Elle n'eut d'abord que pour réponse des bruits de pas avant d'apercevoir la silhouette sempiternellement princière de Drago Malefoy qui se dirigea vers elle, une main dans la poche de son pantalon en tissu.

« Assez pour savoir que tu le couves beaucoup trop. Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais quand je t'ai demandé de le garder sous ta responsabilité. Cependant, tu t'améliores Granger, je m'étais pourtant fait discret en arrivant. » répondit-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant elle.

« Il est la seule personne que j'ai ici et qui m'accorde un minimum d'importance. Ou du moins avec qui je peux converser sans avoir des envies de meurtre par la suite. Quant à ton arrivée, elle aurait pu être discrète si ton obsession pour le parfum l'était aussi. Je ne sais même pas comment Louis a fait pour ne pas remarquer ta fragrance.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, il m'a vu en partant. Il a même hésité avant de quitter la salle, tu as dressé un loup comme chevalier servant, de mieux en mieux. » répondit-il avec nonchalance.

Hermione plissa ses yeux et se redressa jusqu'à se mettre debout elle aussi, les paumes collées contre la surface en bois.

« Tiens donc on passe de sang de bourbe à Granger et maintenant à princesse, par Merlin que t'arrive-t-il Malefoy ?

\- Ne fais pas l'ignorante. La prophétie indique ton rang à part entière. Mais il est vrai que princesse est un titre qui t'accorde bien trop d'importance, je le changerai à l'avenir. Je voulais te demander si tu avais fait d'autres recherches sur la prophétie, ou si l'éducation du louveteau te prenait tout ton temps libre, qui rappelons-le, n'est pas censé être gaspillé ainsi.

\- La jalousie te va mal au teint. J'ai pu continuer quelques recherches en effet, mais je suis bloquée sur un vers. » répondit-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise.

À ses mots, Drago s'assit en face de la jeune femme et fit apparaître d'un rapide coup de baguette des parchemins vierges ainsi que des plumes et de l'encre. De son côté, Hermione sortit une copie de la prophétie apportée par Blaise quelques jours auparavant de son sac en toile, également rempli de livres et manuels de première année qu'elle gardait pour Louis.

Drago se pencha vers elle, la questionnant du regard, lorsqu'apparut finalement devant lui la première strophe de la Prophétie, entièrement recopiée par la main d'Hermione.

« La dernière fois que nous nous sommes penchés sur cette strophe avec Blaise, » commença-t-elle prudemment, « nous avons omis les deux derniers vers. ' _Cette fille, dont la_ _malédiction repose sur les fines épaules, s'épanouira_ _dans une nouvelle ère,_ _ses vingt premières années écoulées_ _'_ ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai posé l'hypothèse que la nouvelle ère puisse correspondre à la période actuelle, depuis la mort de Voldemort. Reste maintenant la malédiction. J'avoue ne pas tout à fait être sure de sa nature. »

Drago, après avoir tiqué légèrement à la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leva ses yeux vers elle, l'air soucieux.

« Je ne m'étais pas posé plus de questions sur cette partie. Pour moi, il était clair qu'il s'agissait de la malédiction de la lycanthropie.

\- Justement, elle est nuancée. Cela pourrait tout aussi bien évoquer une guerre future... » proposa-t-elle alors.

.

Malgré tout, ses explications restèrent assez brèves, et le sorcier soupira en posant ses mains sur la table, faisant relever les yeux d'Hermione, plongés dans une relecture de ses notes.

« En somme, nous n'avons rien de plus.

\- C'était la première strophe. J'ai pu continuer un petit peu, mais je suis très vite tombée dans une impasse.

\- Dis toujours, je pourrais peut-être éclairer tes lacunes » ricana le blond, faisant froncer les sourcils de la sorcière en une moue désapprobatrice.

Elle chercha d'autres notes griffonnées dans une écriture que seule elle pouvait comprendre sous les yeux interrogateurs de son interlocuteur puis prit une grande inspiration avant de relire les vers concernés.

« ' _Seul espoir à la tyrannie de l'Ombre et de ses persécuteurs, elle s'alliera au premier traître_ ' Bon, grâce à ce que vous m'aviez racontez préliminairement, je suppose en toute logique que la tyrannie de l'Ombre, c'est l'armée de Greyback Junior. Quant aux persécuteurs, et bien, ce serait en partie vous je présume ? » Drago haussa les épaules, n'ayant rien à contredire pour l'instant. « Mais alors la suite... Le premier traître ? Le premier de quoi, des fondements du monde, de la nouvelle ère ? Je suis restée bloquée sur cette partie.

\- Tu n'es pas la première à l'avoir été. Cette partie était déjà complète avant que nous allions chercher la suite au Ministère, et même Blaise était resté dessus durant des heures entouré de tout les livres utiles et était revenu bredouille, bien que nous nous étions concentrés sur le mot traître. » répondit le sorcier d'une voix fatiguée en se frottant les tempes.

« Et puis même le mot traître ! A quoi ça te fait penser immédiatement ?

\- Le côté Sang-pur répond traître à son sang. Je te répondrais Weasley. »

Il rigola quand il vit un éclair de colère passer dans les yeux de la brune en face de lui.

« Oh là calme c'était une vaine tentative d'humour pour tenter de te décoincer Granger. Plus sérieusement, on avait envisagé cette éventualité mais de part le nombre beaucoup trop conséquent d'individus, nous avions vite arrêté car nous ne savions plus où donner la tête.

\- C'est bien un membre de la famille Trelawney qui a prédit cette prophétie non ? Il est peu probable qu'il est employé le mot traître dans ce sens, à ce que je sache, cette famille n'est pas composé uniquement de Sang-Pur et n'apparaît pas dans le registre des 28 sacrées. Toutefois, il est fort possible que la nuance soit sur le camp considéré. En bref, « enchaîna-t-elle quand elle vit Malefoy la dévisager un sourcil relevé avec incompréhension, « est-ce que le traître en question est du côté des persécuteurs ou du côté des Greyback. A supposer que les Greyback ont pu avoir un traître parmi eux... Nooooon tu penses que... Louis ?

\- Je te rassure tout de suite Granger, le vers suivant stipule que la couleur de ses orbes rappelle les couleurs de la Lune, et ses yeux sont aussi marrons que les tiens.

Hermione poussa alors un soupir de soulagement tandis que Drago éclata d'un rire cristallin, rarement entendu par la sorcière.

« Pourquoi Granger, t'avais peur de devoir coucher avec ton petit protégé de dix ans de moins que toi ?

\- De... Mon dieu j'avais totalement oublié cette partie. » réalisa-t-elle brusquement, en faisant une moue de dégoût qui raviva le rire de son collègue.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, il attrapa des bouts de parchemins sur la table pour essayer de déchiffrer l'écriture de la sorcière sans grande conviction, alors que cette dernière avait ouvert un grand grimoire sur l'histoire des commencements de la magie, et lisait un chapitre sur Salazar Serpentard.

« Granger ? Pourquoi tu as marqué et entouré plusieurs fois un 'DM ?' en haut de ton brouillon ?

\- Oh ça ? Quand je suis allée chercher la prophétie l'autre jour pour la recopier, Blaise ou la dernière personne qui l'avait consultée a laissé un bout de parchemin sur ce vers avec marqué DM à l'encre effaçable. Je n'ai pas compris cette abréviation donc je me suis dit que j'irais faire des recherches dessus et... Malefoy ça va ? »

Elle se stoppa en voyant que le blond avait considérablement pâli en face d'elle et fixait la feuille avec des yeux ébahis et remplis d'un mélange de terreur et à la fois de compréhension. Il se leva brusquement pour slalomer entre les étagères afin de trouver la prophétie originelle et de la sonder du regard, l'air totalement possédé.

« Malefoy ça va... ? » redemanda Hermione, hésitante.

« Je crois qu'on a un énorme problème. »

Il revint brutalement à la table où il était assis, attrapa furtivement son gilet puis vint saisir le bras de la jeune femme pour la lever, qui se laissa faire sans résistance, abasourdie par le comportement de son ennemi d'enfance.

« Il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose. »

.

.

* * *

.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un petit groupe de sorciers se cachait dans la bordure de la forêt qui entourait un petit cottage. Aucune agitation ni trace de vie n'était observable dans la maison, mais pourtant, une ambiance tendue remplie d'animosité régnait à quelques mètres.

« Sérieusement j'en ai vraiment marre, on est là depuis trois jours et on connaît les plans de la maison. Tu m'expliques ce qu'on attend au juste ?

\- Qu'il daigne se montrer Ron. » répondit son meilleur ami, la tête entre ses mains.

Durant les deux dernières semaines, le bureau des Aurors avait continué à enquêter sans relâche sur les disparitions et les meurtres, qui ne s'étaient malheureusement pas stoppés après l'incident au Ministère, et l'enlèvement d'Hermione. Désespéré par la situation, Harry avait organisé et longuement préparé une saisie de la maison de Zacharias Smith, armé d'un mandat d'arrestation envers sa personne qu'il avait réussi à obtenir grâce à l'aide de Kingsley.

En avait suivi un studieux travail de recherche sur le domicile en question, puis un entraînement complémentaire visant à rassurer les Aurors et à leur faire revoir les techniques primaires d'attaque et de défense face à des créatures magiques comme les loups-garous. Fin prêts pour la mission, le Survivant avait fait placé une équipe de surveillance aux alentours de la maison pour avoir des renseignements sur les allées et venues de Smith, mais il avait fini par se rendre sur place avec son meilleur ami une fois qu'ils eurent remarqué que leur ancien camarade de Poufsouffle ne se montrait pas chez lui.

« Mais entrons et fouillons une première fois, ça nous permettra de repérer les lieux stratégiques qu'on a repérés sur les cartes réellement et éventuellement de trouver des pistes en attendant que ce con se pointe ! »

La colère perçante dans les mots de Ron ne rassurèrent point son équipe. Bien qu'il est raison au final, Harry, tout comme les autres présents, avait peur quant au comportement de son ami vis-à-vis du tournant que prenait l'affaire.

« Très bien. Blundell, prends deux gars avec toi et avancez-vous vers la porte. Nous sommes derrière vous. »

'

L'intéressé hocha la tête et fit signe à ses collègues qui partirent sur le champ. Ron regardait Harry avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, alors que ce dernier le saisit par la manche et l'éloigna des troupes restantes.

« Ecoute Ron, je te trouve vraiment agressif en ce moment, bien que je comprenne tout à fait les causes de ce changement de comportement, puisque je les partage également, mais je dois te prévenir que tu restes malgré tout un Auror, et que tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être trop impacté personnellement par l'affaire sans quoi je devrais t'en écarter...

\- Tiens parlons-en justement ! Je trouve que toi, tu t'en préoccupes trop peu de cette affaire ! T'es tout le temps dans les nuages, pas réactif, t'as beau traîner le soir au bureau, tu ne nous fais jamais part de ce que tu trouves ! Harry, Hermione a disparu depuis plus de deux semaines. Bientôt trois en réalité. Tu sais combien c'est rare de retrouver une personne vivante ce délai passé ? En fait non, en réalité tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mais t'es devenu une telle loque que les gars commencent à se demander s'il faudrait pas en parler à Kingsley. Je suis pas le seul à devoir me ressaisir, mec. » rétorqua-t-il sèchement en le foudroyant du regard, bien que plus indulgent sur ses dernières phrases.

Abasourdi et surpris de la réponse du rouquin, Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ron, conscient de la bombe qu'il venait de jeter, posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et la lui secoua amicalement.

« Désolé, c'était moi qui me faisait sermonner au départ. Mais je ferais attention désormais je te le promets. Je te demanderai juste en échange de prendre mes propos en considération et d'être plus avec nous ok ? On a besoin de toi pour diriger maintenant, donc il faut que tu sois avec nous à 200 %, même si je dois t'aider. Sans rancune ? »

Il enleva sa main de son épaule pour la tendre poliment devant lui, en le regardant d'un air penaud et incertain. Après quelques secondes, Harry approcha la sienne et ils échangèrent une forte poignée de mains, un léger sourire regagnant peu à peu leurs visages fatigués.

« Je suis désolé Ron, je suppose que tout ça m'atteint beaucoup plus que prévu et que je me suis laissé submergé... Allons-y rejoignons-les, sans rancune » répéta-t-il.

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent alors prudemment vers l'entrée du cottage, où les trois Aurors venaient de finir les vérifications nécessaires avec des sortilèges. Ils donnèrent tout trois la même version à leur nouveau patron.

« La maison est vide Potter. Les sortilèges sont formels. Aucun sort de défense entourant la maison, si ce n'est un repousse-moldu bancal que nous avons aisément repoussé. Cependant l'Alohomora n'ouvre pas la porte principale. Tom est allé faire un tour derrière mais... »

Un bruit strident interrompit le rapport de l'Auror et tous se retournèrent, baguette en main, vers un Weasley, pierre à la main, et des éclats de verre tout autour de lui. Il fixa ses coéquipiers un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Pas mal non ? J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça depuis que je regarde des films moldus avec Hermione. Et puis bon avec tout ce qu'on a à lui reprocher, Smith ne tiendra pas compte des débris.. au pire on avait qu'à dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de vent. Vous venez ? » lança-t-il aux autres, toujours plantés devant la porte, incrédules.

Une fois tous rentrés dans la demeure des Smith, ils commencèrent par faire une visite d'inspection puis fouillèrent, parfois à l'aide de sortilèges, les divers meubles ou matériel de rangement du cottage.

'

Zacharias Smith n'était peut-être pas le garçon le mieux organisé à Poudlard, pourtant sa demeure était impeccablement bien rangée rien ne traînait au sol ou inutilement sur les tables, aucune vaisselle ne s'accumulait sur le bord de l'évier et aucune lettre ou hibou n'était visible. Seule une couche de poussière sur les meubles indiquait que le jeune home n'était pas souvent à son domicile, ce que les Aurors remarquèrent aussi bien vite.

Harry décida alors de monter les escaliers dans le coin du salon, rapidement suivi par ses collègues, puis entra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva sur sa gauche. Là encore, il déboucha dans la chambre du jeune homme, ordonnée au plus haut point. La petite pièce contenait seulement un grand lit ainsi qu'une armoire et une table de nuit, où reposait chandeliers et cadres photos, actuellement sous l'œil aiguisé de Ron.

« Regarde ça... Ils sont plus qu'on ne l'espérait... »

A ses mots, le brun s'approcha de son ami pour regarder les photos par dessus son épaule. Il y vit l'accusé à Poudlard, dans ce qui semblait être la salle commune des Poufsouffle, puis plusieurs clichés dans la forêt, accompagné de plusieurs autres garçons, tous torses nus et simplement en bermuda, et riant naturellement devant l'objectif. Smith agitait même la main en direction du photographe et se faisait secouer les cheveux par un garçon de son âge derrière lui.

« Rien ne nous dit que ces gens sont des loup-garous Ron...

\- Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui se trimballent en plein milieu de la forêt torse-nu ?

\- Nous, s'il fait extrêmement chaud et qu'on a rien pour se rafraîchir.

\- Peut-être... Ils ont l'air tellement insouciants tellement... normaux. » ajouta pensivement le rouquin.

Harry ne put alors s'empêcher de repenser au meilleur ami de son père et de son parrain, mort pendant la Guerre en laissant Teddy derrière lui. Le voir au Terrier ou au Square Grimmauld lui manquait terriblement, et les leçons de vie du lycan, bien qu'insignifiantes pour le Harry de 15 ans de l'époque, lui manquait également. Les enseignements qu'il avait pu en tirer hier comme aujourd'hui lui avaient été utiles et lui avaient permis de réaliser certaines choses simples de la vie. La dernière fois qu'il y avait repensé était quelques heures avant de demander Ginny en mariage, en revenant de mission. Il tritura son annulaire gauche, futur endroit où résiderait son alliance, puis revint les pieds sur terre en répondant à Ron.

« Remus n'était pas comme ça hormis durant la pleine lune. Anormal. » précisa-t-il. « Voyons ci nous ne trouvons pas autre chose, duplique cette photo. »

'

A ce moment, Léo Blundell appella les garçons du Trio d'Or de l'autre bout du couloir, où les deux concernés eurent vite fait de le rejoindre. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce lumineuse, uniquement faite en bois, et entourée de bibliothèques diverses remplies à craquer. La lumière provenait du plafond, entièrement en verre, qui laissait apparaître les nuages. Les deux nouveaux arrivants restèrent bouche-bée devant ce contraste.

« Hermione le jalouserait tellement ! Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ait autant de bouquins ? Il ne lisait jamais à Poudlard, je ne l'ai jamais vu à la bibliothèque !

\- Peut-être s'ennuyait-il à la sortie de l'école ou pendant les vacances, ou que c'est un héritage familial. Smith est de Sang-Pur. » proposa un jeune Auror.

« Mais c'est avant tout un loup-garou, et je ne suis pas sûr que ses parents aient sauté de joie en l'apprenant, surtout s'il venait d'une famille de Sang Pur. Encore moins qu'il touche un héritage. » lui répondit Ron sans retenir une grimace.

« Ses parents n'étaient pas forcément aussi terre-à-terre Ron. J'espère pour lui malgré tout, il n'y a rien de plus important que le soutien de sa famille, quoi que l'on advienne. Surtout si ce n'était pas un choix. »

Les mots du Survivant eurent pour effet de couper court aux conversations pendant quelques minutes où les recherches reprirent. Tandis que son équipe inspectait les livres et tentait de trouver une cachette en lançant des sortilèges un peu partout dans la pièce, il s'avança vers un bureau au fond de la salle. Après avoir effectué de simples vérifications, il s'assit sur le fauteuil et posa ses coudes sur la surface en bois, ayant une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Des dossiers soigneusement rangés sur le côté du bureau n'attirèrent pas l'oeil de Harry. Concentré, il se pencha sur le bois pour inspecter les affaires se trouvant le plus loin. En regardant le pot à crayons posé là, il remarqua qu'il cachait une petite clé en argent. Ironique, se dit-il, compte-tenu qu'il est commun de savoir que l'argent est le premier poison des lycanthropes et que ces derniers ne peuvent pas entrer en contact avec sans être sujet à de graves brûlures. _Cela restait un moyen de repousser ses ennemis et de les blesser,_ pensa-t-il. Harry finit par la saisir, la fit tourner entre ses doigts, avant que son regard ne coule sur un tiroir au niveau de ses genoux, qui semblait être verrouillé. Tenant le tout pour le tout, il fit glisser la clé dans l'orifice et retint une exclamation de joie lorsqu'il entendit le son de déverrouillage.

« Harry, cet endroit est rempli de magie, mais nous n'arrivons pas à en identifier l'origine. Nos sortilèges ne marchant pas, et ceux lancés destinés à repérer toute trace de magie noire ne fonctionne pas non plus. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Tout en écoutant son ami d'une oreille, le brun avait continué son action et avait ouvert le tiroir, dévoilant son contenu aux yeux de tous. Seul un gros dossier était présent, rempli de plusieurs parchemins. Il s'empressa alors de le sortir, tout en adressant un regard rempli de curiosité à Ron et l'ouvrit après l'avoir déposé sur le bureau.

'

A première vue, il s'agissait de nombreuses lettres, mettant en évidence une correspondance avec quelqu'un d'assez important pour vouloir en garder les traces secrètes. Harry en étala quelques unes autour de lui, permettant aux autres de pouvoir les lire et se plongea à son tour dans la lecture de plusieurs parchemins.

« Repérez des dates particulières, des mentions de lieux, d'événements ou de personnes importantes. Essayez aussi d'identifier le destinataire et l'émetteur si c'est la même personne.

\- Celle-là date de quatre mois après la fin de la Guerre. Smith n'est pas retourné à Poudlard pour repasser ses Aspics non ?

\- En effet... J'en ai trouvé une qui date d'il y a cinq mois, mais les lettres semblent assez espacées. J'ai toujours une pièce jointe à la lettre toutefois un extrait d'un arbre généalogique, un duplicata d'un grimoire, un article de la Guerre... par Merlin il parle d'Hermione. »

Tous sautèrent sur le Survivant qui éloigna l'extrait de sous ses yeux. C'était l'article publié par la Gazette après la Bataille de Poudlard, avec la biographie du Trio d'Or. La partie concernant la jeune fille avait été entourée à l'encre et des photos s'y joignait, certaines étant issues de journaux, d'autres semblaient inédites et prises directement par Zacharias ou le destinataire de ses lettres.

« Merlin tout puissant, qu'est ce que ce malade pouvait bien lui vouloir...

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

La voix d'un Auror fit relever la tête de tout le monde vers lui, qui tenait au creux de sa main un pendentif, représentant un croissant de lune imbriqué dans un soleil. Le bijou en or fut examiné par tous, jusqu'à ce que Ron renchérisse, les joues rouge sous la concentration.

« Là ! Il me semblait bien avoir vu une forme similaire ! Dans une lettre, le même symbole, à côté de la signature de Smith. N'est ce pas un peu ironique de la part d'un loup-garou de dessiner un croissant de lune à côté de sa signature ?

\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait une autre explication, et bien plus complexe... Qui est le destinataire de cette lettre ?

\- D.

-D ? Le lettre D ? » s'étonna Harry.

« La lettre D oui. Et Smith a signé Z. Je suppose qu'il doit s'agir du prénom du gars.

\- Vu le ton et le langage employé dans la lettre, il doit s'agir plus que d'un simple gars... Vous savez qui est son Alpha ? »

'

Un blanc répondit à sa question, durant lequel son équipe se gratta la nuque.

'

« Non. On n'a aucun renseignement sur l'Alpha ou la personne qui a mordu Smith.

\- Merde. Embarquez toutes les lettres, les photos, les arbres généalogiques joints aux lettres. On reste encore un quart d'heure pour continuer à chercher. » trancha alors Harry.

Aussitôt qu'il eut finit de parler, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au rez de chaussée. Les Aurors se figèrent en écarquillant les yeux des éclats de voix résonnaient de plus en plus fort, et un claquement de porte assez fort confirmèrent leurs craintes : Zacharias venait de rentrer chez lui, et il n'était pas tout seul.

« Derrière moi. On va essayer de savoir de qui il s'agit exactement avant d'attaquer. Pas de sortilèges offensifs, mais je veux Smith immobilisé, par un Stupéfix ou autre, seulement ne le blessez pas. Soyez discrets, et restez lucides. » chuchota prudemment le brun avant de faire un signe de tête vers la sortie.

Ron finit de récupérer toutes les preuves trouvées jusqu'à là, et rejoint les autres, qui progressaient déjà en file indienne, Harry en tête. Blundell fit lever un bouclier invisible devant eux par simple précaution, et ils amorcèrent doucement la descente dans les escaliers, priant pour que ces derniers ne grincent pas. Dès que Harry fut en mesure de s'agenouiller afin de voir ce qu'il se tramait en bas, il stoppa ces collègues, restés en haut des escaliers, et fit simplement un signe à Ron et Léo pour qu'il le rejoindre et imite son comportement. Refocalisant son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants, il fronça les sourcils pour tenter de mieux cerner la scène.

'

Il reconnut presque immédiatement Zacharias, non pas par ses souvenirs de Poudlard, mais grâce aux recherches effectuées au Ministère. Le jeune homme avait énormément changé depuis ses années collèges, notamment en masse musculaire, qu'il avait considérablement développée, ainsi que son apparence en général, qu'il trouvait plus négligée, en tout cas moins stricte qu'elle avait pu être. Ce dernier s'affairait dans le salon, récupérant des babioles qu'il jetait au fur et à mesure dans un sac en toile sur le canapé. Ce qui retint l'attention des trois Aurors n'était pas l'action en elle-même, bien qu'il était évident que Smith était venu récupérer des affaires et fuir à nouveau, mais bien l'énorme loup affalé sur le canapé à côté du sac en question.

« T'abuses mec, des pattes sont déguelasses et t'as passé l'après-midi à crapahuter je ne sais où. Aie pitié de mon canapé un peu, il est pas obligé de supporter ton odeur de vieux chien mouillé ! »

Les trois espions retinrent un cri d'alerte quand ils virent le loup en question se jeter sur le garçon, qui riait aux éclats.

« Ashton putain, bas les pattes ! Assis ! Non c'est pas ça assis mais quel méchant chien ! Assis et je te donne un biscuit sec mon petit ! » se moqua-t-il en esquivant les crocs de l'animal, joueur.

« On ne peut rien tenter, les sortilèges ne marcheraient pas sur le loup et on serait morts. » chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

« Plusieurs Stupéfix pourront l'assommer quelques minutes je pense. Mais nous ferions mieux d'agir maintenant et profiter de la distraction. Pas sûr qu'ils ne soient pas sur leurs gardes après. Suivez-moi, on agit rapidement. Fais signe aux garçons de suivre dès qu'on bouge. »

Il patienta un peu, le temps que les informations remontent, sans pour autant quitter les cibles du regard. Il se redressa lentement lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son épaule, et finit de descendre les escaliers, baguette tendue devant lui. Au moment où Ron et Léo eurent le suspect bien en ligne de mire, il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour chuchoter le sortilège mais fut coupé par un grognement sourd sur sa droite, contre les escaliers. Tous eurent un sursaut et tournèrent vivement la tête vers un autre loup, bien plus imposant que le premier et entièrement noir, qui montrait les crocs d'une manière agressive et bien plus intimidante que le prénommé Ashton lorsqu'il jouait avec Zacharias. Ces deux derniers, en entendant les grognements, s'étaient arrêtés et fixaient à leur tour l'équipe du Ministère, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux de l'un et de la pure peur dans les yeux de l'autre, devenu livide en l'espace de quelques instants.

Complètement coincés, Harry choisit la solution la plus diplomatique en prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

'

« Smith. Nous espérions de trouver ici, bien que seul. Nous avions des questions à te poser. »

Un silence prit place dans le petit salon du cottage inhabituellement animé. Commençant à comprendre qui étaient les intrus chez son ami, Ashton se mit sur la défensive, monta sur la table à côté de Zacharias et montra les dents silencieusement.

« Je...Um.. Je suis complètement innocent à propos de ce que vous me reprochez. Je vous en supplie baissez vos baguettes, ils n'aiment pas ça. » dit-il en désignant d'un geste tremblant les deux loups à ses côtés.

« Bien sûr, et pourquoi pas vous les donnez tant que l'on y est ? Comme ça tes toutous nous bouffent tout cru ?

\- Ron s'il te plaît. Nous voulons juste parler pour l'instant Smith. Et pour cela nous aimerions que tu nous suives. » demanda simplement le brun en sentant les tensions augmenter.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas idiot et mis à part ce que vous savez déjà, je ne peux me permettre de vous dire autre chose. Laissez-nous simplement partir, et personne ne fera de mal à personne.

\- Nous sommes également désolés, mais ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça. Ton domicile est en saisie pour un procès, le tien d'ailleurs, et si tu n'es pas coopératif, nous devrons t'arrêter. »

Le loup noir, qui s'avérait être Blaise, grogna un ordre à Ashton, qui vint se placer à ses côtés, le regard de plus en plus méfiant et fit de même vers le blond qui abandonna son sac et battit en retraite vers la porte, qu'il finit par ouvrir pour se précipiter dehors.

« On attaque maintenant ! »

'

Harry transplana immédiatement devant la porte suite au départ du suspect. Les sortilèges de stupéfixion résonnaient derrière lui, et il se rua à la poursuite du fugitif, qui couraient à en perdre haleine vers la forêt, où leurs barrières anti-transplanage s'arrêtaient. Il lança à son tour des sortilèges dans sa direction, sortilèges qui prenaient en ampleur au fur et à mesure de leur course.

« DIFFINDO ! » hurla-t-il vers le garçon, qui s'effondra dans l'herbe à une vingtaine de mètres de lui.

Alors qu'un sourire gagnait les lèvres du Survivant, un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules et il tomba à la renverse, se retrouvant dos contre terre avec sur lui le loup fauve, crocs ouverts à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« ASHTON ! VA T'EN !

Zacharias essaya tant bien que mal de hurler à son camarade, qui ne répondit que trop tard, après avoir donné un énorme coup de patte dans la figure de sa victime, ce qui lui valu de recevoir une pluie de sortilèges dans le dos.

« NOOOON ! »

Rassemblant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, le loup-garou réussit à prendre sa forme animale pour la première fois, bien qu'avec de grandes difficultés, puis se rua vers le corps inerte de l'américain, gisant non loin de lui, à côté d'un Harry Potter inconscient. Plus loin, Blaise peinait à repousser les sortilèges, ne pouvant se servir que de la magie naturelle qu'il puisait dans le sol, mais qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus difficilement épuisable. Un sortilège plus puisant que les autres s'abattit sur son encolure, laissant une plaie béante où s'écoulait une quantité bien trop importante de sang. Il se rua à son secours, profitant d'une attaque de profil pour sauter sur deux Aurors à la fois et faire tomber leurs baguettes au sol.

Redoublant d'efforts, il releva Blaise tant bien que mal pour le placer sur son dos. Les deux pattes antérieures de l'italien entourant son ventre, il essaya de se diriger vers Ashton, mais sa route fut bloquée par d'autres sorciers, sortis des bois en entendant le boucan de l'attaque. Il fut obligé de battre en retraie et galoper vers la forêt, se promettant de venir chercher son camarade juste après avoir mis Blaise à l'abri. Ce dernier, dont la moitié du corps traînait encore au sol derrière lui, poussait de faibles gémissements durant la galopade de Zacharias, se prenant tous les sorts qui étaient destinés aux deux loups. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement l'orée du bois, ils chutèrent dans les fourrés, épuisés. Blaise était désormais inconscient lui aussi, et c'est donc seul que le loup-garou dut reprendre son apparence humaine et les faire transplaner tout les deux le plus rapidement possible afin que les Aurors ne puissent pas le reconnaître. L'état comateux du bras droit de l'Alpha lui avait fait retrouver sa forme humaine quand ils apparurent devant l'entrée du Terrier il gisait ainsi nu, aux pieds d'un Zacharias qui criait à l'aide à bon entendeur. Il retransplana immédiatement une fois qu'il eut entendu des voix se rapprochant d'eux et il retourna au cottage pour récupérer Ashton.

'

Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, du renfort était arrivé du côté des Aurors, qui avaient transformés des branches en brancard et s'occupaient de leurs blessés. À leurs pieds, Ashton était toujours inconscient, nu et entravé par d'épais liens. Malgré la distance les séparant, Zacharias pouvait sentir l'odeur caractéristique de l'aconit sur les cordes liants poings et jambes de son compagnon de meute. Il eut l'idée de créer une diversion pour le récupérer, mais les Aurors partirent très rapidement sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit pour les retenir.

Il fut alors la dernière chose dont il était capable. Il cria de rage puis malgré sa forme humaine, poussa un hurlement de loup d'une puissance impressionnante, faisant décoller tous les oiseaux dans les arbres aux alentours, avant de tomber à son tour dans l'inconscience sur les fougères.

La brigade des Aurors était venue pour lui, mais était repartie avec son frère.

.

.

* * *

.

À des kilomètres de là, un loup blanc galopait à travers champs et forêts, une jeune fille sur le dos. Pour faciliter la course de l'animal, cette dernière avait relevé ses jambes le long de ses flancs et s'était penchée vers l'avant pour répartir son poids du corps de manière équitable. Elle voyait ainsi les paysages défiler entre les oreilles du canidé, pas fatigué le moins du monde malgré sa vélocité importante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander pour la dixième fois au moins depuis leur départ quelle était leur destination finale et n'eut pour réponse que la même réponse sèche.

« Tu verras quand nous y serons, maintenant je t'en supplie, tais-toi. »

Intérieurement, elle jubilait. Parce que même s'il ne voulait pas le dire dans ce sens-là, l'Alpha venait de la supplier, elle, simple sorcière. Et c'était beau, pensa-t-elle, après tout le mal qui lui avait causé. Ou peut-être même qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Ils étaient partis dans la précipitation, mais Hermione savait que c'était lié à la prophétie, c'est pourquoi elle avait attrapé les parchemins sur le bureau, ainsi que les vers de la prophétie en question, pour les glisser dans son sac qu'elle tenait actuellement contre sa poitrine. Drago avait l'air tellement tendu et angoissé qu'elle n'avait pas posé de questions en premier lieu, mais sa curiosité avait prit le dessus sur sa raison, et elle avait décidé, à tort ou à raison, que puisqu'elle se faisait trimballée à travers la région, elle avait au moins le droit de savoir où est-ce qu'il allait.

Et bien, apparemment non. Elle était juste condamnée à être secouée dans tout les sens sur le dos d'un loup.

'

Parlons-en tiens. Quand Malefoy lui avait ordonné de monter sur son dos une fois sortis du Terrier, elle avait cru halluciner. Elle était restée plantée au milieu du chemin, en le regardant avec des yeux ronds et en se demandant s'il ne s'était pas mangé un mur pendant un instant d'absence de sa part. Elle ne pensait même pas que c'était possible. Après tout, elle était montée à poney dans sa jeunesse, et bien que les loups étaient grands, ils restaient plus petits en taille que des poneys, et elle avait prit en hauteur depuis cette époque. _Fort heureusement d'ailleurs_.

Il s'est avéré que bien que petits, les loup-garous étaient dotés d'une puissance bien plus élevée sous leur forme animale, et que le sorcier avait pu la soulever sans aucun problème. La preuve, il galopait depuis plus de vingt minutes et ne faiblissait même pas.

« T'es sur que t'es humain Malefoy ? »

Comprenant le sens de sa question, le blond secoua la tête sans cesser d'avancer.

« C'est vrai qu'il faudrait songer à arrêter de prendre des desserts à la fin des repas Granger. »

Vexée, la jeune femme lui attrapa une oreille qu'elle pinça fortement. À ce moment, Drago stoppa net tout en abaissant ses épaules et sa tête, ce qui eut pour conséquence une chute violente d'Hermione la tête la première dans la terre meuble. Elle couina sous l'impact, et se releva tant bien que mal, pestant contre le loup-garou, qui venait alors de reprendre forme humaine. Rougissant face à la vue des fesses du jeune homme, elle plongea sa main dans son sac en toile, magicalement agrandi, et en sortit un short en jean, qu'elle gardait tout le temps sur elle depuis la métamorphose d'Ashton face à elle.

Le bond la remercia du regard, faisant néanmoins apparaître un boxer avec sa baguette accrochée auparavant à son avant-bras, avant d'enfiler le vêtement prêté.

'

« Drago, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Ils étaient dans une grande clairière, où régnait une atmosphère particulière. Hermione y décelait la présence de magie, mais elle était incapable de déterminer laquelle et d'où elle provenait. Il soupira, mains dans les poches, avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel, qui s'était éclaircit depuis leur départ, dévoilant ainsi des rayons de soleil entrecoupés de nuages blancs.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la fois où on t'avait expliqué le principe d'une meute de loup-garous ? En particulier, comment on devenait un Alpha ?

\- Tu m'avais dit que le bras droit de l'Alpha, son premier Bêta, pouvait devenir à son tour Alpha s'il tuait le sien il me semble.

\- C'est exact. Et bien, euh... je vais essayer de te raconter une histoire. Une histoire pas très jolie à entendre. »

Il hésita avant de prononcer ces mots et sembla encore perplexe lorsqu'il s'agit de dire la suite. Nerveux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds plus en bataille que jamais avant de reprendre d'une voix rauque.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Fenrir Greyback avait fait des choses horribles pendant la Guerre, et notamment durant la dernière bataille à Poudlard. Tu lui as toi-même envoyé un Stupéfix après qu'il ait tué Lavande... En réalité, je n'ai jamais vraiment déserté cette bataille. Mes parents avaient pour projet de s'enfuir quand Potter s'est réveillé, mais quand ils m'ont fait part de leur plan, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à accepter. Je suis alors resté dans l'ombre et j'ai donné un coup de main à ceux qui en avaient besoin et le méritaient. »

Il fit une brève pause, s'asseyant dans l'herbe bien verte de la clairière, rapidement imité par Hermione, absorbée par son histoire.

'

« J'ai... Le premier Avada que j'ai lancé ce soir-là, c'était sur Bellatrix, ma tante. Enfin pas besoin de préciser, je pense que tu vois suffisamment bien le personnage. Cela faisait un moment que je n'approuvais plus sa façon de faire en fait je ne l'ai jamais réellement approuvée, mais elle restait la sœur de ma mère donc je fermais les yeux. Jusqu'au soir où vous êtes arrivés au Manoir, Potter, Weasley et toi. J'avais déjà vu des mangemorts torturer des moldus, Greyback en mordre, mais ils étaient inconnus, l'effet est différent quand la victime en question est de ta connaissance. Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié Granger, mais tu ne méritais pas ça. Soit. Ce soir-là, le 2 mai, elle est allée se battre contre Nymphadora, ma cousine. Elle lui a reproché de se salir encore plus le sang qu'elle ne l'avait déjà en sortant avec Lupin. Elle lui a hurlé tellement d'insanités que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un Impardonnable. Le premier de toute ma vie. J'ai raté ma cible évidemment. Mais ce ne fut pas son cas. Elle a tué ma cousine, qui venait d'avoir un enfant quelques jours avant, parce qu'elle s'était mariée à un lycan. J'étais tellement mal, dans un état second, enragé enfin ce que tu veux, que quand j'ai vu Lupin s'effondrer à son tour, j'ai visé Dolohov. Et je ne l'ai pas raté. »

Hermione comprit assez vite que toutes les fois où Drago levait les yeux au ciel ne servaient pas à lui faire regarder les nuages, mais à lui permettre de refouler ses larmes et les autres émotions qui le submergeait quand il racontait son histoire. Elle leva une main tremblante qui se posa dans le dos du sorcier qui se tendit au départ, bien qu'un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres.

« J'ai réalisé ce que je venais te faire une minute après. Je m'étais effondré derrière des pierres qui étaient tombées et c'est Blaise, qui m'a sauvé un instant plus tard, parce que Mulciber m'avait vu et venait pour m'affliger le même sort. Celui qu'on réserve aux traîtres. Blaise donc, s'est engagé dans un combat compliqué avec lui, et j'en ai profité pour m'éloigner. C'est là que je t'ai vue. Quand tu as lancé ce sortilège sur Greyback, qui se délectait du sang de Lavande. Ton sort ne lui a rien fait, si ce n'est le rappeler à l'ordre. Il serait revenu se battre si je ne l'avais pas appelé. J'étais perdu, je venais de tuer pour la première fois de ma fois, j'avais juste envie de serrer ma mère dans mes bras ou de me faire engueuler par mon père, mais j'avais envie que tout ça s'arrête. Il est venu, il s'est approché de moi et j'ai vu. J'ai vu la putain de lueur dans son regard. Ses yeux brillaient de sadisme et de joie à l'idée de tuer et combattre, alors je me suis penché et j'ai vomis mes tripes. À ses pieds. J'ai senti qu'il allait m'insulter et pourtant, au dernier moment, il s'est ravisé, et m'a regardé en souriant avant de me dire 'allez Malefoy, fais pas la tapette, on en a vu des pires, retourne te battre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.'

J'avais l'impression de ne même plus avoir d'Alpha, puisque lui était entièrement dévoué à la cause de Voldemort, et que vu comment ce dernier avait roulé et poussé mon père dans la boue, entachant notre nom et dégradant notre maison, je n'avais aucune envie de le servir. Alors j'ai regardé Greyback dans les yeux et je lui ai demandé. »

Il soupira en passant sa main sur son visage, complètement déboussolé. Hermione eut l'impression de voir Louis en face d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu as demandé ? »

Elle traçait des cercles dans le dos du sorcier, qui se détendait sous ses caresses.

'

« Un combat. Seul à seul. Mais il a très bien compris, je veux dire, quand ton premier Bêta de demande un combat sur un ton sérieux, ce n'est absolument pas par rigolade, puisque la seule issue une fois commencé, c'est la mort d'un des deux loups. Il ne m'a pas pris au sérieux, prétextant que j'étais paumé et qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me battre contre l'Ordre plutôt que dire des absurdités. Alors j'ai lancé le premier sortilège. Pas grand chose, un sortilège de découpe qui lui a fait une sévère entaille à l'oreille. C'est une zone très sensible chez les loups. » se moqua-il en faisant allusion au pincement qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. « Je n'ai jamais arrêté d'en lancer. J'étais complètement possédé par une force animale dont je n'ai jamais compris l'existence. Il m'a sévèrement amoché également, pendant de longues minutes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais c'était long, surtout quand j'ai commencé à sentir que je faiblissais. Un Bêta a moins de force et d'endurance qu'un Alpha, il le savait et j'en ai fait les frais.

Mais Blaise est arrivé et il a compris de quoi il était question. Il a fait léviter une pierre qu'il a ensuite lancé sur Greyback. Cette diversion m'a permis de lui envoyer le sortilège que Potter avait cru bon d'essayer sur moi l'année passée. Lorsqu'il est tombé sous le Sectumsempra, je l'ai rejoint d'un pas lent et j'ai continué à me battre sans ma baguette, simplement avec mes poings. C'était assez facile, au final, puisqu'il était dans un état semi-comateux. Il est mort deux minutes plus tard sous la force de mes mains. »

Hermione cessa de pianoter sur son dos et se redressa, incertaine.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça. »

Drago Malefoy se retourna alors vers elle, une lueur inconnue au fond des yeux.

'

« J'ai tué Fenrir Greyback de mes propres mains. Le père de Gabriel Hermione, mon Alpha. Je suis le premier traître des Greyback. »

* * *

Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing  
I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something

No medicine is strong enough  
Someone help me, I'm crawling in my skin

[ _Allongé sur le sol de la salle de bain, je ne sens rien, je suis submergé et incertain, donnez moi quelque chose, aucun médicament n'est assez fort, aidez moi, je rampe sous ma peau. ]_

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Okay, vous pouvez faire la queue pour faire un gros câlin à Drago puis pour ma taper avec vos baguettes, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce passage parce que dès que les mots arrivaient, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais pas cool avec son coeur ni avec les nôtres :( Bichetteeeeeeeeeee :((**

 **Sinon ce chapitre vous a plu ? (excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe qui ont échappé à ma vigilance !)**

 **\- La relation entre Hermione et Louis ? (j'aime beaucoup ce petit gars, et j'espère que vous aussi, parce que je sens que ce perso est exploitable)**

 **\- Harry-tête-à-claque et Ron-ne-connait-pas-le-tact ? Ils vous avaient manqué ? Tapez 1 pour non, tapez 2 pour non (oups)**

 **\- Ils ont emmené Ashton :(**

 **\- La dernière scène ? Vous aviez compris ? :) Vous vous attendez à quoi par la suite?**

 **J'aime bcp les reviews et mes parents disent souvent que je ne mords pas, si vous avez des questions, ou simplement un bonjour, ça me fait plaisir aussi :)**

 **J'espère une dernière fois que ce chap vous aura plu, que j'aurais pas trop joué avec vos petits coeurs et je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de printemps !**

 **A bientôt en review ! xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Un mois de vacances est déjà passé, et honnêtement, à part dormir étant éreintée, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression de faire grand chose... et en particulier d'écrire. Alors avec un peu de retard, désolée encore, voici le chapitre 12 et riche en Dramione ;)**

 **Les relations commencent à avancer, et l'intrigue est plus ou moins posée, les choses sérieuses sont à venir !**

 **RAR anonymes:**

Aurore7894: merci bcp pour ta review, j'ai tenté de faire plus attention cette fois-ci, tu me diras si c'est mieux !

Oophe: coucou ! c'est très gentil merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à bientôt !

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! ( et désolé pour les quelques fautes ayant échappé à mon oeil fatigué à 2h du mat' cette nuit x) )**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 _In the end, everyone ends up alone_  
 _Losing her_  
 _The only one who's ever known_  
 _Who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be._

 _You Found Me, The Fray_

 _[à la fin, tout le monde finit seul. La perdant, la seule qui a toujours su qui j'étais, qui je n'étais pas et qui j'aimerais être.]_

* * *

L'atmosphère avait changé aussi rapidement que le ton de la conversation. Les nuages s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et l'air devint très vite insoutenable. Le silence qui s'était installé dans la clairière le fut également. Les deux formes au sol, quant-à elles, n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre. La main frêle d'Hermione reposait toujours entre les omoplates de Drago, qui frissonnait sous les aveux prononcés quelques minutes plus tôt. Aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé le moindre mot depuis, le seul bruit troublant la scène macabre étant le vent, de plus en plus présent avec l'arrivée des nuages, qui venait s'engouffrer entre les cimes des arbres avoisinants.

« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air au fond n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix hésitante de la sorcière finit par percer timidement, si bien que le blond crut à sa propre imagination pendant quelques secondes. Il se crispa alors sous la main d'Hermione, qui ferma les yeux d'appréhension.

« Tu as certainement raison. Après tout, le grand et majestueux Harry Potter était victime d'une prophétie lui aussi et tout a super bien fonctionné pour lui ensuite, aucun ennui, aucun danger, une enfance très agréable à ce qui ce dit... Vivons heureux, baisons, puisque, apparemment, c'est la seule chose que nous sommes censés faire, et tout finira bien comme dans un conte pour les gamins de quatre ans. »

La réponse acerbe et le ton employé par le lycan eurent le même effet qu'un électrochoc pour la jeune fille, qui se leva précipitamment et se rua vers le sentier le plus proche. Toutes les insultes faisant parties de son vocabulaire défilèrent devant ses yeux à une vitesse anormalement rapide, et la colère fit agglutiner des larmes sous ses paupières. Elle se mit à courir lorsque la première goutte chuta sur sa joue, et redoubla ses efforts lorsqu'elle entendit son bourreau se relever plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le bruit net d'un transplanage résonna autour d'elle, faisant apparaître le sorcier devant elle l'instant d'après. Malgré sa tentative d'esquive désespérée, le blond, resté immobile, attrapa son bras et la tira vers lui brutalement, en la réceptionnant dans ses bras.

Emprisonnée dans ce qui lui semblait être une poigne de fer, Hermione tenta de se libérer des bras inquisiteurs en se débattant du mieux qu'elle put, en vain.

.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Elle se figea trois secondes, le regarda dans les yeux, ahurie, avant de lui adresser un regard noir et de recommencer ses bousculades.

« Bien sûr que si c'est ce que tu voulais dire Drago Malefoy ! Contrairement à ce que tu laisses croire à tout le monde autour de toi, tu n'as absolument pas changé, pas même d'un iota. Toujours à balancer des propos démesurés et acerbes à quiconque dès que tu es contrarié par quelque chose ou que tu ressens autre chose que la putain d'indifférence que tu montres en permanence ! Maintenant lâche moi où je te jure que, baguette ou pas, je vais te... »

Elle fut coupée par l'une des mains du sorcier, qui après l'avoir subitement lâchée, venait de se poser sur sa joue et repoussait délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux, auparavant collée par les larmes de colère ruisselant sur son visage. Bouche-bée, elle se rendit compte que le Serpentard était bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. A quelques centimètres d'elle, il recala ses cheveux derrière son oreille et la sonda d'un regard impénétrable.

« Je suis désolé. D'avoir réagi ainsi. Je venais de te raconter ce qui fait partie de l'un des pires moments de ma vie et cette révélation, ça a eu un impact sur moi, je cache peut être ce que je ressens, Granger, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne le ressens pas. Maintenant, j'ai une famille qui compte sur moi, de grosses responsabilités qui font que je me dois d'être impliqué au maximum toutes les heures qui passent. Alors oui, c'est grave, puisque maintenant, je suis l'Alpha d'une meute de loups et je ne me permettrai pas de la mettre en danger pour une prophétie m'impliquant personnellement, comme Potter a pu le faire avec vous dans les années Poudlard. Jamais je ne leur ferais subir ça. Pas après en avoir vu les conséquences. »

A la fin de sa tirade, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas respiré depuis le début et haleta avec un petit bruit, s'écartant des bras de l'homme en face d'elle. Toujours ce même regard, quoique légèrement différent, si l'on considère la lueur d'inquiétude à peine perceptible au fond de ses yeux.

« Harry ne nous a jamais forcé à quoique ce soit, il a tenté de nous écarter plusieurs fois mais nous sommes toujours revenus de nous-même. Sans nous, il serait mort aujourd'hui, et tu le seras aussi si les autres ne t'aident pas, pour la simple raison que tu ne pourras pas te battre tout seul.

\- Je te trouve un peu narcissique pour une Gryffondor.

\- Je te trouve un peu fataliste pour un Serpentard. »

Un rictus apparut au coin des lèvres du garçon. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ricana légèrement.

« Peut-être. C'est fou comme on peut changer au final n'est-ce pas ? »

'

La sorcière allait répondre quand elle fut interrompue par un long hurlement qui résonna sur tous les arbres autour d'eux. Par réflexe, elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles avec une grimace et tourna aussitôt le regard vers son homologue, qui avait changé d'expression en un quart de seconde. Si le bruit avait été désagréable pour Hermione, il avait l'avait été d'autant plus pour le plus jeune Malefoy, qui affichait à présent un regard grave et un visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Elle observa ses muscles se bander, impuissante avant de questionner le blond du regard, ne sachant pas quelle réaction adopter face au hurlement plus que distinguable d'un compagnon de Drago.

« Zacharias a des ennuis. On rentre immédiatement.

\- Tu veux transplaner ? »

Alors qu'il allait se transformer et se ruer sur le chemin du retour, la question de la jeune fille le stoppa net, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

« On ne peut pas transplaner au Terrier, seulement deux kilomètres aux alentours. Mais je pense qu'il est vrai que nous irions plus vite. Accroche toi, nous galoperons après. »

Et telles deux ombres, les deux protagonistes disparurent de la forêt sous la lueur du soleil couchant.

'

* * *

'

La première chose qu'Ashton ressentit lorsqu'il reprit connaissance fut les battements de son cœur contre ses tempes. Il sentait la sueur perler le long de son joli minois, la crasse collée à sa peau, la lumière qui était -trop- présente malgré ses paupières encore closes, et des échos de voix qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui refilant une certaine migraine et dont ils ne comprenait pas le sens.

Il mit deux minutes de plus à se rappeler des événements. Après avoir réussi à se transformer en loup pour la première fois de son plein gré, il avait accompagné Zacharias chez lui afin qu'il puisse récupérer quelques affaires et les Aurors avaient débarqué. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés face à l'équipe de Harry Potter en personne, et bien qu'il eut préféré rencontrer le célèbre Survivant dans d'autres conditions, il l'avait délibérément attaqué et bien amoché.

Et puis trou noir.

Cet endroit ne lui semblait pas familier. Il ne reconnaissait aucune odeur particulière ou d'un de ses compères, et n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de confiance pour ce lieu. Ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux trop prématurément, il préféra continuer son analyse sensorielle.

Des liens non magiques retenaient ses bras et ses chevilles et il semblait être assis sur une chaise. _Comme dans les fil_ _m_ _s moldus_ pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il se félicita de son initiative lorsqu'il entendit des voix se rapprocher et une poignée s'abattre. Il était bien préférable que ces parasites pensent qu'il dormait toujours, afin qu'il puisse en apprendre éventuellement un peu plus sur sa présence ici.

'

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, mais les éclats de voix se turent. Il perçut le bruit des pas de deux personnes différentes qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de lui.

« Tu crois qu'il est toujours inconscient ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Ron, je n'en sais rien. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que personne ne connaisse rien sur ce gars. Il n'était ni à Poudlard et n'est pas répertorié par le Ministère ou Azkaban. S'il est aussi discret, l'interrogatoire ne risque pas d'être de tout repos. »

Ashton sourit mentalement. L'homme ne pouvait pas viser plus juste, et ses pensées se confirmaient, il était bien au bureau des Aurors, et avait du se faire attraper une fois le célèbre Harry Potter mis hors d'état de nuire. Harry Potter qu'il supposait d'ailleurs être l'un des deux hommes, puisque l'autre portait le prénom de Ron, vraiment peu commun dans le monde des sorciers.

« T'es rentré chez toi ce soir ?

\- Si ta question sous-entendue est est-ce que Ginny m'a vu dans cet état là, la réponse est non. Sinon je suis rentré en coup de vent tout à l'heure pour récupérer deux trois trucs, la nuit sera longue.

\- Elle va t'achever quand elle te verra comme ça mec. »

L'autre soupira tandis qu'Ashton afficha réellement un léger rictus du coin des lèvres. Ainsi il avait bel et bien détruit la jolie tête de Potter, si bien qu'il ne puisse pas tout arranger avec sa baguette. Il en aurait des choses à raconter au Terrier à son retour.

« Il a l'air de ne pas être conscient. Allons nous en Ron. »

'

Bien que surpris de les entendre partir si vite, Ashton resta tout de même concentré sur le bruit de pas qu'il entendait et s'autorisa à ouvrir un œil quelques secondes après qu'il ait entendu la porte claquer. Sa surprise tripla lorsqu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec la baguette de l'Auror Potter, pointée droit sur lui, avec un prime un regard meurtrier de son détenteur.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter les conversations des autres, loup ? »

Harry Potter abhorrait un œil au beurre noir ainsi que de nombreuses plaies que laissait apparaître sa robe professionnelle. Près de la porte, Ronald Weasley semblait étonné du sens de l'observation de son ami et collègue. Ashton reprit contenance, effaçant toute émotion de son visage pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un masque, qu'il avait emprunté à son Alpha.

« Et on ne vous a jamais apprit la politesse ? Appelez moi au moins Monsieur le Loup, ou encore mieux par mon nom. Oh, mais, excusez-moi, vous ne le connaissez pas. Voilà qui est fâcheux. »

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prenait un coup de poing du brun devant lui, laissant le seul rouquin de la pièce bouche-bée face à cet acte.

« HARRY !

\- Qui es-tu ? Pour qui est-ce que tu travailles ? Qui était le loup noir à côté de toi dans la chaumière ? » rugit le Survivant, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Je propose que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance. Harry Potter c'est cela ? Votre réputation vous précède. Qui suis-je ? Je suis innocent c'est sûr, vous avez chopé le mauvais gars. Je regrette, mais vous donner mon nom serait trop dérangeant et comme vous le savez peut-être, certaines informations sont mieux laissées dans le noir.

\- Je me contrefiche de ton avis à ce propos. Je te demande ton nom, à toi de voir si tu me le donnes gentiment ou si nous devons employer la manière forte.

\- Je suis désolé les gars, mais je suis tenu au secret de ma meute, tout comme vous êtes censés être tenu au secret professionnel. Trahir sa meute, c'est le pire déshonneur possible, et croyez moi, la mort vaut mieux. Maintenant que ce soit clair, je veux bien vous aider, mais si je ne peux pas répondre, vous aurez beau me torturer, rien ne sortira. » répondit posément le lycan.

« Vous avez fait le Serment Inviolable ? » s'étonna Ron.

« C'est différent chez les loups, le principe est le même, mais aucun sort ne nous a lié. La force d'une meute est inestimable. Vous faites le serment par choix, mais c'est une évidence de notre côté, personne ne le refuse. Il y a affront, mais pas de trahison chez les loups.

\- Bien. As-tu un lien avec les meurtres et disparitions des jeunes femmes à Londres et ses alentours ? » demanda Harry, se passant la main sur le visage, désemparé.

« Non. Enfin techniquement oui, puisque c'est un loup qui a fait ça, mais d'une autre meute, bien différente de la notre. Nous n'avons tué personne.

\- Pas même Hermione Granger ? »

Dépourvu par la question, Ashton resta sans voix, bouche ouverte, un lueur hésitante dans les yeux. Sous les regards noirs des Aurors en face de lui, il finit par se pincer les lèvres et consentit à répondre.

« Il est vrai qu'Hermione Granger est un cas à part. Elle m'en voudrait si elle apprenait que je vous ai parlais de ça, mais en réalité, nous avons sauvé Hermione d'une mort certaine et la gardons en sécurité. »

'

Harry, qui était alors parti s'asseoir à côté d'une table à moins d'un mètre du détenu, frappa sur la surface métallique d'une poigne forte, le rouge aux joues.

« Où est-elle ?!

\- En sécurité avec le reste de ma meute. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Tant que notre Alpha la garde son aile, elle ira bien. Je suis désolé.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda alors Ron.

Ashton tourna la tête vers le roux, et lui adressa un léger sourire, qu'il voulait sincère.

« Ronald Weasley je suppose. Elle va beaucoup mieux. Vous lui manquez beaucoup, et le peu de fois où j'ai pu lui parler, elle n'a pas arrêté de déblatérer sur votre vie à Poudlard, que je n'ai jamais connue.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- 23 ans. Deux de plus que vous, si j'ai bien compris. Je ne viens pas d'ici. Nouveau départ. » ajouta-t-il à Harry en sentant que ce dernier allait le questionner.

Un moment de flottement s'installa dans la petite pièce. Harry semblait réfléchir profondément alors que Ron, touché par toute cette histoire, se frottait les tempes. Ashton lui, gigotait d'inconfort sur sa chaise. Le brun finit par relever sa tête, jusqu'à présent plongée entre ses mains et regarda l'homme aux cheveux châtains en face de lui.

« Et de quoi devrait-elle être protégée ? Vivre parmi une meute de loups est tout, sauf sécurisé pour une sorcière.

\- Ecoutez, vous sortez peut-être d'une guerre et les choses sont peut-être calmes de votre côté en ce moment, mais chez les lycans, elles se dégradent de plus en plus. Les conflits sont présents et la guerre certainement proche. Nous ne voulons pas que les sorciers viennent en plus de cela mettre des bâtons entre nos pattes. Hermione est... liée à tout ça. »

Aucun des deux Aurors ne sut réellement quoi répondre à la suite de l'explication du jeune homme. La fatigue de la dure journée passée commençait à se faire ressentir et le suspect contournait toujours les autres questions posées par Harry. Ce dernier finit par soupirer de désespoir en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Je te garde encore 72h au minimum. Il est tard et j'aimerais dormir et récupérer de tout ça » grimaça-t-il en montrant toutes ses griffures, « j'ai de quoi te coffrer pour enlèvement de personne influente et coups et blessures sur ma personne a minima. Tu finiras par parler, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je ne laisserai pas ma meilleure amie dans tout ce pétrin parmi des loup-garou, même si aller la chercher serait dangereux. Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil _louveteau_ alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux dire. »

'

Il se leva et amorça sa sortie, rejoignant Ron, resté près de la porte, quand il fut coupé par Ashton, qui gigota à nouveau d'inconfort sur sa chaise.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me détacher ? Que je puisse boire voire manger ? Je suis enfermé ici de toute manière, je ne vais pas aller bien loin.

\- Tu t'es cru dans un palace louveteau ? Je pense que cette position te rendra plus à même à réfléchir. » répondit le futur Chef des Aurors.

Il fit demi-tour afin de rejoindre la salle d'interrogation puis saisit une petite bouteille d'eau, restée sur la table. Un sourire narquois sur le visage, il s'avança ensuite tranquillement vers le lycan tout en dévissant le bouchon du récipient.

« Quant à la boisson, je suis navré, mais on est en rupture de stock pour les criminels. » ajouta-t-il en lui vidant la bouteille dessus.

Harry claqua la porte en sortant, laissant ainsi Ashton seul et mouillé dans la petite pièce lugubre. Si les yeux de ce dernier avaient pu lancer des _Avada,_ Harry Potter n'aurait pas fait long feu, survivant ou non.

Derrière sa rage, il cachait son angoisse, et espérait plus que tout que Drago et la meute viendrait bientôt le chercher.

'

* * *

'

« Comment ça la mission a mal tourné ? Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans agir discrètement ? L'adverbe peut-être ? Zacharias, tu sais ce que veut dire discrètement ? » rugit la voix de Drago Malefoy, installé dans une grande pièce attenant à la bibliothèque.

Lorsque Hermione et lui étaient arrivés en trombe au Terrier, la jeune femme sur son dos, ils avaient trouvé le lieu en panique totale. Tous les sorciers parlaient et racontaient l'histoire d'une manière incompréhensible et différente à chaque fois. En avançant, ils étaient tombés sur Pansy, débordée, qui avait simplement pu leur dire que la mission d'Ashton, Zacharias et Blaise avait mal tourné et que ce dernier était dans un coma magique à cause des trop nombreuses blessures qu'il avait reçu. Hermione l'avait rejoint pour l'aider immédiatement, tandis que Drago, furieux, avait organisé une réunion d'urgence avec tous les responsables.

« Oui Drago. » répondit Zacharias, les mains croisées derrière son dos. « Sans débordements en principe.. » continua-t-il en voyant l'air furieux de l'Alpha.

« En principe oui ! Parce qu'il est vrai que pour une simple mission visant à récupérer quelques affaires et les documents importants, l'effectif de retour a bien été réduit, puisque tes frères sont soit pour l'un dans le coma, soit en train de se faire interroger par le Ministère pour l'autre, je n'arrive même pas à savoir quelle situation est la pire. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça dégénère autant par Merlin !

\- Nous étions tout les trois dans le salon, Ashton était toujours sous sa forme animale, trop fier d'avoir réussi la transformation pour redevenir humain à nouveau alors que je faisais mon sac et que Blaise montait la garde près de la porte. Il s'est avéré qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés dans la maison, par une fenêtre qu'ils avaient cassée et qu'ils étaient en haut, dans ma petite bibliothèque ou mon bureau certainement. Blaise a réussi à les distraire, mais ils étaient 4 contre un.. Ashton n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'attaquer Harry Potter, qui s'était lancé seul à ma poursuite. Quand ses collègues se sont aperçus que leur cher survivant était inconscient suite aux attaques du loup, ils ont tous ciblés leurs attaques sur Ashton, qui s'est effondré d'un coup. J'ai essayé Drago, je te jure, mais j'avais Blaise sur mon dos et le temps que je le mette à l'abri... Je suis désolé tout est de ma faute..

\- La seule personne fautive dans l'histoire est Potter, Zach. Cependant vous auriez pu faire attention à la fenêtre, cela m'étonne de Blaise, lui qui est toujours aux aguets..

\- Il a pu être distrait par Ash et moi-même, qui jouions tout autour de lui. Il a râlé plusieurs fois, mais nous ne l'avons pas écouté, je regrette tellement maintenant. »

Drago soupira et aperçut Pansy et Hermione, qui venaient de faire timidement leur entrée dans la pièce.

« Bien. Nous attendons un peu voir l'évolution de l'état de Blaise et nous ferrons une petite visite surprise au Ministère. Jake ? » lança-t-il à sa taupe infiltrée au Ministère, « il me faudrait les plans des locaux du quartiers des Aurors. Je ne sais pas exactement où il garde leurs détenus mais je tiens à être prêt, nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucun écart. Zacharias, profil bas pendant une semaine. Les autres, préparez-vous à être à nouveau convoqué incessamment sous peu pour organiser la sortie. Vous pouvez disposer, sauf Pansy. »

'

La salle se vida rapidement, sous les yeux vides des deux jeunes femmes, éreintées de leur journée. Une fois seuls, Drago se leva de son énorme fauteuil et alla se poster devant une fenêtre, appréciant les dernières lueurs du soleil qui perçaient à travers les arbres. Elles approchèrent, à présent devant son bureau, et attendirent que le blond prenne la parole ce qu'il fit sans trop tarder.

« Du nouveau ?

\- J'ai soigné ses blessures, mais il a une trop grande quantité de magie dans son système à cause de tous les sorts. Il faut qu'il l'absorbe. J'ignore combien de temps il va rester dans cet état, cela ne dépend que de lui.

\- Ne peut-on pas drainer le surplus de magie ? Pour l'aider à récupérer ? » renchérit-il, songeur.

« Hermione a eu la même idée plus tôt. Mais je suis incapable de réaliser ce processus, cela dépasse mes compétences. Et puis ce genre d'opération nécessite un receveur.. »

Hermione renchérit quelques secondes plus tard.

« De quelle quantité parlons-nous ?

\- Pas énorme, mais suffisante pour assommer violemment un sorcier commun, qui aurait lui aussi des difficultés à réguler son flux de magie par la suite. »

Les trois sorciers présents plongèrent alors dans une profonde réflexion qui laissa peser un lourd silence dans le bureau de Drago, lequel faisait les cents pas devant les deux jeunes femmes. Pansy abhorrait un rictus pessimiste et se massait tant bien que mal les tempes désespérément. Au bout de quelques minutes angoissantes, Hermione releva la tête, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Le blond croisa son regard qu'il sonda profondément, à la recherche de l'idée qui semblait avoir frappée la sorcière.

« Est-il possible de répartir ce flux dans deux sorciers différents ?

\- Tu parles de vous deux ? » demanda Pansy en les désignant, « je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée Hermione, surtout à cause de votre nature à tout deux, une telle quantité, même divisée par deux, risquerait d'apporter bien des effets secondaires.

\- Je ne parlais pas de nous. Je ne parlais d'aucune personne _adulte_ présente ici. »

A ces mots, Drago stoppa net ses aller-retours et se figea dans une position de surprise en regardant à nouveau avec insistance l'ancienne Gryffondor pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Tu es devenue folle, il est hors de question qu'ils soient impliqués d'une quelconque manière ! C'est dangereux !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Un enfant a des capacités de guérison deux fois plus importantes qu'un adulte, de part son métabolisme en général. Si la magie est répartie correctement entre deux sorciers, leur organisme pourrait tout à fait gérer cette différence en la stockant ou en l'évacuant. Cela leur demandera un peu de repos durant quelques heures puis de longues journées d'exercice mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agisse de la chose la plus compliquée à pratiquer par ici.

\- Attendez, attendez. Vous parlez de Louis ? » essaya de suivre Pansy.

« Exactement. Ainsi que de Lucie. » rajouta avec affront Hermione, ne lâchant pas le regard meurtrier de Drago.

« Lucie est beaucoup trop jeune pour subir ce genre de traitement. Quant à Louis, sa condition et la découverte de sa réelle nature montrent qu'il ne sait pas suffisamment maîtriser la magie pour en recevoir une telle dose sachant qu'il en possède plus que la normale, il ne l'a pas utilisée les deux dernières années ! » affirma le blond avec mauvaise foi.

« Lors de nos séances, excepté ce qui concerne la Métamorphose humaine, Louis a montré bien plus de pratique dans les matières où le flux de magie intérieur n'était pas au premier plan, comme les potions par exemple. Je pense que l'intervention pourrait réguler sa magie sans trop le bousculer. Quant à Lucie, le peu de fois où j'ai pu la voir ont suffit à me faire comprendre qu'elle ferait tout pour se rendre utile ici et te rendre fier en même temps. Et sa quantité de magie n'est pas débordante. »

Drago grommela sous les paroles de la jeune femme mais ne sembla pas pour autant convaincu de sa théorie.

« Lucie n'est pas une Poufsouffle ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Et puis qu'est ce que tu en sais après tout, elle est passée sous le choixpeau ? Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler et lui expliquer correctement la situation et les choix qu'elle a elle saura parfaitement t'y répondre, vu son âge et sa capacité de réflexion qui m'a l'air assez avancée !

'

« Je vais le faire. »

Une petite voix fluette perça dans la conversation, surprenant les adultes présents. Cachée dans la mezzanine qui faisait le tour entier de la pièce, une petite blonde apparut, ou plutôt se releva, époussetant sa robe d'un geste élégant de la poussière qui s'y été accumulée. Avec une démarche qui faisait étrangement penser à celle de Drago, la fillette s'avança vers les escaliers de bois les plus proches, les mains croisées dans le dos et la tête haute, sous l'oeil incrédule de l'Alpha et le sourire des deux femmes.

« Lucie, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Les réunions sont confidentielles et tu n'as aucun droit d'y assister ! Encore moins d'écouter les conversations des adultes !

\- Peut-être, mais comme tu m'as snobée toute la journée, bien avant que l'incident n'arrive, je me suis permise de... visiter.

\- Je te jure qu'une fois cette conversation terminée mademoiselle, quand nous ne serons plus que tout les deux, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je suis en colère. » gronda vivement le sorcier.

« Moi aussi. C'est pas parce que je suis jeune qu'il faut me laisser de côté. Tonton Blaise va mal papa alors si recevoir un peu de magie peut l'aider je le ferais. Je vais vous aider. » rajouta-t-elle en direction d'Hermione.

Cette dernière resta émue sous la déclaration de la petite fille. Elle avait appelé Malefoy papa et elle semblait utiliser cette arme avec précision puisque le grand blond était resté pantois devant la répartie du louveteau. Dans un grand soupir, il leva un main et abdiqua sous le regard insistant de la fillette. Pansy et Hermione sourirent toute deux face à cette scène, qui révélait des facettes de Drago Malefoy que l'on n'aurait pu imaginer.

Fière d'elle, Lucie se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte, la tête haute, dans une imitation parfaite de l'Alpha non sans adresser un sourire aux deux femmes lorsqu'elle passa devant elles. Une fois la porte délicatement refermée malgré la taille de l'enfant, Pansy se rapprocha de son ami, posant une main sur son bras tendu.

« Je retourne voir Drago. Je descendrai peut-être manger ce soir, on se verra là-bas. Hermione. » salua-t-elle finalement la brune.

'

Suite à son départ, les deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau. Ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, Hermione se contenta d'observer le blond dans un premier temps. Bouleversé par le fil des événements, ce dernier passa à plusieurs reprises sa main dans ses cheveux, d'un geste nerveux, pour agiter ses mèches dorées dont le soleil parvenait encore à refléter des couleurs vénitiennes. Un beau spectacle.

Alors qu'il allait pousser un énième soupir, la jeune femme s'approcha à son tour de lui, jusqu'à, dans un mouvement qu'elle aurait qualifié d'inconscient, attraper avec prudence sa main dans la sienne.

Tout deux furent surpris par ce geste. Hermione, la main de son ancien ennemi dans la sienne, semblait hypnotisée par ce qu'elle touchait. La peau du jeune homme était différente de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, mais incarnait en réalité tous les états d'âme du personnage. Elle était à la fois ferme et douce, montrant aussi bien le côté aristocratique que celui d'un homme qui se transformait en un loup. Délicate et oppressante, de part la chaleur et l'électricité qui s'étaient émanées du contact entre les deux paumes. Des doigts ni trop longs ou trop fins dont elles savaient que les phalanges devaient pouvoir craquer souvent à cause des transformations. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut la peau rugueuse qui partait du bas de sa paume et s'étalait jusqu'au bas de son auriculaire. C'est au contact des doigts fins de la sorcière que Drago sortit de sa torpeur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme était restée dans la pièce et avait retenu un immense sursaut quand elle avait saisit sa main. À présent, elle la tenait, paume au ciel, et effleurait comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal, la partie la plus délicate de sa paume. Il voulut la retirer de son emprise, mais Hermione tint bon, et reprit son examen après encore plus de sérieux. Ne pouvant que contempler cette scène, il se laissa entraîner par ses vieux souvenirs.

Sous ses yeux s'étalaient les vestiges de la guerre. La seule blessure qui n'avait pas pu guérir grâce à son statut de loup. Des semaines et des semaines de recherches sur un traitement ou un sort de guérison qu'il n'avait jamais pu trouver. La cause en étant trop sombre, trop maléfique pour assurer une chance de limiter l'apparence malsaine de ces plaies.

Le Feudeymon.

'

Il avait d'abord haï Crabbe pour avoir lancer ce sortilège de magie noire alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais exécuté auparavant et n'avait aucune idée de la façon de gérer son action.

Il avait ensuite haï Potter, qui malgré le fait qu'il l'ait sauvé, restait la cause de sa présence dans cette salle ce soir-là.

Il avait ensuite haï Voldemort, peu importe s'il ne l'appelait pas comme cela à l'époque, pour le mal et le chaos qu'il avait semé dans sa famille et dans son corps, le privant de son humanité puis en le mutilant.

Et maintenant, il haïssait Hermione pour faire resurgir cette histoire et exposer sa vulnérabilité.

Et sa paume, marquée par les flammes, tachée et rougie par les brûlures y reposant.

« Comment ? »

La voix d'Hermione fut si basse que Drago crut qu'il avait rêvé pour la seconde fois de la journée. Plissant les yeux, il susurra dans la même intonation, plantant son regard vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

'

« La salle sur demande. Le 2 mai. »

Il sentit la douceur des doigts de la sorcière sur sa main quelques secondes de plus avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée. Bizarrement, ce manque le refroidit et lui paru inconfortable. Cependant, la chaleur si singulière revint, sur sa joue cette fois. Ses doigts appuyèrent légèrement sur sa mâchoire, l'obligeant à tourner la tête et à croiser le regard noisette de sa némésis qu'il soutint, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

« On a tous nos cicatrices. Qu'elles soient physiques ou non, de guerre ou pas. Elles font partie de toi, de ce que tu es aujourd'hui et comment tu as pu le devenir. Il faut apprendre à les accepter, et accepter de les voir. »

Après ces mots, elle se saisit à nouveau de la main de Drago et l'amena contre sa clavicule. Perplexe, il se laissa faire, mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il effleura la peau pâle de la jeune femme, devinant la naissance de ses seins en dessous. Toujours à l'aide de la main du blond, Hermione entreprit de saisir son haut, qu'elle remonta jusqu'à pouvoir y enlever son bras gauche. Elle dégagea ensuite le tissu délicatement sur le côté, laissant apparaître la peau d'albâtre de son ventre par la même occasion puis posa finalement la main étrangère au dessus de son coude.

Et quand Drago réalisa, il eut un haut-le-cœur si puissant que sa tête tourna.

Là sur son bras, de l'encre noire s'étalait, tâchant la pureté de son corps et formait un mot. Cette marque qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour.

 _Sang de bourbe_

 _'_

« Hé, là, je n'aime pas la lueur dans tes yeux. Tout ça appartient au passé, et le ressasser n'amènera rien. Bellatrix Lestrange n'est plus de ce monde, tout comme Crabbe et Voldemort.

\- J'étais devant toi ce soir-là au manoir et je...

\- Je sais, je sais. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Ce n'était peut-être pas voulu et tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas, mais j'avais croisé ton regard, et la lueur que j'avais pu discerner n'était pas malsaine Drago. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris. » souffla-t-elle, en fixant son bras.

« Que tu as compris ?

\- Que tu étais sûrement différents d'eux. Des Mangemorts.

\- Je te promets que s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts... » grogna-t-il méchamment.

« Ne les laissent pas avoir autant d'emprise sur toi, golden boy. »

Un vrai sourire, bien que timide, apparut sur les lèvres de Drago et Hermione pensa que c'était la plus belle image qu'elle garderait de lui. Un sourire sincère qui laissait apparaître une rangée de dents blanches et une fossette sur la joue gauche dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonner la présence.

« Et puis, au moins, cela permet de confirmer ta théorie. » déclara-t-elle avant de préciser sous le regard perdu du sorcier, « _Ensemble, leurs pouvoirs ne seront que plus forts,_ _et ils parviendront à vaincre l'Ombre la lune en son sein, et le Soleil à sa main._ »

Elle sentit le regard de Drago la transpercer, et lorsqu'elle leva le sien pour l'affronter, elle fut surprise de l'éclat qui y brillait. Elle ne put interpréter cette lueur que qu'une seule manière. L'espoir.

'

* * *

'

Assis devant une table assez haute dans une des bibliothèques du premier étage, Louis lisait un livre de potions de deuxième année. Il n'en saisissait pas toutes les nuances, mais la curiosité l'avait poussé à continuer sa lecture malgré la quantité astronomique de devoirs donnés par Hermione qu'il avait à faire. Cette matière ne le rassasiait jamais de savoir, et il passait ses journées à sillonner les différents rayonnages et étagères à la recherche du Graal, incarné par un quelconque livre évoquant l'art de la potion. Ayant vécu dans le monde moldu depuis sa naissance, ce sujet lui rappelait sur certains points la chimie et la cuisine qui lui plaisaient tout autant, du moins sur ce qu'il avait pu lire dans le passé.

N'ayant pas beaucoup d'amis, Louis s'était naturellement reposé sur les livres et avait passé toute son enfance, au grand désarroi de ses parents, à dévorer des dizaines et des dizaines de bouquins, récents ou anciens, roman ou poésie, jusqu'à parfois s'épuiser à cause du temps de sommeil restreint qu'il s'accordait. A présent, du haut de ses douze ans, rien n'avait changé, excepté qu'il était confronté à des réalités que les livres avaient toujours qualifiés de fantastiques. Entre sorciers, loup-garou et magie, il ne souhaitait à présent que rencontrer une autre espèce comme les vampires. C'était son second vœu le plus cher. Le premier étant d'avoir un jour une vraie famille, qu'il fonderait lui-même et qu'il l'accepterait comme il est.

Son père, lycan et premier Bêta de Fenrir puis de Gabriel Greyback, ne jurait que par la revanche et le combat, et semblait oublier qu'il avait un fils, à l'exception des moments où il lui hurlait dessus quand Louis se prenait des coups par ses camarades et ne les rendait pas, ou lorsqu'il lisait trop. Sa mère quant-à-elle, vivait passivement dans le sillage de son père, et parlait rarement. A force de ne plus l'entendre, louis s'était habituer à écouter les requêtes silencieuses : observer quand sa mère avait besoin d'oeufs dans le frigo, aller acheter du pain... une relation presque télépathique en somme.

'

Et Hermione était arrivée. Le même jour où il avait failli frôler la mort par deux fois. Pendant la matinée, où, involontairement, il avait déplacé par magie un panier de fruits sur la table pour nourrir sa mère devant les yeux de son paternel, qui était entré dans une rage folle devant la démonstration magique de son fils unique et l'avait mis dehors sans effectif personnel à coup de balle de base-ball. Sa mère ne s'était même pas levée de table. Puis plus tard dans la journée, pendant qu'il errait comme une âme en peine dans la forêt et qu'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un Alpha, sorcier de plus est, chez qui il logeait actuellement, mais qui lui avait refilé la peur de sa vie.

Depuis ce jour, Hermione l'avait pris sous son aile et cela avait été le premier jour du reste de sa vie. Une libération. Bien qu'éperdument perdu par le nouveau monde dans lequel il venait de débarquer, la chaleur familière et maternelle que dégageait la jeune femme l'avait immédiatement mis en confiance et il ne l'avait plus quitté. Il en souriait encore, car en l'espace de quelques semaines, il avait changé du tout au tout. Il paraissait plus vieux, plus mature et beaucoup moins timide qu'auparavant, bien qu'il ait rarement fait le premier pas lorsqu'il eut à rencontrer les autres lycans vivant avec lui.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il avait relevé sa tête du manuel et regardait par la fenêtre, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir légèrement ni les pas feutrés qui s'approchaient de lui doucement.

'

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Ses genoux tapèrent dans la table suite à l'immense sursaut qu'il eut en entendant la petite voix fluette lui parler. Il tourna la tête violemment, cherchant son interlocuteur du regard et fronça un sourcil lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas.

« C'est malpoli de pas répondre. » annonça la même voix en face de lui.

Louis baissa la tête et finit par percevoir deux orbes bleues qui dépassaient de l'autre bout de la table, surmontées par une chevelure blonde qu'il connaissait bien.

« Et c'est malpoli de surprendre les gens comme ça. C'est un livre de potions. » répondit le garçon à la petite fille.

Cette dernière sembla avoir repérer une chaise et tentait de la déplacer en face de Louis, qui l'observait, l'air intrigué. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois l'objet à peu près à sa place, elle entreprit de l'escalader sous l'oeil moqueur de l'adolescent.

« C'est quoi comme potion ?

\- Une potion crache-flamme.

\- Mon papa des fois il m'aide à faire des tisanes pour pas avoir mal à la tête. » déclara-t-elle fièrement.

« C'est assez facile ça quand même. Ce n'est même pas une vraie potion.

\- J'ai quatre ans.

\- Vu comme ça... »

'

Perplexe, il retourna à ses occupations en gardant un œil sur la blonde qui s'était finalement mise à genoux sur la chaise pour être à la bonne hauteur. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle en silence, en se balançant de temps en temps d'avant en arrière.

« Tu t'appelles Lucie c'est ça ? »

La concernée lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant.

« En effet. Toi c'est Louis. Nos prénoms se ressemblent.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rappelles.

\- Papa a parlé de toi avec Pansy et Mione. »

Il leva un sourcil et la regarda avec une moue interrogatrice.

« Mione ? De quoi parlaient-ils ?

\- Bah oui Mione. Elle a un prénom trop compliqué. Tonton Blaise a des problèmes alors on doit l'aider en prenant un peu de sa magie qui déborde. Donc moi je suis venue pour que tu dises oui parce que j'aime beaucoup tonton Blaise.

\- Tu es venue pour que je dise oui » répéta Louis, ébahi par la situation, « mais... pourquoi nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- Ah ça je sais pas ! Mais tu dois dire oui !

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne connais même pas Blaise ! Et si tout ça est dangereux, ça ira, j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions pour l'année !

\- C'est quoi dose ? » questionna-t-elle, en penchant la tête.

« Euh... »

'

Il tenta d'expliciter ses pensées quand Lucie le coupa d'un geste de main supérieur.

« De toute façon, t'es obligé de dire oui. Sinon papa il sera pas content du tout et c'est le chef alors tu peux pas désobéir.

\- Tu connais pas le mot dose mais tu parles comme une bourge...

\- Bah oui. » trancha-t-elle en croisant ses petits bras tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

Il replongea dans son livre quelques secondes avant d'être interrompu à nouveau.

« Quoi encore Lucie ?!

\- Ça veut dire quoi bourge ? »

Louis couina de désespoir avant de s'écrouler sur la table, tête entre ses avants-bras sous le regard malicieux de la blonde en face de lui.

'

* * *

 _Lost and insecure_  
 _You found me, you found me_  
 _Lying on the floor_  
 _Surrounded, surrounded_  
 _Where were you, where were you?_

[ _Perdu et sans défense, tu m'as trouvé, allongé sur le sol entouré. Où étais-tu?]_

* * *

 **QUESTION: Pensez-vous que la relation entre Drago et Hermione prend un sérieux tournant trop rapidement ?**

Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre sinon ?

\- Dramione ? dans l'ensemble ?

\- Ashton ? La suite de son interrogatoire sera dans le prochain chapitre

\- Blaise ? :((

\- Lucie et Louis? Définitivement des personnages que j'aime bcp !

Laissez moi toutes vos impressions en REVIEWS ! C'est notre gagne pain on ne demande (que) ça :(


	14. Chapter 14: Chapitre 13

Bonjour tout le monde, comme promis, me revoilà avant la rentrée ! (ouf) Pour la première fois, je ne suis pas en retard sur les délais annoncés, j'ai passé ma soirée à corriger tout le chapitre, j'espère avoir traité la plupart des fautes.

Pour commencer, un grand merci à toutes celles qui postent leurs reviews à chaque chapitre, merci d'être là, et de me faire part de toutes vos impressions, questions et remarques, c'est vraiment le seul cadeau que touche un auteur sur cette plateforme, alors merci vraiment. ( à tous ceux qui ont mis l'histoire dans leurs favoris aussi !)

Demain, dimanche donc, je reprends la dure voie de mes études qui ne me permettra pas de poster régulièrement. Je suis désolée, mais je pense qu'il est compréhensible que mon concours passe avant ff. net :/ Le prochain chapitre sera peut être publié à toussaint, j'essaierai de faire au mieux !

Fini le blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce chap, on se retrouve en bas !

****** Réponses aux reviews anonymes ******

lulu : merci bcp pour ta review ! je suis super contente quand je lis ce genre de choses ça met vraiment du baume au coeur ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : The girl I wanted to marry**

Most of the time we'd have too much to drink  
And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
Love was a story that couldn't compare.

Terrible Things, Mayday Parade

 _[La plupart du temps, on avait beaucoup trop bu, on riait aux étoiles et on partageait tout. On était trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte, et trop idiots pour s'en faire. L'amour était une histoire incomparable.]_

* * *

« Je vous le répète une dernière fois si jamais vous sentez que le flux est trop fort ou que vous lâchez prise, vous le dites immédiatement. Et vous rompez le contact avec Blaise. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le lendemain aux alentours de midi, Drago, Hermione, Pansy et les deux ''louveteaux'' s'étaient rassemblés dans la spacieuse infirmerie du Terrier. Autour de Blaise, Lucie et Louis avaient chacun leur main droite posée sur la poitrine du blessé et se regardaient, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon presque parfait, Lucie dégageait une aura princière qui envoûtait d'une certaine manière son camarade, bien que plus âgé. Lorsque ce dernier eut vent des événements à venir par Hermione, il s'était soigneusement préparé au rassemblement, s'habillant d'une chemise et essayant tant bien que mal de coiffer sa chevelure capricieuse.

Ils avaient été briffés par Pansy sur la procédure en détail du transfert de magie, accompagnées par les recommandations incessantes d'un Drago Malefoy qui semblait nerveux et agité.

« Tu nous l'as dit au moins vingt fois, on a compris ! » rouspéta la petite blonde en direction de l'Alpha.

Il l'a foudroya du regard pour seule réponse. Hermione sentit Louis se tendre face à l'énervement du loup, bien qu'il ne soit pas la cause de son agissement. Elle vint alors poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qu'elle massa doucement.

« Calme-toi, tu transmets toutes tes émotions à Blaise et ça ne va l'aider. Respire et ignore-le. » murmura-t-elle en désignant Malefoy du regard.

Le garçon ferma les yeux sous la chaleur dégagée par la jeune femme et inspira profondément jusqu'à sentir le flux magique circuler dans le corps inerte devant lui. En le voyant, Lucie se mit à l'imiter alors qu'Hermione se reculait pour leur laisser l'espace nécessaire.

« Très bien vous deux. Concentrez-vous. Quand vous vous sentirez près, levez doucement la main de quelques centimètres. Hum levez très peu votre main. » se corrigea Pansy en songeant à Lucie, qui n'avait pas encore l'âge de comprendre ce qu'était un centimètre.

Cette dernière, peu sereine à présent, entrouvrit un œil pour voir les réactions de son compère, qui semblait plongé dans sa bulle. Il finit par s'exécuter quelques secondes après, entraînant avec lui un aura magique qui s'agitait entre sa paume et la peau de Blaise.

« Parfait ne bouge plus. Lucie, n'aie pas peur, fait la même chose que lui. Excellent. » s'exclama-t-elle quand la petite fille eut obtenu le résultat attendu. « Restez ainsi, je vais prononcer la formule. »

Une fois persuadée que les enfants étaient stables et avaient bien intégré ses explications, elle commença à psalmodier, agitant légèrement sa baguette au dessus de la poitrine de son ami. Aussitôt, un air électrique se répandit dans la pièce, et un long souffle s'éleva du corps, faisant se soulever les cheveux des trois personnes autour.

« Louis, compte jusqu'à dix puis lâche tout. Lucie, princesse je te dirais quand ce sera le moment. Tenez bon. »

'

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la petite fille vacilla et chuta en arrière sous l'impact de la rupture du lien entre les deux magies qui s'unissaient. En deux secondes, Drago fut sur elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna brusquement de la table en lui tapotant les joues avec angoisse, Hermione à ses côtés. Pansy déboussolée, jeta un regard inquiet dans leur direction, laissant son bras et sa baguette figés au dessus de Blaise.

Pour Louis, il avait senti le choc qu'avait subi Lucie si fort, qu'il manqua de tout lâcher à son tour par douleur. Serrant au plus fort sa mâchoire, il renforça le lien qui unissait sa magie à celle de Blaise qu'il recevait et continua à compter en tremblant sous la puissance du flux, qu'il contrôlait à moitié.

« Louis stop ! » cria Hermione en apercevant le garçon continuer alors que Pansy se ruait à son tour vers Lucie, qui venait de perdre connaissance dans les bras de Drago.

Mais Louis continua et décida de compter jusqu'à vingt. Les tremblements s'étaient transformés en spasmes répétés et de la sueur commençait à sérieusement couler le long de ses tempes. Il entrouvrit un œil afin de voir ce qu'il était arrivé à Lucie mais la magie qui l'entourait l'empêcha de paniquer à son tour.

« Louis par Merlin romps le lien ! » s'écria Pansy à son tour, choquée de le voir debout après la quantité absorbée.

Il leva sa main trois secondes plus tard, qui semblèrent en durer 100 de plus pour les deux femmes. Il fut étourdi par la rupture du lien et recula de deux pas, fixant sa main d'un regard vide. Il ne sentit pas Hermione arriver à côté de lui, ni ses épaules être secouées. Il sortit néanmoins de sa transe quand elle lui administra une claque, son regard transpirant d'inquiétude.

Louis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et prit une grande inspiration avant d'observer la scène qui se déroulait à côté de lui. Hermione le tenait toujours par les épaules tandis que Pansy examinait rapidement Lucie, que Drago avait déposée sur un lit opposé. Si Hermione lui avait semblé paniquée, l'état du sorcier était bien pire. Il passait frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux toutes les dix secondes, et ses joues étaient d'un rouge soutenu. Il criait à moitié sur Pansy qui semblait l'ignorer totalement puis finit par tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Lucie rouvrit les yeux au moment où il bascula dans les bras d'Hermione, vidé de toutes forces. La sorcière tint bon en maintenant le garçon contre elle, puis en le déposant à son tour tant bien que mal sur le lit adjacent. Pansy se trouva à ses côtés pas moins de deux secondes plus tard, agitant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête. Des panels de couleurs circulaient devant ses yeux, qu'il ferma quelques instants plus tard, épuisé.

Tout le monde semblait être actif et passif à la fois face à cette scène. Drago passait à présent sa main dans la chevelure de sa fille adoptive, qui reprenait des couleurs et s'était légèrement redressée pour observer Louis. Les résultats des sorts de contrôle de Pansy semblèrent corrects à Hermione, qui tenait à présent la main de l'adolescent.

« Ils ont tout les deux besoin de repos à présent. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, Lucie peut même retourner dans sa chambre si elle le souhaite. Quant à Louis, je préfère qu'il reste là, afin d'être bien sûre que la part supplémentaire de magie absorbée n'ait pas fait de dégâts. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant. »

Comprenant la demande implicite, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie, après avoir adressé un dernier sourire d'encouragement à la Serpentarde. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se retourna vers Drago, qui fixait un point dans le vide, impassible. Ce n'est que quand Pansy claqua des doigts devant lui qu'il sortit de ses songes et avisa de rejoindre Hermione.

'

Dans un silence de mort, ils marchèrent un moment le long des couloirs du Terrier. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder la situation, l'ancienne préfète resta aux côtés de Malefoy et le suivit ainsi jusque dans l'aile Ouest, qu'elle reconnut comme étant l'un des lieux qui lui étaient interdit d'accès. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il continuait à se diriger de ce côté-là, elle ralentit, incertaine de vouloir s'aventurer vers les appartements du blond.

Ce dernier finit par se retourner, s'apercevant de l'absence de la jeune femme, avant de l'interroger du regard.

« Je... c'est que... c'est tes quartiers privés, je ne voudrais pas... » balbutia-t-elle.

« Où est passée ta curiosité légendaire Granger ? Ne crois-tu pas que je t'aurais demandé de faire demi-tour avant si telle avait été ma volonté ?

\- Hum, je... vu comme ça.. »

Elle releva la tête puis le rejoignit d'un pas souple, bien que légèrement excité. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait pu visiter presque chaque aile du Terrier exceptée celle-ci entre autre, habituellement entourée de sorts et charmes assez complexes qui semblaient s'être estompés lors de leur passage. _Encore quelque chose à rajouter à la liste des privilèges de l'Alpha._

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande arche sous laquelle se trouvait une porte imposante. Drago posa sa main gauche dessus, faisant apparaître instantanément une poignée en bronze, qu'il s'empressa de baisser. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans les appartements de l'Alpha, qui avança nonchalamment et enleva son pull en cachemire, dévoilant une chemise vert sapin.

Hermione quant-à-elle, resta bloquée devant l'entrée, admirant le paysage sous ses yeux.

'

Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de majestueux, de grandiose. Les quartiers de Drago Malefoy étaient en réalité l'un des endroits les plus chaleureux qu'elle avait pu visiter ici, hormis peut-être les bibliothèques. Si le bois était le matériau dominant dans les pièces du Terrier, les murs ici étaient principalement fait de briques aux nuances différentes, qui s'harmonisaient avec des pans de murs simplement blancs. Elle nota tout de même la présence de larges poutres en bois au plafond et d'une cheminée dans le même sempiternel matériau mais ce qui l'émerveilla le plus, c'était la vue que dégageait le loft. En face d'elle, le mur communiquant avec l'extérieur avait entièrement été remplacé par des fenêtres ahurissantes, laissant une vue unique sur la forêt de Dean vue des cimes. Elle savait que le Terrier se situait sur une falaise, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginée quel genre de vue on pouvait y avoir.

L'appartement n'était pas excessivement grand. Le salon, imposant et lumineux, était central. Elle devina sans peine les pièces autour, à commencer par le bureau de Malefoy, qui venait de faire un aller-retour pour ranger de la paperasse restée sur la table face à elle. Elle s'octroya une petite visite, découvrant ainsi la cuisine personnelle et le fameux bureau de son hôte, avant d'arriver devant sa chambre. Le premier adjectif qui lui parvint pour la décrire fut princière, à en juger l'immense lit king size qui régnait au milieu de la pièce, ainsi que par les quelques vêtements qu'elle vit dépasser du dressing. La vue imprenable de la forêt était encore plus charmante qu'au salon.

En tournant la tête, elle aperçut Drago posté devant ce qui paraissait être une commode. Elle s'avança doucement, jusqu'à arriver aux côtés du blond et observer avec lui la photographie qu'il tenait nostalgiquement à la main.

« Elle avait deux ans sur cette photo. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

\- C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on regarde des anciennes images comme ça. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, Pansy ne l'aurait pas laissée faire si c'était trop dangereux.

\- C'est juste que... c'est ma seule famille Hermione. Je m'en voudrais tellement si quelque chose venait à lui arriver. C'est mon dernier souvenir de sa mère. »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, qui tenait encore le cadre, et serra brièvement les doigts.

« Qui était-elle ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Hermione crut qu'elle n'allait jamais avoir de réponse, considérant le blanc qui s'était installé après son intervention. Ce n'est qu'après des secondes interminables où elle se fusillait elle-même mentalement pour son manque de tact que le garçon réagit, et invoqua avec sa baguette une Pensine, qu'il déposa devant la jeune femme.

« Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. La fille que j'aurais épousée si tout ça n'était pas arrivé. »

A ces mots, il hésita un bref instant avant de placer sa baguette tirée de sa poche sur sa tempe, et d'y retirer précieusement des filaments argentés, qu'il déposa délicatement dans le récipient. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme à ses côtés avant de l'inviter à se rapprocher. Alors, sans plus aucune hésitation, ils plongèrent tout deux la tête dans l'eau, s'enfonçant dans les souvenirs de Drago.

'

 _Juin 1987_

 _« Drago, pour la énième fois, lace tes chaussures s'il te plaît, les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Monte dans ta chambre, je viendrais te chercher. »_

Une furie blonde passa sous les yeux exaspérés de Narcissa Malefoy et ceux dépités des elfes. Hermione observa curieusement la scène, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de trouver le jeune Drago excentrique vraiment mignon. La version actuelle de ce dernier s'empressa de lui raconter la situation.

 _En ce soir là, s_ _es parents_ _tenaient une réception dans leur Manoir, pour fêter l'arrivée de l'été et par la même occasion l'anniversaire de leur fils unique, alors âgé de sept ans. Ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de courir toute la journée, jouant avec son mini-balai offert par son père le jour même, et bousculant les elfes qui préparaient les lieux pour la soirée. Narcissa n'avait pas eu le cœur de stopper les pitreries de son fils et Lucius avait du s'absenter une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ce qui avait permis au jeune Malefoy d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux habitants du Manoir. Mais même maintenant qu'il était revenu, le gamin s'était à peine calmé, au grand dam du couple._

 _Elle revint toquer à la porte de sa chambre une heure plus tard, l'incitant à descendre se présenter sagement. C'est donc un petit garçon parfaitement calme et impeccablement habillé qui descendit les marches, sous le regard des occupants du salon. Accompagné par son père, il serra fièrement la poigne d'hommes quatre à six fois plus âgés que lui, jusqu'à retrouver Blaise, déjà son ami à l'époque._

 _« Bonjour Blaise._

 _\- Salut Drago, j'ai entendu dire que Théodore et Daphné arriveraient ensemble car le père de Théo est tombé malade et ne peut pas venir._

 _\- Bien. Et... t'as vu la folle ? »_

 _Blaise haussa les épaules et montra quelqu'un du menton derrière le dos de son ami. Ce dernier se retourna avant de se retrouver face à face avec une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs comme le charbon qui le regardait, furibonde._ Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête de la future Serpentard.

 _« C'est moi que tu traites de folle crétin ?!_

 _\- Il semblerait oui. Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy. » lui adressa-t-il sous le regard moqueur de Blaise._

 _« Bande d'imbéciles. Heureusement que Daphné vient d'arriver, elle sera de bien meilleure compagnie !_

 _\- Si tu le dis. De toute façon, les filles c'est moche et inutile ! »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel envoyant un sourire en coin vers Drago, qui affichait un air amusé face à son mini-lui.

 _Fier de sa réplique qui avait eu le don de mettre son interlocutrice dans tes états inimaginables,_ _qui vociférait_ _sur les deux garçons, rouge comme une écrevisse, Drago vit arriver au loin Théodore Nott, accompagné par la famille Greengrass. Daphné avait l'air de tenir une conversion_ _animée avec sa mère tandis que son père était légèrement en retrait, retardé par une petite fille qui le tenait par la main. Il ne la vit pas très bien d'abord, car elle se cachait derrière les robes de son père mais lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent et qu'elle apparut devant lui, il ouvrit grand les yeux et cessa définitivement d'écouter Pansy Parkinson. Les seules filles qu'il connaissait jusqu'à présent étaient Pansy, Daphné, sa mère et les amies de sa mère, beaucoup trop vieilles. Et à part sa mère, ils les trouvaient toutes moches. Il avait demandé à son père s'il était lui aussi de son avis, chose à laquelle il avait répondu que c'était uniquement du à son jeune âge et qu'un jour il grandirait. Mais cette fille, qu'il avait là sous les yeux... c'était quelque chose._

 _D'abord, elle devait être reliée aux Greengrass, vu son attachement au père de famille, même si elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Daphné. Les cheveux de celle-ci étaient assez courts et ressemblaient à ceux de Pansy, mais la fille devant lui avait de longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés, qui lui donnait un air de princesse. À un moment, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et malgré la distance, il put remarquer qu'elle avait des yeux clairs. En fait, elle était jolie. Presque autant que sa maman à lui._

 _« Drago ? T'es toujours là ? » demanda Blaise, saoulé par les jérémiades de Pansy._

 _« Je... reviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas dit bonjour à tout le monde. »_

 _D'un pas noble, il s'approcha des Greengrass, qui venaient de saluer ses parents avant de se racler poliment la gorge une fois devant eux afin qu'ils le remarquent malgré sa petite taille._

 _« Monsieur Greengrass, Madame Greengrass, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ce soir. » récita-t-il parfaitement._

« Déjà à l'époque t'étais un lèche-bottes » se moqua Hermione, qui se retrouva affligée d'une petite tape derrière la tête.

 _Drago_ _serra la main du père de famille et sourit poliment à sa femme._ _Le petit blond salua aussi ses amis, auxquels il montra où se trouvaient Blaise et Pansy, puis il finit par se tourner vers_ _elle_ _, sous le regard de ses parents. La petite fille était toujours cachée derrière son père, et maintenant qu'il_ _était à côté, il pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment petite. Plus jeune que lui certainement, mais surtout en taille. Pourtant pas bien grand, Drago la dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie._

 _« Merci Drago, nous te souhaitons d'ailleurs un très bon anniversaire. Voici Astoria, notre cadette. » a_ _n_ _nonça Mr. Greengrass, tout en essayant de lui montrer sa fille. Voyant sa timidité, le garçon décida de faire lui-même le tour pour venir se mettre face à elle, et recopier le geste précédemment fait à son paternel._

 _« Bonjour Astoria. Moi, c'est Drago. Drago Malefoy. Bienvenue chez moi. »_

Et au moment où elle s'empara très timidement de la main du garçon, Hermione vit au loin Lucius Malefoy adresser à son épouse le premier vrai sourire de la soirée, en lui montrant avec son verre les deux enfants. Suite à ca, elle et Drago virent le souvenir disparaître.

 _Août 1990_

Quelques instants plus tard, la scène se clarifia dans un grand jardin au bord d'une forêt, où des enfants parlaient ou se disputaient.

 _« Je ne vois pas POURQUOI je ne pourrais pas jouer avec vous._

 _\- Mais parce que t'es une fille Pansy ! Réfléchis un peu t'as déjà vu une fille jouer au Quiddich ?_

 _\- Abruti il y a des équipes professionnelles entièrement féminines ! Et elles sont beaucoup plus douées que tu ne le seras jamais !_

Hermione rigola à nouveau face à cette scène, et se promit de charrier Pansy avec sa version enfant snob et féministe.

 _\- Elles ne doivent pas s'appeler Pansy Le Laideron Parkinson alors. » s'exclama Blaise après la joute verbale._

 _La jeune fille de dix ans hurla de rage et se jeta sur Blaise. À leurs côtés, Drago et Théodore les regardaient, dépités, leurs balais dans les mains._

 _« Je crois que je ne me marierais jamais à une fille. » souffla Théo, « pas toi ? »_

 _« Si bien sûr que si. Mais jamais de la vie je ne songerais à Pansy._

 _\- Bah... t'en connais d'autres ?_

 _\- Bien entendu. Quand je serais grand, je me marierais avec Astoria. » déclara le blond avec suffisance, non sans lancer un regard moqueur derrière lui._

 _Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la concernée, qui rougit si fort qu'on aurait pu croire à un coup de soleil, qu'elle aurait attrapé malgré le joli chapeau qu'elle portait et qui faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs. Daphné, assise à côté d'elle, tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme._

 _« Mais quelle bonne idée ! On sera de la même famille comme ça ! » cria-t-elle malgré les tapes dont sa sœur la gratifiait._

 _Le petit Drago se rapprocha d'elles et s'accroupit à leur côté, regardant la cadette droit dans les yeux._

 _« Et je t'en fais la promesse, princesse. »_

Une fois le deuxième souvenir terminé, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard, probablement un soir d'hiver, à en voir les vêtements portés par la vision du blond âgé de quelques années de moins, alors assis sur un des somptueux canapés dos à eux. La pièce était vide à l'exception du jeune garçon, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, coudes sur les genoux et demeurait immobile. Le seul bruit résonnant était le crépitement des bûches dans la cheminée. Hermione s'approcha à pas de loup, afin de voir la scène de plus près. La lumière des flammes, seule source de lumière, éclairait partiellement la version jeune du sorcier blond et laissait ainsi paraître la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau, encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Elle reconnut sans soucis le garçon de sixième année, année pendant laquelle Harry avait passé tant de temps à savoir ce qui se tramait chez les Malefoy. S'il avait su.

Alors que le Drago présent la rejoignait, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, dévoilant une jeune adolescente, dont les cheveux paraissaient bien ternes, mais qu'elle reconnut sans peine comme étant une version plus âgée de la jeune Astoria qu'elle avait vu précédemment.

Cette dernière repéra le garçon sur le canapé et s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant lui.

 _« Hé Dray... » chuchota-t-elle en posant une main sur son genou, le serrant tendrement._

 _De légers sanglots suivirent comme réponse, si bien qu'Astoria se releva pour venir enlacer le jeune Malefoy. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, où les deux visiteurs du temps regardèrent le couple sans un bruit. Finalement, ce fut le Drago de 16 ans qui reprit la parole, une fois ses pleurs taris._

 _« Tu te rends compte de la vie que l'on menait six mois en arrière ? De tout ce qui est arrivé depuis ?_

 _\- Il est arrivé beaucoup de choses Drago c'est vrai, mais pas que des mauvaises... »_

 _Il la dévisagea, incrédule._

 _« Pardon ? Dois-je te faire l'inventaire ? En l'espace de deux mois, j'ai été transformé en monstre et Tu-Sais-Qui n'a assigné à une mission-suicide tout ça parce que mon père a échoué et fini à Azkaban. Et voilà que toi... Soit. Peut-être que la vie en a décidé ainsi. Mais toi, je suis navré Astoria, mais tu étais intouchable. Et ils le savaient. Et je les tuerai pour cela, je te le jure._

Ainsi donc, songea Hermione, il avait été transformé avant sa rentrée en sixième... Elle éprouva de la pitié pour le jeune garçon, qui avait du visiblement faire face à beaucoup de grosses épreuves.

 _\- Et comment voudrais-tu t'y prendre ? Déjà que même Potter n'a pas l'air de savoir comment faire..._

 _\- Je lui laisserai Voldemort. Par contre je peux te jurer que Greyback..._

 _-Drago ! » s'indigna-t-elle, « fais attention à la façon dont tu parles ! Et tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Justice sera faite un jour, et ce jour ne sera pas demain. » reprit-elle._

 _« Parce que je suis censé laisser couler ? Tori, merde, non ! Il t'a..._

 _\- Il m'a quoi Dray ? Dis-le. DIS-LE ! » cria-t-elle en voyant le blond rester muet en la foudroyant du regard._

 _« Il t'a violée bordel ! »_

 _Sa voix dérapa sur la dernière syllabe et Astoria eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses bras qu'il tomba entre. Des sanglots déchirants se faisaient de nouveau entendre dans la pièce._ Hermione se décomposa sous l'aveu du garçon et se tourna vers son homologue, toujours silencieux derrière elle. La lueur qu'elle lut dans son regard lui brisa encore plus le cœur. La culpabilité, le remord, l'impuissance, une immense tristesse et toujours la colè -vous déjà vu un tel mélange chez Drago Malefoy ?

 _Une main d'Astoria agrippait la tête de son ami, blottie dans son cou. Elle aussi pleurait à présent, silencieusement, se retenant à lui comme s'il était sa dernière chance, sa dernière ancre. Sentant ses larmes contre lui, Le jeune Drago se redressa et regarda l'adolescente droit dans les yeux, une nouvelle lueur dans le regard._

 _« Plus rien ne t'arrivera Tori je te le promets. Tu vivras heureuse comme tu ne l'as jamais été._

 _\- J'espère bien vilain dragon. Je te demanderai une chose cependant, qui doit prendre effet maintenant._

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux princesse, comme toujours. »_

Elle essuya les dernières larmes de la joue du blond, lui adressa un des plus doux sourires qu'Hermione ait jamais vu, avant de se pencher vers lui et de chuchoter tendrement, juste assez fort pour que les visionneurs du souvenir l'entendre.

 _« Fais moi oublier. »_

 _Et après dix secondes d'hésitation, où, stupéfait, il regarda la jeune fille il se redressa et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amante, avant de les faire basculer sur le tapis moelleux qui reposait devant la cheminée._

'

Les souvenirs de Drago s'arrêtèrent sur cette scène, et les deux protagonistes sortirent de la pensine, troublée pour l'une et crispé pour l'autre. Hermione était toujours bouche-bée des épisodes de la vie du jeune homme qu'elle venait de voir et n'osa pas reprendre la parole immédiatement. Drago quant-à-lui s'éloigna assez rapidement pour regagner sa chambre, d'un pas lourd. Elle finit par le rejoindre, le trouvant dans la même position qu'il avait adopté sur le canapé de sa salle commune dans son souvenir.

« Je suis désolée, Drago. Qu'elle ait du subir tout ça. Pourquoi m'avoir montré le dernier souvenir ?

\- C'était neuf mois avant sa mort. Et je ne sais pas je suppose. Peut-être que j'avais juste besoin de montrer ça à quelqu'un et que tu t'étais là au bon moment Granger, comme toujours. »

Ignorant le sarcasme derrière ses propos, elle posa une main sur son épaule, comme à la clairière quelques jours auparavant.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous aimiez profondément. Je pensais d'ailleurs que c'était impossible que tu puisses aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ta propre personne, Malefoy.

\- Comme quoi. Les autres maisons n'avaient pas à être au courant. À Serpentard, c'est différent. Parce que la grande majorité est sang-pur, donc nous nous connaissions avant l'école, et ils savaient déjà qu'elle était intouchable, et ce dès sa première année. Et lorsque l'un d'eux faisait le gigolo, surtout s'il faisait partie d'une autre maison, j'allais personnellement lui régler son compte.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais elle te laissait faire ? » s'indigna Hermione.

« Au début oui, elle se sentait importante. À partir de la fin de sa troisième année, elle a commencé à m'envoyer bouler. En vain bien entendu, j'étais un tantinet borné. Les choses ont vraiment changé quand elle est rentrée en quatrième année, je venais de... hum.. me faire mordre puis, magnifique et époustouflante comme elle était, un garçon de Serdaigle de sa promotion lui a demandé de sortir avec. Le truc c'est qu'avec les hormones de mon loup, les choses ont un peu déraillé. Le pauvre gars a fini à l'infirmerie totalement défiguré et j'ai failli perdre l'ouïe ce jour-là tellement elle m'a hurlé dessus. Plus fort que le corps enseignant réuni. »

Un sourire nostalgique s'empara des lèvres du blond, qui secoua sa tête et ses cheveux par la même occasion.

« Je suppose que c'est une histoire qui finit bien ?

\- Blaise a fini par la pousser dans notre dortoir et m'y enfermer avec elle pour lancer un Assurdiato parce que tout le monde ne demandait que ça intérieurement. Et là, en la regardant s'époumoner devant moi, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais bien trop attendu. Alors complétant le cliché de la scène, j'ai fondu sur ses lèvres et bénit Merlin pour le silence qui a suivi. Je pensais m'en prendre plein la tête mais je crois qu'elle était aussi désespérée que moi. Une chose en entraînant une autre, on a fini sur mon lit et... bien j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

\- Elle était super jeune !

\- Oh crois-moi, c'est pas ce qu'il l'a arrêtée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une gamine de son âge savait su..

\- Drago Malefoy ! » le coupa Hermione, une expression mi-amusée, mi-désespérée.

« Granger, Granger... Je pensais que tu étais une fille qui adorait les détails...

\- Pas de ce genre. J'ai assez donné avec Lavande dans mon dortoir pendant sept ans ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je vois... enfin, n'empêche que dans un sens, elle n'était pas vierge quand... c'est arrivé avec Greyback. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé sinon... » soupira-t-il, fatigué.

« Ne pense pas à ça. »

Cependant, Hermione ne voyait toujours pas en quoi tout ceci, les souvenirs et leur conversation avait un rapport avec la mort d'Astoria. Elle était persuadée que le blond souhaitait garder la scène pour lui s'il en avait été témoin, mais de nombreuses interrogations persistaient chez la Gryffondor.

« Granger, tu penses tellement fort qu'on t'entend de l'autre bout de l'Angleterre. Astoria est décédée en donnant naissance à Lucie, neuf mois après la scène que tu as vu dans la Pensine.

\- Oh. Pardon. Comment cela est arrivé ?

\- Nous ne pouvions pas aller à Sainte Mangouste. Parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop jeune, que les gens de la haute société l'aurait su, et que l'honneur de sa famille serait mort. D'un autre point de vue, on ne voulait surtout pas que Voldemort le sache, et encore moins Greyback. On était chez elle, avec Daphné et Pansy. On a tout essayé, potions comme sorts, que ce soit en magie blanche ou noire, mais nous n'étions pas médicomages. D'après Pansy, une hémorragie interne a été provoquée dès qu'elle a commencé à pousser et nous nous en sommes rendus compte trop tard. Elle a donné naissance à Lucie, puis est morte deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle avait nourri sa fille, pleuré dans mes bras, m'avait embrassé... elle est partie dans mes bras comme c'était promis, mais beaucoup trop tôt.

\- Je... Attends, désolée je viens de réaliser, Greyback...

\- Est le père de Lucie ? En effet. Lucie est le fruit d'un viol accompli à cause de mon obéissance fléchissante de l'époque. D'autres questions ? » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

« Je suis désolée. Je veux dire... tout ça, ça a du être beaucoup à digérer, même si tu avais Pansy et Blaise. Je ne pensais pas que tout ça se cacher derrière le masque que tu portes au quotidien. Mais tout ça m'a vraiment touchée, donc sache que si jamais je peux faire quelque chose, n'hésite pas, puisque que je suis coincée ici. » finit-elle avec une légère ironie dans la voix.

Il la fixa de ses grands yeux gris, à nouveau insondable. Et elle eut beau soutenir son regard, ses iris invitaient constamment les siennes à se perdre au fin fond de ses abysses, dans la tempête ombrageuse qui habitait le jeune homme tourmenté. Avec la même allure princière que d'habitude, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux avant de se lever et de se diriger lentement vers le salon, intimant à Hermione de le suivre d'un signe de tête discret.

Ils traversèrent ainsi brièvement le salon pour se rendre dans le bureau du sorcier, où ce dernier s'assit sur le grand fauteuil noir devant la baie-vitrée. Il prit un verre à moitié vide où reposait une liqueur ambre non terminée, qu'il s'empressa de vider d'une traite, puis se pencha vers un des tiroirs de son grand bureau, d'où il sortit un long écrin au aubépine. Tout en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard observateur de la jeune femme en face de lui, il ouvrit la boîte et révéla à Hermione un objet qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir de si-tôt. Une part d'elle-même. _Sa baguette_.

'

« Bats-toi Hermione. Combats à mes côtés dans cette bataille sans nom et aide moi à effacer le nom de ceux qui veulent me prendre ma fille. Parce qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je gagnerai. »

'

* * *

'

« Écoute moi bien connard, tes petits discours d'enfant sage, tu te les gardes pour toi. Tout aussi bien que ta prétendue coopération. Alors je vais me répéter pour la dernière fois. Où. Est. Hermione. Granger ? » rugit la voix de Harry dans une des sombres cellules du Ministère.

« Non seulement je ne peux pas en parler, mais en plus je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Avez-vous déjà interrogé une Langue-de-Plomb ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait été très bavard si c'est le cas. »

Pour son deuxième jour au Ministère, Ashton était blasé et effrayé à la fois. Leurs méthodes d'interrogation n'étaient pas assez efficaces, -même Pansy était plus persuasive dans ses menaces- et il se demandait justement ce qu'il allait arriver quand les Aurors se rendraient compte qu'il était une peine perdue. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Azkaban reçoive des loup-garous, et dans ce cas-là, il sortirait du Ministère les pieds devant.

Il priait chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passe, que Drago lui envoie enfin de l'aide.

« Tu essaies de gagner du temps et je n'aime absolument pas ça... qu'est ce qui te motive après tout ? Ton alpha ? Ton mystérieux alpha dont tu refuses de révéler le nom, alors qu'il t'a abandonné ici ? Pitoyable n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aussi pitoyable que toi, te faisant doubler par ta meilleure amie et mettre sur la touche de ta propre affaire car tu es dix fois moins futé qu'elle ? Peut-être. »

Un uppercut l'arrêta dans ses propos. La violence du poins laissa pantois le lycan, qui mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu connais beaucoup trop de détails sur cette affaire pour être innocent. Si tu ne peux pas parler, on va passer au niveau supérieur, loup.

\- Ah oui je vois, la torture c'est ça ? » articula difficilement Ashton, crachant du sang sur les chaussures de l'Auror à la fin de sa phrase.

« Physique ? Pas du tout mon genre. En revanche dans une autre catégorie, je me débrouille bien mieux. _Legilimens ! »_

Une force intérieure vint alors pousser ses barrières mentales, naturellement érigées. Il remercierait Drago pour cela, car, excellent Occlumens qu'il était, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'il apprenait à sa meute. Ashton était loin d'être excellent, mais pouvait masquer et dissimuler la plupart de ses pensées. Enfin, du moins lorsque son adversaire n'était pas Harry Potter...

L'Auror avait raison. Il se débrouillait vraiment bien. Tout en forçant d'un côté, il tentait de s'immiscer autre part, où la défense était affaiblie. À présent, de grosses gouttes dégoulinaient sur le front du détenu, qui serraient les dents sous l'emprise mentale insupportable. Volontairement à plusieurs reprises, il laissait le survivant apercevoir des souvenirs de sa jeunesse, de sa transformation, mais le Legilimens continuait de remuer sa mémoire, le faisant crouler sous la douleur.

Ashton entendit une porte claquer au loin, mais fut incapable de juger si c'était dans sa tête ou réellement en train de se passer. Petit à petit, il sentit Potter se retirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte complètement, le laissant essoufflé et nauséeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il avisa du regard la scène devant lui. Le futur Chef des Aurors était toujours face à lui, bien que relevé de la chaise sur laquelle il était. Au fond de la salle, vers la fameuse porte, il reconnut sans peine grâce à sa chevelure le rouquin qui servait d'ami et de collègue à son bourreau. Ron Weasley était accompagné par un grand homme brun avec un nez aquilin qu'il ne reconnut pas de suite. Lorsque l'inconnu, qui regardait Harry avec un rictus ironique sur les lèvres, se tourna vers lui, il crut qu'il allait pleurer de soulagement.

'

« Désolé Harry mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour le retenir et...

\- Bonjour Potter. Je vois que, malgré le temps, tes méthodes restent toujours aussi... et bien hors-la-loi. Quelles mauvaises habitudes peut donner Poudlard.

\- Théodore Nott. Quelle désagréable surprise. » cracha l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor.

« Range donc les griffes lionceau. Je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu pendant un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme... Tu as pensé au Véritasérum tant que l'on y est ?

\- Nott, je crois que tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses. Nous avons un criminel ici, alors la légilimancie n'est pas hors-la-loi si elle peut nous permettre d'avancer dans les enquêtes pour _meurtres._

\- Evidemment, évidemment... je crois que tu oublies aussi à qui tu parles Potter, puisque tu viens d'affirmer interroger un _criminel_ à qui tu n'as proposé aucune défense et que, en plus, d'après les bégaiements insupportables de Weasley, vous n'avez aucune preuve concrète pour l'incriminer, si ce n'est coups et blessures à ton égo. » se moque-t-il légèrement, « maintenant, si tu le veux bien, tu vas poursuivre en compagnie de mon client et moi-même. Et de Weasley s'il tient à rester. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Nott serait en cendres à l'heure actuelle. Retenant sa fureur du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le Survivant inspira brutalement avec dégoût puis se réinstalla sur sa chaise, crispé, Ron derrière lui.

« Comment le connaissez-vous ? » demanda Ron à Théodore, reprenant le vouvoiement par professionnalisme.

« Ashton vient des Etats-Unis. Travaillant là-bas, j'ai eu l'occasion de le croiser quelques fois. Il nous est même arrivé de nous revoir en territoire anglais lors de son emménagement.

\- Ainsi donc il s'appelle Ashton, que de progrès ! » se moqua Harry en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Théodore Nott tourna la tête vers l'américain et lui adressa un rictus quasiment imperceptible.

« Ashton Clare. Répertorié au MACUSA, chose que vous sauriez si vous travailliez plus consciencieusement pour penser à regarder autre chose que les fichiers de Londres intra muros. Arrivé à Londres en mai 1999, aucun casier judiciaire moldu ou antécédents chez les sorciers des deux pays.

\- Belles paroles et beau tableau, mais cela ne justifie absolument pas son innocence dans cette affaire. Il a été arrêté chez le suspect numéro 1 de l'affaire des maintenant cinq meurtres de jeune femmes à Londres,et après avoir injurié sévèrement des Aurors. Il n'a pas nié le fait d'être mêlé à cette affaire et d'avoir fréquenté récemment Hermione Granger, dont l'avis de disparition est publié dans le monde entier et qui est héroïne de guerre. » lista Harry, impassible, « de plus, il n'y a eu aucune coopération pour l'enquête bien qu'il détenait de précieuses informations, ce qui semble difficilement être défendable. »

« Mais pas impossible, de part l'interrogatoire mené jusqu'à présent. Vous avez eu recours à la légilimancie seulement après avoir posé quelques questions banales. Je ne vous apprendrais pas à faire votre métier, _Auror Potter,_ mais il me semble qu'ils vous apprennent les textes de lois à l'IFA. Ceci est interdit dans ces conditions, et donc fournit à mon client plus de défense qu'il n'en paraît, et surtout le droit de vous attaquer _vous_ en justice si l'envie nous en prend. Chose qui serait fâcheuse, je pense que vous êtes d'accord sur ce fait. »

Le sang de Harry bouillonnait si fort qu'il aurait presque cru qu'on puisse voir ses veines se contracter. Alors qu'il avait répondre à l'avocat aussi calmement que possible, un Patronus ressemblant à un coyote pénétra dans la sombre pièce, y apportant de la lumière, bien que de mauvaises nouvelles.

'

« Harry, Ron, les nouveaux sortilèges de défense ont détecté une intrusion dans le département des Aurors. Une grande force magique se déplace et aucune baguette n'est identifiable. On ne sait pas ce que c'est, si ce n'est que cela descend vers le département des Mystères et votre position. » récita l'animal avant de s'ébrouer et de disparaître en un nuage argenté.

Les deux concernés jetèrent un coup d'oeil l'un vers l'autre, et grimacèrent de concert, n'ayant tout deux nulle envie de laisser leur suspect avec son avocat seuls. Finalement, ce fut Ron, posté au plus près de la porte, qui quitta la pièce en soupirant, baguette en main. Il s'engagea alors dans le couloir, disparaissant aux yeux des trois autres hommes. Harry, tout d'un coup plus pressé, se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Ashton, qui se redressa sur sa chaise, attendant les paroles de l'Auror.

« Ecoute Clare, il n'y a pas une infinité de solutions qui s'impose, soit tu coopères et nous aides à faire avancer l'enquête, et je pourrais faire quelque chose pour alléger les charges, soit c'est la case Magenmagot et procès. Tu n'es pas idiot, vu ta condition, malgré une bonne défense, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de chances.

\- Je... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Zacharias est innocent, et ce n'est pas notre meute qui est responsable de tous ses meurtres.

\- Vous êtes responsable de la disparition d'Hermione Granger. » indiqua Harry en levant un sourcil.

Un coup d'oeil de Théodore indiqua à l'américain qu'il valait mieux ne pas renchérir et changer de sujet pour le moment, s'il en avait la possibilité.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose que je peux vous dire... Vous êtes le premier à savoir qu'un mort laisse beaucoup de secret derrière lui... Secrets qu'il a dissimulé délibérément ou nié bien que des indices montraient bien l'évidence.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Quel est le premier loup-garou que vous avez connu ?

\- Un ami de mon père. Il est mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard avec sa femme.

\- Etait-ce le seul que vous connaissiez ? » questionna alors Ashton.

Le brun à lunettes n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Retenant un fort frisson, il répondit aux deux hommes face à lui.

« Fenrir Greyback. C'était lui qui a transformé Rem... hum, l'ami de mon père, et qui nous avait retrouvé dans la forêt. Je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir. Il avait également... tué des élèves durant la Bataille Finale à Poudlard avant de mourir.

\- Aviez-vous entendu parler des Rafleurs et de la façon dont se déroulait leurs journées ? C'est une histoire qu'on racontait aux enfants en Amérique le soir d'Halloween. Déjà lors de la première guerre des sorciers, ils sillonnaient les villages et dévastaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage. On évitait de raconter certains passages aux enfants, mais la plupart de ces villages étaient moldus, même s'ils contenaient des sorciers, pour la plupart nés moldus ou sang-mêlé. Les Rafleurs pillaient, violaient voire même tuaient sans scrupule, au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si on dit que c'est un mythe raconté aux enfants, tout est entièrement vrai.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien. Oui Greyback n'était pas du tout blanc comme neige et méritait son sort, et donc ?

\- Hum.. Comme je le disais, il s'en prenaient principalement aux familles des nés-moldus. Et comme dans tout viol, vous vous doutez quand même que les sorciers ne prennent pas le temps de se jeter un sortilège de protection. »

Harry mit quelques instants à prendre où voulait en venir le suspect. Il fronça alors les sourcils, incertain.

« Donc Greyback a une descendance... bâtarde ?

\- Exact. Le nombre est inconnu... Cependant, il semblerait qu'il soit revenu pour certains.

\- Il a récupéré les fruits de ses viols ? » s'étonna Harry.

« La question n'est pas là. C'est plutôt de savoir _dans quel but. »_

L'Auror se leva de sa chaise, le teint livide.

« Il les a transformé pour Voldemort.

\- Gagné. Ou presque, puisque Gabriel, son fils « aîné » est né avec le gène actif de la lycanthropie. Il les a élevés dans l'ombre, en attendant le retour de son Maître. » expliqua finalement l'américain.

'

A ce moment, un éclair rouge puissant éclaira le couloir, faisant sursauter Ashton, toujours attaché. Harry se leva pour aller voir la nature du sort en question, lorsqu'il aperçut un de ses collègues au sol, stupéfixé, avec devant lui son agresseur, difficilement distinguable à cause de sa longue cape noire, qui s'enfuit en voyant le Survivant.

« Ne bougez pas je reviens ! » cria-t-il aux deux hommes, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'assaillant.

Un silence frappa la petite salle une bonne dizaine de secondes suite à la sortie précipitée de l'Auror. Théodore se tourna vers son ancien camarade et se déplaça derrière lui en soupirant. Sentant ses liens se relâcher, Ashton gémit de bonheur.

« Tu me libères ? Enfin !

\- Je suis désolé Ashton, mais cela ne ferrait qu'aggraver les choses... je te promets de te sortir de là en bonne et due forme, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

\- C'est Drago qui t'envoie ? » chuchota le loup-garou.

« Pas vraiment. Je suis de retour en Angleterre pour quelques affaires à régler, et c'est en passant au Ministère que j'ai entendu deux gars parler d'un loup-garou capturé chez Smith, j'étais presque sûr qu'il était de votre meute. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Drago ? Assez bien je dirais. La résolution de la Prophétie avance, il a trouvé l'Enfant.

\- Vraiment ? Il a eu de la chance de la trouver avant Greyback Junior. Son nom est familier ?

\- Oh je pense que tu la connais oui... c'est Granger. » sourit malicieusement Ashton.

Le masque impassible porté par Nott tomba sous l'annonce, dévoilant un visage incrédule.

« Granger comme Hermione Granger ?

\- La seule et l'unique. Imagine un peu Malefoy en train de dompter le lion. C'est assez... explosif entre eux.

\- Ah ça, je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer. » ricana à son tour l'ancien Serpentard.

Ils se mirent ensuite à parler de l'épisode chez Zacharias, pour que Théodore Nott puisse trouver des éléments qui aideraient le jeune homme à s'en tirer tant bien que mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau dans un bruit sourd, et l'avocat eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'on le frappa violemment à la tête avec un objet métallique. Sans pouvoir voir son agresseur, ni entendre les cris d'Ashton, le brun tomba au sol, dans le noir le plus complet.

'

* * *

'

« Comment va-t-on faire pour Ashton ? » demanda soudainement Hermione, qui était debout près des fenêtres et regardait inlassablement le paysage s'étaler sous ses yeux.

Drago, lui, s'était resservi un verre de scotch, qu'il buvait lentement, appuyé contre le bar face à la sorcière et l'observait faire peu à peu l'état des lieux.

« C'est en cours.

\- En cours ? Qu'est ce qui est en cours ?

\- Son évasion évidemment. Tout est prêt.

Évidemment. Et lorsqu'Hermione se tourna vers Drago, ce dernier la fixait toujours, son verre aux lèvres, avec un éclair de malice dans le regard qui en disait long sur l'opération et les événements à venir.

* * *

Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things

So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose to walk away.

 _[Donc fils, je te dis seulement ça parce que la vie peut faire des choses terribles, donc ne tombe pas amoureux, il y a beaucoup trop à perdre. Si tu as le choix, je t'en supplie, choisis de t'en aller.]_

* * *

 _V_ erdict?

\- Bon bon ok j'avoue, le coup d'Astoria était prévu dès le début mais moi j'aime bien les petits Drago au coeur brisé, ça les fait changer :)

\- Personne n'avait trouvé les parents de Lucie, même si j'avoue, très peu d'indices se trouvaient dans les chap précédents. Qu'en pensez-vous?

\- Bon dans tout ça Blaise est toujours pas réveillé XD

\- Et finalement entrée d'un nouveau perso : Théodore Nooooooott. La team Serpentard est au complet ! J'espère que vous ne m'en vouais pas trop, mais le droit, la défense, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, je dois tout mon minable savoir aux séries policières que je regardais à 12 ans humhum.

Que pensez-vous de la fin du chap ? Mystèèèèère.

Et réponses aux prochains chapitres, ou en réponse aux reviews si vous êtes super bons ! Dites moi tout, je vous répondrais en MP !

All the love,

A.


	15. Chapter 15 : Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée de mon retard, le chap était prêt à la fin des vacances mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire et le poster... Mais le voilà, et j'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine !

je suis également désolée su je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews en MP, mais je les ai toutes lues, et ça m'a fait chaud au coeur comme à chaque fois, merci encore aux lectrices les plus fidèles et compréhensives.

Sans plus attendre, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

I know you're not far away  
Close my eyes and I still see you  
Lying here next to me  
Wearing nothing but a smile.

 _Standing in The Dark, Lawson_

[Je sais que tu n'es pas loin, je ferme mes yeux et je te vois encore allongée à mes côtés, ne portant rien excepté un sourire.]

* * *

'

« Comment ça vous voulez vous introduire au Ministère ? J'ai l'impression de me retrouver trois ans en arrière à écouter les plans tordus de Harry et Ron !

\- Toute comparaison avec la Belette et le Balafré seraient à proscrire à l'avenir, c'est assez vexant, compte tenu de leur quotient intellectuel. » déclara Drago en s'examinant les ongles.

Le ton totalement flegmatique employé par le sorcier ne fit qu'exaspérer Hermione encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé moelleux où était déjà installé son interlocuteur. S'étalant de tout son long, en tentant de rester dans les limites de la politesse, elle releva la tête vers le blond, abhorrant un air suffisant qui lui était bien propre.

« Et puis-je savoir comment vous compter réussir à faire ceci messieurs ? »

Un rictus narquois apparut au coin des lèvres de l'héritier Malefoy, qui s'empressa de vider le fond de son verre d'une gorgée.

« Il suffit d'être organisé et de se présenter à l'atrium sans avoir marqué ''bonjour je suis un loup-garou'' sur le front Granger, rien de bien plus compliqué. On rentre en civil à des heures différentes, on se retrouve et boum ! Action ! » plaisanta-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme.

« Cette partie reste la plus compliquée. Comment comptez-vous tous rentrer chez les Aurors et encore mieux, pénétrer dans les corridors des cellules de garde à vue ?

-Ah ça chaton, ce serait dévoiler une de nos bottes secrètes et tu devras mourir si ces mots franchissent mes lèvres. »

Il ricana légèrement face à la tête ennuyée de la sorcière, qui se redressa néanmoins en pointant un doigt accusateur.

« Hilarant, vraiment, et comment tu m'as appelée ?!

\- Oh chaton ? » répondit le blond encore plus hilare, « je trouvais que lionne t'allait moins bien en ce moment, je me suis adapté en rétrogradant, vois-tu.

\- Et bien, _clébard_ je serais ravie de jouer au jeu des surnoms les plus ridicules vu la bassesse de ton vocabulaire, peut-être tout ceci aura une finalité intéressante pour toi. »

'

Mi-agacé, Drago se pencha soudainement pour attraper une cheville d'Hermione qui cria de surprise en se débattant. C'était sans compter sur la force de son adversaire, qui la tira brutalement vers lui avant de la pousser par terre, à côté de ses chaussures en cuir.

« Voilà où est ta place gros matou, à mes pieds. D'ailleurs t'avais pas un horrible matou roux comme la belette à Poudlard toi ?

\- Parle mieux de Pattenrond ! Il n'était pas horrible, juste à moitié fléreur. Et oui, je l'ai toujours, j'espère que Ron l'a récupéré pour le mettre au Terrier. Tu veux bien lâcher mon pied bordel je voudrais me relever !

-Um.. Non. » ricana-t-il en tirant sur sa cheville alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, la faisant retomber lourdement sur le parquet, « bah alors Grangie, des problèmes d'équilibre peut-être ? »

L'ancienne Gryffondor le fusilla du regard, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude à cause des vains efforts menés jusqu'à présent.

« Sale blond peroxydé va. »

Alors que le blond mima une expression offusquée suite à son insulte, elle sentit finalement un bout de bois familier dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et cria intérieurement de joie. _J'avais failli l'oublier !_

Discrètement, elle plongea sa main vers son pantalon et agrippa sa baguette, qu'elle pointa deux secondes plus tard vers le sorcier en murmurant avec un sourire malsain en coin.

« Rictusempra ! »

Le blond fut alors assailli par des spasmes et fut si étonné par le sort d'Hermione qu'il lui lâcha le pied par réflexe. Son assaillante en profita pour se relever derechef et ricaner à la vue que lui offrait le jeune homme. Croulant sous les chatouilles, il finit par arriver à saisir sa baguette pour se jeter le contre-sort avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Tu veux jouer à ça Granger vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches réellement à qui tu as affaire... _Flipendo ! »_

Hermione sauta derrière le canapé pour échapper au sortilège lancé par Drago. Ainsi commença un mini duel entre les deux sorciers, qui utilisèrent uniquement des sorts inoffensifs appris au collège. Aucun ne faisait mouche et ne touchait vraiment l'adversaire, mais les rires et souvenirs après l'annonce d'un sort remplaçaient boucliers et contre-attaques.

« _Serpensortia !_

 _-_ Ah je me demandais quand tu allais le sortir celui-là ! Toujours aussi inutile au passage...

\- Tais-toi ignorante et admire... » souffla le blond.

'

Il se pencha pour poser la paume de sa main gauche au sol, juste derrière le serpent qui attendait, immobile, en sifflotant. Après de brèves incantations, le sol trembla légèrement, puis Malefoy leva doucement sa main, entraînant avec elle un flux de magie qui reposait apparemment dans le bois les entourant. Sous le regard incrédule de la jeune femme, il déplaça le flux vers le serpent, qui se tendit dès que le flux eut pénétré son organisme.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » chuchota Hermione, ébahie, alors que le reptile se tournait vers le sorcier.

« Je lui ai donné le pouvoir de la terre. Il peut déplacer quelques objets de taille moyenne et faire vibrer le sol assez fort pour déstabiliser l'ennemi. Mon seul regret est de ne pas maîtriser le Fourchelang, qui serait bien utile pour communiquer. Je dois utiliser la Legilimencie pour lui faire part de mes requêtes... La plupart du temps, il écoute et ça marche plutôt bien, je remercierai Salazar pour tout ceci » ricana-t-il, non sans une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

« Et tu oses dire que tu as besoin de mon aide pour vaincre... tu as pourtant sacrément progressé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, alors que je n'ai lancé aucun sortilège de magie rouge depuis la fin de la Guerre. »

Drago fit disparaître le serpent d'un coup de baguette avant de s'approcher d'elle, la mine plus sombre.

« L'aide que tu m'apportes est bien différente Granger, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Cela va bien plus loin que cette histoire de prophétie ou des techniques que j'ai pu apprendre en quelques mois. Tu es la seule vraie humaine aussi, et tu propages ta chaleur comme un remède à la malédiction. Tu remotives les troupes, tu joues avec les enfants, tu éduques les tourneurs de veste.. Tu incarnes leur définition de l'espoir, ainsi que la mienne. On frôle enfin ce pour quoi on se bat depuis trois ans, et ce tournant n'a pu être pris que parce que tu es arrivée. Alors même si nos antécédents étaient loin d'être cordiaux, que j'ai pu me comporter comme un sale con à certains moments, tu es notre futur Hermione, et je peux te jurer que je ne te laisserai pas partir si vite. »

Il n'avait cessé de s'avancer pendant son discours, et se retrouvait à présent à une quinzaine de centimètres du visage de la Gryffondor, restée pantoise face aux dires du blond. Ce dernier la regardait intensément, comme pour sonder ses pensées actuelles. Pensées qui étaient complètement sorties des rails pour l'heure, alors que son cerveau tentait au mieux de remettre un semblant de connexion là-haut. Toutes ses pensées défilèrent sous ses yeux en l'espace de quelques secondes et deux mots revenaient en boucle : son enlèvement, la découverte du terrier. _Lâche prise._ Les meurtres à Londres, la prophétie. _Lâche prise._ Gabriel, Louis, Lucie... et Drago.

 _Lâche prise._

 _'_

Ainsi elle tenta ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire pendant toute son adolescence. Son cerveau avait définitivement calé après le discours poignant du blond, ordinairement avare sur les compliments, alors elle lâcha prise. En l'espace de quelques secondes, sa main avait rejoint la joue de Drago, et ses lèvres s'étaient doucement posées sur les siennes. En superficie au début, puis un peu plus lorsqu'elle voulut reculer, le rouge aux joues, mais que le blond posa à son tour une main sur sa hanche pour les rapprocher et amorça le mouvement de leurs lèvres.

C'était timide, c'était imprévu, c'était brouillon, mais c'était libérateur. Surprise à son tour par la réaction de Drago, elle entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche et leurs langues se retrouvèrent naturellement. Le côté ado céda sa place à l'adulte, qui reprit les choses en main lorsque leur baiser s'approfondit. Hermione avait posé sa main libre derrière la nuque du jeune homme, qui, s'il avait été surprit au début, avait repris son audace et parcourait les reins de sa partenaire, en la caressant ou l'effleurant simplement par moment.

Ce fut Hermione qui recula finalement la première ses lèvres bien qu'à l'origine de leur rencontre. Ses yeux pétillants de désir, éveillé par le ballet de leurs langues, se relevèrent timidement pour affronter les orbes polaires de Drago et y découvrir la lueur y habitant. Comme elle s'y attendait, elles étaient à première vue insondables. En s'y attardant quelques secondes supplémentaires, on pouvait néanmoins remarquer d'une légère lueur régnait sur le froid grisâtre. De l'étonnement, de l'appréciation, une pointe de désir éventuellement... En revanche, un rictus était bel et bien visible sur le visage du garçon, et une fossette apparaissait là où ses lèvres s'étiraient... Lèvres qu'elle avait embrassé une minute auparavant...

« Et bien dis-moi Granger, je ne pensais pas que mes discours de motivation et d'estime personnelle donnaient ce genre d'effet. C'était pour le moins.. inattendu. »

La jeune femme rougit de plus belle et baissa le regard, qui atterrit sur la poitrine du blond. Prenant conscience du très faible espace les séparant, elle voulut reculer précipitamment mais c'était sans compter la main du Serpentard qui était restée logée au creux de ses reins et dont elle avait oublié la présence, qui l'empêcha d'exécuter le mouvement voulu. La main lui procurait à présent beaucoup plus de chaleur, maintenant qu'elle avait conscience de son emplacement, ce qui l'a fit rougir encore plus, sous le regard amusé du sorcier concerné, qui lui releva le menton de sa main libre.

« Le légendaire courage des Gryffondor s'avère se transformer en panique après le méfait accompli... Rappelle moi de t'attacher au lit si jamais on couche ensemble Granger, je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes... » ricana-t-il doucement, en caressant la joue rougie de la jeune femme.

« Il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué Malefoy... »

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un Patronus dans la pièce. Sans trop de surprise, l'aura magique avait la forme d'un loup, qui s'approcha près des deux sorciers avant de s'immobiliser.

« _Code rouge. »_

Suite à ces mots, Drago se redressa d'un bond et courut prendre sa veste dans son bureau. En revenant dans la pièce principale, il affronta le regard perplexe d'Hermione, qui était restée immobile après son départ, et lui emboîta le pas tandis qu'il sortait de l'appartement.

« Ils ont des ennuis au Ministère. »

'

* * *

'

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ? » s'exclama le blond, en entrant dans son grand bureau au cœur du Terrier quelques minutes plus tard. Trois membres de la meute s'y trouvaient déjà, dont Zacharias Smith, qui se racla discrètement la gorge avant de lui répondre.

« On ne sait pas trop. L'équipe s'est infiltrée comme convenu avant qu'une alarme ne se déclenche dans tout le Ministère, une heure avant le début de l'opération. Deux des nôtres en civil sont allés en tant que renfort voir ce qu'il se passait, et il s'avère qu'il s'agissait d'une infiltration au bureau des Aurors. Trois d'entre eux ont été sérieusement touchés, et Ashton a disparu. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il était en cellule avec Théodore Nott et Harry Potter avant que ce dernier ne s'absente pour aller porter secours à ses collègues. Nott a été retrouvé au même endroit, inconscient, une grosse plaie à la tête... Si l'identité de ces sauvageons t'ait encore inconnue, sache qu'aucun sort n'a été utilisé pendant l'affront. Tous les victimes sont blessées à l'arme blanche ou, pour la majorité, ont été frappé par la force de poings ou de pieds...

\- Les Greyback sont passés à l'attaque ces fils de chien » cracha le blond, en grognant profondément. « Et qu'est ce que Nott fichait là-bas, il n'était pas censé être en Amérique ?

\- Il était sur place en tant qu'avocat d'Ashton, il est certainement revenu après avoir entendu parler du grabuge qui parcourt les villes de Londres en ce moment. Il est à Sainte Mangouste actuellement, mais il va sortir dans la soirée. » annonça Jack, un autre loup présent.

L'Alpha commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce alors que les trois loups avaient repris leur discussion en chuchotant, afin de tenter de trouver une solution de repli. Hermione, sentant que la tension commençait à monter sérieusement, arrêta le blond lorsqu'il passa près d'elle en posant doucement une main sur son avant bras. Il se tourna vers elle, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard.

« N'y a-t-il pas un endroit que nous puissions siéger pour lui faire passer un message ? Ou faire semblant de détenir quelqu'un pour le forcer à nous parler ? Il ne se rend peut-être pas compte qu'il vient de signer le début d'une guerre froide... » lui glissa-t-elle.

Il sembla réfléchir autour de son idée et finit par hocher la tête deux fois avant de se tourner vers ses Bêtas.

« Vous avez entendu ? On garde cette idée en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles. On tente de la jouer diplomate jusqu'à demain, sinon je ne prend pas de risques, dès que Blaise est debout, on attaque, ils ont franchement dépassé les bornes. Ashton est en territoire ennemi alors on doit agir vite si on veut le retrouver entier. Smith je veux que tu rentres en contact avec tous nos indics, je veux des renseignements sur la situation au Ministère et sur la localisation de la planque des Greyback si possible. Prenez des nouvelles des blessés, je souhaiterais un rapport manuscrit sur mon bureau dès que possible. Les autres, sortez hibou et rats, nous avons une planque à dénicher. Exécution ! Granger j'aimerais que tu passes à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de Blaise et informer Pansy de tout ça, je t'y rejoindrais quand j'aurais fini ce que j'ai à faire. Des questions ? »

Sa tirade laissa place à un silence absolu où tous acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement synchrone. Suite à cela, l'Alpha quitta la pièce d'un pas aérien mais rapide, si bien que le temps qu'Hermione rejoigne la sortie, il n'était plus visible dans les longs couloirs du Terrier. Après un bref haussement d'épaules, elle se mit en route vers l'infirmerie, en espérant ne croiser personne. Son souhait fut miraculeusement exaucé, et elle atteignit au bout de quelques minutes les quartiers de Pansy, aux côtés de l'infirmerie.

'

La première chose qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle entra fut de regarder si Lucie et Louis étaient toujours là, mais leurs lits semblaient vides, sans doute Pansy les avait-elle renvoyés dans leurs chambres respectives pour qu'ils finissent de récupérer. La pièce était d'ailleurs très calme, et seul Blaise y était présent, toujours allongé. Ce dernier avait toutefois meilleure mine que les jours précédents.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

La voix de Pansy dans son dos fit violemment sursauter la jeune femme, qui se retourna vivement, une main sur le cœur. La Serpentard sourit face à sa surprise avant de s'approcher du lit de Blaise et de déposer un plateau chargé de flacons. Elle releva le regard vers l'autre brune, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

« Ah oui pardon, c'est Dra..Malefoy qui m'envoie prendre des nouvelles. » répondit-elle finalement, en soufflant lorsqu'elle remarqua la rictus moqueur qu'abhorrait Pansy suite à son lapsus.

La jeune soigneuse s'affaira à donner le nécessaire de potions à Blaise et lança un sort annexe afin de vérifier qu'il n'ait pas trop de température.

« Il se porte bien, je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, il faut qu'il se décide à se réveiller de sa sieste ! Comment avance la mission sauvetage là-bas ?

\- Justement, pas très bien... L'infiltration était réussie, mais ils ont été devancé par la meute de Greyback Junior, qui a semé la zizanie dans tout le Ministère, tabassé des Aurors et s'est enfuie en amenant Ashton avec eux. Malefoy est... vraiment sur les nerfs.

\- Pardon ? Mais le pauvre risque encore plus qu'au Ministère... Drago a un plan ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules nonchalamment, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre la plus proche.

« Il semblait vraiment.. préoccupé par la situation, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de sa meute ou d'autre chose, mais il était étrange. Finalement, on va essayer de communiquer avec eux pour une trêve, mais en assurant nos arrières, les gars sont en train de chercher des infos sur leur planque. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » rajouta la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils face à l'air perplexe de son interlocutrice.

« Drago Malefoy a demandé de préparer des négociations ? Vraiment ?

\- Je lui ai proposé et il a accepté l'idée qu'il a repris à sa manière oui ? »

Son amie écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

« Toi, tu as proposé un plan à Drago Malefoy, l'Alpha de cette meute, alors que nous sommes en vrai situation de crise et il a accepté ? Et tu es encore vivante ?

\- Et bien... Je me tiens devant toi en chair et en os donc tu as ta preuve. Pourquoi tant d'étonnement ?

\- On parle de Drago ! Il a horreur que les gens prennent des décisions à sa place ! Tu lui as jeté un sort ou quoi ? » s'étonna vraiment Pansy.

« Je n'ai pas pris de décision, il était tourmenté et saisit entre deux eaux, je n'ai fait que proposer une idée, il l'a améliorée point, pas de quoi en faire tout un drame.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione Pans-Pans, tu extrapoles un petit peu. »

'

Une voix rauque s'éleva en réponse à la dernière phrase d'Hermione. Les deux femmes loupèrent un battement de cœur et se tournèrent vers la seule autre personne présente dans la salle, entre elles-deux, qui avait ouvert les yeux et les regardait à tour de rôle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Salut les filles, moi aussi ça va super. Quel est le problème ? Je n'ai pas tout suivi.

\- Par Merlin, idiot ferme-la ! Tu vas vraiment bien ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part, des nausées, étourdissements, -je te défends de bouger Blaise Zabini- » rétorqua-t-elle, index devant le nez du noir « éblouissements ? Tu veux boire ?

\- Merci Pansy mais je ne peux pas à la fois la fermer et te répondre. Je veux bien de l'eau, un litre même, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis trois semaines. Et non rien de tout ça, je suis juste engourdi. »

Pansy attrapa un gobelet vide sur son plateau de potions avant de porter sa main à sa poche pour le remplir d'eau avec un Aguamenti. Le bras droit de Drago le précipita à sa bouche sitôt qu'elle lui tendit, et il but de longues gorgées sous les reproches des deux brunes, lui répétant qu'il devait boire plus lentement.

« Pardon, ça va. Hermione c'était quoi l'opération dont tu parlais ? »

La concernée jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Pansy, qui hocha la tête et se leva pour aller dans son bureau, probablement pour y chercher une potion revigorante.

« Et bien, après que tu te sois évanoui face aux Aurors, Zacharias s'est chargé de te mettre à l'abri en te ramenant ici. Le fait est que quand il est revenu à la chaumière, les Aurors avaient saisi et immobilisé Ashton et étaient en train de l'embarquer.

\- Il n'a rien fait ?

\- Il n'en a pas eu le temps, et cela aurait été stupide car le même scénario se serait reproduit, seul contre tous les Aurors, il n'aurait pas fait le poids très longtemps. Le temps que le calme revienne au Terrier, Drago et les autres ont organisé une mission d'infiltration au Ministère pour aller le récupérer, sauf qu'ils se sont fait doublé entre temps par la meute de Greyback, qui ont à leur tour enlevé Ashton. »

'

Blaise grogna à l'annonce de Greyback et foudroya Hermione du regard.

« Ces fils de chien... C'est du plan qu'on va mener maintenant dont tu parlais avec Pans ?

\- Oui, Drago voulait toutefois attendre que tu ailles mieux avant de s'y lancer, tu lui manquais beaucoup j'ai l'impression. Il va être content de savoir que tu es réveillé !

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? » questionna-t-il, intrigué.

« Trois jours. On a essayé de nombreuses méthodes pour te tirer de là, mais avec le nombre de sorts que tu as reçu, ton système était vraiment claqué... Pansy t'expliquerait tout ça mieux que moi. On a finalement essayé de siphonner une partie de ta magie ce matin, et cela a porté ses fruits tu as retrouvé bonne mine !

\- Vous avez quoi ? Whow. Qui s'est chargé de recevoir ?

\- Lucie et Louis. » Il écarquilla les yeux à sa réponse, « ils vont bien et récupèrent vite. Il faudra simplement que demain, ils se dépensent un peu plus. L'important est que cela ait marché et que tout le monde aille bien. Tu veux encore de l'eau ? »

Il acquiesça à la demande de la jeune femme qui sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean avant de lui remplir son verre. Le noir la regarda à nouveau ébahi.

« Drago t'a redonné ta baguette ?

\- Nous avons eu une discussion sérieuse à propos de... tout ça, et oui, il me l'a rendu et non, je ne compte rien faire de stupide. » répondit-elle après un court instant.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, qui commençaient sérieusement à s'ébouriffer en ce début de soirée, agacée par toutes les questions personnelles concernant Drago. Pansy choisit ce moment pour revenir, une autre fiole à la main, qu'elle tendit à Blaise, avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés et de vérifier ses constances à l'aide de sortilèges poussés.

« Qu'ai-je manqué d'autre sinon ? » demanda-t-il après avoir avalé le liquide brunâtre.

« Le courage incroyable de Lucie, cette gamine aurait pu finir à Gryffondor. Je dois avouer que Louis m'a impressionné lui aussi, il avait une ténacité débordante, c'est un bon petit gars. » avoua Pansy dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je me tuais à vous le dire... Même au niveau intellectuel, il est époustouflant. » renchérit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors si Miss Granger dit ça, c'est sûrement que le gosse en vaut le détour ! »

'

Ils rigolèrent et discutèrent un long moment, coupé de temps en temps par les ''tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir pour te reposer Blaise ?'' répétitifs de Pansy qui au final, ne faisaient qu'amplifier leur fou-rire. Ils finirent par entendre des pas résonner dans le couloir suivi du bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement. Drago Malefoy entra alors dans la pièce, sa chemise déboutonnée aux manches et une main dans la poche, l'air beaucoup plus décontracté que lors de la dernière réunion, mais qui se figea un instant, les yeux écarquillés, à la vue des deux femmes assises autour de son meilleur ami d'enfance éveillé et qui lui faisait le plus grand des sourires. Incapable de retenir le sien, le blond dévoila une belle rangée de dents ainsi qu'une fossette sur la joue gauche avant de se précipiter vers lui, du côté d'Hermione, qui se décala, les joues légèrement rouge.

Le portrait du garçon qu'elle venait de voir lui avait fait également écarquiller les yeux intérieurement. Par Merlin ce sourire. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais, mais pour autant, elle se sentit particulièrement ridicule de réagir comme une adolescence en rougissant. Fort heureusement, personne ne la regardait car toute attention étant portée à Blaise, qu'elle remercia sincèrement dans sa tête pour le coup.

Du côté des garçons, les retrouvailles s'éternisaient avec des grognements joyeux, des batailles de main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de l'autre ou encore des éclats de rire, jusqu'à ce que Blaise commence à grimacer sérieusement sous les coups de Drago.

« Drago Malefoy, enlève tes sales pattes de mon patient, même si les potions font des miracles, il lui faut du temps et du repos pour récupérer ! » cria Pansy en direction de deux hommes redevenus adolescents le temps d'un instant.

« Ton patient ? Mais... c'est Blaise ?

\- Laisse vieux, j'adore quand elle parle comme ça. »

Et sous le regard en coin de Drago, ils recommencèrent à glousser de plus belle, laissant les deux femmes à leurs côtés totalement perplexes. D'un regard commun, ces dernières finirent par les laisser et quitter la pièce, désespérées.

Le sorcier blond en profita pour sauter sur le lit et s'y asseoir sur le bord, toujours face au noir. En quelques secondes, l'euphorie retomba puis laissa un ton plus sérieux s'installer entre eux.

« Sérieusement mec, comment tu vas ?

\- Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure à peu près, c'est peut-être encore tôt pour le dire, mais je me sens déjà mieux. Tout ça c'est en partie grâce à ta loupiote, il faudra que tu l'amènes demain que je la remercie. Louis aussi d'ailleurs. Ce qu'ils ont fait est incroyable. » renchérit Blaise, souriant.

Son meilleur ami passa une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il secoua avant de les recoiffer brièvement et soupira, les yeux dans le vide.

« J'aurais juste fait des cheveux blancs et frôler dix fois l'arrêt cardiaque. Mais oui elle a été extrêmement courageuse, elle m'épate de jours en jours.

\- Granger m'a expliqué les grandes lignes à mon réveil. Je devrais demander des détails supplémentaires à Pansy, si j'ai la force de supporter sa voix suffisante quand elle explique quelque chose.

\- Je vois... Je suppose qu'elle t'a épargnée le fait que Lucie est tombée dans les pommes avant la fin et que Louis s'est obstiné à vouloir finir seul et a aussi manqué de se tuer ? C'est bien ce que je pensais » ricana le blond en voyant la tête de son ami.

« Elle l'avait omis en effet.. Je suppose qu'avec tout le courage présent dans ton être, tu as géré la situation calmement ? » lui répondit-il, narquois.

« Très drôle Blaise vraiment... J'ai laissé cette partie à Hermione tu vois.

\- Ah oui je vois très bien, à _Hermione_ donc.

\- Je vais finir par me fâcher et tu vas dormir dans les cachots pendant trois nuits. » grogna Drago.

'

Le noir rigola franchement devant le visage rougissant de colère de son ami et pointa un doigt devant lui.

« _Primo_ , on n'a pas de cachots. _Deuxio_ , je suis ton meilleur ami depuis que tu ne portes plus de couches, tu n'oserais pas. _Tertio_ , on a beaucoup de choses à dire sur le sujet. Comme par exemple le fait que tu acceptes ses idées pour les missions ou que tu lui ai rendu sa baguette n'est-il pas ? »

Le blond poussa un énième soupir en regardant frénétiquement derrière lui afin de vérifier que le sujet de la conversation et Pansy demeuraient hors de la pièce.

« Elle a simplement proposé un plan que j'ai pris en considération. Ce n'est pas notre mode de façon habituelle d'aborder les choses mais entre toi cloué au lit pour le moment, et un des principaux atouts de la meute dans les mains ennemies, j'aimerais limiter les dégâts, tu comprends ? D'ailleurs j'attends de toi que tu te rétablisses au plus vite, il faut que l'on commence à agir demain sinon il sera trop tard.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, je ferais mon possible pour aider, même à distance. Mais il n'empêche que ce ne sait pas si tu es vraiment conscient que tu as redonné sa baguette à la fille en danger de mort qui a essayé de fuit d'ici il y a moins d'une semaine ! T'es sûr de ton coup ? » demanda-t-il.

Le ton était de nouveau sérieux, et Blaise fixait Drago d'un air inquiet, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

« Nous avons eu une discussion sérieuse avec Granger aujourd'hui. Genre de discussion qui a fini avec sa tête dans la Pensine, pour voir Asto. » Le blond se racla la gorge en voyant le noir écarquiller les yeux puis reprit, « Bref. On parlait de Lucie à la base, elle a finalement compris qui était son père, et que non seulement Gabriel nous pourrissait sérieusement la vie, mais aussi qu'il pourrait essayer de nous reprendre Lucie. Je lui ai demandé de se battre à mes côtés, elle a accepté et a prêté allégeance. Je n'allais pas la laisser se battre sans baguette alors qu'elle maîtrise que trop brièvement la magie informulée. »

Après sa surprise à l'annonce de l'Alpha, son Bêta se mit à réfléchir un instant avant de hocher la tête et de replanter son regard dans celui d'acier du blond. Ce dernier se releva du lit du blessé pour attraper deux verres sur la table de chevet, qu'il s'empressa de remplir d'un fond de liquide ambré.

« En espérant qu'elle ne trahisse pas notre confiance...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le ferra.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te permet de le dire ? Tu lui as fait visiter tes appartements ? » ironisa-t-il, avant de s'arrêter en voyant l'air mesquin de son camarade.

« En effet Blaise. Mais pas que, mais pas que... Disons qu'après un de mes discours poignants qui visent normalement à redonner de l'aplomb à ces destinataires, il a suscité une toute autre émotion chez Mademoiselle Granger, qui soudainement, s'est approchée puis à décider de visiter ma cavité buccale. »

'

Blaise cracha la gorgée de scotch qu'il était en train de boire devant lui, obligeant le blond à se décaler brusquement pour éviter de recevoir des gouttes sur sa chemise.

« Putain mais quel romantisme ! Tu peux pas annoncer les choses normalement, sans autant de dédain, que nous savons que tu ne ressens pas ? Allez ne joue pas à l'insensible, je connais ce regard, c'était pas une simple ''visite''... »

Le concerné se racla exagérément la gorge, désirant changer de sujet, mais son ami tint le regard, abhorrant une moue blasée.

« Après tu sais, je te rappelle que je suis un loup, et malgré le fait que tu sois mon Alpha et que tu excelles dans l'art de cacher ce que tu ressens, je te sens bouillonner de l'intérieur Drago. Il y a de l'angoisse c'est sûr, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie et je sais à quoi ressemble le désir. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Surtout que ce n'est absolument pas du désir si ce n'est de la frustration, parce qu'avec tout le bazar ces derniers jours...

\- Pauvre Drakichou qui n'a pas pu tirer son coup alors qu'il a eu une femme chez lui toute la journée... Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

Drago tourna la tête derechef pour regarder Blaise, un air incrédule sur son visage habituellement neutre. Il s'exclama alors, le rouge aux joues.

« Qu'est ce que j'attends ? Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas une louve et on parle de Granger là, coincée comme elle était, elle doit bien avoir un minimum de principes ! Tu veux que je lui sortes quoi en fait ? ''Coucou Grangie, on t'a pas dit quand on devient loup on a les hormones qui grimpent et on devient aussi des obsédés en rut !'' Super explication elle adorera je pense. Je te rappelle qu'il y a une semaine, je lui promettais maux et malheurs, et maintenant on parle de coucher avec elle !

\- Minute papillon tu t'emballes un peu là. Premièrement ma question c'était : qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller baiser et non pas : c'est quand que tu le fais avec Hermione. Après si tu veux parler d'elle, allons-y. Elle est adulte maintenant et tu ne connais pas assez sa vie pour la juger comme ça. De plus, moi je te parlais simplement de coucher, pas tout les trucs qui vont avec parce que c'est ce que tu fais toi d'habitude : tu t'attaches jamais aux femmes avec qui tu baises. Granger ne devrait pas être une exception si ?

\- On est lié par une putain de prophétie ! Qui sait ce qui se passera si cela arrive hein ? » s'énerva le blond, de plus en plus hors de lui.

« Vous gagnerez contre les Greyback. Fais ce que tu veux, faux frère, mais ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi, agis.

\- Vous avez fini vos chamailleries ? »

'

Pansy, suivie d'Hermione, rentrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce, coupant court à la conversation entre les deux hommes, qui s'étaient redressés en les entendant arriver. Elles s'approchèrent du lit, interrogeant toutes deux Blaise du regard, pour savoir si tout allait bien.

« Vous venez d'arriver ? » les questionna Drago, en prenant un air détaché.

« Euh oui, quand j'ai parlé. Pourquoi ? C'était une conversation privée ? » demanda Pansy.

Drago répondit « Oui. » au même moment que Blaise décréta que non, il ne discutait que de la frustration privée du blond. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing magicalement sans sa baguette, alors que Pansy sourit avec indulgence et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gênée pour lui.

« Eh Dray ne le frappe pas, il est suffisamment mal en point comme ça. Et tu le connais ne l'écoute pas, il cherche juste à te charrier...

\- Et bien il ferait mieux d'arrêter parce que je tiens tout de même à rappeler que j'ai été bien tolérant à propos de sa vie sexuelle à lui, s'il ne veut pas se retrouver dans une conversation qui vous déplairait fortement, ne t'engage plus dans cette voie-là. »

Un grand silence suivi la réponse de l'Alpha, Blaise étant occupé à fusiller ce dernier du regard, les mains liées, Pansy regardant ailleurs l'air réellement gênée et Hermione ne sachant pas quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère houleuse. C'est finalement Drago qui se leva puis posa la main sur l'épaule du blessé en guise d'au-revoir avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. L'ancienne vert et argent tourna alors sa tête vers son amant, le regardant avec une moue désolée. Comprenant qu'elle était de trop, Hermione remercia puis salua le couple avant de sortir à son tour. Elle s'autorisa à pousser un long soupir sitôt la grande porte passée, éreintée de sa journée.

'

Sentant son estomac qui commençait à lui rappeler son existence, elle décida de se rendre dans la petite cuisine attenant à la Grande Salle, où Mary, une louve d'une quarantaine d'année, préparait gentiment les repas pour ceux qui le désiraient. Elle avait sa connaissance dans un rayon d'une des bibliothèques du Terrier, après que la femme lui ait conseillé un livre sur la magie ancienne qu'elle avait adoré. Depuis, Mary lui proposait souvent de passer pour qu'elle mange convenablement. Hermione voyait en elle une réplique de Molly Weasley en ce qui concerne la cuisine, et la côtoyer lui rappelait ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Après deux minutes de marche, elle arriva devant la cuisine en question et frappa doucement à la porte. Mary vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard et fut ravie en voyant la jeune femme, à qui elle s'empressa de donner un copieux sandwich ainsi qu'une part de tarte à la mélasse qu'elle venait tout juste de faire. Les deux sorcières discutèrent un peu avant que l'estomac d'Hermione ne gronde à nouveau, les faisant toute deux rire, et que cette dernière, une fois la cuisinière remerciée, reprit sa route vers ses appartements cette fois-ci, bien décidée à ne les quitter que le lendemain matin. Totalement absorbée par ses pensées qui divaguaient sur son lit bien chaud qui l'attendait, elle ne fit pas attention en tournant dans un couloir et elle percuta brutalement un torse ferme, dont les bras du propriétaire la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne chute en arrière.

Reconnaissant l'aura magique de ce corps, c'est sans surprise qu'elle recroisa les orbes de Drago en redressant la tête.

« Désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir, je ne regardais pas où j'allais... Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, non, merci. D'où tu venais comme ça ?

\- Je suis allée chercher quelque chose à grignoter chez Mary, elle m'avait proposé de passer si j'avais besoin et je ne me sentais pas d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je vois. Et bien dans ce cas-là, je vais te laisser afin d'aller manger moi aussi, je meurs de faim ! »

Hermione sourit aux mots du sorcier, qui avait prit la voix d'un enfant à la fin de sa phrase. Ses mains toujours sur elle, elle observa le blond la regarder quelques secondes, une moue encore inconnue aux yeux de la sorcière sur le visage.

« Bonne soirée Granger, à demain. »

Sur ses mots, il baissa légèrement sa tête pour poser ses lèvres brûlantes sur le front de la brune avant de disparaître vers les escaliers, aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé, laissant Hermione aussi immobile qu'une statue et complètement perplexe au beau milieu du couloir.

Vivement qu'elle se couche, la journée avait été beaucoup trop forte en émotions.

* * *

Et voilà, après 14 chapitres, ce qui était un peu long j'avoue, the first dramione kisssssss.

Alors qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre ? Blaise de retour? Ashton qui n'est visiblement pas au bout se ses peines ? La métamorphose du petit Drago finalement pas si méchant que ça ?

A vos reviews !

Bonne semaine, A.


End file.
